


The Truth Is, You Should Lie With Me

by im_your_bastard (mcr_rockstar), mcr_rockstar



Category: Death Spells, Electric Century, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Bare Backing, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, High School, Humor, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Piercings, Piercings!Frank, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, student!Frank, teacher!gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 116,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/im_your_bastard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Way is very intriguing and Frank can't deny that he wants him. There is one problem... Mr. Way is his teacher. Will Frank push the limits and will Mr. Way allow him? Will they get away with it? Will anyone get hurt in the end? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give Me Your Attention

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first teacher / student fic. I'm nervous, I can't deny that. I'm writing this alone and I haven't done that in a while. My great friend Maria inspired me to write this after a long night of us reading hot teacher / student fics. I'm glad she did. I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> **I am my own beta so any mistakes is strictly my fault. I'll fix them if I see them. This chapter should be clear of them now since I've gone back through and fixed the two mistakes.**
> 
> Story title from: The Truth Is, You Should Lie With Me, Say Anything.  
> Chapter title from: Time To Dance, Panic! At The Disco.

[](http://s325.photobucket.com/user/frankskeptsecret/media/frnkiero/wavingfrnk_zps95db3bda.jpg.html) [](http://s325.photobucket.com/user/frankskeptsecret/media/Gerard%20Way/teachergcoffee_zps143ca271.jpg.html)

 

Frank couldn’t believe his eyes as he stood there staring at the man in front of him. Right there in the middle of the hallway of his new college for the next four years. He was so engrossed in a conversation with a student that he wasn’t paying any attention to his surroundings. The student closed her book and said whatever to the man and then walked away to make it to wherever she was going.

 

Then, is when the man looked up, and his eyes automatically landed on Frank. He had the same expression as Frank on his face. Confused, shocked, and looking as if he’d seen a ghost. He took a few steps towards Frank and Frank let out a breath he honestly did not know he was holding. The man stopped a few inches away from Frank, but that didn’t matter, because they both felt like they were touching each other.

 

If you were looking close enough you could see the way the man’s breathing was labored. You could see the goose bumps lining his arms. And if you looked deep enough into his eyes you could see the longing to touch Frank, to feel him against him, to make sure what he was seeing was real.

 

It had only been about two years since they last saw each other. Frank remembers it as if it were yesterday. The man remembers it as if it were yesterday. They keep staring at each other, both too scared to make a move in fear of the other disappearing. It’s as if they both can read each other’s minds. They both know that the other is thinking about everything that happened between the two of them.

 

**************************************************

Frank closed his locker and slid down it slowly as he rubbed his hand over his face. It was only two weeks into school and he was already feeling like this would be the worst nine months of his life. His friend looked down at him and chuckled.

 

“Come on Frankie, it isn’t _that_ bad.”

 

“Sean, it is. First off, I didn’t get _any_ of my work done for my Spanish class. Second, my mother knows that I’m doing badly so far. She’s threatened that if my grades aren’t up the par the ending of this course that there’ll be no more battle of the bands for me until I’m 30. Trust me, she meant it. Last, but certainly not least, I have a new Science teacher.”

 

“Wait, you guys ran the other teacher out that fast?”

 

“Hey, we weren’t the only class she had. We were just the ones to make her make up her mind on if she was leaving or not.”

 

Frank and Sean exchanged laughs as Sean slammed his locker closed and sat on the floor next to Frank.

 

“Look, you can either sit here and mope or you can use this time to do your Spanish work. We still have about 20 minutes before first period starts. Get that done and you have a happy teacher and mother. About the new teacher… hey, you never know, you just may like them.”

 

Sean gave Frank a reassuring smile, along with a nudge, and Frank couldn’t help but return it.

 

“You’re right. Thanks ass face.”

 

“No problem shit head.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frank slammed his backpack down on the lunch table causing Sean to pick his head up quickly and look around sharply. His eyes landed on Frank and he shook his head as he rolled his eyes.

 

“It must be nice getting to lunch before everyone else, so you can get your beauty nap that _clearly_ never works in your favor.”

 

Sean waved his hand dismissively at Frank.

 

“Yeah, whatever. Don’t hate me because your class is four floors away from the lunchroom while mine happens to be right across the hall.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Frank grabs his wallet out from his back pocket and pulls out a few bills to get something to drink from the vending machine. He starts walking away and looks back to ask Sean if he wanted anything.

 

“A coke would be nice.”

 

Frank nods and continues on his way. As he’s walking over he sees a man walking into the door and going to the vending machine. Frank almost trips over his feet as he forgets how to navigate his body. This man, whoever he was, was the hottest thing Frank had seen since… well _ever_.

 

The man looks at Frank and smiles softly as Frank gets closer. He then turns to the vending machine and proceeds with his purchase. Frank stands awkwardly behind him trying not to burn a hole in the back of the guy’s head. He was clearly a teacher here but Frank had never seen him before. His eyes roamed slowly over his body and man did he have one.

 

As if to taunt Frank he bends over, his pert ass in the air, and grabs his soda from the machine. Frank swallows and he’s sure it would’ve been heard had it not been for the noisy students filing into the lunchroom. The guy turned to Frank and smiled again. Frank looked up at the guy quickly trying to cover up the fact that he was basically just eye fucking him.

 

“Looks like I got here just in time, huh?”

 

Frank nodded slowly and gave the guy a nervous laugh. The guy smiled and nodded at Frank.

 

“Well, see you around.”

 

And with that he was disappearing through the lunchroom doors. Frank shook his head and walked closer to the machine to get his beverages. Once he was finished he walked quickly back to the lunch table that Sean was occupying.

 

“Hey Sean, have you ever seen that guy that was just at the machine with me?”

 

Sean shook his head slowly giving Frank a weird look.

 

“Whoever he is looks like he’s obviously a teacher here so down boy.”

 

Frank’s eyes widened at what Sean said. He didn’t want Sean thinking too much into nothing so he just took his seat and shrugged.

 

“It’s nothing like that. I was just wondering.”

 

Sean nodded as he pulled Frank’s backpack across the table and started pulling out Frank’s lunch.

 

“Do you eat anything other than leaves Iero?”

 

“Fuck you kindly.”

 

Frank snatches his homemade salad and pulls his backpack back towards him. He dug into the bag and pulled out a brown paper bag.”

 

“ _That’s_ mine.”

 

He pointed to the salad and then held the bag out for Sean.

 

“ _This_ is yours.”

 

Sean took the bag and started bobbing his head to his imaginary ‘I have food music’.

 

“This looks like my type of lunch.”

 

He opened the bag and pulled out the turkey and cheese sandwich with wheat bread and pumped the air with his fist.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Frank nods before stuffing a fork full of salad into his mouth. Sean opened the sandwich quickly and took a bite. He chewed it a bit before talking again.

 

“So how did it go in Spanish?”

 

Frank took a sip from his coke and screwed the top back on.

 

“It went quite well actually. She was just pleased she finally had something to put into my classroom portfolio.”

 

Sean laughed and reached for the soda Frank was handing him.

 

“Cool. Why do they even have to call it that? It’s a damn folder.”

 

“I guess they don’t look at it that way once it’s tan, school provided, and has your name backwards on the little tab. I think that makes it official.”

 

Sean just shook his head before stuffing a piece of his sandwich into his mouth. Frank forked through his salad and observed the group of kids at the end of the table that always sits there with them but never acknowledges them. Not that Frank wants them to, because he doesn’t acknowledge them either, but he just wonders what their deal is. That’s just the kind of person Frank is.

 

“So are you ready for your new teacher?”

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be. I hope whoever it is has some kind of authority because I don’t do too well with getting new teachers.”

 

Sean chuckled, knowing that his friend always over exaggerated everything to the tenth degree.

 

“Is it next period or the period after?”

 

“Next.”

 

“Try not to be too much of an ass Mr. ‘ _I don’t do too well with getting new teachers’_.”

 

Frank rolled his eyes and stuffed more salad into his mouth. He waited until he was finish chewing before answering back.

 

“I’m an angel. I don’t know what you’re referring to.”

 

Frank smirked as Sean chucked a piece of bread at his head.

 

“Yeah, and I’m Michelle Pfeiffer.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frank exited the lunchroom quickly trying to get to his class and get a good seat. He hated being the hermit in the back of the class. He got to his floor and walked over to his classroom door. He entered and noticed only three students were present so far. That didn’t shock him seeing as though not many of them gave a shit about this class anyway.

 

Frank took a seat directly in front of the teacher’s desk. He was, by no means a teacher’s pet, he just hated having to strain to see the board over all the heads in the class. The bell rung loudly and Frank exhaled slowly anticipating what was to come. The rest of the class started filling up with zombie like students and Frank couldn’t help but chuckle. You would think this class was a death sentence if you had to go off the looks of the students.

 

Frank quickly stopped laughing as he saw a familiar face stand in the doorway. It was at that moment that he wished he had chosen a seat in the back. The guy held onto the door knob as he ushered the rest of the students in. He looked in the class and back out the door. He didn’t see anyone else so he closed the door and walked to the chalk board.

 

He picked up the chalk and started writing his name across the board. Frank looked around and noticed that not one of the students was talking. Frank found that very odd but he himself wasn’t even talking. The teacher swiped his hands back and forth against each other to rid them of the chalk.

 

“Every class I accidentally wipe my name off the board with the lessons.”

 

A few students chuckled as the teacher walked around his desk and leaned on the front of it. He looked at Frank and smiled and Frank tried his best to smile back without looking like someone was forcing a stick between his cheeks. He chuckled and looked over the rest of the class.

 

“As you guys can see my name is Mr. Way. It’s nice to meet all of you.”

 

Frank took this time to get back into his regular self and stir up a little trouble. Little did he know he was about to be put in his place.

 

“Technically you haven’t met any of us. We know _your_ name… Mr. Way... but you don’t know any of _ours_.”

 

A few students giggled and Mr. Way joined in with them. It was a very nice sound Frank thought. Mr. Way crossed his arms and smirked staring straight at Frank. Frank’s mouth parted slightly as he looked back at him with that sexy smirk plastered on his face.

 

“Ah, I see you think you have a point Mr. Iero… Frank if I may. The thing is I knew who you were as soon as I saw you in the lunchroom today.”

 

Frank looked like a deer in headlights as he wondered to himself how Mr. Way knew his name.

 

“You’re wondering how I know your name, right. You see, I’m a very thorough guy. I have had every student that I will be teaching for the rest of this year’s files in my possession for the past week. Mrs. Adler had put in her letter of resignation three days after starting here. I know all about you and your little _antics_. Now, while I think you’re amusing from the stories I’ve heard I can assure you that I will have none of that while you’re in _my_ class. I don’t work that way.”

 

Frank swallowed and Mr. Way’s eyes filled with a look of satisfaction.

 

“Anyone else have anything they want to add? Stacey… Mark…?”

 

Mr. Way called out more names to further prove his point. Both students shook their head no. Mr. Way smiled and nodded.

 

“I like to have fun guys, and from what I know so do you, but let’s make sure it isn’t the wrong kind of fun, yeah?”

 

Everyone chorused a ‘ _yeah_ ’ in agreement and Mr. Way nodded at them all.

 

“Good. Is that okay with _you_ Frank?”

 

Frank answered and before he realized what came out of his mouth it was too late.

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

A few students looked over at Frank and a few whispered and laughed at Frank’s expense. Frank just slouched down in his chair and watched as he saw a hint of something flash in Mr. Way’s eyes before it was gone and he was walking to the board to present the students with their assignment for the day.

 

He picked up the chalk and grabbed his book off the desk and started writing on the board. He turned back to look at the students and they were all just staring at him. He continued to write as he spoke loudly making sure his voice carried throughout the class, although everyone was very tight lipped at the moment.

 

“Everything I write on this board is to be written in your notebooks. Every Friday you are to leave your notebooks on my desk before leaving. That is my way of making sure you have in fact copied every single note. If you do not finish your notes you won’t get the proper mark for whatever section of notes you have missing.”

 

Mr. Way turned to find that a few students were getting their books out while a few were already copying their notes trying to keep up with him. Frank was one of the ones already copying his notes and when Mr. Way’s eyes connected with Frank’s as he looked up to see what he had to write next he smiled softly at Frank. Frank smiled back slowly and then put his head down to continue writing so Mr. Way wouldn’t see the blush that had crept up his neck to his face.

 

Gerard turned back to the board and started writing again. His hand was moving swiftly across the board and he chuckled as he heard a few students whisper about how fast he was writing. He glanced down at his book one more time before closing it and finishing the last line of the notes. Once he was done he put down the chalk and turned to put his book back onto his desk.

 

He walked to the side of his desk so that he was no longer blocking everyone’s view. He was very pleased to see that everyone was effectively copying their notes. He went back behind the desk and pulled his seat from under it and then put it where he was just standing. He took a seat and continued to tell everyone what he expected of them.

 

“I won’t take _any_ excuses on why you don’t have your notes. If you don’t write quickly enough ask someone for their notes before Friday. I don’t care if they’re not in order as long as they’re there.”

 

Mr. Way looked around at the class to make sure they were grasping everything he was saying.

 

“Every two weeks I will be calling everyone up one by one to see their grade at that moment in time while classwork is being done. I do have some things that we can do as a reward for you guys doing good in this class. I know Science isn’t the easiest but if I see that you guys are asserting yourselves then that’ll make me happy and I will reward you all as a whole.”

 

Mr. Way chuckled as a few students high fived and said ‘ _yeah_ ’.

 

“What if we just can’t get it Mr. Way?”

 

Gerard looked over at the girl he’d singled out not too long ago and answered her.

 

“Like I said, you will still be rewarded for your effort. Also if there’s a good amount of students who can’t get it, from this class or the others, I will start an afterschool program and you can sign up. We’ll have pizza every other week if you do. That’s something my teacher did for me and other students when I couldn’t get a grip on math.”

 

“That’s pretty cool Mr. Way.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought when I was in your position.”

 

The students laughed and Frank piped up a bit. Raising his hand and speaking as soon as Mr. Way’s eyes landed on him.

 

“Excuse me Mr. Way, but you said something about rewarding us as a whole? Rewarding us how?”

 

“Ah, yes! It will depend on whatever I feel like doing at that point in time. It can either be having a free day, no homework for a week, pizza party on whatever day you guys choose, a movie day.”

 

Frank nodded thoughtfully and went back to writing his notes. He said something without looking up and Mr. Way’s smile was as wide as his face would allow.

 

“I think I like you.”

 

Mr. Way stood up and went over to erase the board.

 

“I like you too. I like all of you.”

 

Frank had to admit that he was a little disappointed when Mr. Way added the whole class to what he said but Frank decided he could just replay what Mr. Way said about just him in his mind. He smiled to himself as he watched his hot new Science teacher erase the board and start adding more notes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So… how was the new teacher?”

 

Sean wasted no time in asking Frank as soon as he slid into the passenger side of his car. Frank threw his backpack in the back seat and buckled his seatbelt before answering back.

 

“Remember the guy in the lunchroom at the cola machine?”

 

“No way.”

 

“Yes _way_ … Mr. Way to be exact.”

 

Sean burst out laughing as he started pulling out of the parking lot.

 

“He’s a no nonsense guy but he’s very cool. Everyone likes him.”

 

“You included?”

 

“I said _everyone_ didn’t I?”

 

“Fuck you Iero. So anyway… are you and the rents still coming over for dinner tonight?”

 

Frank nodded his head as he leaned forward to turn up the radio and then sat back to drum on his thighs.

 

“Good. We’re having eggplant parmesan tonight just for you.”

 

Frank laughed and leaned over to kiss Sean on the cheek quickly.

 

“Don’t get carried away Iero. We’re going to get Roxanne and then home.”

 

Frank nodded and pulled out his phone to let his parents know they were making a stop before coming home. Sean and Frank had been best friends since they were 6 years old. Their parents knew each other and they always had dinner night once a week together since either of them can remember. They live right next door from each other. Roxanne is Frank’s cousin who just happened to start dating Sean a year ago. Frank wasn’t happy at first but now it means he spends more time with his cousin so he can’t complain.

 

“Text Roxanne for me and let her know we’re on our way. Tell her to be outside because we’re close.”

 

Sean screamed over the music. Frank picked his phone up and started relaying the message. Roxanne always needed to be told ahead of time that they were almost there because for some reason even if she knew someone was coming for her she still wouldn’t be out of school or the house. It was insane really.

 

Roxanne liked to talk to her friends after school or her teachers and if she was at home she was on the phone talking and wouldn’t end the conversation until someone went in the house and pulled her out by the legs. They pulled up to the curb and saw Roxanne just exiting the school with a few of her friends. Frank looked at them all and chuckled.

 

“She still has the same friends and they have grown up mighty fine.”

 

“Damn Iero. I didn’t know you actually still dug chicks.”

 

Sean joked and ducked as Frank threw a piece of candy wrapper at him.

 

“I would never give up finding women very attractive. Have you hit your head or something?”

 

“Nope, I was just saying.”

 

Frank got out the car and waved to the approaching girls. They all waved back and when one of the girls was in ear shot she wolf whistled and pointed at Frank while whistling. He laughed at her along with the other girls while Roxanne rolled her eyes.

 

“Back at cha pretty lady.”

 

She blew Frank a kiss and continued walking with the girls while they all said bye to Roxanne. Roxanne said bye back and elbowed Frank out of the way and got in the car taking Frank’s seat. Frank opened the back door and slid into the car.

 

“That’s no way to greet you cousin that you love _oh so very much_.”

 

Roxanne waved Frank off and leaned over to kiss Sean on the cheek.

 

“Hey baby.”

 

“Hey Roxy. I missed you.”

 

She smiled and took her hair down out of her ponytail letting her long black locks fall down her back.

 

“I’ll never get tired of hearing that.”

 

Frank rolled his eyes and scoffed. He kicked the back of her chair.

 

“I will. Just get us home Sean. You two can finish your love affair once we get there.”

 

Sean laughed as Roxanne glared at Frank through the rearview mirror.

 

“I’m gonna hurt you boy.”

 

Frank stuck his tongue out at her as Sean started driving away. Roxanne turned up the music and started jamming out to Frank’s mixtape.

 

**************************************************

“Deoxyribonucleic acid!”

 

Frank shouted the answer loudly to the question ‘what’s the full scientific name for DNA?’

 

“You’re correct Mr. Iero! No homework tonight!”

 

Frank fist pumped the air as all the other students shoved him a little as they all walked back to their seats defeated. Frank laughed and grabbed his homework slip from Mr. Way as he went back to his seat in the circle.

 

“Well that was very impressive Frank. You managed to answer _every_ single question before anyone else _and_ without your notes. You totally deserve this night off. As for the rest of you, you all still did a great job. The answers weren’t too far off and at least you all did have your notes.”

 

They laughed and agreed with him. It was the second week of having Mr. Way as their teacher and none of them had any complaints. Everyone was on point with their notes and no one was missing any assignments to the teacher’s delight. He was proud of what he was accomplishing and the class altogether.

 

Frank was pretty cool around Mr. Way for the most part but when he got home it was a different story. He couldn’t help but think about a certain way Mr. Way said something in class or the way he moved his hands happily when he was explaining something he really took interest in. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Mr. Way would sit on the edge of the desk with his leg swinging as he asked people to explain certain parts of the lesson.

 

Mr. Way always caught Frank looking at him but he never said anything. He would smile at him quickly, continue with his talking while smiling at him, or sometimes even smirk at Frank. Those would be the times that Frank would go home and masturbate in the shower with the image of Mr. Way smirking at him in his mind.

 

He sometimes wondered if Mr. Way knew that Frank had a thing for him. It’s like he would do something purposefully and then look at Frank and of course Frank would be looking. Who in their right mind wouldn’t?

 

Those tight ass black jeans he wears for instance. He knows _damn well_ everyone will look at his ass in them, even the straight men. The nice fitting waist vests he liked to wear and the ties he would wear around his neck. Even his converse that he loved to wear had Frank swooning for Mr. Way. All of that drove Frank crazy.

 

Sometimes Mr. Way would pull his tie loose and just let it hang and purposefully walk over to Frank’s desk and lean on it as he talks to the class. Frank would just slouch in his chair and stare up at him. He found that when he slouched his knees would touch his teacher’s legs but he’d never move back or say anything about it. He’d just continue with whatever he was saying. Frank couldn’t deny he loved feeling his teacher on him.

 

Frank would stare at his lips moving while he talked. The way his veins in his neck would flex as he spoke and Frank could even see his damn pulse if he was staring hard enough. And let’s be honest, Frank was _always_ staring hard enough. The way his Adam’s apple bobbed while he spoke drove Frank insane and he wanted nothing more than to be pulling on that tie as Mr. Way fucked into him. Those would be the times when he’d drop his hands in his lap to cover the hard on he would definitely get whenever that happened.

 

“Okay everyone put your desks back where they belong and gather up your things. Class will be over in another five minutes.”

 

Everybody started dragging their desks across the floor and Mr. Way cringed and yelled over all the noise.

 

“Hey! Hey! Lift them _please_ if you all don’t mind.”

 

A few students laughed while a few of the girls complained about it being heavy.

 

“Why don’t some of you gentlemen help the ladies out?”

 

One of the students yelled out from the back of the classroom.

 

“Why don’t you help Mr. Way?”

 

Mr. Way laughed and nodded as he started walking over to the center of the scattered desks.

 

“I most certainly will. There’s nothing wrong with teaching you boys some chivalry.”

 

Frank watched as Mr. Way picked up Laura’s desk and sat it in its proper place and then walked over to Becca’s and did the same for her.

 

“Hey Mr. Way I need some assistance also.”

 

Mr. Way laughed as he walked over to Brandon’s chair and picked it up then carried it to its proper place.

 

“This is only because you asked _so_ nicely.”

 

Frank couldn’t deny Mr. Way looked good lifting and moving things and he briefly wished _he_ was being lifted and moved onto Mr. Way’s desk so he could fuck him. Mr. Way turned around and looked at Frank just standing there and walked over to him while everyone else was preoccupied getting their things together.

 

He picked up Frank’s desk and brushed past him as he walked to sit his desk where it belonged. Frank followed behind him slowly and bent down to pick up his backpack. Mr. Way leaned into Frank’s ear and whispered.

 

“If you need my help with _anything_ never be afraid to ask.”

 

Before walking back to his desk and putting his own chair back in its place. Frank’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Mr. Way move about his area. Frank couldn’t help but wonder if there was some double meaning in that sentence. To anyone else it may have seemed innocent but Frank could feel it.

 

The way the words left Mr. Way’s mouth so smoothly, his breath on Frank’s neck, making Frank’s spine shiver. The way he leaned in and whispered when he could’ve just said it loudly like he did with everyone else. Frank knew he was probably just taking things to the extreme but he couldn’t help but wonder.

 

The bell rung bringing Frank out of his trance. When he looked at Mr. Way he found that he was already looking at him and smirking a little. It was as if the smirk wasn’t even there, like if you weren’t paying enough attention you wouldn’t notice, but Frank noticed. He always noticed. And that smirk was especially for Frank to notice and Frank only.

 

Mr. Way arched a brow and then leaned forward putting his hands in front of him on his desk. He kept up with this little staring contest Frank didn’t even know he was playing. His mind was racing and he fleetingly wondered if Mr. Way could see the goose bumps forming on his skin.

 

“Did you need something Frank?”

 

Frank snapped out of it and realized the classroom was empty.

 

“N-no Mr. Way.”

 

Mr. Way’s voice dropped lower as he spoke again.

 

“Are you _sure_ Frank?”

 

It took everything in Frank not to walk forward and crash his lips to his teacher’s. It took everything in him not to say ‘ _I need you to fuck me’_. It took everything in him for him to pick up his backpack and sling it on his back and deny Mr. Way once more.

 

“I’m sure Sir.”

 

Frank noticed how his teacher’s eyes darkened at him calling him ‘ _Sir_ ’. He now knew that he hadn’t imagined it the first time. He smirked slightly giving Mr. Way a dose of his own medicine and walked slowly out of the classroom giving his teacher something to think about that night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frank stood up from the couch and kissed his mom and dad on the cheek.

 

“Is it bedtime for you already kiddo?”

 

Frank nodded to his dad and smiled weakly trying his best to look tired.

 

“Yeah, and I still haven’t taken my shower so I’m going to go do that and then hit the hay.”

 

“Okay baby. Good night. We love you.”

 

“I love you both too.”

 

Frank leaned down to hug both his mom and dad and then proceeded to ascend the stairs. Once he was in his room he slid down his door and sat there staring. It was definitely a lie when Frank said he was tired. He wasn’t at all tired. In fact he was pretty wired.

 

All he could do once he’d gotten home was think about his hot Science teacher. He wanted him badly and he couldn’t deny it. Not one little bit. He couldn’t get his homework done in a good amount of time because all he could think about was his teacher. While eating dinner he pushed everything around on his plate worrying his parents that he was sick. He had lied and said that he just wasn’t hungry because he’d eaten a lot at lunch today.

 

While sitting down watching television with his parents everything was blocked out by Mr. Way’s small lips, his silky black hair, his long fingers, his tight ass. Everything was Mr. Way in Frank’s mind and he couldn’t escape it. And truth be told he didn’t want to escape it. He wanted to do something about it.

 

He knew he couldn’t do anything about it though. Frank was a student and Mr. Way was his teacher. They’d get into a huge amount of trouble, especially Mr. Way, and Frank didn’t want that. He did however want to play up to the little game Mr. Way wanted to play.

 

If Mr. Way wanted to tease him then he’d tease Mr. Way back starting with his appearance. Frank only ever wore eyeliner when he was going out and wanted to look good and in this case he wanted to look good for his teacher. He went into his junk drawer and dug around until he found some eyeliner. He sat it on his dresser and then moved to his closet.

 

He pulled it open and looked inside for his best band tee but smallest. The one he knew would ride up whenever he moved a certain way. He found it and threw it on his bed. He then grabbed his tightest black jeans with the hole in one knee and threw those on the bed also. He got down on his knees to grab his all black converse and then stood up and closed his closet. He sat the shoes by his bed and then went to his dresser to get a pair of pajamas out.

 

Once he had what he need he went into the bathroom to take a shower. He sat his stuff down and looked at himself in the mirror. He fluffed his hair around a little bit and did cute little pouts. Frank sighed and let his hand fall. What was he doing? He was clearly losing his mind over someone he couldn’t even have.

 

Frank sadly started getting undressed to take his shower and get ready for bed. He wasn’t tired but clearly he needed to sleep off whatever weirdness he let slip into his stupid little mind. Frank wasn’t backing down but he wasn’t as enthusiastic as he had been a while ago.

 

**************************************************

Frank walked out the house feeling refreshed. He had a great night’s sleep and he even had a nice morning with his parents. They teased him saying he was trying to impress a girl or boy at school. He denied it and laughed them off. They obviously didn’t believe him but they stopped picking on him.

 

The cool morning breeze felt good on his skin. He felt like he was a slightly new person for some reason and he didn’t want to question it. He walked over to Sean’s car and leaned up against it, taking out his cigarettes; he lit one up and smoked while waiting for Sean to emerge from the confines of his home.

 

Not too long after Frank started smoking Sean came out of the house looking like he skipped everything this morning and just left. Frank shook his head and screwed up his face at his friend. Sean stuck up his middle finger at Frank before Frank could insult him. Frank laughed and puffed on his cigarette.

 

“Who are you looking all sexy for?”

 

Frank shook his head and flicked ash at Sean.

 

“Lay off that. I’ve had enough of that from my parents.”

 

Sean shrugged, unlocked his car door, and threw his back pack and gym bag inside.

 

“Let me get some of that.”

 

Frank handed Sean the cigarette he was smoking and looked at him closely.

 

“Who are you trying to scare off?”

 

Sean blew smoke out his nose and licked his lips.

 

“I snuck out last night and I’m fucking hung over.”

 

“Dude… and you didn’t invite me? I thought we were closer than that.”

 

“It was _really_ late Frank and you don’t even like sneaking out _pansy boy_.”

 

“Oh, fuck you alright. Give me back my shit and let’s go.”

 

Frank snatched his cigarette out of Sean’s mouth and walked around the car to get in on his side. He pulled the door and realized Sean hadn’t unlocked it. He looked over the hood of the car and was met with a smirking Sean.

 

Frank huffed out air and then gave Sean a ‘well’ look. Sean laughed and got inside of the car. He closed his door and stuck the key in the ignition. Frank knocked on the window and exhaled angrily.

 

“Will you stop dicking around asshole? Unlock the fucking door.”

 

Sean unlocked the door and Frank snatched it open angrily. He got in and threw his bag in the back seat. He looked at Sean and punched him in his arm.

 

“Next time you won’t snatch your cigarette out of my mouth.”

 

“We’ll see about that. Just drive you prick.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frank was walking down the hallway to his Science class when he started feeling panicky. He was all for this yesterday and this morning but now that he was getting closer to the classroom he felt like he was going to pass out.

 

Frank didn’t know what had him so nervous. He knew he was an attractive guy so he shouldn’t have been this scared. The fear of rejection crept into Frank’s mind and that’s when he knew that’s what the problem was. He didn’t want his teacher to just ignore him.

 

If Mr. Way didn’t pay attention to the way Frank looked today it would bruise him very much and Frank didn’t even understand why he was even going through all of this. It was utterly pointless. Nothing would come of this little charade. He didn’t get why it mattered so much to him if Mr. Way noticed or not either. He figured Mr. Way would though because mostly everyone else did.

 

He was scared that maybe he read things wrong. Maybe Mr. Way really didn’t like him and everything that happened was just a coincidence. Maybe that little stare down yesterday was just out of confusion as to what was up with Frank. Maybe Frank was just being a little hormonal teenager who needed to get his rocks off with an actual person. Maybe Frank was taking this too far but it didn’t matter now.

 

He looked up and there he was standing right outside of his Science class. He was the first one there and that frightened the shit out of him. Of all days the students chose today to not rush to class, to actually clear the way for Frank to make it out of the lunchroom first and to his class. He took a deep breath and walked into the classroom.

 

Mr. Way looked up almost instantly and when he saw Frank you could see something flash in his eyes. Frank wasn’t sure what because it was gone all too soon. Mr. Way watched Frank as he walked over and took his seat. He got busy with taking out his stuff he’d need for this class.

 

Mr. Way ran his finger along his lip contemplating if he should say something to Frank or not. Yesterday had been a little straight forward and he didn’t know how Frank felt on the matter. He did know though that Frank looked good and he wanted more than anything to tell him just how good he looked. He wanted to show him how much he appreciated how good he looked.

 

Mr. Way knew he couldn’t do any of that so he just sat there and admired Frank. He knew he shouldn’t be but he couldn’t help it. The way Frank’s hair was swept across his face was doing something to Mr. Way and he couldn’t deny that. The light touch of makeup that lined his eyes looked perfect and it was even smudged just enough to make him look a little used.

 

“How are you today Frank?”

 

Mr. Way decided that the best thing to do was to start up a conversation to stop his mind from racing with bad thoughts of the boy sat before him. Frank looked up through his lashes at Mr. Way and looked him dead in the eyes and Frank knew he wasn’t crazy when he saw the dark flash of lust cloud Mr. Way’s eyes. He knew he wasn’t seeing things.

 

“I’m doing quite well Sir. How are you?”

 

Mr. Way answered honestly and maybe too blunt but at this moment he didn’t care.

 

“I’m always in a good mood when _you’re_ in my presence.”

 

Frank blushed and put his head down. He didn’t dare look up when he asked his next question, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Um Sir… what do you mean by that?”

 

Mr. Way knew what Frank was asking but he wasn’t about to be that blunt so he just stood up and grabbed his book to start writing the notes as students started walking into the class.

 

“I mean that I really enjoy this class.”

 

Frank nodded and felt his heart sink a little. He was so confused by Mr. Way but he wasn’t going to let it show. He only knew this man for two weeks anyway and he was eight years older than him. He knew because one of the students asked before during one of their conversations when they finished classwork early.

 

Frank was being a straight up fool and he didn’t want to embarrass himself any further but with Mr. Way he felt so conflicted. On one hand he wanted to do it, to taunt him and try and get to him, but on the other he didn’t want to look stupid or be let down. Frank just didn’t know these days but he hoped he’d figure it out.

 

“Please close the door Emily once you’re inside.”

 

Emily did as she was asked of and then went to take her seat. Frank looked over and noticed that the shy boy named Adam was looking at him. He didn’t stop looking and Frank wondered what was up with that guy. He couldn’t possibly be checking him out. That dude didn’t check anyone out, at least not to other’s knowledge.

 

Mr. Way saw the whole silent exchange between the two and wondered if there was anything going on there. Frank looked a little shocked to say the least and honestly so was Mr. Way. Adam waved slightly at Frank and then turned away before Frank could even do whatever he was going to do back.

 

“Well class today is Friday so get all of these notes down and then we can have the rest of the class as a discussion session. It sounds good to me how about you guys?”

 

Everyone chorused a ‘ _yeah_ ’ and Mr. Way nodded as he moved his chair to the side like he always did and sat down. Everyone quickly started copying down their notes trying to get to their freedom as quickly as possible.

 

“What about the discussion on the notes Mr. Way?”

A boy named Chad asked from the left of the room.

 

“We will get to that first thing on Monday. You guy’s won’t have notes for that day. I have something planned that day so you can all keep you books over the weekend.”

 

Frank groaned and Mr. Way looked over at him.

 

“Is something wrong Frank?”

 

“Only an idiot wouldn’t suspect that we have a _‘surprise’_ quiz that day.”

 

Frank did air quotes when he said _‘surprise’_ to show that it’s clearly no longer a surprise. Everyone else groaned and Mr. Way nodded.

 

“Mr. Iero is indeed correct. Thanks for ruining _that_.”

 

Frank smirked at Mr. Way and mouthed _‘no problem’_. Mr. Way smirked back and looked around quickly being mouthing _‘get back to work’_. Frank’s smirk got bigger before he looked over at the board and began copying his notes again.

 

“Can you at least tell us what this quiz will be on?”

 

Laura asked from the far right side of the classroom.

 

“It’s going to be on everything. No set one thing so that means you will all have to read two weeks of notes over the weekend and I guess Monday too before getting to this class. And don’t worry you will all be given 15 minutes to skim through your notes before I give out the test.”

 

Frank sighed as he remembered he’d be busy this weekend.

 

“I have a show tomorrow night.”

 

Mr. Way was now intrigued.

 

“A _show_?”

 

Stacey piped up at this.

 

“Yeah Frankie’s a guitarist and singer. He puts on the best shows too. You should come to one sometime.”

 

Adam spoke up and everyone’s head snapped in his direction.

 

“Yeah he’s pretty amazing.”

 

Everyone stared in shocked unison because Adam never really spoke and when he did it wasn’t to give compliments. Also he had just admitted that he goes out and to Frank’s shows.

 

“You come to my shows?”

 

Adam nodded and ducked his head down a little.

 

“I like to stay hidden in the back but I can see pretty well. You do an amazing job at entertaining everyone.”

 

“Yeah like he does here.”

 

A kid named Bob shouted from the back of the class. Frank laughed along with everyone else and looked over at Adam.

 

“Thank you. I _really_ appreciate that.”

 

“It’s no problem.”

 

After that Adam put his head down and everyone went back to what they were doing. Mr. Way was still stuck on the fact that Frank played music. He should’ve known this somehow. He feels like he should go and see Frank. Maybe he’ll even go tomorrow.

 

“If I finish a good amount of grading papers maybe I’ll come tomorrow but I’m not making any promises.”

 

Frank’s eyes grew wide and he thought he was going to combust. Did Mr. Way just say that he was going to come to his show tomorrow?

 

“I’ll get the information offline if I’m going to come.”

 

Frank swallowed loudly and nodded.

 

“O-okay Mr. Way.”

 

“Oooooh, I think you just made Iero here nervous.”

 

Bob barked from the back of the class.

 

“Shut up! I’m not nervous. If I can’t do anything else right I can play music. Come rain or shine and with _anyone_ present.”

 

Mr. Way smiled at Frank from hearing those words. He liked that he was confident in the music he created.

 

“I like your confidence. Keep it up.”

 

(Time Passes)

 

“Okay everyone start packing up your things to get ready to go. We have two minutes.”

 

“Time flies when you’re having fun.”

 

Stacey sung out loud and everyone agreed with her.

 

“I’m really glad you guys like this class. I really like it too. You guys are my favorite but shhhh… don’t tell anyone.”

 

“We won’t scouts honor.”

 

Becca yelled out. Mr. Way chuckled and got up to put his chair at his desk. He walked back around and leaned on the front of his desk with his legs crossed in front of him and his arms folded.

 

“I’ll take this last minute to tell you guys also how _very_ proud I am of you all. You have come a long way in just two weeks and that’s very great. It shows that you guys have the will to fight and I love fighters. Keep up the good work everyone.”

 

And as if Mr. Way set a timer the bell rung and everyone was out of their seat and leaving. Frank was lagging behind purposefully just to have a couple more minutes alone with Mr. Way.

 

“Hey so listen… it’s okay if you don’t come to my show. Maybe you said it to be polite. I won’t hold it against you or anything.”

 

Mr. Way’s mind wandered to so many dirty thoughts of holding Frank against him while doing naughty things to him. It looked as if Frank had noticed but decided not to comment on it. Mr. Way decided that no matter what he’d make that show tomorrow.

 

“I’ll be at the show _and_ I’ll stay through the whole thing. I’ll even find you once it’s over like a groupie.”

 

Mr. Way smirked at his statement. He was testing the waters to see if Frank was okay with harmless flirting and it was obvious he was when he got over the initial shock and smirked back.

 

“I don’t usually waste my time on groupies but I think I could make an exception for you.”

 

Mr. Way bit his lip and nodded.

 

“You’d better get to class before you’re late.”

 

“You’re right. See you tomorrow.”

 

Man did it feel good to say that.

 

“See you tomorrow.”

 

Man did it feel good to agree. Mr. Way watched as Frank bent over to pick up his bag causing his shirt to ride up. He slung it on his back and turned to leave, catching Mr. Way’s eyes on him. He reached up purposefully and scratched his head before smirking and waving at Mr. Way. His shirt was up and his teacher’s eyes were clearly on his skin. Frank strutted past his teacher and left the class. Mr. Way’s eyes were definitely glued to his ass


	2. When I Touch Myself, I Am Conjuring You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from: Retarded In Love, Say Anything.

Frank walked off the stage sweating and breathing hard. He was very satisfied with the show he put on and the crowd surely was too. Frank was met by his band mates on the side of the stage. 

“That was great Frank. We have to get going though.”

“Yeah, that’s okay. I remember you all have something to do. Thanks for playing with me guys.”

“It’s never a problem brother. Let us know when the next show is.”

Chad patted Frank on his shoulder and walked off with the two other boys doing the same and following Chad. Frank smiled and then turned around and pushed his wet hair back off his face. There he saw his teacher standing with a man he’d never seen before. 

Mr. Way stood there smirking at Frank. He looked good standing there with sweat sheening his skin. He had on eyeliner like the day before and it was smudged from the sweat this time. He looked like walking sex and if Mr. Way wasn’t with his brother he’d possibly try something. Frank walked towards his teacher and smiled.

“Hello Mr. Way. Who’s this nice looking gentleman?”

Mr. Way’s brother smiled and extended his hand to Frank. Frank wiped his sweat soaked hand on his jeans and then grasped the man’s hand firmly in his.

“I’m Mikey Way. I’m _this_ guy’s brother.”

Frank’s smile grew wider.

“You don’t say. No wonder you’re so attractive _also_.”

Frank winked and laughed. Mikey joined in with him. Mr. Way was too busy playing in his mind the fact that Frank said he was attractive.

“I like this kid Gee. I’m glad I came. Also you did great up there.”

“Thank you very much. Please go grab a drink. They card obviously. I’m always lucky enough to be let into these places because my Father is known around here and so is my band.”

Mikey nodded and smiled again.

“It was nice meeting you. I’m going to go get that drink and mingle a bit with that cute bartender over there.”

Frank and Gerard laughed as Mikey walked away into the crowd. Frank smiled at Mr. Way and reached out to pat his shoulder. He just wanted a reason to touch his teacher and his teacher didn’t seem to mind.

“Thank you for coming tonight. Did you enjoy the show?”

Mr. Way wanted to tell Frank that he loved the way he sung. The way he performed with such passion. That he loved the way his fingers moved on the guitar. He wanted to tell him that he loved the way his veins would strain whenever he screamed. He wanted to tell him he wanted to make him scream.

He wanted to tell him that he loved the way his body glistened under the light from the sweat. He wanted to tell him that he loved the way he let his mouth hang open obscenely. He wanted to tell him that he wanted to take him home and fuck him against the wall. Instead he opened his mouth and said what he could.

“I really enjoyed it. You play with such passion and fire. There’s no wonder why everyone spoke so highly of you. You’re a great musician and your lyrics were pure poetry to my ears.”

Frank stood there shocked. He arched his brows at his teacher.

“Really? I never expected you to like it that much.”

“I didn’t like it Frank… I _loved_ it.”

Frank blushed and at that moment he was so glad it was dark where they were standing.

“Um… thank you so much. That means the world coming from you.”

Mr. Way smiled and nodded. He reached out and rubbed Frank’s arm.

“I give the proper credit where credit is due.”

Frank nibbled on his lip and moaned internally. His teacher had his hand on him and he wanted nothing more than for that hand to be somewhere else on him.

“Can I get you a drink for coming out?”

Mr. Way chuckled at the boy. _‘He’s really cute’_ he thought.

“How about I get you a virgin strawberry daiquiri? How does that sound?”

Virgin was the only word ringing through Frank’s mind. He wished he were a virgin so Mr. Way could change that. Wait what? _‘Just answer the damn question’_ Frank scolded himself.

“Yes sure. That would be perfect.”

Mr. Way leaned into Frank’s ear and said, 

“Be right back. Don’t entertain any other groupies while I’m gone.”

He pulled back and winked and then was off into the crowd. Frank leaned up against the wall in the back of the place waiting patiently for Mr. Way to return. Frank couldn’t believe that his teacher enjoyed watching him. He figured Mr. Way wouldn’t really dig a child’s band. When you really think about it Frank is actually very mature for his age.

Frank looked up just in time to see Mr. Way sauntering through the crowd to get back over to him. Frank smiled as he got closer. Once Mr. Way was in front of him he reached for the glass. They both took sips from their drinks and then smiled at each other.

“Thank you very much… _Gee_ is it?” 

Mr. Way laughed and nodded.

“What’s that short for if you don’t mind me asking?”

“My name is Gerard but don’t tell anyone.”

Frank nodded and grinned.

“Why do I get the privilege of knowing, not that I’m complaining?” 

“I guess you could say I like you _that much_.”

Frank’s breath caught in his throat. He covered it up the best that he could.

“Did you just admit that you like me more than the others?”

Mr. Way smirked.

“I think I did. Keep that to yourself also.”

Frank smirked back and winked.

“Sure thing Sir.”

Mr. Way leaned against the wall with Frank and turned to look at him. Frank’s breathing changed slightly as he was hyper aware that Mr. Way was checking him out. Okay, maybe not checking him out, but he was looking at him rather closely. Frank’s mouth went dry despite the drink he was nursing. He turned slowly to meet Mr. Way’s gaze. It took everything out of Mr. Way not to push Frank to the bathroom and have his way with him.

He felt so bad for having these thoughts for his student. He could get into so much trouble and this kid was only _15_. That was all types of illegal and wrong. He never felt this way about someone that young. He’d never even glance twice at a kid but there was something about Frank that captivated him. 

Frank was young but so mature. You could tell in his lyrics and the way he talked. Mr. Way would even bet that this boy had even already had sex. You could just tell. He _eluded_ sex even if he wasn’t having it regularly. He was walking sex. He was a magnet that Mr. Way was drawn to no matter how hard he tried to fight it or ignore him.

The truth is he didn’t try very hard to ignore him. Once he had Frank’s file in his hand, saw his picture, and heard stories about him, he knew he wanted him. He never jacked off to the image or anything like that. It wasn’t until he actually met him that he had the overwhelming urge to do so. And even then he still didn’t.

The crazy thing about it was they’d only known each other for _two weeks_. No one has ever hooked Mr. Way like that. He’s never wanted anyone this bad in his life. It pained him that the person he wanted so badly was too young. He felt like a pervert at times and even cursed himself for feeling this way.

“Do you wanna step outside Mr. Way so we don’t have to talk over the music?”

No matter how much Mr. Way’s subconscious _screamed_ at him that this was a bad idea he agreed anyway.

“Yeah let’s do that.”

Frank pulled his teacher by the arm to the back of the bar. The cool September night air hit them as soon as they walked out. Frank gave Mr. Way his drink and told him he’d be right back. He went back inside to grab his jacket.

Mr. Way took a long swig from his alcoholic beverage and swallowed. What the hell was he thinking buying something with alcohol in it while being around Frank? That was the dumbest thing he could possibly do. 

He shrugged and drunk more of the drink before putting the glasses down and pulling his cigarettes from his jacket pocket. He sparked it up and inhaled deeply. He needed that so bad. He needed to calm down and take the edge off. Why did Frank have to be so young?

Why couldn’t they have met when they were both older? Maybe then his age wouldn’t have been too much of an important factor. Frank could’ve been 22 and Mr. Way would’ve been 30. That wouldn’t have been too bad. Mr. Way knew that Frank’s birthday was Halloween so he’d be turning 16 soon but that didn’t make anything any better. He was still underage.

Mr. Way flicked his cigarette angrily and sighed. He leaned his head on the wall he was leaned against and let his eyes close. Visions of Frank on stage ran through his mind. They soon turned into images of Frank leaned over the stage getting fucked into by Mr. Way. He saw himself pushing into Frank while pulling his hair and having Frank scream his name. 

It was all so vivid it felt like it was happening. He imagined Frank’s tightness around his cock. He saw the way he slid in and out of him. The way Frank’s back would be arched as he slid into him and pulled his hair. He could hear the screams that would erupt from Frank whenever he’d hit his prostate.

It was all so much and suddenly he felt hot. His breaths were coming in short and he felt like he was on a Frank high. He felt like he could cum right there just from the images and thoughts in his mind. He wanted to cum from them.

“What are you thinking about Mr. Way?”

Mr. Way opened his eyes and there was Frank standing there with lust filled eyes on him. Mr. Way straightened up and shrugged it off.

“It was nothing. I was just a little hot that’s all.”

Frank looked down at the front of Mr. Way’s pants and bit his lip. Mr. Way followed Frank’s gaze and he put his hand in front of his crotch.

“I’m… I don’t know…”

Frank walked over to Mr. Way and stood right in front of him. They were toe to toe. They would’ve been eye to eye if Frank wasn’t so short. That didn’t stop Frank from staring into his teacher’s eyes. They wanted each other and they both were well aware of how much the other wanted them.

“Don’t worry about it Sir.”

Mr. Way swallowed and put his hands on Frank’s hips. What was he doing? He could go to jail for this. This was frowned upon in several states. This could be his child if he had one. That last thought made him push Frank back softly and hang his head in shame. He took a drag off the cigarette he was still holding and held it in while letting his eyes close.

“I shouldn’t be this close to you.”

Frank looked at his teacher closely. He wanted to tell him that it was okay for him to do whatever he wanted to him but he knew that it wasn’t. He knew that he should’ve thought of his teacher as a freak, a weirdo, and a horrible nasty man. He couldn’t bring himself to feel that way with him though.

Frank pulled out his cigarettes and pulled one from the pack. Mr. Way opened his eyes and watched Frank. He watched the way his perfect lips parted softly for the cigarette to sit perfectly between. He watched him flick his lighter and light up the stick. That little thing right there just proved even more that Frank was more mature than any kid Mr. Way knew.

Frank stepped from in front of Mr. Way and leaned on the wall. He smoked his cigarette in silence. He really didn’t know what to say anymore. All he wanted was to be fucked by his teacher. He looked down and noticed Mr. Way still had some of his drink left.

“Can I have some of that?”

Frank nodded to the drink on the ground and Mr. Way picked it up.

“I shouldn’t be giving a drink to a minor.”

Frank shrugged and took it from him and took a sip from it. He barely even grimaced before taking more and sitting it back down.

“I’m sure there are a lot of things you shouldn’t be doing that you do.”

Mr. Way knew what he was referring to and that made him feel even worse. Frank must’ve seen the pained look on his face because he was apologizing right away.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Way.”

“It’s okay… I’m a horrible human being.”

“I don’t think you are.”

“I’m sick. No grown man should ever feel this way about a child.”

“Hey! I’m not a child. I’ll be 16 soon you know?”

“And that makes it any better?”

“Have you ever done anything with someone my age?”

“No! I’ve never touched or even thought of touching someone under twenty unless I was in that age range.”

“Okay. So you’re not sick.”

Mr. Way stomped angrily on the cigarette butt he’d long gotten rid of. He shook his head and shoved his hands in his pocket.

“You don’t understand Frank.”

Frank pushed himself off the wall and was back in front of his teacher. He tried to back away from Frank but Frank put both his hands out crowding him against the wall. He lifted the hand with the cigarette and took a pull. He blew the smoke out slowly in Mr. Way’s face and Mr. Way just knew he’d lose it. He didn’t though.

“You’re right… I don’t understand. I don’t understand what it is about me that make you feel whatever you’re feeling. Can you tell me Sir?”

Mr. Way squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again. Frank was staring expectantly at him and sadly he didn’t even have a real answer.

“It’s just something about you Frank.”

Frank inhaled deeply and let it out slowly.

“What is it?”

“You’re fucking beautiful. You’re… intriguing. You’re… the only person that’s ever made me feel this way and… I don’t understand it myself. I don’t fucking get it.”

“Why don’t you try and figure it out Mr. Way?”

Frank took the last drag of his cigarette and then flicked the butt away. He repeated the same move he did when he breathed out the smoke in his teacher’s face.

“Why don’t you explore me and find out?”

Mr. Way groaned and Frank moved into him. Their crotches touched and they both moaned out. Frank sounded like a whore and Mr. Way wanted to make him make that noise again and again. He wanted to pull him closer but he couldn’t. Frank repeated the movement again before moving his lips to his teacher’s ear and whispering.

“Fucking explore me please.”

Mr. Way felt that from his spine to his toes and it didn’t skip his cock. He kept himself pinned to the wall but lifted his arms and pushed Frank away again for the second time that night. Frank groaned and exhaled loudly.

“Why the fuck do you keep pushing me away? If you want me take me.”

“It’s not that fucking easy Frank and you know that. You’re a smart kid act like it.”

“Oh you mean like the way you’re acting like you don’t want me?”

“Frank… that’s not…”

“Shut up. If you’re so much of a man then man up and take what you want.”

“See that’s why I can’t Frank. I thought you were smart enough to know that you can’t just take things because you want them. You can’t do whatever you fucking want. The mature thing to do would be to wait.”

“So now I’m a child?”

“You’ve always been a child Frank!”

“Am I a child when you envision fucking me? Are you treating me like a child then?”

Mr. Way’s eyes grew wide at Frank’s words. He couldn’t believe Frank was saying that.

“Why are you saying this Frank?”

“You don’t just lead someone on and then push them away when they want to give themselves to you. That shit sucks. Now who’s the mature one?”

Frank put his hands in his pockets and walked away from his teacher.

“I’ve got news for you Sir… I’m not a patient person. I won’t wait forever. If I did… you’d be grey by then.”

Okay that stung Mr. Way right in his heart and he didn’t even understand why he was letting a little boy get to him. He rolled his eyes and watched as Frank disappeared back inside the bar. 

**************************************************

Mr. Way grabbed Frank by his shirt and pulled him close. He connected their lips and they moved together, rocking into each other slowly but urgently. Mr. Way backed Frank into the classroom door. Frank ran his hands through his teacher’s raven hair. He moaned into the kiss and then Mr. Way broke the kiss. 

He moved down Frank’s neck and sucked lightly. He then licked up it until he got to Frank’s jaw. He nibbled on it and pushed into Frank harder. Frank wrapped his arms around his teacher and held him tightly. Mr. Way picked Frank up and Frank started rutting against Mr. Way quickly and strong. Mr. Way pushed up into Frank moaning his name.

“Fraaank.”

“Oh fuck Mr. Way. That’s it… take me. Oh! Oh yes! Fuck yes! Harder!”

Mr. Way complied with Frank’s request. They were both panting and clinging to each other giving it everything they had. 

“Oh my God Frank you’re so perfect.”

* _beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_ *

Frank slammed his hand on his clock and sat up quickly. He looked down at his hard on and groaned. This was not how he needed to start off his Monday morning. He’d been dreaming or day dreaming about Mr. Way ever since Saturday night. 

Frank rolled over and laid himself perfectly on the bed so that he wouldn’t hurt his cock. He thrust his cock between himself and the bed. The soft cotton of his pajamas gave him just the right amount of friction. He pushed with the image of Mr. Way out of breath and hard after his show on Saturday.

He moaned lowly and gripped his sheets. He bit down into his pillow to stifle his desperate moans and groans. He was leaking precum and he knew he was so close to cumming. He threw his head back and whimpered as he pulled on the sheets harder. The precum made his movements smoother and he was losing it.

He pushed his head back into his pillow as he started thrusting more erratic. His breaths were coming in short gasps and he was going to cum any second. He thought back to the way Mr. Way moaned when he pressed into him and just like that he was cumming. 

“Mr. Waaay.”

Frank started whimpering into his pillow while he continued to milk himself of everything. Once he was done he let himself relax onto his bed feeling sticky and wet and he felt like a naughty fucking boy but he couldn’t care less. He wanted to feel that with Mr. Way. He needed to feel that with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frank was sitting in his Spanish class trying his hardest to pay attention but he couldn’t. All he was doing was worrying about seeing Mr. Way. He didn’t know what to expect after the way they’d left things on Saturday.

After Frank had gone back into the bar he gathered up his guitar and started walking off the stage. He looked down and saw Mr. Way walking through the crowd to the bar where Mikey was still sat. Mr. Way glanced at him but looked away quickly. 

Frank sighed angrily and proceeded to leave. Mr. Way watched him leave, not to Frank’s knowledge. Frank held his head down as he walked out and pushed the door open angrily. Mr. Way sighed because he felt bad for treating Frank that way but he hadn’t meant for that to happen.

Frank came out of his thoughts and raised his hand. The teacher wasn’t paying attention though since she was looking down grading papers. Frank stood up and walked over to her desk.

“Excuse me Mrs. Arroyo. ¿Puedo usar el baño?”

“Si Iero. Rapido.”

“Si Mrs. Arroyo.”

She wrote out a pass and handed it to Frank. He walked out of the class briskly. He walked down the long hallway to get to the bathroom. He turned the corner and walked across the hall and into the bathroom.

Once inside he went over to a stall and closed the door. He inspected the toilet seat and then sat down on it. He exhaled slowly and ran his fingers through his hair. He tugged it lightly and then let his hand drop.

“Fucking get it together Iero.”

He took a deep breath and counted to three before letting it out and standing up slowly. He walked out of the stall and looked in the mirror. He fixed his hair where he’d tugged on it and smudged his eyeliner a little more. He sighed one final time before turning and leaving out of the bathroom.

He walked smack into someone, smashing the person’s coffee between them both, causing them to jump back from the slight burn. Frank ran into the bathroom without even glancing at the person and came back out with paper towels. He started wiping the guy off.

 

“I’m so… sorry.”

Frank finally looked up after his rush of panic and noticed who it was. He jumped back and dropped the napkins like Mr. Way was hotter than the coffee. Technically… he was, if you’re thinking that way. 

“It’s fine.”

Mr. Way bent down to pick up the napkins and finished wiping himself.

“What are you doing here?”

“I work here.”

Mr. Way answered without looking up. Frank rolled his eyes and put his hand on his hip.

“I meant in the hallway.”

Mr. Way finally looked at Frank properly. _‘It seems this boy got hotter and hotter every time I see him’_ Mr. Way thought. He internally rolled his eyes at himself.

“It’s my lunch hour.”

Mr. Way looked at Frank then realizing that he wasn’t in class.

“Why are you out here? Are you skipping class?”

Frank rolled his eyes as he turned around and started walking away.

“What’s it to you?”

Mr. Way watched Frank walking across the hall to turn the corner when he stopped him.

“Frank.”

Frank did a 180 degree turn and flipped his hair out of his eyes. He arched a brow at Mr. Way when he only continued to stare at him.

“U-uh… I don’t want you to be upset with me.”

“I don’t care what you want.”

Mr. Way’s mouth fell open slightly and then he closed his mouth and rolled his lips inward before answering.

“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“I’ve got to feel something first for my feelings to get hurt. I’m fine.”

Frank knew he was lying to himself and Mr. Way. The truth is it hurt him a lot to be pushed away. In just three weeks he let this man get to him, but he wasn’t about to admit that, especially not when nothing was going to come from it.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So why is there so much animosity coming from you right now?”

Mr. Way watched as Frank shook his head and sighed. He felt like an ass even more for pointing out that Frank cared for him but he didn’t like that Frank was denying having feelings for him. Yeah, sure, he pushed Frank away, but that was because he had to.

“I have to get back to class.”

“But Frank…”

“No!”

Frank rushed up to Mr. Way and pressed his finger into his teacher’s chest.

“No. You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to try and see if I care for you when you won’t even do anything about it. You don’t get to fucking do that.”

Frank ran his hand through his hair again and walked away.

“See you in class Mr. Way.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frank walked over to Sean at his locker. 

“Do you think you can get anything for me to drink tonight?”

Sean closed his locker and looked at his best friend.

“Are you okay?”

Frank shook his head no.

“I’ll stay at your place tonight. We’re having dinner at yours remember?”

Frank nodded sadly.

“Hey look. We have to get to class but I’ll see you in lunch okay? We can talk then.”

“Yeah okay.”

Sean rubbed Frank on the back.

“Cheer up Frankie. I can’t pick on you when you’re sad.”

Frank cracked a sad smile and Sean tickled Frank a little. Frank laughed and Sean smiled.

“There. I may not like you much but I like you when you’re smiling most.”

Frank chuckled and pushed Sean.

“See you at lunch.”

Sean walked away and Frank walked on to get to his English class. He couldn’t be late to that class. That teacher wouldn’t let you in at all if you were late. He sent you straight to the principal’s office. The principal didn’t appreciate babysitting when he wasn’t supposed to be.

Frank walked into English just as the teacher was closing the door. The teacher rolled his eyes at Frank and pointed to his seat. He closed the door and walked over to his desk.

“We have a pop quiz today.”

Everyone groaned and the teacher held up his hand.

“This is what school is for. To test your skills and make sure you’re getting it. Stop groaning and just get it done. First row line up and come get a test and then the next line and so forth.”

(Time Passes)

“Now that wasn’t so bad was it?”

“We’ll know once we get our scores back.”

Frank mumbled out and a few students laughed.

“Woke up on the wrong side of the bed Iero?”

Frank shrugged and started packing up his things.

“Well whatever side you woke up on it’s nobody’s fault but your own.”

The bell rung and Frank made sure he was the first one out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What are you doing here?”

“I thought I could walk my best friend to lunch today so we can talk.”

Frank smiled at Sean and then sighed.

“You’re probably going to think I’m crazy.”

Sean laughed and pushed Frank.

“I already do Iero. You know that.”

“Yeah but this is a different crazy.”

Sean looked at Frank and saw that he was really messed up. He grabbed Frank and stopped him.

“Hey watch it.”

A student said as they ran into Frank from stopping. Frank just looked at them and then at Sean.

“What is it? I’m your best friend. You know you can tell me anything and I’ll never judge you.”

Frank nodded and looked around at the crowding hallway.

“It’s really best if we just talk about this tonight because it’s risky.”

Sean raised his eyebrow and mocked Frank’s previous move, looking around the hallway.

“Okay sure.”

They continued walking down the hallway to get to the stairs.

“How was your show?”

“It was great. Everyone really enjoyed it.”

“Did your teacher like it?”

“Yeah he really did and his brother.”

“That’s cool. Was his brother nice?”

“Yeah he was a pretty cool dude.”

Sean opened the lunchroom door and ushered Frank into the cafeteria. Frank looked up and automatically saw Mr. Way standing in line to get his soda.

“There’s your teacher.”

“Yeah I have eyes you know?”

Sean arched a brow at Frank and Frank just kept walking making sure not to look at his teacher that was looking straight at him. He walked over to the table they always ate at and felt Mr. Way’s eyes still on him.

“Is there something I should know about Frank?”

“What do you mean?”

Sean nodded over at Mr. Way.

“He hasn’t taken his eyes off of you and you didn’t acknowledge him.”

“That’s what we have to talk about later.”

Frank finally looked over at his teacher and that’s when Mr. Way looked away and moved up to the machine to make his purchase after the student walked away.

“Oh.”

Nothing else was said as Frank took his lunch out and gave Sean a bag of snacks.

(Time Passes)

Sean walked with Frank to his next class just to keep him company. It was killing him not to beg Frank to tell him what was up right now. He was anticipating later on. They got to Frank’s Science class and stopped outside of the door.

“So I’ll see you at your house later. You’re okay taking the bus right?”

“Yeah I’ll be good.”

“Okay. I have to go make a stop for our little sleepover.

“That is so gay Sean.”

Sean gasped in a mock to Frank and Frank pushed him.

“Fuck you. Get to class before you get a detention.”

“See you later Frank.”

Sean walked away and Frank turned to walk into class.

“Close the door please Frank.”

Frank turned and went back to the door and pulled it closed. He went and took his seat.

“Thank you.”

Frank nodded and sat his bag down. 

“So I decided to push the test back to Wednesday for you guys.”

The students cheered and Mr. Way smiled. Frank hated that he was drawn to Mr. Way’s smile. It was a truly beautiful thing.

“What made you push the test back?”

One of the students asked.

“Felt like being nice.”

Frank scoffed and Mr. Way looked over at him.

“I have your classwork from last week. Would you do me the favor of passing these out Frank?”

Frank looked at the papers being handed to him before nodding and taking them. He stood up and started walking around to each person and giving out said papers.

“So did you make it to Frank’s show Mr. Way?”

Frank almost tripped as he heard one of the girls ask the question.

“Yeah I did. You guys were right. He did an amazing job.”

“It sucks I couldn’t make it.”

Stacey said from the side of the room.

“Yeah none of you did. It would’ve been great to hang with you guys.”

“Yeah Frank didn’t tell us about this one until that day in class.”

“Sorry guys. It slipped my mind. I had remembered in class.”

Frank handed out the last paper and took his seat while holding his in his hand. He scored a perfect 100% but that wasn’t what caught his eye. On the bottom of the paper was a little note reading ‘ _Please meet me back here after school._ ’ Frank put the paper under his notebook and looked up at Mr. Way. He was already looking at him.

“Thank you for passing those out. Everyone got above a C. That made me very happy so you should all keep in mind that I’ll be rewarding you guys next week.”

A few students high fived and others smiled at Mr. Way and he smiled back. He looked at Frank and he was quiet. Mr. Way really wanted to make up for what he did but he didn’t know how. Frank slouched in his chair and looked up at the board.

“Do we have any notes today?”

Frank asked and Mr. Way went to his desk and picked up his book. 

“Yes we do but after we write these we have to discuss last week’s notes and if there’s enough time we’ll discuss these ones too.”

Mr. Way started writing the notes on the board and all the students followed suit, copying them in their books.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frank was walking down the hallway to see Mr. Way. Sean rounded the corner and saw Frank.

“Hey. Why aren’t you headed home?”

“Mr. Way asked to see me after school.”

Sean looked at Frank confused.

“You didn’t do anything did you?”

Frank shook his head and waved off the accusation.

“Nah, I didn’t. I think he just wants to talk to me about what I’m going to talk to you about later.”

Sean nodded slowly and clucked his tongue.

“Alright well I’m off to make that run.”

“Where are you going exactly?”

“To score us some weed for tonight. We can sneak out to your backyard or stuff the door and lock ourselves in your bathroom.”

Frank laughed and nodded.

“Yeah. The outside idea depends on if it’s cold or not. You know Autumn is approaching.”

Sean chuckled and patted Frank on the shoulder as he walked off.

“See you at dinner.”

“Yeah alright.”

Frank started walking down the hall again and turned the corner. He walked up the steps slowly as he chewed on his nails nervously. Frank started to just go straight home but his curiosity got the best of him. So here he was walking slowly to the classroom.

Frank entered the class and looked around for Mr. Way. He didn’t see him so he started to back away. He turned around and smacked right into Mr. Way for the second time that day. Mr. Way grabbed Frank to stop him from falling on his ass.

“Twice in one day huh?”

Mr. Way smiled down at Frank and Frank just stared up at him. Mr. Way had then decided that Frank had the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. They were shining but they looked sad and confused. 

“I’m okay.”

Frank whispered softly and he thanked himself that he’d eaten gum after that God awful smelling lunch he had. Mr. Way let him go slowly and backed up. Frank fixed his clothes and then backed up. 

He turned and walked over to his teacher’s desk and leaned against it. Mr. Way automatically wished Frank had chosen a different place other than his desk. Most of his fantasies were of him taking Frank on said desk. 

“So… you wanted to see me?”

Frank spoke and stopped Mr. Way’s mind from drifting too far.

“Yeah. I just wanted… I wanted to try and figure out what I could do to make up for… how I treated you.”

“You didn’t treat me like anything.”

“Frank…”

Mr. Way walked over and sat in Frank’s desk. He looked at him and sighed.

“No matter how much you try to deny it I know I hurt your feelings. That’s the last thing I wanted to do. You have to understand… I can’t do what you asked of me. A lot is at risk…”

Frank shook his head slowly and crossed his arms making his shirt rise a little. He noticed the way his teacher stopped talking and looked at his skin but ignored it.

“I’m fine Mr. Way… just forget any of that happened.”

“I wish it were that easy.”

Frank stared at his teacher and his teacher realized what he’d just said. Mr. Way got out of the seat and walked over to Frank.

“I don’t understand why you keep lying to me. I know how I made you feel. You admitted it.”

Frank thought back to what he said and shrugged.

“It was just in the heat of the moment.”

“Damn it Frank! Stop! Okay… just stop!”

“What the fuck do you want from me Mr. Way? Why does it matter so much if I admit that it hurt or not. That won’t change anything. That won’t make you change your mind.”

“I want you to forgive me. I don’t like knowing your upset at me or that you’re upset at all and it’s my fault. I can tell Frank and it hurts me to know I hurt you.”

Mr. Way exhaled slowly as he finally admitted that he was indeed hurting too.

“I just want us to be okay.”

“Okay… we’re okay.”

Mr. Way took Frank’s hand in his and Frank’s breath hitched.

“I don’t want you to just say it Frank… I want you to mean it.”

Mr. Way caressed Frank’s knuckles softly. Frank looked in his teacher’s eyes and knew that he would forgive him.

“I forgive you Mr. Way. Can you just… just stop touching me?”

Mr. Way reluctantly let go of Frank’s hand. He backed up and crossed his arms to keep from reaching out for Frank again. Frank chewed on his lip as he continued looking at his teacher.

“We’re okay. I just need to know something…”

Frank waited for his teacher to nod before continuing.

“Why do you think it has to go wrong… you and me?”

Mr. Way walked away from Frank to keep from having to stand there and look in Frank’s eyes when he said what he was about to say.

“It is wrong Frank. All of this is. I shouldn’t even be having this conversation with you. I shouldn’t be feeling things for you.”

Frank walked up to his teacher and turned him. Their eyes connected and Frank knitted his eyebrows together.

“Why… because society says so? Who gave anyone the right to say who anyone can have feelings for?”

“Let me put it to you this way Frank... if you had a child would you want their teacher or any man 8 years older than them having the thoughts I have about you? I’ve thought about it so many times and I would murder that guy… or girl. It’s not right.”

“Don’t put it that way. This is about you and I Gerard.”

Mr. Way looked at Frank when he said his name.

“I meant Mr. Way…”

“See? That’s all it takes… one slip up like that and people would suspect things.”

“You’ve been to my show… hopefully you’ll be to more. We could talk there like we already have. Therefore that’ll be my excuse for knowing your name.”

“Frank… look…”

Mr. Way ran his hand through his hair, closing his eyes, and sighing. He hated that he was doing exactly what he was apologizing for again.

“We can’t do this okay. Just trust me and understand. You’re making this harder than it has to be.”

Frank rolled his eyes and walked away from Mr. Way.

“I’m making this harder? You have some nerve. You sit and smirk at me in class the whole period. You whisper things to me. You sit there and do provocative things and walk up to my desk, taunting me, and now you want to back down, when I’m offering you reality instead of fantasies? This is your fault.”

Mr. Way nodded in agreement with Frank.

“And I apologize for that Frank. I really do.”

“Your apology isn’t going to fix anything. You have me confused. You make me want to pull my fucking hair out. Why do all of that and then back the fuck out like a coward?”

“I didn’t actually think you’d like me okay Frank? I didn’t fucking think it would lead anywhere.”

“And when you noticed I did like you…”

“It was too late… I couldn’t stop. The tempting was supposed to be innocent.”

Frank looked like he was about to cry and nobody ever saw him like this. He was losing his shit right now and he hated his teacher for making him this way.

“Did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn’t want it to be innocent? I dream about you for fucks sake!”

Mr. Way’s eyes widened.

“Oh don’t look so fucking shocked. I bet this is what you wanted. You wanted to see if you could make the little naïve boy fall for you and then say fuck you. Is that it?”

“Frank no!”

“Well I’ve got news for you… you can go fuck yourself.”

Frank tried to storm out past Mr. Way but he grabbed him and spun him around.

“This isn’t what I brought you here for Frank. We were supposed to work things out.”

“There’s nothing to work out. You’re my fucking teacher and I’m your student. That’s it because that’s clearly all you want. We don’t have to like each other. I have teachers I don’t like and you are now added to the top of that fucking list. Are you happy now?”

Mr. Way felt his heart tug at those words. He didn’t want Frank to dislike him. He didn’t want Frank to be anything but happy. 

“No I’m not because you’re not.”

“I am. I’m _‘happy ass Frank’_. Can I go now or do you want something else?”

“I want things back to the way they were.”

Frank nodded and sniffed.

“Right… okay. I’ll keep tempting you knowing that nothing will come of it. I’ll keep giving you side glances and smiling at all the right moments. I’ll be as charlatan as I can be and you’ll be happy while I’m still…”

Frank almost revealed that it was killing him a little but he didn’t. 

“I’ll be fine. I’m always fine. I need to go. I have dinner with my family and best friend’s family tonight. I have to help with the cooking and pretend everything is fine with me.”

Mr. Way wondered what Frank meant when he said _‘I’m always fine’_ but he didn’t dare try to pry.

“That’s a contradiction Frank.”

“No it isn’t. I said I’ll be fine… I didn’t say I’m fine.”

“Frank… I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, I get that! I heard you the first forty times.”

Frank shook his head and pulled his arm from Mr. Way’s grasp.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that Frank walked out of the class as Mr. Way followed him and watched him walk down the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sean closed Frank’s room door as Frank went into the bathroom and grabbed one of his dirty towels from his clothes hamper. He came back into the room and stuffed the towel under the door to conceal any smoke or scent from escaping.

Frank pushed Sean into his bathroom and then closed that door. He grabbed another towel and followed the same procedure he just done in his bedroom. Sean pulled two perfectly rolled joints out of his bag and sat them down on Frank’s sink. He then pulled out a bottle of Absolut Vodka and Frank laughed.

“Damn… that’s pretty serious stuff.”

Sean nodded and chuckled. 

“Well… you looked like you needed something serious.”

Frank nodded and sat down.

“Hey, aren’t you going to open the window?”

Frank shoved Sean’s leg.

“Fuck you asshole. You know I can’t reach that shit. You do it.”

Sean laughed and got up to open Frank’s high ass bathroom window. Lucky for Sean he had height and abnormally long arms. Once he was done he picked up the joints and liquor and took a seat next to Frank on the floor. 

He handed Frank one of the joints and dug in his pocket for his lighter. Frank put the joint to his lips and turned to the flame Sean had ignited. The joint sparked and then Sean sparked his own. Frank pulled hard on his and inhaled sharply. 

The first pull was always the best for him. The burn made him feel alive for some reason and then calm. Sean inhaled on his and then looked at Frank. Frank nodded his approval and then they both smiled at each other. 

“This is some good shit. You should score this more often.”

Sean laughed and nodded. 

“You’re right.”

Frank leaned over and opened the lid on his toilet seat. I know what you’re all thinking. Frank is a boy therefore his toilet seat should be up. Well that’s not how Frank works. He keeps the lid closed because for some reason he always thought something would escape the toilet. He never knew what, he was just a freaky kid, and that stuck with him well into his teenage years.

He ashed his joint into the toilet and then reached for the liquor bottle. He put the joint between his lips and took the top off. He inhaled and then took the joint from his lips and replaced it with the liquor. He took two gulps and then sat it down.

“Whoa!”

Sean laughed and took the bottle from him. He repeated what Frank did and then sat it down.

“So… what did you want to talk about?”

Frank blew out the smoke in his mouth and then looked at Sean.

“Okay… I know you’d never judge me but before I tell you I have to ask… please don’t judge me?”

“I won’t Frankie. What is it?”

Frank sat there and told Sean everything. He even told him what happened after school today. Sean listened intently and nodded like he was assuring Frank to keep going. When Frank finished he exhaled sharply and took a pull from his joint.

“When I found out he was your teacher I suspected you’d start falling for the guy.”

“Hey… I’m not falling for him. I just have strong feelings is all.”

“You keep telling yourself that.”

Frank scowled at Sean and Sean picked up the liquor and handed it to Frank.

“Look… what he said is right Frank. He shouldn’t have feelings for you at all because it is forbidden in the work place and it’s like a written rule in the world.”

Frank let out a deep sigh and shook his head.

“You were right too though. Society shouldn’t be able to tell us what’s right or wrong but sadly they can. I say you should just let things happen as they should. Don’t force it Frank because then you may even turn him off from you.”

“You really think that could happen?”

“Well with what you’ve told me in mind… no I don’t. He wants you badly Frank… but still. Listen… I’ve known you practically my whole life… when you want something you get it, even if you don’t intentionally try to. This could be the same Frank. You could get him without even knowing you are. Shit you could act like he’s nothing. That shit will get to him. He’ll be back discreetly hounding you before you know it.”

Frank laughed and shoved Sean a little.

“Do you really think that’ll work?”

“Nothing beats a fail but a try.”

Frank nodded and smiled.

“I feel so much better getting that off my chest.”

“I think it’s just the bud and liquor getting to you.”

Frank laughed and shook his head. 

“That could be a factor too. Thanks Sean. You’re really a great friend.”

Sean nodded and hugged Frank awkwardly. 

“It’s no problem Frank. Just make sure you get the guy in the end.”

Sean winked and then took a puff off his joint.

“You know… *inhales* you’re an ass.”

Sean blew out the smoke he was talking around and elaborated on what his was speaking about.

“If you waited forever he’d be grey by then… that was a low blow Frank and not the kind he’d want.”

They both bust out into laughter. Neither of them could stop. They were holding their sides and Frank had slunk onto the floor and was rolling around.

“I can’t believe I said that but the dude got to me. I was pissed.”

Frank explained as he kept laughing.

“I totally get that man.”

(Time Passes)

Frank climbed into his bed next to Sean and turned off his desk lamp.

“Thanks for tonight.”

“Oh shut up. You’re so intoxicated right now it’s a shame.”

Frank giggled and poked Sean in the side.

“So are you dude. I’m shocked you can even say the word intoxicated.”

Sean laughed softly at Frank.

“No but really anytime Frankie. You know I love you and shit like that.”

“It’s because I’m fucking awesome. How could you not?”

“You’re alright. I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Fuck you asshole. I love you too butt munch. Go to sleep. We have school in the morning and more than likely we will regret this.”

“Yes the fuck we will. Night fucker.”

“I haven’t been a night fucker since the first time I had sex.”

Sean and Frank laughed before settling in and falling asleep.


	3. Take What You Want From Me / This Is Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is longer than the others because it's Frank's birthday. I could've either stopped it and made it into two parts or be nice and give it to you all at once. So I did the sweet thing and gave you all of it. ;) I hope you guys will appreciate my nice gesture.
> 
> Things get pretty serious in this chapter. There's ups and downs between Frank and Mr. Way. It's like they're really on an emotional rollercoaster but in the end I think you guys will be happy. I hope you will anyway.
> 
> It's really late at night, 3:46 a.m. to be exact but I just wanted to get this up because tomorrow I'll be too busy to do so. I didn't wanna make you guys wait another day.
> 
> Chapter title(s) from: Baby Girl, I'm A Blur, Say Anything & This Is Halloween, The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Frank hit the floor hard causing Sean to jump up in the bed and look over at Frank on the floor. Sean laughed groggily and laid back down.

 

“Looks like you don’t need anything to drink or smoke while sharing a bed with someone.”

 

Frank stood up rubbing his elbow.

 

“You think.”

 

Sean laughed, sat up, and got out of the bed. Frank walked over to his door and grabbed the towel that was still placed under it. He picked it up and rolled it before walking into his bathroom and placing it back into the hamper.

 

“You don’t think your mother will smell the narcotics on your stuff do you?”

 

“Not all of us are fortunate enough to have our mother still do our laundry. I do my own laundry.”

 

Sean raised both his brows with a goofy smile on his face.

 

“Well I guess this is why. God knew we’d be too dumb to come up with a reason as to why your clothes smell like weed.”

 

Frank laughed and nodded. He walked over to grab his clothes and headed for the bathroom. Sean rushed and pushed the closing door open causing Frank to get hit by the door on his already hurt elbow.

 

“Ow! You fuck. What was that for?”

 

“I want to shower first! You’ll take all the hot water like always!”

 

“No! My house, my shower, I go first! Go use the house bathroom!”

 

“No, come on! You go use it!”

 

Frank huffed and ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Why must I always go through this with you Sean?”

 

“If you know we always go through it you should be used to it by now. Come on. Go.”

 

Sean pulled Frank out of his bathroom and rushed in closing the door and locking it.

 

“What kind of world do I live in where I get put out of my own bathroom?”

 

“The kind that gives you an awesome best friend to kick you out! Go wash Frankie! We can’t be late!”

 

Frank knocked on the door harshly and yelled.

 

“Can I at least get my eyeliner please?”

 

“Use your mom’s!”

 

Frank’s mother walked into his room and reprimanded both of the boys.

 

“Both of you hush. It is 6 in the morning.”

 

Frank looked apologetically at his mother and started walking towards her.

 

“Sorry mom!”

 

Sean yelled from behind the closed bathroom door. Frank’s mother chuckled and ruffled Frank’s hair as he walked past her out of the room.

 

“Do you have any eyeliner mom?”

 

“It’s in my room in my makeup bag. _Do not_ use it all boy. I’m not kidding.”

 

“What do you think I do mother, eat it?”

 

“Hey.”

 

She shrugged as she walked downstairs to get breakfast ready. Frank went into his mother’s room and tiptoed quietly across the room so he wouldn’t wake up his father. This is the only day he gets off so Frank didn’t want to wake him. Frank’s father peered at him from the sheets.

 

“Your yelling already woke me up.”

 

Frank almost jumped out of his skin causing his father to laugh and shake his head.

 

“Sorry son.”

 

Frank put his hand on his chest and shook his head.

 

“It’s fine dad. Sorry about that.”

 

Frank went into his mother’s makeup bag and was only able to find red eyeliner. Frank thought _‘fuck it’_ and grabbed it before making his way back out the door.

 

“See you after school dad.”

 

Frank’s father grunted something before Frank closed the door and went to the bathroom to get ready for school.

 

(Time Passes)

 

Frank walked into the kitchen to find his mother and Sean already seated eating breakfast. Frank smacked Sean in the back of the head and sat down.

 

“Hey! Something good came out of me sending you out of your bathroom. That red eyeliner goes perfect with your sweater.”

 

Frank’s mother looked at his red and black striped sweater and nodded. She pointed her fork at Frank’s shirt and spoke around the food in her mouth.

 

“I agree. It brings out those eyes more too.”

 

Frank blushed and started eating.

 

“So do you know who’s got my son being all… I don’t know… cute these days Sean?”

 

Sean shrugged and smiled.

 

“I think I have a clue.”

 

Frank’s mom smiled at Frank.

 

“You’re not allowed to say are you?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Well… tell me this… is it a boy or girl?”

 

“A man.”

 

Frank’s eyes grew wide and he swallowed his eggs abruptly and loud. He grabbed his pomegranate juice and started drinking it. Sean and Frank’s mother started laughing loud. Frank rolled his eyes and stood up.

 

“I’m done with breakfast. Sean when you’re ready I’ll be on the couch.”

 

Frank kissed his mom’s forehead and made a face at Sean before leaving and going to lie on the couch.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frank walked out of the gymnasium after changing back into his clothes and walked to the bathroom. Once inside he pulled out his phone and texted Sean.

 

_“Let’s have lunch outside today. *xofrnk*”_

 

Frank heard the ping and laughed as he opened and read the text.

 

_“Frank it’s not hot anymore you know. *fucking Sean*”_

 

Frank typed his reply quickly.

 

_“Stop being a pussy. Put on your jacket and come on. Meet me at our lockers. I have to get my jacket. *xofrnk*”_

 

_“Fine. *fucking Sean*”_

 

Frank put his phone into his pocket and used the bathroom. He then walked over to the sink and washed his hands. He fixed his hair the best he could now that it was damp from gym. He shrugged and decided that’ll have to do. The air would dry it when he got outside.

 

Frank walked out of the bathroom and headed for the stairwell. He walked downstairs to his locker and saw Sean already approaching. Frank opened his locker and grabbed his jacket out. He slipped it on and Sean gave him a weird look.

 

“Dude… you already have on a sweater. It isn’t _that_ cool outside. I’m sure you could’ve done without the jacket.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Frank slammed his locker shut and made a snarling face at Sean.

 

“You know I get sick too easily.”

 

“You can’t betoo worried about it if you’re chancing having lunch outside.”

 

Frank shrugged and started walking. Sean followed quickly behind him and grabbed his arm causing Frank to slow down but not stop walking.

 

“You’re trying to avoid him aren’t you?”

 

Frank didn’t say anything.

 

“I know you are. What’s the point? You have class with him next.”

 

“I know that. The point is that I don’t wanna see him before I _have_ to.”

 

Sean sighed and pulled Frank again. Frank stopped this time and looked at Sean.

 

“I hate to say this Frank but you’re acting like a baby.”

 

“Oh… so you agree with him that I’m not mature?”

 

“Frank you know we both think you’re mature… we just also think you can act like a huge baby when you don’t get your way. That’s not a good look Frank.”

 

“So you two are a team now? You don’t even know the guy.”

 

Sean shrugged.

 

“I don’t have to know him to know that you’re being very immature. Let’s just eat inside. By the time we get to the lunchroom he won’t even be in there anymore.”

 

Frank pulled his arm away from Sean.

 

“Forget it Sean. I’m going outside you can go to the cafeteria. I’ll see you after school.”

 

Frank walked away and left Sean standing there staring.

 

“Is he alright?”

 

Sean jumped hard as he spun around and looked at Frank’s teacher properly for the first time.

 

“He’s… he’s fine. He’s just a little on edge.”

 

Mr. Way nodded and sighed. He extended his hand to Sean and Sean shook it.

 

“I’m Mr. Way. I’m sure you know I’m Frank’s teacher. I just see you with him all the time so I didn’t think there’d be any harm in asking you if he was okay.”

 

Sean nodded and shrugged.

 

“Naw, hey. It’s alright. I’m Frank’s best friend. I’ve known him since we were six. We still live next door to each other.”

 

Mr. Way smiled softly at Sean. He was glad to know Frank had a friend he could depend on.

 

“So… best friends huh?”

 

Sean nodded.

 

“I guess that means he tells you everything right?”

 

“He sure does.”

 

Sean’s voice took on a sharp edge and Mr. Way noticed.

 

“You must think I’m a freak.”

 

“No I don’t. I do think you shouldn’t hurt my best friend anymore though. I don’t like my Frankie being hurt. You can understand that right?”

 

Mr. Way nodded quickly and shrugged.

 

“Yeah, I get that. Hey… I have to get to my class now. I always run out to get a soda.”

 

Mr. Way lifted the soda to show Sean.

 

“Okay. I’m gonna go after Frank. It’s was nice meeting you properly Mr. Way.”

 

“It was nice meeting you too. See you around.”

 

Sean walked away quickly to go be with Frank. He walked outside and zipped up his jacket.

 

“Damn you Frank.”

 

Sean cursed Frank loudly. He walked over to the table that Frank was at and sat down.

 

“You got anything in that bag for me?”

 

Frank looked over at Sean and then slid his book bag over to him. Sean knew very well that Frank’s mom made him a sandwich this morning. Sean smiled and fished out the bag containing a sandwich and carrot sticks. Sean pulled out the sandwich and started eating. There was a long moment of silence before Sean decided to break it.

 

“As soon as you walked away Mr. Way showed up scaring the dog shit out of me.”

 

Frank’s eyes widen.

 

“Really? What did he say?”

 

“What makes you think he’d say anything to me?”

 

“I know the dude well enough. He doesn’t shut up… not that that’s a bad thing. Look whatever. What did he say?”

 

“He asked if you were okay first.”

 

Frank glared at nothing in particular in the distance.

 

“Why does _he_ care?”

 

Frank hadn’t realized he’d said that out loud until Sean sighed.

 

“What else did he say?”

 

“He introduced himself and then said that he just wanted to check on you and that he figures asking me wouldn’t be a crime since he sees us together all the time. He knows we’re best friends and he knows that I know about you two.”

 

“Oh my goodness Sean. You didn’t embarrass me did you?”

 

Sean shook his head.

 

“I kind of threatened him but that’s all.”

 

“You threatened him how?”

 

“I told him not to hurt you because I don’t like my Frankie hurting.”

 

Frank smiled at Sean.

 

“What did he say?”

 

“I think he got it.”

 

Frank and Sean smiled at each other and at that moment they knew they were alright.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frank was already seated when Mr. Way walked into the classroom.

 

“Sorry. Bathroom break.”

 

Frank shrugged and nodded. Mr. Way looked closely at Frank and realized he was wearing red eyeliner.

 

“Fuck me what are you trying to do to me?”

 

Mr. Way whispered but by the way Frank looked at him he knew he’d heard him. Mr. Way walked around his desk and picked up his book and started writing down the notes as the rest of the kids started taking their seats.

 

“So Mr. Way…”

 

Frank spoke up, and Mr. Way turned to give him his full attention, hiding the fact that he was very shocked that Frank was even talking to him in the first place.

 

“I was thinking yesterday while hanging with my best friend… you should reward us this week since it was last week’s classwork that we did so well on.”

 

Mr. Way twisted his mouth as he thought about what Frank said.

 

“What day did you have in mind?”

 

Frank shrugged.

 

“Why not tomorrow after the test. I’m sure we’ll all want to wind down. Pizza always makes me happy.”

 

Mr. Way nodded.

 

“I guess it’s up to the rest of the class if they agree.”

 

Frank looked back at Stacey and she nodded.

 

“I don’t have a problem with it. Do you Bob?”

 

“Not a one.”

 

Bob looked over at Becca and she shrugged.

 

“I don’t see why not. Pizza is the shit.”

 

Frank looked around the class and asked everyone at once.

 

“What do you all think?”

 

Everyone said something that meant ‘yes’ in the end. Frank turned back to Mr. Way and smirked.

 

“I guess we have ourselves a pizza party tomorrow.”

 

Mr. Way smiled at Frank’s adorable smile plastered on his face. There’d be no way he’d deny him of that at least.

 

“Sure thing Frank. What kind of pizza do you all want?”

 

“Frank’s a vegetarian.”

 

Mr. Way looked from Stacey to Frank and noticed that what she said was in fact the truth when he saw Frank nod proudly. _‘I learn more and more about him every day’_ Mr. Way thought to himself.

 

“So would you want a vegetarian pizza? I could order a small one for you and then two large ones for everyone else.”

 

Frank smiled as he chuckled softly.

 

“I could easily take down a whole small vegetarian pizza on my own.”

 

“That’s eight slices Iero!”

 

Brandon yelled from the back of the class. Frank turned around to look at him.

 

“What’s your point? I’m a growing boy with an insatiable appetite.”

 

Everyone laughed at Frank and Frank turned back to Mr. Way.

 

“We’ll talk more about this after everyone has copied their notes. Get to it guys.”

 

Everyone automatically started copying their notes except for Frank. He was too busy trying to figure out what was up with the look that Mr. Way was giving him. It looked like he could pounce on Frank at any moment. Frank smirked before looking at the board and then down to his book to start copying his notes.

 

(Time Passes)

 

Mr. Way dropped a stack of papers on each student’s desk in the front.

 

“You guys know the deal. Take one and pass it back. Also pass up yesterday’s homework. There’s a new rule I need to address so get this done quickly. We only have a few minutes left of class.”

 

Mr. Way leaned on his desk and watched as everyone passed papers front to back. His eyes eventually landed on Frank, as they always do. Frank was laughing at Bob who rolled up a paper ball and threw it at him moments before.

 

Frank gave Bob the finger and took the papers from the quiet girl who sat behind him, before facing front. The seats beside him handed Frank their papers. Mr. Way was looking at Frank so Frank smiled and held his hand out to him containing said papers.

 

“Here you go Sir.”

 

Frank arched his brow when he called his teacher ‘Sir’ and smirked. Mr. Way swallowed and Frank fought to hold back his laughter. Mr. Way leaned forward and took the papers then sat them on his desk.

 

“Thank you Frank.”

 

Frank nodded and smiled.

 

“You were saying… about a new rule or something.”

 

Mr. Way nodded at Frank.

 

“Right. Right.”

 

He cleared his throat and clasped his hands together.

 

“It’s a new rule on the homework. Starting next week, Monday, all homework is to go in this basket.”

 

Mr. Way pointed to the basket now located at the corner of the desk. Judging by the looks on the students faces they never even noticed it.

 

“Turning it in, in the morning prevents you from doing it during class.”

 

“Come on Mr. Way!”

 

Brandon screamed and Mr. Way laughed.

 

“Look… it’s called _homework_ for a reason. It’s called _classwork_ for a reason. I don’t mix the two at all. Class time is dedicated to _classwork_. That’s the way it is.”

 

Frank chuckled and Mr. Way looked at him.

 

“Is something funny Mr. Iero?”

 

Frank looked at him and smirked.

 

“Sometimes people just don’t have the time. Sometimes we are drained. Tell me… do _you_ have homework Mr. Way?”

 

Mr. Way walked and stood right in front of Frank’s desk and folded his arms.

 

“If you call grading papers all night homework then yes I do.”

 

“Well you see… you’re an adult. We aren’t. Some of us still have bedtimes as lame as that sounds. We don’t have enough time to get homework from every class done, do our chores, eat dinner, get our clothes for the next day, and then shower for bed.”

 

Mr. Way shrugged at Frank and gestured his hands as he tried to think.

 

“How about you skip the shower?”

 

“I take a shower every single day and night Mr. Way. I get sick easily and I don’t like feeling dirty.”

 

“Please Iero. You’re the _king_ of dirty!”

 

Frank turned around to face Bob.

 

“What I do in my private time is none of your business.”

 

“It is when it happens at my house.”

 

“No fucking fair! I was drunk.”

 

“Yeah… *chuckle* and fucking dirty.”

 

“Fuck that. It’s called naughty baby. Get it right.”

 

Everyone laughed as Frank fluffed his hair, winked, and turned back around. Just then the bell rung and everyone was up out of their seats and heading for the door. Mr. Way didn’t say anything more as he stood there stuck.

 

That conversation he just witnessed was stuck in his mind and he knew he’d be thinking about it for a while. What dirty things did Frank do that night? Who did he do them with? Where did he do them?

 

“A penny for your thoughts Sir?”

 

Mr. Way snapped out of his trance and noticed Frank was standing right next to him smiling.

 

“I think my thoughts are safer in my mind.”

 

Mr. Way whispered in a breathy tone. Frank inhaled sharply and then exhaled slowly.

 

“I think you should go now Frank.”

 

Frank looked out the door before moving closer to Mr. Way.

 

“Why?”

 

Mr. Way closed his eyes and just breathed.

 

“Are you having naughty thoughts about me Mr. Way?”

 

“Frank. We’ve talked about this.”

 

Frank let his hand run down Mr. Way’s midsection until he got to his belt. He hooked his finger and smiled as he leaned into his teacher’s neck. He had to get on his toes a little but he didn’t care.

 

“I’ll make you regret never taking the chance with me.”

 

Frank licked Mr. Way’s neck which caused him to shudder. He placed a chaste kiss on his neck.

 

“Dammit Frank.”

 

Frank let his hand slide over Mr. Way’s hard on that was evidently trying to bust free. Mr. Way pushed into the touch and Frank chuckled sexily.

 

“I could make you feel so good. I’d do _whatever_ you tell me, _wherever_ you tell me. I’d let you use me _so_ fucking good Sir.”

 

“Frank…”

 

“Why must you continue to act like you don’t wanna fuck me on this desk?”

 

“Fuck… Frank…”

 

Frank kissed his teacher’s neck again while applying more pressure to his cock. Mr. Way moaned and Frank bit his lip.

 

“Look at me.”

 

He did as he was told through lidded eyes and Frank pulled back.

 

“I have to get to class Mr. Way.”

 

Frank started walking away and then stopped and turned back to his teacher.

 

“You might want to get that taken care of before your next class. See you tomorrow.”

 

Mr. Way looked down at himself and then walked around his desk as he watched Frank leave. He sat down in his chair heavily and sighed.

 

“What the fuck am I going to do with you Iero?”

 

**************************************************

A loud crash sounded through Frank’s house as Sean came falling down off the ladder he was previously on.

 

“What was that!?”

 

Frank’s mother yelled from the kitchen.

 

“It was Sean’s shitty way of using a ladder!”

 

“Language.”

 

Frank’s dad gave Frank a warning look as he walked past him.

 

“Sorry dad.”

 

“You’ll be 16 in a few days. You can curse then.”

 

Frank laughed with his father as he pulled Sean up off the floor.

 

“Give it here. I’ll hang it. You hold the darn ladder. Do not let me fall.”

 

Frank pointed his finger at Sean and Sean swatted him away.

 

“Just get up there Iero.”

 

Frank climbed the ladder and hung up the Halloween decoration that Sean failed with. He climbed back down and swiped his hands together.

 

“There… that’s how you do it.”

 

Sean pushed Frank and walked away.

 

“I’m going to see if mommy needs help in the kitchen.”

 

“No. Tell her to come here for a second. I need to talk with her and my father.”

 

Frank’s father peered at Frank over the newspaper he was reading. Well really he was reading the comics but who really cares right. Frank’s mother walked into the living room with Sean. She was drying her hands on her apron.

 

“What’s this about?”

 

“Just have a seat mom.”

 

Frank’s mother walked over and sat on the couch looking over at her husband. He shrugged at her and then they both looked at Frank. Sean sat on the couch with Frank’s parents and Frank rolled his eyes before starting.

 

“Okay. So as you both know, obviously, I’m turning 16 in a few days.”

 

They both nodded ushering for him to get on with it.

 

“I’m passing all my classes with flying colors also.”

 

“Frank…”

 

Frank’s mother started impatiently but he cut her off.

 

“Could I maybe get a piercing… or two?”

 

Frank’s mother’s eyebrows disappeared under her bang and his father folded up his newspaper.

 

“Where do you want these piercings Frank?”

 

Mr. Iero leaned forward and placed both his elbows on his knees with his hands folded in front of him. That stance always scared Frank for some reason.

 

“I-I was th-thinking I could get one in my lip a-and the other in my nose.”

 

“Frank, how do you expect to get a job in the future?”

 

“Dad… I’m going to be a musician. You know that.”

 

“Okay sweetie… but let’s say that doesn’t happen.”

 

Frank’s mom shrugged apologetically as she saw the look that came over Frank’s face.

 

“I wish you would have more faith in me mother.”

 

“I have faith in you… it’s just that sometimes things don’t always happen the way we want them to.”

 

“They will mom. I’m going to make sure of that. You’ve always told me to follow my dreams and music is my dream. You know that. Music is my life.”

 

Frank’s mother nodded and sighed.

 

“Okay honey. You’re right… I’m sorry.”

 

Frank’s father cut in.

 

“You know I have all the faith in the world in you. You will still need a job when you go off to college. What about then?”

 

“They’ll be healed by then dad. I can take them out for the interview and while I’m working. The hole won’t close.”

 

Frank’s parents looked at each other as if they were speaking silently. Frank’s father sat back as he let his wife make the announcement.

 

“You can get the piercings under one condition...”

 

“Anything mother… what is it?”

 

“You have to maintain one extra chore for the whole summer.”

 

Frank smiled and nodded quickly.

 

“Sure! Anything you want!”

 

“You have to mow the lawn.”

 

“Of course I will mom.”

 

Frank’s parents smiled.

 

“Well then you can get them.”

 

Frank’s dad said and Frank jumped up off the coffee table to hug both his parents. Sean smiled and bumped fists with Frank once he was done.

 

“You’re gonna be like a total rockstar now.”

 

“I know man. I can’t wait.”

 

Everyone laughed together. Frank’s mother stood up to go back into the kitchen.

 

“You boys follow me. Frank set the table and Sean go call your parents to make sure they’re still coming.”

 

“Do I get any directions pretty lady?”

 

Frank’s mother turned to her husband and placed her hand on her hip.

 

“ _You_ come and enjoy your wife’s cooking.”  


Frank’s father got up and went over to his wife. He kissed her softly before tickling her and leading her into the kitchen.

 

***************************************************

Frank was seated in his seat at Science quietly waiting for everyone else to enter. He had gotten to class earlier than usual today. The warning bell hadn’t even rung yet. He felt Mr. Way’s eyes on him but he decided not to return the look.

 

He and Mr. Way hadn’t really talked anymore besides during class time and even then it was a bit distanced on Frank’s part. Frank had decided after the last time he’d come onto his teacher to do as Sean told him. He stopped showing interest in Mr. Way. The interest wasn’t gone but he could surely act like it was.

 

That stung Mr. Way at first and Frank could tell. He saw the longing in Mr. Way’s eyes for Frank to give him some sort of conformation that he still cared for him but Frank was very good at acting. Frank wasn’t giving him anything. He was waiting for Mr. Way to come to him.

 

Mr. Way would try sometimes to ignore Frank but he never could. Whenever Frank spoke to someone else in the class Mr. Way’s eyes were on him. Whenever he saw him in the cafeteria he couldn’t ignore his presence. He was drawn to Frank no matter how hard he prayed that it would pass. He knew he’d never truly get over Frank. Not seeing him every day he wouldn’t.

 

Frank was looking in his notebook when somebody Mr. Way didn’t recognize walked into the class. He walked over to Frank and held out a rose. Frank looked up slightly shocked and took it.

 

“Hey Bert. What’s this for?”

 

 _‘Bert’_ Mr. Way thought and smiled slightly to himself at the silly fact that he instantly thought of Sesame Street. His smile quickly faded when he heard Bert’s words ramble out of his mouth.

 

“So, I know your birthday is in a few days, and that you’re holding a party slash gig at a hall.”

 

Frank laughed at the fact that Bert said _‘slash’_ and Bert smiled at him fondly.

 

“You are correct. You’ll be attending I’m assuming?”

 

Bert nodded.

 

“Yes I am. I wouldn’t dare miss it.”

 

“Good.”

 

Frank smiled and then arched a brow and held up the rose questioningly.

 

“I wanted to know if you had a date for your little shindig and if not if you’d be willing to let me accompany you.”

 

Frank’s eyes widened and so did Mr. Way’s. He leaned forward to get a better look at Frank’s expression and their eyes met briefly before Frank finally smiled at Bert.

 

“Of course you can Bert. That’s very sweet of you. I never knew you took an interest in me.”

 

Bert chuckled sexily and leaned on Frank’s desk.

 

“Anyone who doesn’t would be a fool.”

 

Bert winked and Frank laughed as he shook his head.

 

“You can pick me up at 5. I have to set up and shit like that.”

 

“Sure thing Iero. I’ll be there at 4:45.”

 

Frank let out a breathy chuckle and nodded.

 

“Okay Bert.”

 

The warning bell rung and that snapped Bert out of his staring match with Frank.

 

“So I’ll find you later and we can exchange numbers.”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

“Okay. Well as you know I have to get to class. See you after school?”

 

Frank nodded as Bert smiled before turning and nodding at Mr. Way then exiting the classroom. Frank smelled the rose and then smiled before sitting it on his desk. When he looked up Mr. Way was standing directly in front of his desk.

 

“Can I help you with something?”

 

Mr. Way bit his lip before sighing angrily.

 

“What was _that?_ "

 

Frank looked confused at Mr. Way.

 

“Don’t give me those confused puppy eyes. Are you done trying to make me jealous or is this just the start?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“You know what I’m talking about. You put him up to that didn’t you?”

 

Mr. Way gestured to the door as Frank gasped and looked at his teacher in shock.

 

“You’re not that important that I would actually stage someone asking me on a date to make you jealous.”

 

Frank could tell that his words cut deep but Frank’s feelings were a little beyond hurt. He made sure he let his teacher know that too.

 

“And you know what else? It fucking sucks that you would think no one would be interested in taking me out.”

 

“I didn’t mean it like that Frank.”

 

Frank leaned forward and whispered harshly when he noticed a few students crowded outside of the door.

 

“I think you should back the fuck off and stay in bounds of the teacher, student guidelines.”

 

Mr. Way looked out the door and then back at Frank sternly before backing up and walking over to his desk.

 

“Class is starting now. Everyone outside of that door needs to be in here in the next 20 seconds or I’m closing the door and you won’t be allowed in.”

 

The students said bye to their friends and walked into the classroom quickly. Bob was last to enter so he shut the door. It banged louder than anyone expected and Mr. Way turned from the board sharply and looked at him.

 

“Next time why don’t you leave the door on its hinges Bryar? Take your seat.”

 

Bob walked briskly to his seat and sat down before cracking one of his jokes.

 

“Who pissed in your Cheerios?”

 

Frank and a few other students laughed as Mr. Way turned back towards the board and started writing the notes down. He was upset, there was no mistaking that, but he wished like hell that he didn’t let a tiny tike get to him.

 

When he was finished writing the notes he took his seat to the side like he always did and sat down. He watched as everyone wrote down their notes at an acquired pace, having gotten used to writing faster since having Mr. Way as a teacher.

 

Stacey was the first to finish her notes. She put down her pen and her eyes zeroed in on the red rose on Frank’s desk. She smiled and perked up as she began talking.

 

“Where’d you score the rose Iero?”

 

Frank looked at the rose and picked it up. He swirled it in his fingers while turning to face Stacey slightly. Every student’s eyes were now on Frank and the pretty rose in his hand.

 

“Bert came in here with it and asked to be my date to my birthday party.”

 

The boy that never spoke looked sadly at the rose and Mr. Way felt like an idiot for identifying with the students’ feelings. Mr. Way saw Bob fist pump and then Frank’s laughter rung in his ear. He folded his arms and watched angrily as the students continued to talk.

 

“Do we have to bring a date?”

 

“No you don’t. I didn’t even know I’d have one until like seven minutes ago.”

 

The students laughed at Frank. Mr. Way realized that he was never even invited to the party, although no one in particular really was. Frank just passed out fliers but it still hurt him to know that Frank didn’t care to give him one.

 

“I’m going to bring my boyfriend if that’s alright with you.”

 

Becca called out and Frank shrugged.

 

“The more the merrier. As long as there’s no one present that will fuck my day up I’m fine.”

 

“Watch your language Mr. Iero.”

 

Frank turned around to look at Mr. Way with his brows furrowed.

 

“We curse every day and _now_ it’s a problem?”

 

The classroom got so quiet you could hear a needle drop.

 

“I don’t care _what_ you do every day. I just said to watch your language and that’s what I mean.”

 

Frank snarled at his teacher. He couldn’t believe he was being this childish after having the nerve to tell Frank that he wasn’t mature.

 

“This is utter bullshit. I hope you know that.”

 

The students exchanged a few wide eyed glances at each other. They were obviously clueless as to what the beef was between those two.

 

“I DON’T CARE WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK IS BULLSHIT. NOW ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU AND YOU’LL BE SPENDING THIS AFTERNOON WITH ME IN DETENTION! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?”

 

Mr. Way stared at Frank expectantly not caring that he had just raised his voice for the first time in the history of his teaching. Frank chuckled breathily and looked around to be an ass before looking back at Mr. Way.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. We’re you waiting for an answer? Do I have your permission to talk Sir?”

 

Frank had his hand on his chest mockingly. Mr. Way inhaled deeply and scowled. Frank leaned forward and decided to challenge his teacher.

 

“Crystal _fucking_ clear.”

 

A few students sniggered while others stared at Mr. Way like he had just sprouted horns.

 

“That’s it. You’ve just earned yourself a detention Mr. Iero. If you keep it up I will add one for every day this week during your lunch period.”

 

Frank shrugged and slouched in his seat.

 

“Do what you want. You’ve already decided you’re going to anyway.”

 

“Great. So I’ll see you here tomorrow during lunch. You will work with the other students and that’ll be your punishment.”

 

“Not much of a punishment since I work with other students _every day_.”

 

“And for that extra remark you will be doing your homework and whatever homework I assign for them. Want to keep going? We can go into next week. Or how about I call your _mother_ and get your little _party_ cancelled?”

 

“YOU’RE BEING A FUCKING ASSHOLE!”

 

“Frank! Frank just calm down! It’s really not worth it!”

 

Bob shouted from the back of the class. Frank folded his arms angrily and started bouncing his leg to keep the tears that started to brim his eyes from falling. He was so beyond pissed he didn’t know what to do. He bit down on the inside of his lip as his chest heaved.

 

Mr. Way stood up and grabbed the papers he had for classwork. He dropped a stack on each front row desk like he always did. He went back to the board and started erasing the notes. He put his chair back behind his desk and sat down.

 

“Just do your classwork everyone. We’ll discuss the notes afterwards.”

 

“Can I go to the bathroom or is _that_ forbidden too?”

 

Mr. Way opened his desk and pulled out a hall pass. He scribbled Frank’s name and classroom on it and then held it out for him without looking up. Frank stood up and took it and left out of the classroom quickly.

 

He walked down the hallway and went into the bathroom. He was glad this one was located closer to his classroom. He walked inside and immediately started crying. He was so upset and there was nothing he could do about it. He kicked one of the stall doors. It banged loudly and he let out a low shriek as he pulled his hair.

 

He hated his teacher so much in this moment. He hated him for being so fucking childish. He hated him for being jealous when he’s the one who pushed Frank away. Most of all he hated the fact that he didn’t really hate his teacher. He wished like hell that he could but he just couldn’t.

 

Frank let the tears continue to fall as he walked into the stall and sat down on the toilet. He sobbed loudly as he clutched his sides. He didn’t know why he was so emotional but he figured it was because he was genuinely hurt. He couldn’t believe Mr. Way would treat him like that.

 

Yeah, sure Frank was being cold to him but he would’ve never embarrassed him in that way. He wouldn’t even dream of it. At this moment he was glad that there was nothing between them. But when he really thought about it there was obviously something between them or else Frank wouldn’t be in the bathroom sobbing his lungs out.

 

Mr. Way could push Frank away all he wanted but the truth of the matter was that there was something between them. There just wasn’t a label in place and that’s what made that little bit of difference. It was clear they had feelings for each other and if the rest of the student’s knew better they’d notice.

 

It was so evidently clear. Had Sean been there to witness that whole fiasco he would’ve definitely nodded and said something along the lines of _‘Yup. He wants you.’_ Frank needed to be with his best friend right now but he knew he had to finish class.

 

He stood up and walked out of the stall like a zombie. He was no longer excited for his birthday or his party. He wasn’t even excited about the piercings anymore. He just wanted to curl up and cry with Sean consoling him like he always did when Frank was sad. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed.

 

Frank went into the stall and grabbed a piece of tissue since this bathroom wasn’t fortunate enough to have napkins. He brought it back out to the sink and went it a little. He dabbed at the eyeliner tracks that had dripped down his face. He tried his best to make himself look presentable before throwing out the tissue.

 

He fixed his hair the best that he could and sighed again. He looked sad and anyone who paid enough attention to Frank would know that he had just been crying in the bathroom. Frank picked up the forgotten hall pass and stuffed it into his back pocket on his way out the door.

 

He walked back to the classroom and walked in making sure to keep his head down. He put his hood on and slouched in his chair before he picked up his pen and started doing his work. He felt like Mr. Way was staring at him so he looked up and was met with those green orbs glued to his.

 

You could see the look of realization flash in Mr. Way’s eyes. He knew that Frank had been crying. The next look you saw was one of regret. Frank knew Mr. Way would try to apologize but he didn’t want to hear any of it. He just wanted to get his work done and get out of there. When detention rolls around he’ll keep his eyes off of Mr. Way and count the minutes until it was over.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frank was stood at his locker putting all of his books inside when Bert sidled up beside him.

 

“Hey you.”

 

Frank looked at Bert and smiled sadly.

 

“Hey.”

 

Bert’s face filled with worry as he scanned Frank’s face.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I just had a bad time in Science class after you left. I got into some trouble with the teacher.”

 

“It wasn’t my fault was it?”

 

Bert looked genuinely concerned and Frank rested a reassuring hand on Bert’s shoulder.

 

“Oh no Bert. It wasn’t your fault at all.”

 

Technically it was Bert’s fault because Frank wouldn’t have been talking if he wasn’t asked about the rose but of course he didn’t tell him that. Bert smiled and pulled his phone out. Frank noticed Sean walking up behind Bert with a questioning look. Frank took the phone from Bert and typed in his number. Bert smiled and kissed Frank on the cheek.

 

“I hope you’ll feel better. I’ll call you later.”

 

Frank smiled and nodded and like that Bert was gone. Sean took the place Bert had been standing and gave Frank a questioning look. When Frank didn’t say anything he decided to.

 

“What’s wrong Frank?”

 

“Mr. Way blew up at me today. I have detention with him right now and then every day this week at lunch time.”

 

Sean scowled at what Frank had said.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“I honestly didn’t do anything. Bert brought me a rose and asked to be my date to my party. Mr. Way accused me of trying to make him jealous. I was talking to a few of the students and I cursed and one thing led to another. He basically yelled at me because he was jealous.”

 

“Were you crying?”

 

Frank nodded slowly and Sean pulled him into a hug.

 

“I should fucking hurt him. I know I could take him. I told him not to do this to you and this is a whole other level of hurting you.”

 

Frank sighed and pulled back a little. Sean looked down at him sadly.

 

“Look, we could totally get him behind the school. Say the word and I’ll make it happen.”

 

Frank started laughing and then stopped once he realized how serious Sean was.

 

“Sean I will not hurt him. It was just a little spat. Nothing to harm him over.”

 

“He made you cry. That’s _plenty_ to harm him over.”

 

“Stop being so overprotective and just walk me to his class.”

 

“Gladly.”

 

Sean reached behind Frank’s head and closed his locker. He wrapped his arm around Frank’s shoulder and headed for his Science class with him. Once they got inside Sean looked around the classroom for Mr. Way. He didn’t see him so he looked at Frank and rubbed his shoulder.

 

“If you want I’ll come and pick you up after you’re done here.”

 

“That’ll be nice. Let my mom know where I am so she doesn’t worry.”

 

Sean nodded and just then Mr. Way walked inside of the class.

 

“Hello Sean.”

 

Sean crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the teacher defiantly. Mr. Way sighed and held his hand out towards the door.

 

“If you don’t mind Frank’s detention starts now.”

 

Sean started to say something but Frank quickly interrupted him.

 

“Just go Sean and don’t forget to let mommy know where I am.”

 

“Okay Frankie. How about we have a night again? What do you say?”

 

“That will _definitely_ be needed.”

 

Sean looked at Mr. Way and stared at him before saying anything.

 

“How long does Frank have to be here?”

 

“I will be dismissing him at 4 o’ clock.”

 

Frank looked at the clock on the wall and groaned inwardly. It was only 2:55.

 

“I’ll be here to get you then Frankie.”

 

“Okay Sean.”

 

With that Sean left the classroom making sure to slam the door shut. Mr. Way closed his eyes briefly before letting out a deep breath and walking over to sit in his chair.

 

“You can start your homework.”

 

Frank pulled out his homework and started working on it. The class was quiet save from Frank’s pen working quickly across his paper and Mr. Way rustling about his papers on the desk.

 

They spent 15 minutes like that before Mr. Way looked over at Frank and sighed. He stood up and walked over to him, taking the seat to the right of Frank. Frank kept his eyes on his work but it wasn’t an easy fight.

 

“Frank I’m sorry for the way that I yelled at you today.”

 

Frank didn’t look up or say anything to acknowledge that he was even paying attention to Mr. Way. That didn’t stop Mr. Way from continuing to talk.

 

“I honestly don’t know what got into me.”

 

Frank finally turned and stared angrily at his teacher.

 

“I’ll tell you what got into you… _jealousy_. You acted like an immature asshole for no reason whatsoever besides the fact that you were being a jealous fucking prick, and for _what?_ _You’re_ the one who wanted _nothing_ to do with me. _You’re_ the one who pushed me away repeatedly. _You’re_ the one who said I was being childish but look at how you acted today. You acted like a crazed maniac and I’m supposed to let you fix it with an _‘I’m sorry’?_ Well _I’m_ sorry Mr. Way but your apology is denied.”

 

Mr. Way looked at Frank sadly. He reached out and rubbed Frank’s face but Frank jumped up out of his seat. He didn’t want that _‘man’_ touching him and he couldn’t believe that, that was actually the case for once.

 

“I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

 

“I wasn’t…”

 

“Don’t deny it Frank. I saw your eyes when you walked in and when you looked at me. I’ve seen enough people cry in my life to spot a person who’s been crying from a mile away.”

 

“What did you do to make them cry?”

 

“I guess I deserved that.”

 

Frank sat back in his seat and started working on his homework again.

 

“Can you please tell me how I could make this right?”

 

Frank shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

 

“Right now, at this moment in time, you can’t.”

 

Mr. Way nodded sadly as he stood up, never taking his eyes off of Frank.

 

“I understand.”

 

Mr. Way stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked back over to his desk. He sat down in his chair and commenced to watching Frank. He saw how sad Frank was and he wished he wasn’t the cause of it. This was the second time he had hurt Frank but this was worse. He actually made Frank cry. He felt like total shit.

 

“At this point I don’t blame you if you never speak to me again.”

 

Frank stopped writing and put his pen to his lips. He looked at his teacher with emotionless eyes that was immediately replaced with hurt. Looking at his teacher he could tell that he really regretted what he did. He saw that it hurt him to see Frank hurting. So that made Frank hurt even more.

 

He hated that no matter what he didn’t want to see his teacher hurt. That didn’t mean that he forgave him or anything close to it but he did feel bad. Maybe if Frank hadn’t been so cold Mr. Way wouldn’t have reacted the way he had.

 

Frank didn’t know why he was trying to give his teacher the benefit of the doubt because he didn’t deserve that. That still didn’t stop him from smiling sadly at his teacher and sighing.

 

“There’s no way I’d never speak to you again.”

 

“But I made you cry Frank.”

 

Frank shrugged sadly.

 

“Maybe I just got my period.”

 

They both chuckled and Frank looked down. He dropped his pen and started picking at the palm of his hand.

 

“Why didn’t you invite me to your party Frank?”

 

Frank looked up at his teacher with a surprised expression.

 

“I really didn’t think you’d want to come. You said we couldn’t be around each other so I figured why bother.”

 

“I said I shouldn’t be close to you. I wouldn’t want to miss your birthday.”

 

Frank smiled a genuine smile for the first time after that whole episode with Mr. Way. Mr. Way reciprocated the smile. Frank leaned over and reached into his book bag. He pulled out a white envelope with his teacher’s named scribbled on the front.

 

He stood up and took it over to him. Mr. Way took it and opened it. He pulled out the card inside and it was an invitation. It was decorated nicely and it made Mr. Way smile brightly. It was a custom made invitation for him and not a flier like everyone else got.

 

“I made invitations for my close friends and family, even my mom and dad.”

 

Frank chuckled softly before continuing.

 

“I made yours first, actually, but I was too afraid of being turned down. I want you at my party more than anything.”

 

Frank whispered that last sentence while keeping his head down. He didn’t know why but for the first time in a long time he felt shy.

 

“This is very sweet of you Frank. Thank you so much for this. I _really_ don’t deserve it.”

 

“I wouldn’t have given it to you if I didn’t think you deserved it.”

 

Frank simply replied before walking back to his desk and taking his seat. Mr. Way looked at the invitation once more before putting it back into the envelope and sitting it on the ledge of the chalk board. Frank saw what he did and smiled to himself.

 

“You can go home if you’d like Frank.”

 

“No I’m okay. I deserve to be here.”

 

Frank didn’t truly think he deserved all the rest of the detentions though.

 

“You don’t have to come here for lunch detention.”

 

Mr. Way said as if he had read Frank’s mind. Frank looked at Mr. Way and smiled.

 

“Maybe I could do just _one_ of them. I don’t mind spending time with you.”

 

Mr. Way smirked and Frank smirked back.

 

“I forgive you.”

 

Mr. Way stood up and walked over to Frank. He held his hand out and Frank took it. He pulled him up into a hug.

 

“I’m really sorry Frank. The last thing I ever would want to do is make you cry.”

 

Mr. Way held Frank tighter and Frank returned the feeling. He breathed in his teachers French vanilla coffee and cigarettes scent. He didn’t even stop himself before saying what he did.

 

“I love your scent Gerard.”

 

Mr. Way’s breath hitched at the use of his name and what Frank said. He smiled nonetheless and kept holding Frank.

 

“I love your scent too.”

 

Frank looked up at his teacher and he looked back at him. He really wanted to kiss him so he went for it. Frank lifted up on his toes and pressed his lips softly to his teacher’s. They kissed for a brief moment before they pulled away and Frank looked down blushing.

 

It was such a simple three second kiss but to Frank it felt like he’d experienced a whole new feeling of happiness. Mr. Way melted at the feel of Frank’s soft cherry balm lips on his. He had wanted to do the since the first time he saw him and it was honestly better than any heat of the moment kiss he’s ever had.

 

Frank waited for his teacher to push him away or tell him that they couldn’t do that again but he never did. Instead he lifted Frank’s chin and ran his thumb gingerly across Frank’s bottom lip. Frank inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, just basking in the moment. He knew it probably wouldn’t happen again and if so he was certain it’d be a long time coming.

 

“What are you doing to me Frankie?”

 

Frank opened his eyes slowly and stared lovingly at his teacher. He’d just called Frank, Frankie, and he couldn’t deny that, that made his heart swell.

 

“The same thing you’re doing to me Gee.”

 

“I can’t imagine that you feel the way I do about you.”

 

Frank smiled sadly.

 

“You have no idea how I feel about you.”

 

Frank let his arms fall from his teacher and he did the same. Frank sat back down in his seat and watched as he teacher walked back over to his own desk and grabbed a stack of papers. He walked back over to Frank and sat at the desk beside him.

 

“Do you mind if I work with you?”

 

“I don’t mind at all.”

 

**************************************************

“Come on mom and dad. The food will be fine. We’ll only be gone for about an hour and we could just send one of Sean’s parents over to keep an eye on it if you’re that worried.”

 

Frank was rushing his parents out of the house to take him to the tattoo parlor but they were being extra cautious about leaving the stove on unattended. It was Friday evening and Frank wanted to get everything done today for tomorrow. Frank picked up the house phone and called Sean’s house.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hey mom. Could you tell Sean that I’m ready to go so come on and also could you do your birthday boy a favor?”

 

“Sure Frankie, what is it?”

 

“Could you come and house sit while we leave. My mom doesn’t want to leave the stove on while we’re out but we need to go now because I still have other things to do before this day is through.”

 

“Sure baby, I’m on my way over.”

 

“Thank you so much.”

 

Frank hung up the phone and went into the kitchen. He took the over mitt from his mother’s hand and untied her apron. He held them in his hand as he pulled her towards the door.

 

“Come on dad.”

 

“I’m coming son.”

 

Frank’s father came walking down the steps and went to grab their jackets. The door opened and Sean and his mother came waltzing in. Frank handed Sean’s mother the oven mitt and apron and stood on his toes to kiss her cheek. She held Frank’s face in her hands and smiled.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Just staring at your face one last time before you go and poke holes in it.”

 

Frank laughed and pulled back from Sean’s mother. She put the apron on and walked towards the kitchen.

 

“Have fun guys and Sean take some pictures.”

 

“Sure thing mom.”

 

Frank’s father put his mother’s jacket on her and then his own. He threw Frank’s at him and pushed him out the house. Sean closed the door and they all walked to Frank’s parents’ car and piled inside.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frank walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw the huge breakfast sitting on the table. No one was in the kitchen though so he turned around to leave but was met with his family, and what he considered extended family, smiling at him from the kitchen doorway. He damn near jumped out of his skin.

 

Rachel was holding a huge bouquet of balloons and Richard was holding a homemade chocolate mousse cake. Sean was holding a Black Flag album that wasn’t apart of Frank’s collection yet. Linda was holding a birthday card and behind her was Frank’s father but he couldn’t see what he was holding.

 

“You guys almost gave me a heart attack.”

 

Frank’s father stepped past Frank’s mother and walked into the kitchen. Frank’s eyes bugged from his head at the sight of what he father was holding for him.

 

“Hopefully this will make up for it, happy birthday son.”

 

Frank walked forward and took the white Les Paul guitar from his father.

 

“Sean added the little decoration at the bottom. Of course we didn’t agree with it but he said it was a joke between you two and that you’d probably end up doing it yourself.”

 

Frank read the bottom of the guitar and started laughing loudly. It read _‘PANSY’_ in glitter letters stuck on his guitar. He pulled Sean over to him and hugged him.

 

“You know me so well.”

 

“Yeah well.”

 

Frank pulled back and hugged his father next. Soon after everyone else assembled a line and hugged Frank.

 

“Thank you very much guys. This is really the best birthday ever. I love you guys.”

 

They all chorused an _‘I love you’_ back to Frank before taking their seats at the table. Sean set the table while everyone conversed about the events that were going to take place that day. Once he was done he took his seat and everyone started passing around the food.

 

“I can’t wait to play my new guitar tonight. It’s going to be a blast. Speaking of which we have to hurry so I can tune it before we head over to the hall to put up the rest of the decorations.”

 

“You _do_ realize you’re going to have the best birthday party don’t you Frank?”

 

“Yes I do. A fucking masquerade Halloween party… who’s ever done _that_ shit?”

 

Everyone laughed at Frank. They knew how much Frank took pride in being born on Halloween. He thought he was something special for having that day as his birthday. It also matched so well with how dark and twisted he truly was.

 

People very close to Frank only truly knew how Frank was. He was quiet most times despite how he seems in class. He liked to keep to himself and write horror stories or draw ghouls and goblins.

 

He loved playing his guitar alone also and writing dark lyrics that really reflected what went on inside of his mind. That’s the only glimpse that he let outside people get about the real him. Only Sean really knew that side of him. Not even his parents did.

 

“When is your date picking you up Frank?”

 

Frank’s father smirked at him after asking. Frank rolled his eyes at his father.

 

“4:45, why are you smirking dad?”

 

“I’m sure he’s just wondering the same thing we all are.”

 

“And what is _that_ mom?”

 

“If that’s the guy you’ve been being all… _sexy_ for?”

 

Sean burst into laughter when Frank sputtered on his juice. Richard reached over and patted Frank on his back.

 

“That’s not the guy mom.”

 

“So will _that_ guy be at your party.”

 

“Hopefully he will but you guys still won’t know who he is.”

 

“I don’t know why you’re being all secretive Frank. Are you afraid that we won’t approve?”

 

 _‘That’s exactly what I’m afraid of.’_ Frank thought to himself.

 

“Look… can we just finish breakfast without prying into my love life.”

 

“ _Love_? Hm… so it’s more serious than we thought.”

 

Frank groaned at his father’s response.

 

“Okay we’ll stop Frankie. Let’s finish up here so we can get ready.”

 

Frank agreed happily and they all finished eating breakfast conversing about things other than his teacher.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frank opened the door and was surprised to see Bert standing there in a full suit. He was wearing a black mask that only covered his eyes. It was donned with little white lines swirling it. Frank smiled when Bert took off the mask and whistled at him. Frank wasn’t dressed as anything special but clearly Bert thought he was.

 

“You make one sexy vampire. And your piercings are bad ass.”

 

Frank smirked and licked at his fake fangs.

 

“Careful… I just might make you one and thank you.”

 

Bert laughed and walked inside of the house as Frank moved to the side to let him in. Frank’s family all looked over to Bert once he was inside and Bert smiled politely at everyone and shook their hands as Frank introduced everyone to him.

 

“We’ll be heading out now mom. _Please_ don’t forget my eggplant parm when you bring the food.”

 

“I won’t son.”

 

She kissed Frank on the forehead before they headed back out the door. Bert walked over to his car quickly and opened the door for Frank. Frank nodded at Bert and then slid smoothly into the car. Bert closed the door and circled around the front to get inside the car.

 

Once he was seated he turned the car on and then the radio followed. He kept the volume low and Frank figured that was so they could talk. He soon discovered that his insinuation was correct.

 

“So how does it feel to finally be 16?”

 

“It feels pretty cool.”

 

Bert smiled and punched Frank gently in the arm. When Frank looked at him in slight astonishment Bert laughed.

 

“Oh so now you’re too old for birthday hits?”

 

Frank laughed.

 

“Maybe just a little bit.”

 

“Well happy birthday all the same.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Frank smiled and leaned forward to turn up the radio.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was well into the night at Frank’s party and everyone was having a good time. Frank was all smiles while walking round and talking to everyone. Mostly everyone from his school showed up, even the teachers, and principle.

 

Every teacher was long gone by now though because they had to get back to their families. They just wanted to show their faces to celebrate one of their favorite students growing up. It was really an overwhelming feeling for Frank when he realized that everyone really did care for him at his school. However he knew that he could only truly trust a few of them.

 

Someone tapped Frank on the shoulder and he stood up turning around to face who it was. He couldn’t tell what with them wearing a mask and costume. He cocked his head to the side and put on his thinking face. He looked at the lips and leaned in to smell the person for good measure.

 

“So you’ve finally decided to come and greet me for my birthday huh?”

 

“Yeah I have, happy birthday by the way.”

 

“Thank you very much. Are you enjoying yourself?”

 

“I’m still here aren’t I?”

 

Frank laughed and nodded.

 

"I really love your new piercings."

 

Frank blushed and looked down trying to hide it. Just then Bert walked up to Frank and pulled him towards the stage. Frank went unwillingly and was dragged up the steps. Bert went over to the microphone and started speaking out into the crowd.

 

“I believe the birthday boy gets a birthday kiss in front of everyone.”

 

“This isn’t Christmas!”

 

Everyone laughed and Bert pulled Frank closer.

 

“It doesn’t matter, you’re still getting one.”

 

“But my parents…”

 

Frank was quieted by Bert’s lips being placed on his. Everyone in the crowd hooted and applauded everyone except Mr. Way. He stood there shocked that he was actually kissing him back. Of course Mr. Way realized that he was being silly because Frank didn’t belong to him.

 

Still he couldn’t help feeling a little jealous. Frank had used those same lips to kiss him just a few days ago and here he was kissing Bert. To add insult to injury the kiss wasn’t even appropriate to be happening in front of his parents. In fact Frank’s parents had turned away and were giggling.

 

They finally broke apart and to Mr. Way’s astonishment Frank looked dead at him. He was smiling at everyone but his eyes were set on his teacher. Frank watched as his teacher left the floor and headed to the bathroom area. Frank gave the DJ the signal to start the music again before walking off the stage leaving Bert to the crowd.

 

Frank walked down the steps and pushed through the crowd. He smiled as a few people patted his back and cheered him on. Some of them even made pucker faces at him. Frank had to admit these people were very funny and fun to be around but he needed to get to his teacher.

 

Frank finally broke through the crowd and walked slowly to the bathroom. He was trying to stall to give himself enough time to think of what to say. He didn’t even really know why he was going in there. Yeah, he saw the way his teacher looked as he made out with Bert; he saw that he was hurt. Frank thought that in the end he didn’t belong to Mr. Way though so he didn’t know why he felt he needed to explain.

 

Frank pushed the door open and looked inside of the bathroom. He saw his teacher’s feet under the last bathroom stall door, still clad in his converse. Frank pulled the trashcan over to the door and pushed it up against it. Mr. Way obviously heard the noise because there he was standing there staring at Frank with a confused look.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Frank shrugged and rubbed his now sweating hands on his pants.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“So why’d you do that?”

 

Mr. Way gestured towards the trashcan and Frank looked back like he didn’t know what he was referring to. He turned back around and shrugged again.

 

“I didn’t want any interruptions.”

 

“ _Interruptions_ …?”

 

Mr. Way arched a brow at Frank. Frank just stood there biting his lip nervously. Mr. Way decided to change the subject to why he walked away.

 

“That was very entertaining out there.”

 

“Well… I’m an entertainer.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t do those things to upset me?”

 

Frank screwed his face up.

 

“What kind of person do you think I am?”

 

“I think you’re the kind of person who likes to get revenge when things don’t go his way.”

 

“What exactly isn’t going my way?”

 

“We kissed a few days ago but that’s all. I didn’t say anything to you about it afterwards and I didn’t make anything of it. Maybe you don’t like that.”

 

Frank couldn’t believe what his teacher was insinuating. Yeah, they’d kissed, but that was it. The rest of the week hadn’t been anything special. Frank stayed for that one lunch detention and they didn’t speak during or after it.

 

Whenever class was over Frank would linger behind to see if Mr. Way would try to bring it up or say anything about it but he hadn’t. Frank can admit that it upset him at first but not enough to make him want to get back at Mr. Way. It just wasn’t that serious to see what he saw in Mr. Way’s eyes a few moments ago.

 

“If I tried to get back at you Mr. Way that would mean having to hurt your feelings and I _do not_ wish to do so.”

 

“So why did you just kiss him like that in front of me? _I_ didn’t even get that kind of kiss.”

 

Frank huffed and shook his head.

 

“The kind of kiss I gave you was one I’ve never given _anyone_. I never thought anyone deserved to see that side of me.”

 

“And what side was that?”

 

Frank sighed.

 

“Forget I even said anything. I’m going back out there to enjoy the rest of my party. You can either come out there and enjoy it with me or leave. Pick your choice because I’m _done_ with all the mind games and shit.”

 

Frank went to turn but Mr. Way stepped forward and grabbed his arm. He spun him around and pulled him close.

 

“I didn’t appreciate the fact that you kissed him after kissing me.”

 

Frank was taken aback by the aggressiveness in his teacher but he couldn’t deny that it made him a little hot under the collar. He drew in a shaky breath before answering him.

 

“I’m not _yours_ Mr. Way so I can do whatever I want.”

 

Frank tried to walk away but Mr. Way tightened his grip on his wrist.

 

“If you want to make me yours then do it. Otherwise I don’t want to do this anymore and I mean it. If you let me walk out of this bathroom without claiming me then I’ll never look at you the way I’m looking at you now again in life.”

 

Mr. Way stared at Frank for a long time before pulling him in and kissing him hard on the mouth. Frank moaned into the kiss despite it hurting a little because of his new piercing. Mr. Way tugged hard on his hair. Frank pushed up against Mr. Way and Mr. Way pushed him back. It was now his turn to show Frank that he was in control.

 

He’d been spending all that time letting Frank lead because he was fighting back the urges but now he was going to make sure Frank would never kiss anyone else ever again. He’d make sure Frank wouldn’t want to kiss anyone else. He was going to make sure Frank only wanted him by the time they left this bathroom.

 

Something in him just finally clicked. He couldn’t sit around and try to keep Frank to himself when he wasn’t making him his. He couldn’t be jealous when he was the one keeping them apart like Frank had said. He wanted Frank to be his and only his.

 

He wanted Frank to do whatever just like he had offered. All he ever thought about or worried about was somebody else touching Frank or someone else making Frank happy because like Frank said he knew he wouldn’t wait forever. He knew that Frank meant what he said about walking out. He couldn’t take that risk.

 

He shoved Frank against the wall as he thrust his tongue into his mouth. He explored Frank’s mouth just like Frank had begged him to before and boy did he love it. Frank was the sweetest sin Mr. Way had ever tasted and he was going to make Frank repent in his own way.

 

“Down on your knees.”

 

Frank dropped down on his knees quickly and looked up at his teacher waiting for further instruction.

 

“Unzip my pants and pull my cock out.”

 

Frank’s breathing was labored as he continued to gaze at his teacher while he slowly pulled down the zipper. Mr. Way’s eyes were filled with lust and something else that Frank couldn’t put his finger on. For right now he’d focus on what he could put his finger, or fingers on; Mr. Way’s cock. Frank pulled his cock from his underwear and slowly started stroking him with a firm grip.

 

“I really would like to know how you’re _so_ good at this at your age.”

 

“I spend a lot of time fucking myself with thoughts of you in my mind.”

 

Mr. Way knew Frank was blunt but he hadn’t expected him to say that.

 

“Fuck you are _such_ a bad boy.”

 

“Why don’t you punish me?”

 

Mr. Way ran his hand through Frank’s hair and then gripped it.

 

“You’re going to suck my cock and you’re going to do it right. If you gag I will punish you but not the way you’d hope.”

 

Frank nodded and Mr. Way shook his head disapprovingly.

 

“Yes _Sir_.”

 

Mr. Way smirked and nodded slowly. Frank mentally smiled to himself at the fact that he knew what his teacher wanted. He leaned forward and licked the head of his cock teasingly slow. Mr. Way drew in a breath and held it. He finally had Frank’s warm tongue on his cock.

 

He watched as Frank wrapped his pretty little mouth around him and started bobbing his head forward. His eyelids fluttered as he moaned and took more of him into his mouth. Mr. Way put his hand on the wall to steady himself so he wouldn’t make a fool of himself.

 

Frank was aware of the slight burn he felt from the piercing but at this moment in time he didn't care. He was finally getting what he'd wanted since the first time he'd laid eyes on his teacher and he wasn't about to fuck that up.

 

Frank was very good at moving his tongue and Mr. Way thought briefly that Frank had obviously done this before and more than once. That thought upset him a little. He wanted to be the only person who had Frank. His grip tightened on Frank’s hair and Frank groaned and took more of him into his mouth. The push and pull of the piercing was driving Mr. Way insane.

 

Frank looked up at him and he saw that Frank loved what he was doing to him. He loved that he was now making him buck and moan. His breathing was coming out in short gasps and his knees were getting weak. Frank moved his hand and took all of him in slowly, making sure he relaxed his throat so he wouldn’t gag. Mr. Way felt his cock hit the back of Frank’s throat and Frank swallowed around him causing Mr. Way to groan out loudly.

 

“You’re so good with * _pant_ * your mouth Frankie. Fuck… ohhh fuck. That p-piercing feels amazing t-too.”

 

Frank pulled off and started stroking him while staring darkly at him.

 

“Can you do something for _me_ Sir?”

 

Mr. Way stood there panting, trying to catch his breath before he answered. Frank looked so good on his knees staring up at him with his swollen pink lips. It was the best thing he’d ever seen even better than his mind had conjured up late at night when he was in his bed thinking of him.

 

“What is it pretty?”

 

Frank bit his lip seductively, on the side that wasn't pierced of course, and then darted his tongue out to lick Mr. Way’s head. He sucked it softly and placed a soft kiss before pulling away and whispering over his wet tip.

 

“I want you to fuck my mouth and I want you to do it hard. I want you to fuck my mouth _so_ fucking good, _please_ Sir?”

 

Mr. Way groaned and nodded. He let go of Frank’s hair and ran his fingers across his pink, wet lips. He brushed the lip ring softly before running his finger along Frank's prominent jawline.

 

“Have you ever thought about fucking my mouth Mr. Way?”

 

“Fuck… all of the time.”

 

Frank smirked at him.

 

“So _do_ it… fuck my mouth.”

 

Mr. Way grabbed Frank’s hair again and Frank took his hand off his cock. He leaned forward and opened his mouth. He waited like the perfect fucking boy that he was and Mr. Way gave him what he wanted.

 

He slid his cock in Frank’s mouth slowly to let Frank adjust and when Frank nodded up at him with wanting eyes he started thrusting in and out of Frank’s mouth. Frank just took it like it was all he wanted, and honestly it was. He wanted to be used by his teacher.

 

Mr. Way took his other hand off the wall and placed that one in Frank’s hair too. He started moving his hips faster while staring down into the eyes that haunted so many of his fantasies. A part of him couldn’t believe that this was really happening and where it was happening.

 

He thought back to when Frank told him if he was his he’d do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and Frank was living up to that. Mr. Way’s hips stuttered when he felt Frank swallow around him again and he just knew he was going to cum hard, and soon.

 

Frank’s eyes were watering but he wanted more. Part of why his eyes was watering was because of how deep and fast he was taking Mr. Way and the other half was due to the fact that he'd just put a hole in his lip the day before. He knew it'd be swollen by the end of the night. Despite the slight pain he pulled the back of his teacher’s thighs, coaxing him to fuck his mouth harder, and he complied. Frank watched as his teacher fought to keep his eyes open and focused.

 

“God Frankie… I’m gonna… fuck… oh fuck!”

 

Frank sucked his cheeks in and moved his tongue around his teacher like he was the best thing he’d ever tasted. He felt his grip tighten in his hair and then Mr. Way was shouting and cumming right down his throat and Frank swallowed every last drop of it.

 

“Fuuuuck!”

 

Frank kept sucking until he knew his teacher couldn’t take anymore. He pulled back slowly and kissed his tip again before licking his lips and panting up at him.

 

“Am I _Yours_ now Sir?”

 

“Oh yeah… you’re _Mine_.”


	4. For A Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to get out there guys. I've been busy struggling with personal things. I have insomnia so I'm really always too tired to write. I actually haven't been to sleep tonight so I forced myself to finish this chapter and here it is.
> 
> Thank you guys for continuing to read this. It really means a lot to me.
> 
> Chapter title from: For A pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic, Paramore.

Frank was lying in bed tossing and turning. He just couldn’t get to sleep. After he had blown his teacher in the bathroom they left out and acted as if nothing happened. Mr. Way had left claiming that he had to get home before Mikey started bitching at him because they had somewhere to go. Frank didn’t try to make him stay.

 

He let him go but a part of him wanted Mr. Way to pull him in and kiss him before leaving. He knew that couldn’t happen though in front of all those people. They hadn’t kissed after in the bathroom because Mr. Way had come back down and realized what he’d done.

 

It wasn’t that Mr. Way regretted it but he had to come to terms with what he’d just committed to and he asked Frank to understand. Frank agreed no matter how much he wanted to grab his teacher and slap him for being such a punk in Frank’s eyes. He couldn’t argue any way because the door was pounded on and they had to leave while getting a strange stare from Sean.

 

Frank sat up in bed and slipped his feet into his slippers. He went into the bathroom and took a much need piss before washing his hands and walking back into his room. He grabbed a towel and dried his hands off. He sat down on the bed and pulled out his phone. He dialed Sean’s number and he answered on the first ring.

 

“So are you ready to tell me what happened in that bathroom?”

 

Frank sighed and laughed lightly.

 

“Why are you even still up?”

 

“Because I’m worried about you and how can you blame me? You disappeared for a good amount of time and when I came for you the door was barricaded. I don’t like that Frank. Did he do something to you?”

 

Frank let out a long breath before answering Sean. He sometimes hated how protective Sean was but he knew it was only because he really cared.

 

“I blew him.”

 

“What!? Why? What? Come over right now and tell me everything.”

 

“You sound like a school girl.”

 

“Whatever, just come on and use your key because I’m not getting out of bed.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Frank hung up his phone and went to his closet to grab a hoodie. He put it on and headed out of his room. He snuck down the steps lightly and did a quick run across the living room to the door. He opened it quietly and grabbed his keys before closing the door and locking it.

 

He walked over to Sean’s house and located his key to open the door. Once inside he closed the door with ease and headed for the stairs. He crept up the steps, wincing when one of them creaked, and sprinting quietly up the rest. He walked down the hallway and opened Sean’s door.

 

Sean was already sitting up and pulling his duvet back so Frank could slide in next to him. Frank took off his hoodie and threw it at the foot of his bed before taking off his slippers and climbing in next to his best friend. Sean looked at Frank’s slightly swollen lip and winced.

 

“Was that very smart of you when you just got that done?”

 

Frank shook his head.

 

“Probably not but that’s not why it’s swollen. Well it is but it’s because it was rough.”

 

“You and your kinks Frank.”

 

“Shut up and just let me tell you what happened.”

 

Sean looked at Frank with earnest in his eyes. Frank chuckled before he continued to talk.

 

“I went into the bathroom after I saw him walk away. He looked really hurt about the kiss so I followed him to apologize.”

 

“For what, it’s not like he was your boyfriend.”

 

“Because I had kissed him in detention.”

 

“And you didn’t think to tell me?”

 

“I did! You were too damn high to remember.”

 

Sean looked thoughtful for a second and then nodded.

 

“I think I do remember now. Whatever, just go on.”

 

“Well anyway, he said that he didn’t like that I kissed him. He accused me of doing it to get revenge which was stupid. I explained to him and he got aggressive with me when I tried to leave back out; so I told him that he either make me his, right then, or that I’d never try anything with him ever again. I guess he believed me because next thing I know he was kissing me and God was it rough.”

 

Sean’s eyes widened and he smile enthusiastically egging Frank to continue with his story.

 

“One thing led to another and I was on my knees blowing him.”

 

“So whose idea was it to be so rough when you just got your lip pierced?”

 

“It was mine… I asked him to fuck my mouth.”

 

“Oh my…”

 

Frank grabbed Sean’s mouth to quiet him.

 

“Be quiet, you’re gonna wake your parents.”

 

Sean nodded and pulled Frank’s hand off his mouth.

 

“What happened after all of that?”

 

“I asked him was I his and he said yes.”

 

“That’s what you said?”

 

“Well actually I said _‘am I yours now sir’_ and he said _‘oh yeah, you’re mine’_.”

 

“Holy fucking shit Frank. I’m not even going to lie that’s fucking _hot_.”

 

Frank laughed and grabbed Sean’s hand like a damn school girl telling their best friend about their first kiss.

 

“I know right?”

 

“What else happened?”

 

“Well he kind of needed time to collect everything that happened and what he committed to… which I guess I don’t blame him.”

 

“Well you can’t Frank, this is some pretty serious shit. You’re a teenager.”

 

“Yeah, I know. That is why I didn’t argue. You came banging on the door after that.”

 

“Sorry about that… I was worried. Who barricaded the door anyway?”

 

“I did. I didn’t want anyone barging in. It’s not like I actually thought anything was going to happen but I guess it was a good idea in the end.”

 

Frank shrugged and Sean agreed. Frank looked around and his eyes landed on Sean’s television. Sean noticed and grabbed the remote.

 

“Just turn it down. Why are you still up?”

 

Frank turned on the television and turned it down like he was demanded.

 

“I couldn’t sleep. I mean would you be able to if something you’ve been wanting to happen did after all that time.”

 

“You are so dramatic Frank. It was only about a month give or take a few days.”

 

“Well it felt like forever to me.”

 

Frank looked at the screen and then over at Sean when he heard him rummaging in his nightstand. He pulled out a bag of chips and sat them between him and Frank.

 

“Only you would have chips where your sex shit should be.”

 

“Remember that, that sex shit you are referring to would be used on your cousin.”

 

Frank punched Sean in the arm.

 

“Watch it Sean. I will cut your dick off in your sleep.”

 

Sean laughed and pushed Frank.

 

“You’re the one who brought it up.”

 

“Yeah well I take it back.”

 

“How are things going to work? Like how will you two get to be together when you’re not supposed to be?”

 

“I really don’t know. We’ll figure it out.”

 

“Don’t be careless Frank. I mean sure he’s a grown man that knows what he’s getting himself into but I know you; you’re reckless. I mean you blew him at a full party in a bathroom with your parents and students present.”

 

“I know Sean.”

 

“Frank I’m serious. This is this man’s career on the line. Don’t do anything stupid that’ll get you both in trouble. Don’t go on dates and shit in this town and certainly don’t have sex with him at school no matter how many fantasies you’ve had of that happening. Keep them as fantasies.”

 

“I can’t promise you that one.”

 

Sean sighed angrily at Frank while giving him a warning look.

 

“Maybe just once…”

 

Sean shook his head.

 

“Just don’t get caught. The last thing I want is to see you have to live without him because no matter how hard you try to deny it you’re falling for him and I’d hate to see him taken away from you because of a careless fuck.”

 

Frank stared silently at the television not particularly watching it.

 

“I just care about you Frank.”

 

“I know.”

 

Frank leaned his head on Sean’s shoulder and gave him the remote to pick something for them to watch.

 

**************************************************

Frank ran over to a rack and pulled a Black Flag t-shirt from it. He looked at the size and slung it over his arm with the rest of the clothing items he had. He then went over to another rack that had long sleeve shirts and grabbed an all-black one. He checked the size on that and added it with the other ones. He then grabbed two more long sleeved shirts; one in grey and one in red and walked over to where Sean was with Roxanne.

 

“I swear you shop more than I do Frankie.”

 

Frank laughed and shrugged off Roxanne’s comment.

 

“He’s just trying to look good for the guys. Stop cramping his style Roxy.”

 

Roxanne laughed and made a face.

 

“Whatever but I’m tired of standing. I’m going to the food court. Are you coming or staying?”

 

“I’m gonna stay so I can give him my honest opinion on things.”

 

Roxanne shrugged before sucking on her coffee and walking out of the store.

 

“I won’t be too long.”

 

Roxanne put her hand in the air indicating that she heard Frank, before answering her ringing phone and starting to chat a mile a minute, and the call had only just been answered. Frank laughed and looked at Sean.

 

“I love my cousin but she talks so much; kudos to you for putting up with that.”

 

Sean laughed and looked out the door before walking over to where Frank had moved.

 

“She talks a lot but that’s my baby. At least we never run out of things to talk about. She’s full of life. Weirdly she reminds me of you and I never get bored with you.”

 

Frank smiled and nudged Sean with his shoulder.

 

“You’re so sweet.”

 

Frank batted his lashes at him and laid his head on his shoulder. Sean stiffened when his eyes landed on someone he never thought he’d see here and who was that guy with him? Sean looked suspiciously but it wasn’t until Sean put his hand around Frank protectively that Frank looked up and almost dropped everything he was holding.

 

Standing there was Mr. Way with his brother. He was dressed in regular clothes, sporting a leather jacket and holding a coffee in his hand. He had on a pair of blue jeans and his converse. Frank suddenly thanked the high heavens that he dressed nice.

 

Frank was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a short sleeved black and white striped shirt over it. He had on a tight fitting black leather jacket and his eyes were rimmed with heavy black eyeliner on the top and bottom. His hair was curling over his eyes; most of it was on the right side and a little was covering his left eyes. He had on a pair of black jeans that surprisingly didn’t have a hole in the knee… yet.

 

“Do you know who that is with him?”

 

“That’s his brother.”

 

Just then Mikey looked up and saw Frank.

 

“Hey Frank.”

 

He started walking towards them and Mr. Way followed behind him. Once they were in front of the boys Mikey hit Mr. Way in the stomach.

 

“Why were you just staring instead of saying something? I’m sorry about my brother Frank, he can be rude sometimes.”

 

Mikey looked at his brother and noticed the look in his eyes. He wasn’t stupid at all, he knew his brother very well. Gerard looked at Mikey and then looked down.

 

“Hey Frank. Hi Sean.”

 

Sean nodded at him and Frank smiled from one corner of his mouth.

 

“Hello Mr. Way.”

 

Frank saw Mr. Way’s eyes trail his body slowly and he felt like he was on fire. Mikey reached his hand out for Sean’s and Sean shook it.

 

“I’m Mikey, Gerard’s brother.”

 

“I’m Frank’s best friend.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

 

Frank raised the clothes in his arms to show to them.

 

“I’m going to go pay for these.”

 

“Do you need help Frankie?”

 

“No. You can talk with these two.”

 

Sean nodded as Frank walked away.

 

“Don’t pick up another thing!”

 

Frank jumped and turned around to Sean.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because you know I’m only going to end up carrying majority of those bags to my car and you haven’t even hit every store you want to go to yet.”

 

Mikey and Gerard laughed at what Sean said. Frank flipped his hair out of his face and hoisted the clothes up in his arms with his knee.

 

“I can carry it myself. My cousin wouldn’t mind helping either.”

 

“Frankie, you know I don’t mind helping.”

 

“Alright so shut up.”

 

With that Frank turned around and walked to the counter. Mikey and Gerard looked at Sean and he smiled slightly.

 

“He’s a feisty one huh?”

 

Sean nodded to Mikey.

 

“Yeah… that one definitely has bite.”

 

“That’s not always a bad thing.”

 

“That’s what I admire about him.”

 

Mikey nodded.

 

“That’s cute. Not many people actually cherish or admire their friends.”

 

Sean looked up and noticed Frank was writing something on his receipt. He figured it was his signature until he saw Frank keep it. He eyed Frank suspiciously.

 

“Well Frankie is more than a friend to me. He’s like my brother. We’ve known each other for 10 years and we spent almost every waking moment together. I mean just yesterday we were supposed to be sleeping and Frank called me and snuck over to my house. We ended up sleeping together. Our parents weren’t too happy with us not telling them. Frank’s mother almost had a heart attack. He never actually got caught out of the house whenever he snuck over to my house. I always got caught though. I’m not as suave as Frank.”

 

Gerard and Mikey laughed at that.

 

“I’m sorry. I just told you guys our whole life story.”

 

Mikey put his hand up in a dismissive manner.

 

“It’s no problem. I’m glad you’re passionate about Frank. That’s how I am about my brother here. We tell each other _everything_.”

 

Mikey put emphasis on _‘everything’_ and looked over at Gerard. Gerard looked at him and then at Sean. He sighed and shook his head.

 

“We’ll talk later Mikey.”

 

“Yes we will.”

 

Gerard sighed again and Mikey looked over at Sean.

 

“Do you and Frank tell each other everything?”

 

“Frank tells me _every single thing_.”

 

Sean put emphasis on _‘every single thing’_ and Gerard and Mikey both got the hint on that. Frank walked up behind Gerard and slipped the receipt he was holding into Gerard’s back pocket. Gerard acted like he didn’t feel anything as Frank walked around them and held out his bags to Sean.

 

“Here you go.”

 

They all laughed when Sean rolled his eyes and took the bags from Frank. Just then Roxanne walked back into the store and called out to them causing everyone to look in her direction.

 

“You said you wouldn’t be long Frankie. Come on. You always do this.”

 

“I’m sorry but if you know I always do this why do you continue to come along?”

 

Roxanne rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip.

 

“Because I want to spend time with my cousin and my boyfriend; now come on before I tell my Auntie on you.”

 

“What are you going to say Roxy? _‘Auntie, Frankie took too long shopping today. Punish him.’_ ”

 

Roxanne scowled at him and then looked at all the guys that were giggling.

 

“Who are you two?”

 

“I’m Frank’s teacher and this is my brother.”

 

She smirked and folded her arms across her chest.

 

“At least I know you weren’t taking long because you were being hit on.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“They both look too good for you.”

 

Frank stormed over to Roxanne and Sean dropped the bags and grabbed Frank by the waist.

 

“Let him go Sean. He’s only going to yell in my face. Frankie would never hit me or any other girl for that matter.”

 

“I know that but the last thing we need is a yelling Frank and you know that. Apologize Roxanne.”

 

They all looked at her including Frank who was still hoisted up in the air by Sean.

 

“I’m sorry Frankie. You know you’re hot okay. Damn near my entire group of girlfriend’s thinks so and you _are_ a part of the Iero family.”

 

Sean sat Frank down and picked back up the bags. The Way brothers were standing there; not believing the spectacle that had taken place in front of them. Gerard couldn’t believe even more what she said about her friend’s, but then again he could; Frank is hot.

 

Frank walked over to Roxanne and wrapped his arm around her waist. Sean went over with them and they all looked over at the brothers. Frank was the first to wave and then Roxanne did too. Sean tried but gave up and spoke.

 

“It was nice seeing you guys.”

 

“Hopefully I’ll see you again Mikey. I’ll see you tomorrow Sir.”

 

With that Frank turned around but didn’t miss the way his teacher’s eyes almost bugged out of his eyes. They all walked away and Mikey turned back to his brother. Gerard tried to act as if everything was cool.

 

“Gerard…”

 

“Mikey… it’s _not_ what you think.”

 

“Then what the fuck is it Gee? That’s your _student_.”

 

Gerard sighed and ran his hand over his face.

 

“I know that Mikey.”

 

“How long?”

 

“Since yesterday…”

 

Mikey sighed and looked around.

 

“Gerard you could lose everything for this.”

 

Gerard did the same and whispered.

 

“I know that Mikey.”

 

“The kid is cute, hell even beautiful in his own way, I’ll give you that, but is he _really_ worth risking everything?”

 

“He is Mikey. There’s just something about him. He’s amazing.”

 

Mikey looked at his brother and knew that this wasn’t something he’d do if he didn’t think the person was worth it. Gerard wasn’t a risk taker and Mikey knew that. He sighed and placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry Gee… I just want to make sure you truly know what you’re doing. This isn’t just sex is it?”

 

“No Mikey. I’ve wanted him since I saw his picture on his file, and not in a sexual way. The teacher told me stories about him and that made me even more infatuated with him. When I first saw him in person… the way he looked at me Mikey… my heart stopped. I knew I had to have him but I didn’t just go into it. I fought Mikey. I really did but I can’t get over him and I can't hurt him anymore.”

 

Mikey’s eyes widened.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Not what you think Mikey. I pushed him away after leading him on and that hurt his feelings. The second time I got jealous because someone asked him on a date in front of me. I yelled at him in front of everyone and embarrassed him to the tenth degree. He went to the bathroom and when he came back… I saw that he had been crying.”

 

Mikey pulled Gerard out of the aisle and started grabbing clothes that he thought would look good on him.

 

“He kissed me earlier this week and everything felt right. I felt… complete in a way.”

 

Mikey looked at his brother and smiled softly.

 

“Do me one favor Gerard…”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Just be careful… and don’t hurt Frank anymore.”

 

“I will Mikey and I promise I won’t.”

 

“Good. And be… gentler than usual on him. He isn’t your 26 year old ex-boyfriend that liked to be dominated. He’s a baby… no matter how many grown up things he may do. Remember that.”

 

“I know Mikey.”

 

“I won’t tell mom or dad… you know that. I love you Gee and the only reason I’m not yelling at you is because I was Frank and you remember that.”

 

Gerard nodded and hugged Mikey.

 

“Thank you Mikes. You really are the best.”

 

“I know.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerard was leaning back on his bed, against his headboard, staring down at the receipt Frank slipped into his pocket. Frank’s number was sprawled across the back of it. Mr. Way didn’t know what to do. It’s obvious he was supposed to use it but he didn’t wanna use it too quickly and look desperate.

 

He decided that only kids thought that way. Frank gave him the number to use so that’s what he was going to do. Now the only question was should he call or text? He didn’t want to call and Frank was sitting with his parents or something. He decided he’d text first and if he was by himself he’d give him a call.

 

_“Hello Frank… this is Gerard.”_

 

He decided if they were going to be a couple he wanted Frank to call him by his name. That took away a lot more of the guilt that way. Gerard didn’t want to spend this relationship feeling guilty about being with Frank.

 

Frank stared down at his phone and couldn’t believe he actually really used the number. He wanted to jump for joy but his mother might look at him weird. He finished taking the rest of the clothes out of the dryer and put them in his basket.

 

He picked up the basket and kissed his mom on the cheek before rushing up to his room and closing his door. He dumped the clothes at the foot of his bed and put down the basket. He pulled out his phone and texted his teacher back.

 

_“Hey Mr. Way. This is a very pleasant surprise. *xofrnk*”_

 

Gerard read the text and instantly winced. He decided to let Frank know right away what the rules were on his name outside of school.

 

_“Frank, please call me Gerard.”_

 

Frank looked down at the text and smiled.

 

_“That’ll be no problem. I love your name. *xofrnk*”_

 

Gerard smiled at the text and slid down on his bed until he was lying down. He eyed Frank's signature and smiled. He was such a sweetheart.

 

_“I’m glad you do. Also, why do you say this is a surprise? You gave me your number so why wouldn’t I use it?”_

 

Frank finished putting his folded pajamas into his drawer and closed it before going back over to his phone.

 

_“Some people have that stupid notion about texting or calling someone too quickly. You know what I’m referring to. *xofrnk*”_

 

Gerard read the text and laughed. He was caught red handed because he had those very thoughts.

 

_“I won’t deny that I thought that before I texted you.”_

 

Frank laughed at the text and hung his shirt up before he answered the text.

 

_“Well I’m glad you went against it. *xofrnk*”_

 

Gerard smiled as he texted his next reply.

 

_“So am I… So what are you up to? I thought you had a bedtime. :)”_

 

Frank shook his head remembering that conversation.

 

_“Oh Gerard… don’t be clever. I had to finish my laundry. I’m putting my clothes away right now. *xofrnk*”_

 

Gerard smiled at how cute Frank was.

 

_“You do your own laundry?”_

 

_“I sure do. My mother doesn’t play that. When I leave for college she doesn’t want me bringing her back my loads of dirty laundry. I’ve been doing my laundry since I was 14. *xofrnk*”_

 

Gerard laughed at that. He liked the sound of his mother. He wished for a brief moment that he could meet her.

 

_“That’s a wise lady you have parenting you.”_

 

Frank nodded in agreement before he sent the text.

 

_“She’s amazing. What are you up to though? *xofrnk*”_

 

Gerard looked down at himself lying out on his bed still fully clothed. He knew he should be doing something but he only wanted to lie around and talk with Frank.

_“I should be grading papers but I’m lying down in bed texting you.”_

 

Frank’s breath hitched at the thought of his teacher in bed.

 

_“Oh… maybe you should get on that. *xofrnk*”_

 

_“No… I think I like talking with you better.”_

 

Frank smiled and felt little flutters in his stomach.

 

_“I’m glad you do. Hey look… I have to take my shower so how about you get some grading down while I do that? *xofrnk*”_

 

Gerard ignored everything Frank had written once the image of Frank getting undressed and into the shower filled his mind.

 

_“You lost me at shower Frank…”_

 

Frank bit his lip softly.

 

_“Gerard… *xofrnk*”_

 

Gerard took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

 

_“Fuck Frankie… go and take your shower. Text me as soon as you’re done.”_

 

Frank knew that was a demand.

 

_“Okay Sir. *xofrnk*”_

 

Frank sat his phone down and sat on the bed next to it. He quickly started undressing when his phone went off again. He read the text and almost dropped his phone.

 

_“Oh and Frankie… don’t touch yourself other than to wash.”_

 

_"Yes Sir. *xofrnk*”_

 

Frank finished taking off his clothes and grabbed his things for his shower and went into the bathroom.

 

(Time Passes)

 

Gerard was hunched over school work when his phone buzzed. He reached for it instantly and smiled when he realized it had been who he was waiting for.

 

_“I’m done now. Did you get any work done Mister? *xofrnk*”_

 

_“Yes I did actually. Did you enjoy your shower?”_

 

Frank pulled his pajama pants on and went to turn off his light. He then went back over to his bed and climbed in.

 

_“I always do. *xofrnk*”_

 

Gerard smirked at the text.

 

_“I bet you do.”_

 

Frank smiled and text back quickly.

 

_“So are you going to call me or do I have to force you to? *xofrnk*”_

Gerard put all of the papers together and sat them on the table in a neat pile. He read the text as he walked into his bedroom.

 

_“I was just about to tell you that I’d call you once I got myself situated in bed.”_

 

_“Situated how? *xofrnk*”_

 

_“Put on my pajamas.”_

 

_“Oh okay. I’ll be waiting. ;) *xofrnk*”_

 

Gerard laughed and started changing out of his clothes. He did it as quickly as possible. He walked through the house turning off every light and appliance before going back into his room and turning off his bedroom light.

 

He turned on his lamp and climbed into bed. He pulled the blanket up over him and grabbed his phone. He scrolled through the contacts and stopped when he got to My Secret and clicked call.

 

Frank reached over for his phone and smiled. He knew the unknown number was his teacher calling. He let it ring a few times before answering in a quieted voice so his parents wouldn’t hear him and try to pry.

 

“Hey.”

 

Gerard smiled and let out a breathy reply.

 

“Hey.”

 

Frank couldn’t believe he was talking to his teacher on the phone. He really never thought he’d get this far. He loved the fact that his teacher sounded happy to talk to him too. It felt so surreal.

 

“How was the rest of your day?”

 

“It was good. You looked breath taking today.”

 

Frank smiled and bit his lip softly.

 

“I’m glad you thought so. But what do I look like every other day?”

 

“I think you always look that way but I figured it was for me. Makes me wonder… is there someone else you were trying to impress?”

 

Frank detected the smile in his voice and smirked.

 

“I only want your eyes on me Sir.”

 

Gerard chuckled before Frank continued talking.

 

“I mean you should feel lucky… people will be checking me out and wanting what you have.”

 

Gerard smirked and nodded.

 

“Oh I feel very lucky Frankie.”

 

“Good.”

 

Frank sighed and smiled. He felt like a school girl right now… technically he was a school boy. He just hoped he didn’t end up hurt like they always do in the end.

 

“How far do you live from here?”

 

“I live an hour away driving at the correct speed limit. Why?”

 

“Sean says we shouldn’t go out and do things around here.”

 

Gerard chuckled at Frank.

 

“You have a smart friend Frank. I’m shocked that you’ve already been thinking about that.”

 

Frank frowned in the darkness.

 

“You haven’t?”

 

“I have… I just didn’t think you would.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I think about ways that I can spend time with you?”

 

Gerard thought about that for a minute.

 

“I don’t know. Forgive me.”

 

“You always want forgiveness.”

 

They both got quiet knowing what the other was thinking about.

 

“I’m still very sorry about that Frank.”

 

“Hey… forget it. It’s neither here nor there. We have each other now so we don’t have to worry about that happening again, right?”

 

“Of course Frankie.”

 

“I love when you call me that.”

 

“I love calling you that.”

 

Frank chuckled softly.

 

“We sound like a couple in love.”

 

Gerard inhaled sharply and Frank heard him.

 

“Relax… I said we _sound_ like a couple in love not that we are one. I’m not about to confess my undying love to you. You can breathe now.”

 

Gerard chuckled lightly.

 

“It’s not what you think Frank… I just… I don’t want to get too invested and then… lose you.”

 

“Stop worrying Gerard. Just go with it. When you think the worst it happens. Try to be optimistic about this. I mean… for a pessimist I’m pretty optimistic. You should be too.”

 

“I’ll think about that.”

 

Frank chuckled and shifted in his bed.

 

“Did you just reveal to me that you have a dark side?”

 

“I did… I have a very dark side. There’s only one person who knows about that side though.”

 

“Let me guess… Sean?”

 

“Ding ding ding ding ding.”

 

Gerard laughed at Frank.

 

“Will you let me into that dark side?”

 

“I don’t think you really want into that side of me. It’s pretty depressing.”

 

“Hey… I was there Frank. Don’t assume my life was perfect. It wasn’t… but we can get to know each other and you can see for yourself.”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

“You can talk to me too Frank. I know I’m your teacher but I’m also your… boyfriend now.”

 

Gerard let out a soft laugh.

 

“I have to get used to that.”

 

Frank chuckled.

 

“I’m sure you do.”

 

“Anyway… I’m your boyfriend so you can come to me if you ever need to.”

 

“Thanks Gee… but I don’t want to think about that right now.”

 

“What do you want to think about?”

 

“What it would be like to be pressed against you in your bed.”

 

Gerard closed his eyes and controlled his breathing.

 

“You know you can take me from zero to one hundred in .2 seconds. No one has ever done that to me before Frankie.”

 

“Don’t stroke my ego.”

 

Frank replied seductively.

 

“I’d rather be stroking something else for you.”

 

Frank let out a slow breath that turned into a slight moan.

 

“I want to touch you Frank.”

 

“I want you to touch me.”

 

Gerard tried to ignore the nagging that this was his student on the phone. He pushed it aside and said what he wanted.

 

“Have you ever had phone sex Frankie?”

 

“You’ll be my first if that’s what you’re about to ask for us to do.”

 

Gerard smiled at that. He liked that he could be Frank’s first for something. He voiced that.

 

“I’m glad I can be your first at something.”

 

“There are lots of things you’ll be my first at. You’ve already been my first at a few things.”

 

Gerard raised his eyebrows.

 

“Really… like what?”

 

“Well for starters you were my first teacher crush.”

 

Gerard chuckled lightly.

 

“You were also my first teacher kiss.”

 

Frank whispered _‘kiss’_ seductively. Gerard let out a low approving groan.

 

“You were my first blow job after getting my lip pierced.”

 

“Shit Frankie…”

 

Gerard let out a hollow breath.

 

“What are you wearing Gee?”

 

Gerard looked down at his childish pajama pants and scoffed out a laugh.

 

“Do you really wanna know that?”

 

“I asked didn’t I?”

 

“You really have a mouth on you, you know that?”

 

“You didn’t seem to mind it on you.”

 

Gerard smirked at Frank’s quick comeback.

 

“Why would I mind that?”  


“Exactly… now… what are you wearing?”

 

“I’m wearing Batman pajama pants.”

 

Frank smirked.

 

“I’ve never been one to turn down a man who was into Batman.”

 

Gerard chuckled sexily. He couldn’t believe Frank could find a way to make Batman pajamas sound sexy.

 

“So how many men have actually been able to have you?”

 

“Two… once was drunk. That time Bob was referring to at his house. I ended up at the guy’s place that night. The other was a summer fling. He took my virginity. Enough about past shit; I wanna talk about you and me. Let’s get back to that question about phone sex.”

 

Gerard decided he wouldn’t pry about Frank’s past anymore at this moment. He turned on his side in his bed and moved the blanket around his waist.

 

“Wanna do it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay. What are you wearing?”

 

Frank smirked down at his pajama pants.

 

“Boring old flannel, nothing as exciting as yours.”

 

Gerard licked his lips.

 

“I find flannel very exciting. Especially if you’re wearing one of those short tees, that you always do, with it.”

 

“I am actually. Does that turn you on?”

 

Gerard chuckled.

 

“You have no idea. I can see you in my mind. I wish you were here so I could lick and suck on your hips. Do you know what you do to me when you wear shit like that?”

 

“Why don’t you tell me Gee?”

 

Frank slid his hand over his clothed chest down to his stomach. He stopped just about his waistband.

 

“You make me want to grab you and put you over my lap for being such a tease. I know I’m not the only one that you tempt too.”

 

Frank moaned quietly at the thought.

 

“I should spank you for being a bad boy and tempting your teacher shouldn’t I?”

 

“Yes Sir. I want you to spank me.”

 

Gerard took a sitting position on his bed and stretched his legs out.

 

“Lie across my lap baby. Pull down your pants.”

 

Frank sat the phone on his bed and rolled over. He pulled his pants around his thighs before picking the phone back up.

 

“Now… I’m going to strike you five times. I think that’s fair, don’t you?”

 

Frank nodded frantically before remembering that Gerard couldn’t see him.

 

“Y-yes.”

 

Gerard loved how fucked Frank sounded already and he wasn’t even touching him. That told him how badly Frank wanted him and just how vivid Frank’s imagination must be.

 

“I’m gonna give you one now. Ready?”

 

Frank moaned out his response.

 

“Yes.”

 

Gerard put the phone to his now unclothed thigh and brought his hand down sharp on it. Gerard heard Frank’s low moan through the phone. He repeated the motion until he was done and he could here Frank panting.

 

“What are you doing now Frank?”

 

“Rutting against you thighs.”

 

“Fuck you are delicious Frank. Turn back over. I want you to touch yourself for me.”

 

Frank did as he was told and stared up at his ceiling as he reached down to grasp his now leaking cock in his hand.

 

“Fuck Gee… I want you so bad.”

 

Frank moaned out his words. Gerard reached down and held his cock in his hand.

 

“Imagine that’s my hand on your cock baby. Move it up and down slowly.”

 

Frank moved his hand timing it perfectly with Gerard’s breathing heard through the phone.

 

“God I wish I was in you.”

 

“Mmm, you will be baby. You’re gonna be in me and I’m gonna be so tight around you Gee.”

 

Gerard moaned out loudly and threw his head back. He slid back down in his bed.

 

“I want you to ride me baby. Get on your knees and ride me.”

 

Frank got on his knees and leaned his head against his headboard as he started moving up and down.

 

“Put two fingers inside of yourself.”

 

Frank let go of his cock and put two fingers into his mouth. He lathered them up soundly.

 

“That’s it baby. Get em nice and wet for me. I want you to imagine you’re really riding my cock Frankie.”

 

Frank reached down and pushed one finger inside of him and then followed with the second one. He cried out softly as he felt himself being stretched for the first time in a long time.

 

“Fuck Gee. You’re so big.”

 

“Yeah, do you like that?”

 

“I love it Gee. I love it so much.”

 

Gerard gripped his cock tightly imagining he was really incased by Frank’s walls.

 

“You’re so fucking tight Frankie. God I want to fuck you forever.”

 

Frank pushed down harder on his fingers and bit his lip as he tried to stifle his moan. He wanted to put his phone on speaker but he knew if his parents came in they’d here it. It’s one thing to be caught jacking off, it’s another to be caught jacking off on the phone, and with your teacher.

 

He moved the phone higher on his pillow so he could hear his teacher’s breaths and moans better. He did it at just the right moment because his teacher was now giving him a new command.

 

“Hit your prostate baby. I wanna hear you when you do it too.”

 

Frank thought about his parents hearing him but said fuck it. Their room was far enough away. He let out a low mewl when he finally located his prostate. He bucked forward into his fist he’d just placed on his cock.

 

“That’s it baby. I wanna hear you lose it when you’re trying not to.”

 

“Oh fuck… Gee… I’m so… so fucking _*pantpantpantpantpant*_ c-close. I’m gonna c-cum Gee.”

 

Gerard gasped and moaned out loudly as Frank’s cries rang out through his room. He had decided to put his phone on speaker a long time ago. He was now glad he did. He couldn’t believe Frank was even making as much noise as he was.

 

Frank was louder than he thought he’d be and he decided he liked that. He liked the fact that Frank would fall apart for him and chance being caught. It was a bigger turn on and he felt himself getting closer. He felt that familiar pull in his abdomen and groaned out.

 

“Shit Frankie… yeah… keep riding me baby, I’m gonna cum in… you _*pant*_ oh fuck.”

 

Frank shrieked as quietly as he could but still loud enough to sound out in Gerard’s room as he spilled himself all over his pillow and sheets. Gerard joined him in orgasm and came with a loud groan and Frank’s name on his lips.

 

He shot himself all over his hand and stomach. He swallowed loudly as he tried to catch his breath. He could hear Frank fall onto his bed. He wondered just how much of a mess Frank made being on his knees.

 

“Are you dirty baby?”

 

“I’m so fucking dirty. I love that you’re the reason why.”

 

Gerard smiled at that.

 

“I’m glad you do Frankie.”

 

“I really don’t wanna hang up with you but as you know we have school tomorrow and I need to drag myself into my bathroom to freshen up.”

 

Frank rolled over a bit and looked down at the mess he made.

 

“And let’s not forget change my bed sheets.”

 

Gerard laughed lightly at Frank and nodded.

 

“I don’t wanna hang up either but it sounds like you’ve got your hands full.”

 

Frank cut in.

 

“Not anymore.”

 

Gerard laughed at Frank again and shook his head.

 

“You are so unbelievable Frankie. That’s one of the reasons I knew I had to have you.”

 

Frank’s breath caught in his throat.

 

“Oh…”

 

Gerard smiled to himself. He loved making Frank speechless seeing as though he always had a mouthful to say. Not that Gerard was complaining, that just meant he was really good at getting to Frank.

 

“Get cleaned up and get some sleep because you won’t be getting any in my class.”

 

Frank chuckled lightly and nodded.

 

“Okay Mr. Way.”

 

“Why do you call me that when you don’t have to?”

 

“Because I love how much power that name holds. It’s the same as me calling you Sir.”

 

Gerard exhaled sharply.

 

“I-I like that.”

 

“I know you do. That’s also why I call you that. I have to go now. See you tomorrow Mr. Way.”

 

“See you tomorrow Frankie.”

 

**************************************************

Frank walked over to Sean’s house and let himself in. Rachel was rushing towards him putting on her jacket. She reached around him and grabbed her keys.

 

“Good morning mom.”

 

“It would be if I were on time.”

 

They shared a quick laugh and then she was rushing down the pathway.

 

“See you later baby.”

 

“Have a good day.”

 

Frank shut the door and walked into the kitchen.

 

“I thought I heard you. I’ll be finished soon.”

 

Sean spoke before stuffing a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

 

“No rush.”

 

Frank sat down at the table and rested his chin on his hand. He was gave Sean a dreamy look. Sean eyed him and then dropped his spoon into his bowl.

 

“Alright what happened?”

 

Frank beamed and stretched his arms and hands out, across the table towards Sean, leaving them up.

 

“I had phone sex for the first time.”

 

He then tapped his hands on the table in a drum beat. Sean swallowed his food and laughed.

 

“Holy shit. It’s about time Iero. I’ve been doing that shit for a while now.”

 

Frank looked at him with a slightly disgusted face. Sean laughed and Frank shook his head.

 

“Wait… with whom?”

 

Frank smiled before whispering.

 

“Mr. Way who else?”

 

Sean raised both brows.

 

“How did he get your number? Or should I be asking how did you get his? Oh God… don’t tell me you looked him up all stalker-ish.”

 

“No shut up.”

 

Frank laughed before continuing.

 

“I gave him my number yesterday in the store. I wrote it on my receipt and slipped it into his pocket.”

 

“You sneaky fuck. I was wondering what that was about when I saw that you wrote on it and kept it.”

 

Frank laughed.

 

“Now who’s the stalker? You were watching me like a hawk.”

 

“Of course I was. I always do.”

 

Frank reached over and pulled Sean’s bowl towards him. He drank the remaining milk and stood up to take the bowl over to the sink. Frank was proud of himself for convincing Sean to switch to almond milk.

 

“I was going to drink that.”

 

“ _Was_ … come on.”

 

Frank tapped Sean’s shoulder and walked into the hallway and grabbed Sean’s jacket. He slipped it on Sean and then headed towards the door.

 

“Don’t forget our bags.”

 

Frank had left his bag over when they studied after coming back from shopping the day before.

 

“I won’t.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Way stared horridly at the catastrophe that was going on in the lunchroom. He quickly scanned the room until his eyes landed on who he was looking for. Mr. Way watched as Frank stuck his head up and threw a brownie across the room striking a guy right in his face.

 

Frank sat back down and giggled at Sean. Mr. Way watched as a girl ran over and stopped right in front of Sean and Frank. Their eyes widened as the girl pulled a can of soda from behind her back and commenced to flinging the soda at Frank and Sean.

 

They both struggled to crawl towards the girl, slipping on the soda, and falling into each other. When they caught her Frank pulled her down and picked up a handful of mashed potatoes from the floor and smashed it in her hair.

 

Sean’s laugh quickly turned into a shriek as milk was poured on his head by the guy Frank hit with the brownie. Frank and the girl looked over at Sean and burst into laughter. The guy raised his arms in the air triumphantly before being tackled to the floor by a girl. She smashed cake in his face and jumped up to make a run for it.

 

She slipped on the spilled soda and slid into another student causing them to fall. Mr. Way looked over as the principle walked inside of the cafeteria holding a mega phone. He shouted into it loudly causing everyone to stop and look in horror.

 

“EVERYBODY LINE UP AGAINST THE WALL IMMEDIATELY!!!!!”

 

Students scrambled from under the tables and off the floor to get over to the wall furthest from the door. Frank’s eyes landed on Mr. Way and he smiled while trying not to break out into a laughing fit.

 

“WHO’S THE CULPRIT?”

 

Everyone kept their mouths closed as they stared at the principle.

 

“IF I DON’T GET AN ANSWER EVERYONE WILL BE STAYING AFTERSCHOOL TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS!”

 

The students all scanned the room looking at the spectacle they’d created. No one uttered a word though. One of the students stepped forward and raised his hand. Mr. Way automatically knew it was the boy Frank had hit with the brownie.

 

“I started it.”

 

“IN MY OFFICE NOW! EVERYONE ELSE OUT… GET YOUR THINGS TOGETHER AND HEAD TO THE AUDITORIUM!”

 

The students started walking over to their tables to grab their belongings. Frank grabbed his things and Sean’s and gave Sean his stuff.

 

“It’s going to take a miracle to get this milk off of me when I get home.”

 

“Good luck with that man.”

 

Frank pushed his wet hair off his face. He pulled a rubber band off of Sean’s wrist and put his hair in a ponytail. Mr. Way smirked at him. Frank looked up at that same moment and smirked back. They headed over to the door and Frank stopped in front of his teacher.

 

“I’ll be right out here Frank. Hey Mr. Way.”

 

“Hey Sean.”

 

Frank watched as Sean blended into the mass of students leaving the lunchroom.

 

“Hi Mr. Way.”

 

Frank smiled sweetly at him. It took everything in him not to laugh. He noticed the look his teacher was giving him and stopped smiling. Mr. Way walked a little closer to him so no one would hear what he was about to say.

 

“You look good with your hair up like that.”

 

Frank gulped and let out a quiet chuckle.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You really are one bad boy aren’t you?

 

Mr. Way nodded to the massacre behind Frank to indicate what he was referring to.

 

“I didn’t start that.”

 

“But you surely finished it.”

 

“Well I’m not one to turn down fun.”

 

Mr. Way crossed his arms and nodded.

 

“Fun? How much fun will you have sitting in my class sticky and wet with me staring at you knowing what I could be doing to you but not being able to?”

 

Frank’s mouth fell open as he stared at his teacher.

 

“I-I…”

 

“You should get to the auditorium now to find out what your punishment will be.”

 

Frank nodded.

 

“I have to get back to class now. I think I’ll skip the soda. I could just get it from your body.”

 

Mr. Way loved the way Frank shuddered at his comment.

 

“Get going now.”

 

Frank bit his lip as he started walking towards the door with his teacher close behind him.

 

“Oh and Frank…”

 

Mr. Way whispered into Frank’s ear causing him to tremble lightly.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’ll be giving you a punishment too.”

 

Frank thought his knees would give out but somehow he made it through the door. He walked over to Sean while still looking at his teacher. Mr. Way smiled like he hadn’t just said what he did and strutted down the hallway. Frank’s eyes never left him.

 

“Maybe we should get going.”

 

Frank let Sean pull him from where he was standing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why would you all include yourselves in something as stupid as that?”

 

Everyone sat looking up at their principle as he reprimanded them for their actions.

 

“You are all very smart young adults. This isn’t the way you should behave.”

 

Frank raised his hand and the principle looked at him.

 

“Yes Mr. Iero?”

 

“You mean to tell me and the rest of the student body that you have never been included in a food fight?”

 

The principle laughed lightly.

 

“That’s not what I’m saying but just because I was a fool doesn’t mean you all have a right to be. The school’s salary isn’t something to just throw away and the staff works hard to prepare your meals every day. That was a very inconsiderate thing to do.”

 

A few students hung their heads in shame while others giggled softly.

 

“Because this is the first time anything like this has happened I am not going to punish you but I am going to be watching you all very closely. If any of you so much as show up late I will make sure that any extracurricular activities that you have going on will be taken away from you and I will call home. Do I make myself clear?”

 

The auditorium chorused a _‘yes’_.

 

“You are all to stay here until the bell rings and then off to your next classes. As for you Drew you will be coming with me to the lunchroom to help get things back in order.”

 

Drew stood up and walked away with the principle. Once they exited, the auditorium broke out into a fit of laughter. Everyone sat there talking and trying to pick food off of themselves and each other.

 

Frank felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out and smiled when he saw the name _‘Sir’_ show up on his screen. Sean leaned over to sneak a peek and nudged Frank with his elbow. Frank looked at him and they both smirked. He unlocked his phone and read the text.

 

_“So what’s the verdict?”_

 

_“We got off but we’re being watched from now on. We can’t even be late or extracurriculars are out of the question for whoever did the crime. *xofrnk*”_

 

Mr. Way picked up his phone of his desk when the vibration sounded. A student by the name of Christen looked at him and smiled.

 

“How come we get in trouble for texting in class but teachers can do it.”

 

“We can’t Christen. I’m breaking a rule. However, I have never forbidden texting in my class, just not too much of it.”

 

“So then I can text my boyfriend?”

 

“Not right now because we are about to get started on something just as soon as I send my text.”

 

The class laughed at Mr. Way. He quickly typed up his reply and then started teaching his class.

 

_“Well Frankie… you won’t be getting off if you know what I mean. I have to get back to work. See you in a few.”_

 

Frank read the text with his mouth hung open. Sean took the phone and read the messages.

 

“Oh my God. So gross.”

 

Frank snatched his phone from Sean.

 

“I have told you everything we’ve done and _that_ is gross?”

 

“Knowing you will be backed up is gross.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“At least I’d be getting off.”

 

Sean stood up and ran to the other side of the room before Frank could hit him. He laughed as he watched Frank shoot daggers at him with his eyes.


	5. I Wanna Be Used By You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I almost gave you all another long chapter but I decided to just cut it in two. Don't get too down though because that just means that I already know what going to happen in the beginning of the next chapter and I'll start writing it after I out this one up.
> 
> You get to see a little more of the possessive side of Gerard in this chapter. Don't get the wrong idea though. Gerard isn't possessive as in he'll beat the shit out of Frank. No violence here... at least not between Gerard and Frank. He's just a little insecure but Frank will smooth that out.
> 
> In writing this I have realized just how fluffy some of the parts are. I'm not sure if I've put up the fluffy tag because I don't usually do fluffy but I surely will check after I post this and do so if I haven't.
> 
> Chapter title from The Truth Is, You Should Lie With Me, Say Anything.

Frank was seated at his desk with his hands folded softly. Mr. Way had gotten the locker room key from the teacher who ran the classroom in order for Frank to take a shower. He was now damp and waiting for his teacher to come back.

 

In Frank’s last period class he got a text from Mr. Way telling him to come to his class after school was let out. Frank abided by Gerard but not before letting Sean know where he’d be first.

 

_*FLASHBACK*_

_“Hey Frankie… are you ready to go?”_

_Frank smirked and leaned into Sean to whisper in his ear._

_“I got a text from Mr. Way asking me to meet him at his class.”_

_“You’re not in trouble are you?”_

_Frank shook his head no._

_“I think it’s about what happened in the cafeteria today.”_

_Sean pulled back and smiled knowingly at Frank causing Frank to giggle._

_“What do you want me to tell mom?”_

_“Tell her I had a detention from what happened in the lunchroom and if she asks how come you didn’t have one too just tell her that you weren’t present when it went down.”_

_Frank figured the best lie would be a school related one because if he lied and said he went to band practice it might backfire somehow in a conversation. His mom could call his friends’ house too, to make sure that he was there. She wouldn’t call the school._

_“Alright man. Have fun and I’ll see you tonight because you know I want to know every single thing.”_

_Frank laughed._

_“I know… I’ll see you tonight.”_

_Frank hugged Sean before they parted ways and Frank started on his journey to Mr. Way’s classroom._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

 

School has been over for an hour now and mostly everyone is gone. Mr. Way checked to make sure himself. The only people still hanging around is the music teacher and the janitor. Mr. Way told the janitor to skip his classroom every other day so he knew the janitor wouldn’t be coming in today.

 

Mr. Way was now walking down the hallway slowly to get to his classroom. He told Frank to meet him after school for a little detention, if you will. He was going to punish him in the worst way he knew how; orgasm denial. He would get Frank hot and bothered, to the brink of no return, and then… nothing.

 

Mr. Way walked into the classroom and was met with Frank’s sparkling eyes. They were clear of makeup from the shower and his hair was clinging to his face. He looked like a damp puppy. That made Mr. Way smile at him endearingly. Mr. Way locked the door and walked over to his desk and leaned on it in front of Frank.

 

Mr. Way walked forward until his hands were resting on Frank’s desk. Frank took in a shuddery breath as he stared up at his teacher. He had a sort of menacing look in his eyes that almost made Frank squirm, and it would’ve too, had it not turned him on so much.

 

Frank was taken aback when his teacher leaned down and pecked him on the lips softly. He looked at Mr. Way questioningly. Mr. Way put his hand out for Frank to take. Once he did he pulled Frank up off his chair and walked him over to his own desk.

 

He picked Frank up and sat him on the desk. Frank spread his legs open and pulled Mr. Way between them. Frank held Mr. Way by the waist and moved into him. Mr. Way smirked down at Frank while reciprocating Frank's movements.

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t get yourself all worked up like that.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because you can’t cum Frankie. I meant that.”

 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy myself while you use me to cum.”

 

Frank stopped and looked up at Mr. Way.

 

“That is what you’re going to do right?”

 

Mr. Way chuckled sexily and nodded.

 

“You seem eager for me to use you. Do you let people use you on a daily basis?”

 

“No Sir. I wanna be used by you and only you.”

 

Mr. Way groaned and brushed his thigh against Frank’s cock.

 

“You look good here all wet for me. Writhing against me like it’s the only thing you want out of life.”

 

“Right now it is. Please.”

 

Frank turned his body the long way on the desk and laid back.

 

“Use me Mr. Way.”

 

Mr. Way walked to the long end of his desk and pulled Frank towards him. Frank wrapped his legs around Mr. Way’s hips while staring at him vehemently.

 

“Use me.”

 

Frank moaned out his words and sat up. He folded his hands behind Mr. Way’s neck. Mr. Way began moving his hips, pushing his cock against Frank’s. Frank closed his eyes slowly as his breathing began to become hollow. He let go of his teacher and pulled his shirt over his head, leaving it hooked on his shoulders.

 

Mr. Way ran his eyes and hand over Frank’s body. He leaned forward and took one of Frank’s nipples into his warm mouth. Frank arched into Mr. Way and held the back of his head. Mr. Way switched to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. He licked, nibbled, and sucked on it.

 

“Fuck Gee baby.”

 

Gerard pulled back and looked at Frank. Frank reached down and unbuckled Gerard’s belt. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. Frank put his hand into Gerard’s pants and caressed his cock firmly.

 

Gerard groaned and let his head fall back. Frank reached into the slit of Gerard’s underwear and pulled his cock out. He spit into his palm causing Gerard to groan and bite his lip.

 

“You really are naughty.”

 

“You have no idea.”

 

Frank reached down and grasped Gerard’s cock securely, and started to stroke him slowly while rocking against him. Gerard’s gaze was clouded and hot and Frank had the same placed in his eyes.

 

Gerard moved into Frank’s wet and warm palm while holding onto his hair. Frank never flinched or pulled away from the grip. If anything he wanted Gerard to pull it harder and he had no problem telling him just that.

 

“Harder Gerard.”

 

Gerard granted Frank his wish and Frank’s moan sounded through the classroom. Gerard decided that he couldn’t wait to take Frank to his place to make him moan as loud as he could, even scream.

 

With that thought in mind and Frank’s hand increasing speed on his cock he started to lose it even more. He bucked into Frank’s fist harder. Frank held onto the back of Gerard’s head. He loved the way Gerard’s hair felt under his palm.

 

“I want you to cum all over me Gee.”

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“Mmm, yes Sir. Please? I promise I’ll be good.”

 

Frank moaned his words and Gerard grunted when Frank called him Sir and nodded. Gerard already made up his mind that Frank was being way more than good right now.

 

“Fuck… Frankie!”

 

Gerard tugged on Frank’s hair tightly as he started cumming all over his stomach and chest. Frank moaned and arched up into it. He rubbed Gerard’s cock across his stomach as he continued to milk him from the base.

 

“Damn it Frankie.”

 

Frank smirked at Gerard as he shuddered and pulled back. Frank let go of him reluctantly. He wanted Gerard more than ever now. He wanted Gerard to fuck him right then but he knew not to ask. He’d already gotten what he asked for and he didn’t deserve it seeing as though this was supposed to be a punishment.

 

Frank ran his fingers through the cum on his stomach and licked each one obscenely; all the while keeping his eyes on Gerard. Gerard groaned and finished fixing his pants before moving forward and pulling Frank into a kiss. Gerard slid his tongue alongside Frank’s.

 

Gerard ran his tongue across Frank’s bottom lip softly. He tasted himself on Frank’s sweet lips. He stopped once he got to Frank’s lip ring and nibbled on it. He pulled on it with his teeth but Frank never moved forward to lessen the pain. Gerard wanted to see how much the kid could take and he decided that Frank was clearly a keeper.

 

“Fuck. You really are so fucking filthy. I like that shit.”

 

“I’m glad you do even though I haven’t even gotten started with you yet.”

 

They smirked at each other as Gerard walked over to get a piece of tissue from the box on the ledge of his chalkboard. He wiped the remaining cum off of Frank’s stomach and chest. Frank pecked Gerard’s lips before jumping down off the desk.

 

Frank walked over to his belongings and picked up his jacket and slipped it on. He then picked up his book bag and slung it on his shoulder. He looked over at his teacher and smiled.

 

“You sure are taking the fact that I didn’t let you cum pretty well.”

 

“I told you I could be a good boy.”

 

Gerard beckoned for Frank to come over to him. Frank complied and gasped as Gerard cupped his hard on firmly. Gerard rubbed him as he took Frank’s bag off his shoulder and sat it on the floor. Gerard had decided fuck the punishment, Frank deserved to be pleased.

 

He also wasn’t going to spend another second without touching Frank’s cock and making him cum. He unbuttoned Frank’s pants and reached inside of his underwear to pull Frank’s cock out. Frank had a pretty nice sized cock to only be sixteen and Gerard knew he loved that. The weight of Frank’s cock in his hand made his mouth water and before he could think about it he was down on his knees in front of Frank.

 

Frank gasped as Gerard took the head of his cock into his mouth. Frank tasted so clean in his mouth it made Gerard want to suck Frank off even more if that were possible. Gerard stroked the base of Frank’s cock while taking in what wasn’t covered by his hand.

 

Frank wanted to reach down and grab Gerard’s hair but he didn’t want to do anything that wasn’t asked of him. Gerard’s eyes were closed as he bobbed his head on Frank’s cock. He finally opened them and looked up at Frank. Frank’s put his hand in Gerard’s hair and asked him if it was okay with his eyes. Gerard nodded and pulled off.

 

“I want you to pull my hair baby.”

 

Frank nodded and pushed his cock back into Gerard’s mouth slowly. Gerard held Frank’s ass in his hands and pumped Frank into his mouth. Frank moaned loudly as Gerard swallowed around him. Gerard looked up at Frank’s slacked jaw and wet lips. He loved seeing Frank like that.

 

“I’m not gonna be able to hold on much longer Gee.”

 

Gerard smirked around Frank's cock as he pulled back slowly. He knew Frank wouldn’t last long because he’d already been over the edge while he was making Gerard cum. Gerard swirled his tongue and slurped around Frank’s head soundly. He licked the beads of precum from Frank’s slit.

 

Frank groaned and pulled Gerard’s hair sharply as he thrust his cock back into his mouth. Gerard held Frank’s cock in the back of his throat and swallowed around him again. He swallowed once more and moaned as Frank tugged on his hair. The vibrations of the moan sent Frank over the edge. Frank groaned out loudly as he came hard down Gerard’s throat. Frank whimpered as Gerard milked him for everything he had.

 

Gerard pulled off and stood up. Frank took Gerard’s tie in his hand and pulled him forward into a sloppy but perfect kiss. Gerard was happy his mouth was back on Franks because that’s what he wanted while looking up at his lips. Frank let go and looked down as his teacher started helping him get himself back together. He zipped up Frank’s pants and Frank buttoned them.

 

“You taste amazing Frankie. I can’t wait to get you to my place so I can make you scream the way I really want to.”

 

Frank chuckled seductively.

 

“I hope that isn’t too far from now.”

 

“I’m going to make sure it happens very soon.”

 

With that Gerard walked over to retrieve his jacket that was hanging on the back of his hair. He put it on and then leaned down to pick up his book bag. Frank smiled at the fact that he had a book bag instead of a briefcase. It made Frank feel more calm around him; same as his dirty old converse.

 

Gerard pulled his car keys out the front of his bag and sat them on the desk with his bag. He picked up the few things that belonged on his desk and started putting them back in their respectable places. When he was done he looked at Frank while putting on his book bag.

 

“I’m going to drive you home. No boyfriend of mine will be taking public transportation when I can chauffer him around.”

 

Frank’s smile grew enormously and Gerard noticed the blush that crept onto his beautiful features. Frank’s heart swelled a little at what Gerard said.

 

“What is it?”

 

Frank shrugged.

 

“Well… everything you said. That’s the first time you’ve called me your boyfriend to my face and you said you’d chauffer me.”

 

Gerard smiled and walked over to Frank.

 

“I will cater to your _every_ need and want for as long as you are mine… which hopefully is forever.”

 

Frank smiled.

 

“You can have whatever you want, unless of course, you’re getting punished; then it’s whatever _I_ want.”

 

Gerard wiggled his brows at Frank and Frank laughed.

 

“You’re so silly.”

 

Gerard kissed Frank’s forehead and took his hand. Frank’s stomach was warm with the fact that Gerard was holding his hand. Gerard was shocked he even had the guts to take Frank’s hand, he was glad he did though, it fit perfectly in his. They walked over to the door like that and continued holding hands while Gerard turned off the light and unlocked the door. He opened it and let Frank pass through first.

 

He closed the door softly behind him and locked it with his key. They walked down the hallway towards the exit of the school. They kept a safe distance from the other but they both kept sharing glances and smiles. When they got to the exits Frank opened the door and Gerard walked through.

 

“Isn’t it against the rules to have a student in your car?”

 

“What we just did back there was against the rules and you wanna choose now to follow them?”

 

Frank put his head down admonished.

 

“I just didn’t want you to get into any trouble.”

 

Frank whispered and Gerard looked over at him. For the first time he looked his age. Gerard stopped Frank and looked at him.

 

“Hey look… I didn’t mean it the way it came out okay?”

 

Frank nodded and looked up at Gerard innocently.

 

“Come on pretty… smile for me.”

 

Frank let out a quiet laugh and smiled brightly.

 

“That’s my beautiful smile.”

 

Frank put his hand up to his mouth and Gerard took it down.

 

“Don’t ever cover that beautiful smile. That’s what I love most about you. If I ever stop making you smile like that I’d be sure to let you go in order for someone else to pick up where I fucked up.”

 

Frank inhaled and then exhaled deeply.

 

“I don’t think you’d ever make me stop smiling. If you did I would do everything in my power to fix us before letting you leave me.”

 

“I wanna hug you so tight right now.”

 

Frank nodded sadly and started walking again.

 

“It may be years from now but one day we’ll be able to hug in public without the fear of being told its wrong.”

 

(Time Passes)

 

Gerard parked down the block and across the street from Frank’s house so no one would question Frank if they saw him getting out of Gerard’s car. Gerard turned off the engine and looked over at Frank. Frank turned his head to look at Gerard too.

 

“Thank you for bringing me home.”

 

Gerard grinned at Frank and placed his hand on Frank’s thigh. Frank looked at the hand on his thigh briefly while trying to remember how to breathe.

 

“No… thank you for staying with me. You could’ve gone home but you didn’t so thank you.”

 

Frank gave Gerard the confused puppy head tilt and pout. Gerard thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen in his full existence of life.

 

“Why would I go home?”

 

“Why would you stay? You weren’t promised you’d get anything out of it.”

 

Frank raised a brow at Gerard.

 

“I got you out of it. I also got the pleasure of making my boyfriend feel good. Plus in the end… I still got taken care of.”

 

Frank gave Gerard a naughty smile and Gerard’s heart fluttered. Frank had just called him his boyfriend and he never had someone who got pleasure out of pleasuring him. This was just another thing added to the list of why Gerard had to keep Frank. They could take pleasure in taking care of each other together.

 

“Well… I don’t think I would’ve made it another day without getting my hands on you and making you cum for me.”

 

Gerard smirked at Frank and squeezed his thigh lightly. Frank unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to kiss Gerard. He sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck. Gerard reached down and released his seat belt before reclining his seat. Frank straddled Gerard’s lap the best way he could.

 

Gerard grabbed Frank’s waist as he started gyrating slowly. He placed his hands behind him on Gerard’s knees. Gerard moved up into Frank’s skilled movements. They had just engaged in sexual acts not too long ago and this soon Frank wanted him again. It was a nice feeling to feel wanted.

 

It was also nice knowing that Gerard could get just as hot for Frank all over again in no time. He knew now that he and Frank would have a very healthy sex life ahead of them. Frank could also just be making up for lost time and Gerard had no objections to that.

 

He watched as Frank’s hips began to move quicker, and he pushed himself down harder, moaning out when Gerard would meet his downward thrust with an upward one. Frank moved forward a little so that his ass was rubbing against Gerard’s cock.

 

Gerard moaned loudly and bit his lip a little more harsh than he should with the feel and thought of being in Frank’s ass on his mind and cock. Frank saw the blood and leaned down to lick Gerard’s lip causing Gerard to gasp.

 

He started to suspect that Frank was seriously down for anything and that made him the best boyfriend Gerard could ever stumble upon. Not that he had a blood kink or anything but damn. Frank sucked on Gerard’s lip lightly and then pulled back to run his tongue along it.

 

He sat back up with a gleam in his eyes. He pulled himself off of Gerard and laughed when Gerard tried to keep him planted where he was. Frank pulled Gerard’s hands off and smirked at him.

 

“I think you’ll like this way better Gee.”

 

Frank turned around and climbed back on top of Gerard. He placed his hands on the steering wheel and sat on Gerard’s cock, making sure that his ass and cock would brush against him when he began to rock his hips. Gerard put his hands back on Frank’s hips and groaned.

 

Fuck this boy was better than any fantasy he’d ever had of anything or anyone. He was struggling with the thought of moving Frank and driving him over to his place right now to just take him but he decided Frank was worth the wait. Besides, the teasing was delicious, Gerard couldn’t get enough.

 

Frank started pushing down hard and grinding on Gerard, his loud breaths coming out harshly. He felt Gerard’s hand roam under his t-shirt and push in the middle of his back. Frank arched, making his chest touch the staring wheel. He looked over his shoulder at Gerard and smirked at him.

 

“God I wish I could see your face.”

 

Frank smiled and reached for the visor above Gerard’s staring wheel. Luckily there was a compact mirror inside. Frank opened it and positioned it perfectly so that Gerard could see his face. Frank saw Gerard smirking at him through it.

 

“You're a very smart boy cause I would’ve never thought of that.”

 

Frank giggled and rotated his head slowly as he began moving his hips in full circles, back and forth on Gerard. Gerard moaned at the site of Frank’s slack jaw, and wet lips in the mirror. Gerard’s cock twitched with the thought of pushing his cock between those lips again.

 

Frank’s lip ring glinted in the mirror as he ran his tongue across it. The light from the compact bounced off of it. Frank moaned loudly as his cock collided with Gerard’s for the umpteenth time. Gerard watched as Frank’s brows knitted together and his Adam’s apple bobbed low in his throat.

 

Gerard placed both of his hands on Frank’s ass and squeezed tightly. Frank bucked and arched his back more. They both cried out at the same time. Gerard moved his hips up quicker and squeezed Frank tighter.

 

Frank's breathing became erratic as he felt himself reaching his brink. Gerard watched as Frank’s eyes widened along with his mouth and they both let out a low groan as Frank started cumming and shaking over Gerard.

 

The vibrations of Frank’s body and the biting of his lip caused Gerard to lose it. Frank looked at Gerard through the mirror and licked his lips slowly and temptingly. Gerard squeezed Frank’s hips and lifted up as he came hard inside of his pants. He wished like hell that he was cumming inside of Frank. Frank pushed down hard making them both shake with the aftershocks of their orgasm.

 

Frank chuckled and blew his hair out of his face the best he could. They were sweating and Frank’s hair was sticking to his forehead. He closed the mirror and looked back at Gerard before climbing off of him and collapsing in the passenger seat.

 

Gerard moved his seat back into its sitting position and exhaled loudly. He turned on his car and rolled down the window. It may be autumn outside but it felt like fucking summer inside of the car thanks to their heavy breathing and whatnot. They even still had on their jackets and Frank’s jacket was pretty tight.

 

“Where did that come from?”

 

Frank looked at his teacher out of breath and gave a breathy chuckle.

 

“I wanted to make you cum in your pants. Next time you can make me cum in mine, yeah?”

 

Frank let out a breath and Gerard nodded.

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

Gerard leaned over and kissed Frank deeply before pulling back abruptly.

 

“You have to get home.”

 

“Yeah… it’s a good thing we’re up the block eh?”

 

Gerard laughed at Frank’s smart remark.

 

“Watch it boy.”

 

Frank laughed at Gerard before opening the door and slinging his bag on his shoulder. He climbed out of the car and closed the door. He looked through the window and said…

 

“You watch it.”

 

Before winking and walking away. He deliberately walked in front of the car to give Gerard a full view of his ass. Gerard turned on his beams to shine on Frank but Frank continued walking like it wasn’t a bother to him at all.

 

Gerard watched as Frank walked at an even pace down the street. He watched him pull out his keys and head up the pathway of his house. Frank opened his door and started to go inside before being stopped.

 

Gerard looked in the direction that Frank was looking in and saw Bert approaching him with a smile on his face. Gerard watched as Frank sat his book bag inside of the house and took off his jacket to put it there to.

 

Frank closed his door and started talking to Bert. Gerard watched as they laughed and instantly wished he knew what they were saying. Gerard wondered if Frank and Bert were together but knew that was a stupid thought.

 

He then wondered if Bert knew that there was nothing between them. He knew he was being ridiculous right now. They could easily just be friends. It was just nagging him because he had to sit there and watch them make out before.

 

As if that hadn’t been enough Gerard watched as Frank took Bert into his home. Frank looked in the direction of Gerard’s car before closing the door. Gerard instantly thought the worst. He started up his car and headed home so that he could text Frank.

 

(Time Passes)

 

Frank walked downstairs in his pajamas and sat on the couch with Bert.

 

“I hope I didn’t take too long. I had a filthy day in school and needed to wash properly before doing anything else.”

 

Frank was thinking over everything that happened between him and Gerard. He sort of dazed off.

 

“Frankiiiiie…”

 

Bert waved his hand in front of Frank’s face. Frank jumped and laughed breathily.

 

“I’m sorry. I was just thinking about something. So what did you need help with?”

 

Bert pulled his English book from his book bag and sat it on the coffee table. Frank’s mom and dad had gone out with friends which left the house to Frank. Frank watched Bert open his book and then took it as it was passed over to him.

 

(Time Passes)

 

“Thank you Frankie. I really don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

 

“It’s no problem Bert.”

 

Bert smiled.

 

“It’s just… you know I remember that you’re really good with words and in English so I thought why not ask right?”

 

Frank nodded.

 

“Yeah. Do you want something to drink or anything?”

 

“No that’s okay. I have to drive home and my bladder is a bit crazy sometimes.”

 

Frank laughed along with Bert.

 

“So maybe I should be going. It’s 7:30.”

 

“Yeah, I lost track of time. I still have homework to get done.”

 

Bert nodded as he zipped up his book bag and then put on his jacket.

 

“I’ll see you in school buddy.”

 

Frank smiled and opened the door for Bert.

 

“See ya.”

 

Frank watched to make sure Bert got into his car safely before closing the door and heading into his kitchen. He put the dinner his mom left for him into the oven and went to get his book bag. He pulled out his books and heard something hit the floor.

 

He looked down and realized it was his phone. He picked it up quickly and inspected it to make sure it didn’t crack anywhere. When Frank was satisfied with the status of his phone he sat it down.

 

He went to grab a plate and fork. He sat it on the table and looked over to see his phone lighting up. When Frank looked he realized that, that wasn’t the first notification he’d gotten. He had several texts from Gerard and each one that went unanswered was followed by an angrier one.

 

Frank put the phone down and took his food from the oven so that he wouldn’t end up burning it. He grabbed the plate and scraped the food from the dish onto his plate. He put the dish in the sink and sat his plate on the table.

 

He automatically picked his phone back up while taking his seat. He unlocked it and went into the text. He started with the very first one that simply read _‘I’m home’_. Frank instantly felt bad for not answering back.

 

He felt like Gerard might’ve thought he didn’t care. That wasn’t the case at all; in fact Frank cared way more than he should this early on into the relationship. He scrolled down to the next message and gasped.

 

_“I saw Bert walk into your house with you.”_

 

So he had saw that? When Frank walked into the house he looked Gerard’s way, wondering if he’d seen, and he had. He went down to the next text.

 

_“So… because I don’t want to be the assuming, nut job, jealous, new boyfriend, I’m not going to assume that you are doing anything you shouldn’t be with Bert.”_

 

Frank laughed at the title but quickly stopped when he read the next text.

 

_“I’m gonna be that boyfriend… are you fucking him?”_

 

Frank was infuriated. What type of person did Gerard think Frank was? Sure Frank didn’t answer back right away but that didn’t mean he was fucking around on Gerard already. Not only did Gerard accuse Frank of cheating, he accused him of being a slut.

 

_“I am trying as hard as I can not to flip out on you and assume bad things about you but can you blame me when you aren’t answering back?”_

 

_“Frank… answer me as soon as you get these texts.”_

 

_“Are you still alive at least? Tell me he didn’t murder you.”_

 

Frank laughed at that text. At least he knew Gerard cared in more ways than one.

 

_“This is kind of foul Frank. We just shared something and now I’m not getting an answer from you? I thought that was my job if anyone’s.”_

 

Frank screwed his face up at that text. He would end Gerard’s life if Gerard ever thought of using him in that way.

 

_“When I said you’re mine that’s what I meant Frank.”_

 

Frank couldn’t help the swirl in the pit of his stomach that he felt due to that text. He loved when Gerard claimed him in that way.

 

_“Fucking answer me Frank or I am going to drive over to that house. I don’t care who’ll think of it as suspicious. I’ll come up with a plausible excuse.”_

 

_“FRANK!!!!!”_

 

_“You know what… fuck it. If this is how it’s going to be then I can play that way too.”_

 

_“It was nice.”_

 

Frank stared at his phone with a shocked expression. Did his teacher just break up with him in so many words already, and for no reason whatsoever? Well, technically, he did have a reason but not really.

 

Frank quickly typed up his text and sent it to Gerard. He sat his phone down and opened his folder that contained his homework and pulled it out. He started with his Science homework first since he could do everyone else’s in school if he didn’t get it done.

 

Gerard damn near hurdled over the coffee table to get his phone that was sitting on his television stand. He looked at the phone and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the text was from Frank.

 

_“Did you just break up with me?” *xofrnk*_

 

Gerard couldn’t believe that after all this time that’s what Frank wrote him back. He texts out his reply angrily and waited earnestly for Frank to text back. Frank looked at his phone and laughed. He liked how upset Gerard was over absolutely nothing.

 

_“I have sent you how many texts and that’s all you had to say back?”_

 

_“You sent me thirteen and what else do you want me to say? I think you should be happy that I’m not bringing up the fact that you called me a slut in so many words.” *xofrnk*_

 

Gerard read the text and let out a long sigh.

 

_“I want you to tell me what you were doing with Bert that was so important that you couldn’t answer me back?”_

 

Frank finished what he was writing on his homework and took a bite of his food before answering back.

 

_“I went straight to take a shower because I was dirty and you know why. After that I helped Bert with his English homework. He left once we were finished and I just got started on my dinner and homework. I found out that my phone was in my bag once I pulled out my books and it fell on the floor. I’m sorry I didn’t answer you back Gerard but without my phone being glued to my hand I wouldn’t know you text me.” *xofrnk*_

 

Gerard read the text and smiled a little. He knew he was stupid to assume Frank had done anything with Bert but he didn’t know Frank that well if he was being honest. Frank liked sex… a lot. Gerard just had to be sure that he liked it with just his boyfriend and not his boyfriend and whoever else comes along.

 

_“You didn’t think to check for it? You didn’t even care if I made it home safe?”_

 

_“I did Gerard but I was worrying about the task at hand. I just needed to get what I was doing done so that I could spend the rest of my time talking to you. I’m really sorry Gee.” *xofrnk*_

 

Gerard chuckled and grinned. This boy could be the cutest and get away with murder if it were up to Gerard.

 

_“Okay Frankie… I’m sorry I acted like a crazy person. I just… I don’t like the idea of sharing you with anyone else. I know I assumed but… I couldn’t help it. I’m not the most confident person in the world.”_

 

Frank read the text and pouted. Gerard was the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. He’d never think of sleeping with someone else and he couldn’t believe that Gerard wouldn’t think of himself as highly as Frank did.

 

_“I think you’re the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on Gerard. I would never cheat on you and I would never want to. I only want you. Why would I give myself to you the way I have if I was only going to turn around and give it to someone else? I’m not like that. When you are with me you can be the most confident man in the world because I only have eyes for you. I’m not as confident as I portray… that’s why it always hurt my feelings when you insinuated that I couldn’t have people interested in me without it being a conspiracy. But for some reason when I am with you I feel like the most beautiful guy in the world. Your look does that to me and I only hope I can give you that same look.” *xofrnk*_

 

Gerard’s heart swelled while reading Frank’s heart felt message.

 

_“The first time you looked at me I knew you wanted me because of the way you looked at me. You looked at me like I had just come down from heaven or something. I told Mikey that’s what made me wanna go for you.”_

 

Frank laughed at the text.

 

_“Ew… I looked that starry eyed at you?” *xofrnk*_

 

Gerard laughed.

 

_“Yeah you did.”_

 

_“Awe man… that’s embarrassing.” *xofrnk*_

 

_“It made me feel amazing.”_

 

Frank smiled and looked at all of the homework he had to get done.

 

_“Hey… I’m going to finish eating and doing my homework and as soon as I am done I’m going to call you okay?” *xofrnk*_

 

Gerard smiled at the thought of Frank giving him a call this time.

 

_“Sure Frankie.”_

 

_“I promise I’m going to call and I’m sorry again for not answering you back in a more appropriate time frame. I probably would’ve thought you were sleeping around on me too.” *xofrnk*_

 

_“I wouldn’t dream of it Frankie. I’ll talk to you when you’re finished baby. Get on it. I don’t want to wait too much longer to hear your voice again.”_

 

Frank laughed and sent his last text.

 

_“Okay Gee. :)” *xofrnk*_

 

Gerard read the text and smiled. He felt so much better now. He decided he’d go take a shower before Frank called him to relax some of the tension that build up after worrying about Frank. He remembered Frank’s first text and sent him one more before making his way to the bathroom.

 

_“You're still Mine, Frankie.”_

 

**************************************************

It was almost a month into Frank and Gerard’s relationship and they still hadn’t had sex. In fact they haven’t really done much for the fear of getting too ahead of themselves. They shared a few kisses and touches but nothing too serious and always afterschool was over before Frank rushed to meet Sean and go home.

 

They had another moment in Gerard’s car ending the same way it had before. Frank rode Gerard in the front seat of his car and literally drove Gerard crazy. Frank knew he’d be doing that more often with Gerard.

 

Thanksgiving break was starts tomorrow and Frank is sitting at lunch with Sean talking about how they weren’t thankful for their teacher’s that was giving them tons of homework over the break. It was only a four day break and they had enough homework for the rest of the year.

 

“We’re gonna be doing homework at the table and miss the whole occasion!”

 

Sean stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth and started talking around it.

 

“Tell me abow wit.”

 

“Well you don’t have to worry since you’re the king of multitasking apparently. Swallow first.”

 

Sean swallowed his food and took a stab at Frank.

 

“You’d know all about swallowing first wouldn’t you?”

 

Frank smirked and threw a baby carrot at Sean’s head.

 

“At least I know how to keep my man happy.”

 

Sean laughed and shook his head.

 

“Look whatever. Let’s get back to the madness at hand. How is this even allowed? This is academic torture or some shit.”

 

Frank picked up a carrot and pointed it at Sean to punctuate his words.

 

“You’ve been living in the wrong world if you are just now realizing that this is what teachers are paid for. They’re like hired hit men or something.”

 

Frank bit his carrot as Sean laughed at Frank’s exaggeration. Homework wasn’t going to kill them now.

 

“Hey man, at least you have Mr. Way who actually cut you guys some slack.”

 

“Yeah, but we have to read a long boring chapter.”

 

“I thought you liked Science.”

 

Sean took a bite of his apple and Frank smiled at him briefly because he didn’t expect him to actually eat it when he’d packed it.

 

“I do, but not over thanksgiving break.”

 

Sean laughed and stood up as the bell signaling the ending of lunch period sounded through the room. Frank picked up his trash and threw it in the trash can before putting on his book bag and following Sean out of the cafeteria.

 

(Time Passes)

 

Mr. Way sat down on his desk with one foot one the floor and his arm resting on his thigh.

 

“So how many of you are actually going to complete the tons of homework you have before the day you’re due to report back to school?”

 

Everybody looked at Mr. Way and laughed. Bob raised his hand and started talking.

 

“The only people who just might are Suzanne, Adam, Becca, and Iero!”

 

Mr. Way laughed at the fact that Bob was probably correct. Frank looked at his teacher as he spoke his next words.

 

“What’s wrong with getting any possible obstacles out of the way of you _fucking_ around for the rest of your break?”

 

Frank quirked an eyebrow at Mr. Way and smirked when he saw his teacher swallow.

 

“I think Frank makes an excellent point.”

 

“Of course he does. He’s always excellent at everything except _one_ thing.”

 

Frank looked over at Adam with a confused look. Everyone else now had their eyes on Adam too. Adam swallowed loudly and peeked over at Frank.

 

“I’m just saying you should pay more attention to some things.”

 

“What things Adam?”

 

“Just things okay!?”

 

Frank looked wide eyed and bewildered at Adam. What the fuck was this dude even talking about? The bell rung and Adam jumped out of his seat and rushed towards the door. Everyone else walked out and said bye to Mr. Way. He acknowledged them all with the nod of his head and then turned to give Frank his attention.

 

Frank was still stunned and glued the way he had been before Adam rushed out. Mr. Way walked over to Frank and it wasn’t until Mr. Way reached for Frank’s shoulder that Frank even realized he was there. His head snapped in Mr. Way’s direction.

 

“What the fuck was that about?”

 

“I don’t know Frank… you tell me.”

 

Frank looked at Mr. Way confused.

 

“You just witnessed that whole thing and saw how confused I was. Do I look like I know what that fucker was ranting about?”

 

Mr. Way shrugged and walked away.

 

“You’re going to be late for your next class.”

 

Frank sighed heavily and stood up. He grabbed his bag and headed towards the door. He turned to Mr. Way and spoke in a low tone.

 

“Am I still going to talk to you tonight?”

 

Mr. Way nodded at Frank from his hunched over position at his desk.

 

“Of course Frankie.”

 

Frank smiled and walked out of the class to get to his next period. Mr. Way pushed his confusion to the back of his brain. He had one more period and then he’d be able to think about it all he wants.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And really that’s it.”

 

Frank had just finished telling Sean what happened with that Adam kid in his class. Sean looked at Frank with a puzzled and concerned expression. Frank let out a breath and opened the door to the movie theatre.

 

Sean walked in and went over to the line for the toll. They’d decided to go to the movies to have a coming down party for the events that occurred since school started. Frank waited patiently; after getting popcorn; by the ticket check for Sean who was now approaching him.

 

He gave the tickets to the man and took back the ripped stub. They walked to their theater to eat popcorn and enjoy their movie. By the end of the credits they’ll have a clear mind.

 

**************************************************

Frank awoke to his text tone going off. He rolled over and stuffed his phone under his pillow. It vibrated again and the muffled tone came again. Frank sighed and pulled the phone from under his pillow. It was Saturday and all Frank wanted to do was enjoy sleeping in before having to go back to school on Monday.

 

Frank looked at the screen and saw that both of the texts were from Gerard. He smiled and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Gerard was obviously the only person he’d actually get up for when he didn’t have to. Frank opened his phone and read the two texts.

 

_“Good morning Frankie.”_

 

_“Are you awake? I want to talk with you about something.”_

 

Frank sighed before flipping his sheets off of himself and walking into the bathroom to take his morning piss. He washed his hands and went back into his chamber. He pulled the covers over his head and started typing his reply.

 

_“I am now Gee. What is it?” *xofrnk*_

 

Gerard felt a little bad for waking the boy but it was almost noon. Why would he still be sleeping?

 

_“It’s 11:30 Frankie. Why are you even still in bed?”_

 

Frank groaned when he heard his phone go off again. Although it was the one person he wanted to talk to that didn’t mean he wasn’t grumpy about being disturbed.

 

_“I was trying to sleep in today and I’ll try and do the same tomorrow before going back to school Gerard. Why aren’t you trying to do the same?” *xofrnk*_

 

_“Because unlike you I’m an adult who doesn’t mind waking up early every day.”_

 

Frank rolled his eyes as he read the text. Frank had crammed all night to get everything done and out of the way. He even did his laundry two days early. Thanksgiving was a blast and he enjoyed it immensely with his family but now it was his time.

 

_“Excuse me from wanting to rest after finishing all of my homework yesterday and doing laundry.” *xofrnk*_

 

_“I’m glad to hear that you have. That’ll give me more time with what I wanted.”_

 

Frank tried to ponder what it was that Gerard could want to talk about this early in the morning. The only thing that he could think of was Adam because they still hadn’t addressed that but if it was Frank was going to flip his shit.

 

_“What is it that you wanted to talk about that couldn’t wait until after 12 at least?” *xofrnk*_

 

Gerard ignored Frank’s bitchiness and got on with what he wanted.

 

_“I wanted to talk about taking you out today and tomorrow.”_

 

Frank’s eyes widened as he read the words on the screen.

 

_“Take me out… where!?” *xofrnk*_

 

Gerard laughed at the abrupt change in tone and sent his next text.

 

_“Give me a call when you can and I’ll tell you.”_

 

Frank instantly went to his call menu and pressed _Sir_. He pulled his covers down and rested himself against his headboard. Gerard picked up on the first ring with an amused sound in his voice.

 

“Hey Frankie.”

 

“Hey Gee. Now you were saying?”

 

Gerard laughed loudly.

 

“It’s straight to business with you huh? I wanted to take you out for lunch for starters. Then I wanted to take you to go bowling with me. Lastly, but certainly… certainly not least, I wanted to bring you back to my place.”

 

Frank let out a low shriek causing Gerard to laugh into the phone again.

 

“When do you want me to be ready and where do you want me to meet you?”

 

“I wanted to know if you could have Sean drive you a little past the school and I’ll pick you up there.”

 

“Yeah, that actually won’t be a problem because he has to go that way today to go to my cousin’s house.”

 

“Great! So call him up and ask him what time he’ll be leaving and that’ll be fine. Of course it has to be between twelve and three for it to be considered lunch.”

 

Frank laughed and looked up as he saw his door opening. His mom poked her head in and smiled at him. Frank smiled back as to not cause any suspicion although his heart was hammering in his chest. Gerard noticed that Frank had gotten quiet and called out to him.

 

“Frankie…”

 

“One second dude.”

 

Gerard looked at the phone like he’d heard wrong. He soon realized what was up when he heard Frank’s mom clearly through the phone. Linda had walked into the room and was now sitting on his bed.

 

“Are you running a fever baby?”

 

She touched his face and he laughed lightly.

 

“Cut it out mom, I’m fine.”

 

“You missed breakfast. Your father wanted me to make sure that you were alright.”

 

“Dad’s home?”

 

“Yeah. This is his holiday off remember?”

 

Frank’s Father got every other holiday off with pay. He was off until Monday like Frank.

 

“Oh yeah _*pfft*_ duh.”

 

“So baby why don’t you come down and eat breakfast?”

 

“I was just about to go out mom. That is if it’s okay with you and dad of course.”

 

Gerard smiled at how polite Frank was with his parents. He envied the boy a little for having the perfect relationship with his parents.

 

“It’s okay with us as long as you don’t go gallivanting around on an empty stomach. You know how serious your father takes that.”

 

“I know mom but I’m actually going to lunch with a friend so I don’t want to be rude and be staring at him while he’s eating because I’ve already eaten.”

 

“Who’s this friend and why would you be staring at him? Is this that boy you like so much?”

 

_“Mom!”_

 

Gerard laughed at how Frank reacted. It was obvious that this was not their first conversation on the matter. Gerard smiled at the fact that Frank didn’t keep the fact that he liked someone hidden but it bummed him out that Frank’s parents couldn’t know exactly who that person was.

 

“Is it that Bert boy again? He was so nice.”

 

Gerard bristled at the thought of Bert taking Frank out and the fact that Frank’s mother liked the boy.

 

“Mom please stop. You’re doing it again.”

 

“Okay, okay.”

 

Linda leaned forward and kissed Frank’s forehead.

 

“Parents just like to know. We don’t mean any harm.”

 

“I promise mom… when the time is right you will definitely know who it is okay?”

 

Linda nodded and smiled. She got up to leave the room and stopped when she saw Sean running up the steps towards her. Linda moved to the side and let Sean continue his run. He jumped on top of Frank and kissed him soundly and wet on the forehead.

 

“Hey buddy. Hey Mom.”

 

Gerard smiled when he heard Sean’s voice. Linda put her hand on her hip and shook her head at the boys.

 

“You two behave. I’ll be downstairs. Sean there’s still some breakfast down there if you haven’t already eaten the whole house at your place.”

 

Sean laughed and rubbed his stomach.

 

“There’s always room for more.”

 

Linda laughed and closed the door behind her as she left out. Sean rolled off of Frank and looked at the phone in his hand.

 

“Are you on the phone?”

 

Frank’s eyes grew wide and he palmed his forehead as he put the phone back to his ear.

 

“Hey… sorry about that.”

 

“It’s no problem at all Frankie. That was pretty entertaining.”

 

“Yeah… a day in the life of Frank Iero. Where your parents automatically think you’re sick because you slept in and your best friend jumps on you and slobs you down.”

 

Sean hit Frank’s leg lightly.

 

“Oh shut it Iero. You love when I do that shit.”

 

“Yeah but not when I’m having a conversation on the phone.”

 

“You don’t even talk on the phone Frank. I’m a little jealous here. You can’t even pick up the phone to talk to me.”

 

“You know I love you regardless so shut up and help me out with something.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’ll let you know as soon as I stop being rude to Gerard.”

 

“It’s fine Frankie really.”

 

Frank smiled as Gerard’s voice came through the phone. Sean leaned forward and took the phone from Frank.

 

“Hello Gerard.”

 

Gerard chuckled and addressed the boy back.

 

“Hello Sean. How are you?”

 

“I’m fine. I came to see my best bud before taking off but I can clearly see I’m not wanted. Talk to you later.”

 

Sean gave the phone back to Frank before Gerard could answer back. Sean went to get off the bed when Frank lunged forward and pulled Sean by the hem of his shirt.

 

“Oh no you don’t. Where do you think you’re going? I _definitely_ want you.”

 

“Hold on now… should you be confessing this while you’re on the phone with your boyfriend?”

 

Gerard laughed and Frank’s sighed exasperatedly.

 

“Will you both just shut the hell up?”

 

Gerard’s laughter died down slowly and Sean looked at Frank expectantly.

 

“You sit your ass right there until I get off this phone and do not utter another word.”

 

Sean zipped his lips and threw Frank the imaginary key. Frank caught it and shoved it under his pillow before putting the phone back to his ear again.

 

“Alright now; I am going to hang up with you and tell Sean what’s up. I’ll text you and let you know when.”

 

“Okay baby.”

 

Frank let all of his pearly whites shine through as he blushed. He always got like that whenever Gerard called him baby.

 

“I’ll see you soon Gee.”

 

Gerard could hear the smile in Frank’s voice.

 

“See you then Frankie. Bye bye.”

 

Gerard hung up and went to get himself together for his day with Frank. Frank put his phone down and ran down everything that he and Gerard had talked about to Sean. Sean agreed obviously and Frank started to get ready for his day while Sean ventured off to the kitchen to indulge himself in Frank's non touched breakfast.


	6. Cute Without The 'E'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The joke behind the chapter title is from a line Frank's mom say's in this chapter and she doesn't think it's cute. She wants that shit cut. You'll get what i mean when you read it.
> 
> Cut that shit out Frank it's not cute. hahaha!
> 
> Chapter title from Cute Without The 'E', Taking Back Sunday.

Gerard smiled as he watched Frank hug Sean from across the street. Frank put on his sun glasses and did a half run across the street to avoid the oncoming cars. Frank walked over to the car and got into the passenger side.

 

He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck. Gerard smiled when Frank planted a chaste kiss on his cheek before nuzzling against Gerard’s ear and whispering sweetly into it.

 

“I missed you so much.”

 

Gerard smiled at Frank and turned to kiss him quickly on the lips.

 

“I missed you too baby. Now buckle up so we can get some food into you.”

 

“Is anything else going to get into me?”

 

Gerard smirked at Frank and chuckled.

 

“We’ll see about that.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gerard watched as Frank jumped in the air and came down in a _‘fuck yeah’_ pose after hitting yet another strike and blowing Gerard out of the water in bowling. Gerard laughed and beckoned for Frank to come check the score board with him.

 

“I believe you won so that means you get to choose where we go tomorrow.”

 

Frank smiled and laid his head on Gerard’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll think about that for a bit. How about we get going to your place now?”

 

“You surely are an eager one aren’t you?”

 

Frank lifted his head to Gerard’s ear so he could whisper to him.

 

“I have been having fantasies about you fucking me in your place but I’ve never actually _known_ what it looks like obviously. I’m just curious about what the couch I would be straddling you on looks like; or what the table you could have me bent over looks like. Even what the shower walls you could be fucking me against looks like.”

 

Frank smirked against Gerard’s ear as he felt him shudder. He loved knowing that he could have that effect on someone older than him and more experienced with fighting the urges.

 

“I want to know what it feels like to be fucked into your mattress.”

 

“W-what if I didn’t have any of those things Frankie?”

 

Gerard knew that was the dumbest thing he could come up with but seriously Frank was frying his brain here. Frank flicked Gerard’s ear with his tongue and let out a slow breath to send a cooling sensation through Gerard.

 

“I’ve never been one to complain about the floor. In fact, I love being on the floor… on my knees… sucking you off.”

 

Gerard knew that Frank was referring back to the first time they’d engaged in any type of sexual act. Gerard’s breathing shifted and he tried his hardest not to let Frank’s words get to his cock. Upon a quick inspection he realized it was too late.

 

Frank looked around to make sure that no one was watching them or no children were in the vicinity of their little session. The place was almost empty though since most families were still enjoying their vacation and probably out of town.

 

Once he knew that he was in the clear he reached down and ran his hand along Gerard’s thigh before slowly bringing it back up and running it across Gerard’s cock. He applied a little more pressure and bit his lip when he felt Gerard lift very subtly up into his hand.

 

“Why don’t we get situated so we can go back to your place and I can get _this_ situated?”

 

Frank gripped Gerard firmly in his hand and Gerard inhaled sharply.

 

“Fuck Frankie. Yeah… let’s get going.”

 

Frank smiled and pulled his hand away from Gerard reluctantly before he started taking off the horrendous bowling shoes along with Gerard and they switched back into their regular shoes. Gerard got up and took the shoes back over to the counter while Frank waited at the door for him.

 

The attendant looked at Gerard suspiciously and then over at Frank. Gerard noticed and stopped himself from walking away. He looked at the guy questioningly and then over at Frank. The light bulb in his head finally clicked and he let out a quiet laugh.

 

“You shouldn’t be so quick to assume or judge something you don’t know anything about.”

 

Gerard walked away briskly and took Frank’s hand, pulling him out the door and heading straight for the car.

 

“What was that about?”

 

Frank asked once they were seated and buckled in the car.

 

“He was assuming the truth.”

 

Frank looked confused and then his eyes lit up with the realization of what Gerard was referring too. Frank reached over to turn Gerard’s head to him and caressed his face softly.

 

“Don’t worry about him Gee. All you need to worry about is me okay?”

 

Gerard looked at Frank and sighed.

 

“That’s _exactly_ what I’m worried about.”

 

Frank sat back in his seat heavily, crossed his arms, and pouted like a two year old boy about to throw a tantrum. Gerard was just waiting for Frank to stomp his foot and start yelling.

 

“What is it Gerard?”

 

“It’s just… what if we get caught?”

 

Frank let out a whine and threw his hands in the air.

 

“Oh come on Gerard.”

 

Gerard turned to Frank.

 

“I’m serious.”

 

“I know and I thought we were past this Gerard.”

 

“We will never be past this Frank. There will always be that fear of us losing each other and us being hurt in the end. Frank I don’t want us to hurt but furthermore I don’t want you to hurt.”

 

Frank finally looked at Gerard after forcing himself to not look into his eyes or direction for fear and breaking down. He hated that they could possibly be pulled from each other in the blink of an eye or with the press of a 911 call. He didn’t want to be thinking like this because truth be told he always did.

 

There have been nights when Frank woke up from a bad dream of them losing each other. There had been nights he didn’t even fall asleep, until the wee hours of the morning, because every happy ending he tried to picture was anything but happy. He didn’t need Gerard adding to it and especially not now that they were about to take their relationship farther.

 

“If you got hurt in the end Frank I would hate myself so much for this.”

 

Frank sighed and let his shoulders drop.

 

“You would be hurt too Gerard wouldn’t you?”

 

“Of course I would Frankie… why would you question that?”

 

“Because all you keep saying is _‘if you got hurt’_ … we’re both in this together. If I get hurt, you get hurt too, we’ll deal with that if it comes down to it Gerard.”

 

Frank took Gerard’s face in his hand and rubbed his thumbs across Gerard’s cheek.

 

“You know the saying _‘if you go looking for trouble you’ll find it’_?”

 

Gerard nodded with his face still placed delicately in Frank’s hands. He loved the feel of Frank’s skin against his face. He would lose it if he could never feel Frank’s touch again.

 

“That’s what’ll happen Gee. This is the same case different scenario. Don’t go looking for us to fail, because if we do, all we can say that we’ve done in the time we did have together, is worry. I don’t want that to be our story Gerard… do you?”

 

Gerard took Frank’s hand in his and kissed Frank’s palm. He closed his eyes and just breathed Frank in. For such a young boy he was a truly wise man in the head.

 

“You are such an intelligent guy Frank. That’s one of the many things that I like about you. You can be super cute and adorable one second and then smart and mature the next.”

 

Frank smiled at Gerard. Gerard opened his eyes and looked into Frank’s.

 

“I don’t want that to be our story either. I want to be able to tell everyone, if this ended, that for a moment in my life I was able to be in a relationship with the most amazing person I’d ever met in my life.”

 

Frank smiled and tugged on his lip ring with his teeth trying to fight back the tears that he felt brimming his eyes. Frank blinked and found out that it was way too late for that. A tear ran down Frank’s cheek and Gerard leaned forward and kissed the tear away.

 

Gerard pulled back and gazed into Frank’s eyes again before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Frank’s lips. Frank sobbed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck. He had never felt like this before and now he felt like he might really be head over heels for Gerard like Sean always says.

 

“I’m in like with you.”

 

Gerard smiled at Frank and gave him a puzzled but amused look.

 

“I don’t wanna say love yet because I don’t really know what love is but I know I don’t just like you anymore… I’m in like with you. Kind of like not being in love but loving someone.”

 

“I get you Frankie. I’m in like with you too… so much.”

 

Gerard wanted to tell Frank that he loved him but he decided that when the time was right the moment would present itself. Plus Frank had just admitted that he didn’t really know what love is and he wasn’t ready to say it yet so Gerard was going to give Frank all the time he needed.

 

“Maybe we should get going now.”

 

Frank smiled and agreed with Gerard.

 

“Yeah… besides this seat belt is a little annoying now.”

 

Gerard laughed and let Frank go. Frank settled into his seat and reached to turn on Gerard’s radio after Gerard started up the car. Gerard pulled out of their parking space and headed towards his place.

 

(Time Passes)

 

Frank walked into the apartment and smiled as Gerard brought it to life when he turned on the light. Gerard closed the door and smiled at Frank’s amazed expression.

 

“I didn’t think teacher’s made that much money.”

 

“I’m not just a teacher Frank. I’m also an artist. That was my true calling but I had to make sure I would have something to fall back on if I ended up being a failed artist.”

 

Frank walked over to the wall located behind the television and touched a framed painting lightly.

 

“So anyway I sell paintings to whomever likes my work enough to buy it. Many people do like it and they usually find me through Mikey. Mikey’s good at that stuff. He has a lot of rich friends at college and Mikey always swoops in and tell them the latest thing I’ve done that’ll be a great asset to their house; as he puts it.”

 

Frank smiled and walked over to another painting that was hung on the wall in Gerard’s hallway. That one caught his attention the most because it had a Halloween feel to it. In fact Frank knew that it was painted for Halloween. Frank turned to Gerard with his mouth slightly ajar and spoke in a hushed tone.

 

“And you painted all of these?”

 

Gerard nodded with a small smile. He liked that Frank was taking the time to appreciate his work. It warmed his heart.

 

“Including this one?”

 

Frank pointed to the Halloween painting that was donned with a black frame. Gerard nodded again.

 

“My name’s on the bottom of them all.”

 

Frank’s eyes trailed to the bottom of the right side of the painting and sure enough Gerard’s signature _‘G.Way’_ was right there. The colors mixed perfectly together. The strokes were soft and deliberate. Gerard knew what line he wanted to darken and which one he wanted to be transparent.

 

There was cobblestone in the front with four pumpkins going up the path. There was a small one in front of a big one on the left side and a big one with a vein crossing over it. In the back of that was the last pumpkin but this one had a face and was glowing with light.

 

The face looked sinister, almost like the pumpkin Frank had mapped out for himself to get when he reached eighteen. The pumpkin was placed in front of a fence and in the background on the left was a 3 story glowing house. All of the lights were on in each of the rooms. There was another house in the far distance that was also lit up.

 

The moon shined down on the path and made the picture come alive in an eerie way. The picture had a bunch of fog going throughout the whole thing. The blue and grey streaks blended in so well that if you didn’t know anything about art you wouldn’t even understand that it wasn’t a real picture.

 

“I have this pumpkin that I drew the beginning of this year that resembles this one right here.”

 

Frank pointed to the pumpkin with the face.

 

“It’s supposed to be my first tattoo.”

 

Gerard smiled at Frank while listening intently because judging by the look on Frank’s face and in his eyes he wasn’t finished talking.

 

“What if you could design my first tattoo over for me? Like the one I have but better.”

 

Gerard’s eyes widened and he let out a short laugh.

 

“Really Frankie?”

 

“Yeah Gee. You’re amazing. How come you never told me that you’re an artist?”

 

Gerard shrugged and walked over behind Frank to look at the picture that had him so star struck. He wrapped his arms around Frank’s waist and rested his chin on Frank’s head.

 

“It was never brought up.”

 

Frank turned around in Gerard’s arms and looked him in the eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest and let out a breath through his nose.

 

“We have talked on the phone for hours and you never thought to tell me that you’re an artist?”

 

“No.”

 

“So when we talked about comics you didn’t think then would be a good time, or when we talked about wishing I could draw tattoo ideas better?”

 

Gerard nodded and shrugged.

 

“Yeah maybe I should’ve said something then.”

 

Frank shook his head.

 

“I should’ve known you were though.”

 

Frank turned back around and marveled at the leafless trees and branches in the painting.

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“Because…”

 

Frank reached down and connected one of their hands.

 

“You have the most elegant hands I’ve ever seen on a man. You have long artist fingers and skillful hands.”

 

Gerard smiled as Frank brought Gerard’s hand up to his mouth and he kissed it softly.

 

“I love your hands.”

 

Gerard inhaled deeply and let out a loud breath.

 

“Thank you Frankie.”

 

Gerard turned Frank around and took his hands from him only to place them on Frank’s cheeks.

 

“I love...”

 

Gerard placed a small kiss on Frank’s cheek.

 

“Your cute little…”

 

Gerard placed a kissed on Frank’s other cheek.

 

“Button…”

 

He kissed Frank’s forehead and then looked into his eyes as he spoke his final word.

 

“Nose.”

 

Frank giggled and scrunched his face up when Gerard kissed Frank’s nose softly. Gerard felt the cool metal against his lips and wondered why he had never kissed Frank’s adorable nose before.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Frank pulled back and gave Gerard a bunny face and Gerard reciprocated the move causing Frank to burst into laughter.

 

“What are we going to do?”

 

“Well Frankie I thought I could make you some dinner and then we could sit in front of the television with a glass of wine and watch a movie while we eat. What do you think?”

 

Frank kissed Gerard on his cheek and walked away while taking off his jacket.

 

“I think that sounds like a perfect plan Gee. Where can I hang this?”

 

Gerard pointed and Frank followed his finger to the coat rack sitting next to the door.

 

“How did I miss that?”

 

Gerard laughed and shrugged.

 

“I don’t know baby. Come sit in the kitchen with me while I prepare dinner.”

 

“Okay!”

 

Frank followed Gerard happily down the hallway and entered the room he’d saw Gerard disappear into. Frank was impressed with how sophisticated yet simple the kitchen was. It looked like it belonged in a magazine. Frank had never seen an apartment like this. It was a very spacious and cozy.

 

“This kitchen is magnificent.”

 

“Thanks Frank.”

 

Gerard picked Frank up by the waist and sat him on one of the stools.

 

“I like that you’re fun sized because then I get to do shit like that.”

 

Gerard rubbed his nose against Frank’s lightly, laughing when he was caught off guard by Frank’s nose ring, and pulled back to kiss Frank softly before moving over to the refrigerator.

 

“I like when you do shit like that. I like being handled by you.”

 

Gerard turned around and arched a brow at Frank.

 

“Do you now?”

 

Frank bit his lip and nodded.

 

“I figured as much because you never object when I do handle you and you also moan louder when I do… but to hear you say it like that is such a turn on.”

 

Frank tucked his whole bottom lip between his teeth while smiling at Gerard with naughty eyes.

 

“You’d better stop looking at me like that before you end up on that table. I wanted to do something nice for you before we get to that.”

 

Frank kept staring at Gerard but now his naughty look was replaced with hunger. He wanted Gerard and he couldn’t understand why it came on so suddenly. All Gerard did was pick him up and sit him on a stool. Maybe that was the problem though… Gerard picking him up was something Frank loved.

 

“But I want you so bad.”

 

Gerard closed the refrigerator and walked over to Frank. He walked between his legs and squeezed Frank’s thighs.

 

“Baby I promise you’re gonna get me.”

 

Gerard leaned forward and latched his mouth on Frank’s throat while wrapping his arms around Frank’s waist. Frank let his head fall back as he arched into Gerard.

 

“Fuck Frankie… you really are something.”

 

Frank smiled and looked up at Gerard.

 

“If you’re not going to take me then you should move away before I get my legs around you because once I do there will be no dinner, wine, or movie; just you fucking me.”

 

Gerard groaned and pulled back looking at Frank heatedly.

 

“For someone who likes to be controlled you surely do like calling the shots.”

 

“I like getting what I want… there’s a difference.”

 

“You’ll get me baby. How about you go check out the rest of the apartment, and make yourself at home, because I can see you and I in the same room isn’t gonna get anything done.”

 

“It could get fu…”

 

“Hush and go.”

 

Frank smirked and reached his arms out for Gerard.

 

“Help me down?”

 

Gerard smiled and walked over to pick Frank up. Once Frank was hoisted in the air he quickly wrapped his legs around Gerard and started kissing him earnestly. Gerard walked Frank over to the wall and pressed him up against it. This reminded Frank of the dream he had of them in the classroom. Frank moaned loudly as he felt a rush of swirling in his stomach.

 

Gerard was taken aback slightly and pulled his face from Frank’s neck to see his face. Frank was panting and trying to move against Gerard. Their eyes connected and Frank knew he had to walk away if he wanted to enjoy this evening the right way with Gerard. He knew he’d only regret not letting them have a proper date once he was in bed.

 

“Put me down.”

 

Frank panted out his words and Gerard agreed.

 

“Yeah… fuck… yeah.”

 

Gerard put Frank down softly and cleared his throat. He pointed to the doorway and Frank walked out on trembling legs. Frank walked down the hallway to Gerard’s bathroom and looked inside. It was just as beautiful as the rest of the place. Frank looked at himself in the mirror and smiled while shaking his head.

 

“Calm down Frankie. This is your boyfriend… he’s not just for fucking.”

 

Frank glanced at the painting behind him through the mirror before walking out of the bathroom, after scolding himself, and walked to the closed door at the end of the hallway. He opened it slowly and walked inside. Frank was shocked to see that Gerard’s walls were burgundy and every piece of furniture was black to counteract it.

 

The carpet wasn’t the same color as the one throughout the rest of the apartment; which was a cream color. The carpet in Gerard’s room was a dark grey and Frank just wanted to lay his body out on it. Instead he walked in all the way and closed the door softly.

 

He turned on the light and looked around at the paintings on Gerard’s wall. He was seriously talented and Frank could tell that Gerard took pride in his work seeing as though there was literally a painting or several he’d done hanging throughout the whole place.

 

Frank climbed onto Gerard’s soft bed and ran his hands across the soft cotton material of the sheets. They felt so warm and snuggly. Before Frank knew it he was drifting off to sleep, catching up on his lost time.

 

(Time Passes)

 

Frank awoke to Gerard kissing him lightly on the forehead. Frank’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled at Gerard. Gerard smiled back and put out his hand. Frank took it and Gerard pulled him up into a sitting position.

 

“Did you enjoy your nap sleeping beauty?”

 

Frank nodded and rubbed at his eyes.

 

“Yes I did, thank you.”

 

Gerard smiled.

 

“For what?”

 

“For making me come and check out the rest of the house and finding your very comfortable bed.”

 

Gerard laughed and stood up. He put his hand out again for Frank to take. Gerard pulled him up into his chest and kissed his nose.

 

“Come on… dinner is ready.”

 

Frank followed Gerard out of the room and down the hallway. Frank smelled a very tempting aroma going through the house. Once they were in the living room Frank saw they’re plates placed neatly on two trays on the coffee table. There were two glasses there and a bottle of Chardonnay.

 

(Time Passes)

 

Frank wrapped his hand around Gerard’s foot and applied more pressure. He rubbed at his ankle with the other hand. Gerard let his head fall back on the arm of the couch and enjoyed the treatment Frank was giving him.

 

“You really are amazing… I’ve never actually had a boyfriend who wanted to massage my feet.”

 

Frank smiled at Gerard as he lifted Gerard’s foot to his mouth. He kissed Gerard’s toes lightly and let out a small chuckle when Gerard’s eyebrows rose high up on his forehead.

 

“I don’t see why. You have nice feet and you deserve to be worshipped.”

 

Gerard took his foot from Frank’s hand and leaned forward to pull Frank into his lap. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank’s waist tightly and Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck. Gerard looked up at Frank and smiled softly.

 

“You’re really astounding Frankie. I can’t think of a single person that’s better than you.”

 

“I hope there isn’t competition.”

 

“I would never do that to you baby. Is there any from your side?”

 

Frank looked at Gerard confused.

 

“I thought you knew I was serious when I told you nothing is going on with Bert and me.”

 

“I’m referring to Adam, Frankie.”

 

Frank sighed and went to get out of Gerard’s lap when Gerard held him firmly in his spot.

 

“You’re not going anywhere. Talk to me right here.”

 

Gerard didn’t want Frank running away whenever things got serious. If Frank could be in his face with anything else he could be in his face while being confronted; facing it head on.

 

“Is there something going on with Adam?”

 

“Gerard no!”

 

“Calm down Frankie… I’m just asking.”

 

Frank took Gerard’s face in both of his hands and looked him square in the eyes while he spoke.

 

“There is nothing going on with Adam, Bert, or anyone else besides friendship. I don’t want anyone but you. I promise Gee.”

 

Gerard nodded and leaned forward to connect his lips with Frank’s.

 

“You know… I think we should take this to the bedroom now. Every time I listen to you say how you only want me it drives me crazy.”

 

Frank bit his lip and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed Gerard again.

 

“Yeah… let’s go to your room.”

 

Frank got off Gerard’s lap and reached down for Gerard to take his hand. Once Gerard did he was lead down the hallway and into his bedroom. Frank closed the door and pushed Gerard to the bed.

 

Gerard sat down on it with Frank straddling him right away. Gerard pushed his tongue inside of Frank’s mouth and held his body as close as he could. If it were possible, Gerard would mold them together right then.

 

Frank let his head fall back as Gerard trailed his mouth along Frank’s jawline and down to his neck. He sucked hard, pulling Frank’s blood to the surface, and then let go to marvel at his work. He wanted everyone to know that Frank was counted for.

 

Gerard put one hand out to slide him and Frank back on the bed. Once he was in the middle of the bed he resumed with kissing Frank’s jawline. He ran a finger along Frank’s jaw and down his neck.

 

“I love your jawline. It’s so prominent.”

 

Frank looked at Gerard lustfully and bit his lip. Gerard wrapped his hand firmly around Frank’s neck. They held each other’s gaze as Gerard squeezed lightly. Frank let out a strangled moan and let himself be lowered onto the mattress by Gerard’s hand on his neck.

 

With Frank’s legs still wrapped around his waist, Gerard got up on his knees and leaned over Frank. He stole a quick kiss before reaching between them both and unbuttoning Frank’s pants.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

Frank spoke the best that he could with Gerard’s hand still around his throat.

 

“If I didn’t do you think you’d still have your wrist attached to your arm?”

 

Gerard laughed at Frank and shook his head.

 

“God I love your quick comebacks.”

 

Gerard took his hand from Frank’s neck and moved it to the front of his pants. He opened the zipper and pulled the jeans off Frank’s hips quickly. He dropped the pants and boxers on the floor and took off Frank’s socks. He discarded those too and slid his hands up Frank’s legs.

 

“Take off your shirt babe.”

 

Frank sat up and did as he was told. He looked down at Gerard between his legs and fought to keep himself together.

 

“Fuck… touch me Gee.”

 

Gerard smirked and got off the bed completely.

 

“Be careful what you wish for Frankie.”

 

Gerard walked over to his commode and pulled out four of his ties. Frank eyed him suspiciously. Gerard hung them around his neck and walked back over to the bed.

 

“Lay in the middle of the bed.”

 

Frank got up on all fours and crawled to the middle of the bed. Gerard licked his lips as he watched Frank’s ass while he moved. Frank laid down and looked at Gerard.

 

“Do you see something you like?”

 

Gerard bit his lip and nodded. He walked to the head of the bed and took Frank’s wrist in his hand. He took one of the ties from his neck and double knotted it around Frank’s wrist. He then tied the other end around the bed.

 

Frank remained quiet as Gerard did the same to his other arm and both of his legs. When Gerard was done Frank found himself stretched out across Gerard’s bed and secured. Gerard's pants tightened around his crotch area looking at Frank spread out for him like that. Gerard crawled on the bed between Frank’s legs and started kneading his thighs.

 

“What are you going to do Gee?”

 

Gerard glanced up at Frank and shrugged.

 

“I just want to see how long you can hold out until you can’t take it anymore and explode.”

 

Frank looked around rapidly at the ties confining him to the bed and smiled.

 

“Did you have to tie me up to do that?”

 

“I did. I want to see how well you do without being able to move or touch me.”

 

Frank scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully.

 

“If that’s the case I don’t think I’ll pass this test Mr. Way.”

 

Gerard let out a slow breath. His cock twitched hearing Frank call him Mr. Way. He wanted to be inside of Frank badly, but he wanted to wait a little longer for that, so for now he would have his way with Frank without taking him.

 

“I think you’ll do just fine Mr. Iero.”

 

Frank groaned as he felt Gerard run his tongue along his thigh. Gerard switched to the other one and did the same. His mouth was watering for Frank’s hardening cock but he wanted to tease Frank for a bit. He wanted to truly make him fall apart before he even put his mouth on him. Gerard wanted Frank to lose it when he finally felt his hot mouth on his cock.

 

Gerard loomed over Frank, making sure not to give his cock any contact, and leaned down to suckle Frank’s hip. Gerard felt Frank’s cock twitch and touch his clothed chest lightly. He moved to Frank’s other hip and mirrored his actions. Frank tugged on one of the ties and sighed once he realized he couldn’t move.

 

He was so wrapped up in the attention Gerard was giving his hips that he’d totally forgotten. Frank’s thoughts were lost when he felt Gerard’s mouth enclose around his nipple. Gerard lavished it with his tongue and bit down softly when he felt Frank’s nub harden in his mouth.

 

Frank moaned out loudly and craned his head back. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to control his breathing. Gerard had already moved to his other nipple and was giving it the same love the other one received. Frank’s body trembled as Gerard slowly wiggled his tongue across Frank’s chest and then down his midriff.

 

“Oh... oh Gee.”

 

Gerard placed his warm mouth on Frank’s thigh just below Frank’s balls. Frank whimpered when Gerard skipped over his entire manhood to get to the other thigh. Frank was losing it and Gerard knew it. He could feel Frank’s muscles spasm and tremble.

 

“Can you pleeeeaase oh fuck!”

 

Gerard took Frank’s balls into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them before letting them slip out of his mouth and lapping at them earnestly. Frank thought he was going to pass out if he didn’t cum right now but he knew he couldn’t.

 

Gerard wanted Frank to hold on and that’s what he was going to do. Frank wrapped both of his hands around the ties and gripped as he watched Gerard nip at his pelvic bone. Gerard looked up at Frank and slowly lowered his mouth onto Frank’s cock.

 

Frank tugged harshly at the ties and growled like a fucking animal when his cock touched Gerard’s tongue. He was biting fiercely into his lip and trying to move but he knew his attempts were futile. He had to take it and God was he loving it.

 

Gerard took all of Frank into his mouth and held himself down on him. Once he knew his throat was relaxed he swallowed and sent a riveting jolt through Frank’s body. Frank’s entire body was coated with a sheen of sweat and he was damn near boneless with the way Gerard was moving his mouth on him.

 

Gerard’s tongue licked and swirled causing Frank to continually moan out. Gerard loved the way Frank’s sounds bounced off the walls into his ears. This is what he’d been waiting for; to make Frank fucking lose it. He knew he’d accomplished that when he heard Frank babbling above him.

 

“Fucking ba-bastard. I fuck I… oh fuck… oh God… mmmm. Ah… ahhhh… ooooh Gee. I can’t… I don’t… fuck I don’t… I need…”

 

Gerard pulled back and smirked up at Frank’s lazy gaze. He knew Frank was dangling on the edge of sanity with the way his eyes were unfocused and just pure fucking lost. Gerard took Frank back into his mouth and fondled his balls as he deep throated him. Frank’s entire body was now quivering and Frank’s eyes were now growing wider with each noise he let out.

 

Frank’s breathing was shot to hell and his focus had taken a vacation on an island somewhere. It felt like he was floating and he never knew anything could feel this good. Frank’s moans got louder and louder with each touch of the back of Gerard’s throat.

 

“Ah… AH AH OH GEE! FUUUUUCK GERARRRRRRRRRD!!!”

 

Frank let his orgasm erupt through him and empty out into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard took it all down with a hunger he’d never had before for anyone. Frank’s body finally gave in and sagged helplessly from the restraints keeping his arms and legs up.

 

Gerard pulled back and watched as Frank’s body continued to shake softly. Frank looked fucked and Gerard couldn’t help the grin that crept across his lips. He crawled off the bed and began to untie Frank. Once he was done Frank curled into himself and stared blankly at nothing in particular.

 

Gerard climbed in the bed with Frank and pulled him close. Frank’s eyes finally regained their ability to see as he gazed at Gerard. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. He’d never experienced anything like that but he was glad it was Gerard who gave him that feeling.

 

“You were incredible Frankie.”

 

Frank sighed deeply and then yawned. Gerard laughed and kissed Frank’s forehead.

 

“I’m going to start the shower for you. Are you going to need my help?”

 

“Seeing as though my entire body is still shaking I think I will.”

 

Frank’s voice was rough and tired. Gerard took pride in that and kissed Frank’s nose before going to get the shower ready. Knowing he satisfied Frank was enough for him. He would ignore the hard on in his pants and take care of himself later if he really needed to.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerard parked in the same spot he had before and turned his car off. He looked over at Frank and smiled sadly.

 

“I wish you didn’t have to go. I really enjoyed myself with you.”

 

Frank agreed sadly.

 

“We’ll see each other tomorrow.”

 

Gerard’s smile turned into a happy one and his eyes gleamed.

 

“I know baby. Have you figured out what you want to do tomorrow?”

 

Frank placed his hand on Gerard’s thigh and turned towards him as he thought hard.

 

“I don’t mind what we do as long as we’re doing it together.”

 

Gerard’s smile grew even wider.

 

“Okay baby. I’ll figure something out. You just make sure you get up and eat breakfast.”

 

Frank’s phone began to ring while they were laughing. Frank pulled it out and saw that it was Sean.

 

“Hey Seanette. What’s up?”

 

“First thing’s first, are you okay?”

 

“I am very okay Sean.”

 

“Okay good. Now are you home yet?”

 

“Technically I am.”

 

“What do you mean technically?”

 

Frank rolled his eyes and laughed.

 

“I mean that I am up the block in Gerard’s car.”

 

“Oh okay! Are you up for partying tonight or are you all fucked out?”

 

Gerard laughed at what Sean said and Frank shook his head.

 

“Shut up!”

 

“I’m just asking Frankie geez. Well are you?”

 

Frank looked over at Gerard and placed his hand over the phone.

 

“You don’t mind if I go out do you?”

 

Gerard was shocked that Frank even considered Gerard’s feelings on the matter. If Frank respected him enough to ask he knew he’d respect him enough to behave.

 

“As long as you’re a good boy.”

 

“I’m _always_ good baby.”

 

Frank smirked at Gerard and Gerard smirked right back at him. Frank put the phone back to his ear and answered his best friend.

 

“I have to change my clothes but that’s it. I already showered at Gerard’s place.”

 

“Okay. I’m going to do the same. Your cousin gave me a workout today.”

 

Frank’s eyes grew wide.

 

“What the fuck Sean?”

 

“It’s not always dirty you know.”

 

“So what _did_ she have you doing than Sean?”

 

Sean got quiet and that was all the indication Frank needed.

 

“You fuck bag. I hate you.”

 

“I love you too pookie. Get your ass in the house buddy and get ready. We’re leaving at 9. Ciao!”

 

Sean hung up the phone quickly and Frank slid his back into his pocket. Frank shook his head as Gerard laughed at him.

 

“When they have children that is going to be the solid proof that they have been fucking.”

 

Gerard laughed and pulled Frank into a kiss.

 

“It’s not that bad baby. Now go on so you can be ready. Let me know when you’re home so I can call you and kiss you good night.”

 

Frank smiled and nodded.

 

“Sure thing Gee. See you tomorrow. I like you.”

 

Gerard smiled brightly and chuckled.

 

“I like you too.”

 

Gerard couldn’t wait until he could finally tell Frank that he loves him. Frank got out of the car and jogged to his house. Gerard smiled as he started up his car and drove off once he knew that Frank was inside safely.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frank and Sean laughed as they both took a seat in a booth at the back of the club. This was one of the clubs that they could actually get into because it was for teenagers. Frank finally noticed that someone else was seated at the booth and called out to him.

 

“Hey man… we didn’t see you there. Do you mind if we sit here?”

 

The guy took his hood off and turned to Frank. His eyes zeroed in on the purple mark on Frank neck and Frank suddenly felt self-conscious. He wasn’t expecting it to be who it was.

 

“Hey Adam.”

 

Adam kept looking at Frank’s neck until Sean hit the table loudly causing Adam to jump and clear his throat.

 

“H-hey guys.”

 

Adam’s eyes crept back at the mark and then they shifted to the table. Frank wondered what the hell was up with him. Sure, he wasn’t the first person to look at it, in fact everyone who came in contact with Frank noticed it, but none of them gawped at it like Adam was doing.

 

“Can we go talk somewhere?”

 

Adam looked at Frank puzzled but nodded nonetheless. Frank stood up and told Sean he’d be right back. He headed to the back of the club with Adam hot on his trails. Once they were outside Frank pulled Adam to the side and looked at him expectantly.

 

“You have a passion mark on your neck.”

 

Frank scoffed at Mr. Observant and rolled his eyes.

 

“So?”

 

Adam burned a whole into the pavement with his stare. Frank was becoming impatient.

 

“Adam… what’s your problem?”  
 

“Frank I have liked you since the first time I met you but you were too blind to see that. I saw you with Bert and now you’re with whomever and it’s just upsetting. Why didn’t I get to be with you?”

 

Frank was bewildered. He never would’ve guessed in a million years that Adam liked him. The more he thought about it though the clearer it became. Adam only really spoke if Frank was in his presence, other than that he was quiet. Frank supposed that it was because he wanted Frank to notice him.

 

“I’m not a mind reader Adam. You have to speak up.”

 

“I ONLY SPEAK WHEN I’M AROUND YOU!”

 

Frank mentally slapped himself because he’d just come to that conclusion and then said something _that_ stupid, although that’s not what Frank actually meant.

 

“Look Adam you don’t have to shout.”

 

“You didn’t have to ignore me. What… I don’t look good enough? I know I’m shit… but I hoped when you spoke to me that you saw something different.”

 

“Adam I did see something different… I still do. You’re not shit but I’m sure there will be someone who comes along and truly appreciates you. If I didn’t pay attention enough why are you even wasting your anger on me Adam?”

 

Adam sighed angrily and kicked at nothing.

 

“I just wanted you to notice.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Frank gave Adam a sad smile.

 

“I think you’re pretty great Adam but I just never thought more into it. You deserve someone who will though. I know you’ll find someone it just can’t be me.”

 

“But I really wanted it to be you.”

 

“I can see that now.”

 

“Maybe I should’ve said something.”

 

Frank patted Adam’s shoulder.

 

“There’s always next lifetime right?”

 

Adam chuckled and smiled.

 

“Right. I’m sorry about the way I acted. It was very unlike me.”

 

“It happens to the best of us. Do you think we can be closer friends?”

 

“Maybe someday when I can breathe around you. I’ll let you know when that day is.”

 

Frank never thought Adam liked him that much, even with him saying that it stills seems unreal.

 

“You make sure you let me know.”

 

It got quiet and Frank started for the door.

 

“Come on back inside. Have a dance with me or a drink.”

 

Adam chuckled.

 

“Could I maybe have both since this is my only chance?”

 

Frank laughed and nodded.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

**************************************************

Frank was up for breakfast bright and early today. His mom turned around when she heard him enter the kitchen and then gasped loudly and dropped the plate she was holding.

 

The plate crashed on the linoleum and Frank’s father came rushing into the kitchen. They both stared at her and then it clicked for Frank just what she was looking at. They joked around all the time but Frank’s parents didn’t exactly know that Frank was having sex.

 

“What is it honey?”

 

Frank’s mom pointed to Frank’s neck and Frank’s hand automatically flew up to cover the hickey on his neck. He father went around him and pulled his hand down. His eyes widened and Frank could hear him swallow next to his ear.

 

“Frank…”

 

Frank’s father’s voice was demanding and Frank knew right away that he had explaining to do.

 

“I uh…”

 

“Frank are you sexually active?”

 

Frank could easily say that he hadn’t had sex but he didn’t want to necessarily lie to his parents so he gave them the truth.

 

“Yes… but I didn’t have sex when I got this.”

 

It wasn’t a total lie… he’d only gotten a blow job. They didn’t need to know that though. Frank’s mother exhaled slowly and walked over to sit down.

 

“Have a seat son.”

 

Frank’s father guided Frank to the table by the small of his back. He sat down and kept his head low. Frank heard the chair next to him scrape and then his father came into his peripheral vision.

 

“When did you lose your virginity?”

 

Frank glanced at his father and mumbled out his answer.

 

“Speak up boy.”

 

“Fifteen.”

 

Frank's mother stared at him liked he said he’d lost his virginity at the age of 6. Sure fifteen was a young age but it wasn’t _that_ young.

 

“To what gender?”

 

“Does it really matter father?”

 

“It does if you could possibly have children that we don’t know about seeing as though we didn’t know about _this_. Now answer me and don’t talk back again.”

 

“It was a guy. I’ve never… with a girl.”

 

“Well at least we can cross unknown children off the list.”

 

Frank’s mom scolded Frank Sr.

 

“This is no joking matter.”

 

“Do I look or sound like I am joking Linda?”

 

“To me you do!”

 

“Mom, Dad, please!”

 

They both looked at Frank.

 

“It happened okay?”

 

“Not okay!”

 

Frank’s mother raised her voice.

 

“That’s not what I meant mom. I just meant that it happened and there’s no reason to argue about it.”

 

“Who gave you that thing?”

 

“A friend.”

 

“Would it be the same friend that took you out yesterday?”

 

“No mom.”

 

Frank lied but he didn’t want his parents to start digging.

 

“My friend gave me this to me to see how many people would stare at me in the club yesterday.”

 

“Do you think that’s cute Frank?”

 

“No mom it was just fun and games.”

 

“I don’t ever want to see another one for as long as you live under my roof, do you understand?”

 

Frank nodded quickly.

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“Alright… get washed up for breakfast.”

 

Frank stood up and exited the kitchen quickly to go wash his hands before eating.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“My mom and dad almost killed me this morning.”

 

That was Frank’s opening line when he got into Gerard’s car. Gerard turned down the music and gave Frank his full attention.

 

“They saw what you did.”

 

Gerard’s eyes grew the size of saucers.

 

“I-I’m sorry Frank… I never thought…”

 

“It’s okay. They just advised me that they never wanna see another one for as long as they provide me somewhere to sleep. I lied to them about how I got it but I guess it was worth it in the end.”

 

“What did you tell them?”

 

Gerard was now pulling out and started driving to their destination.

 

“I told them that a friend did it to see how many people would stare at me in the club. They weren’t too happy about that but I think they would’ve liked that _way_ more than me telling them the truth.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right about that.”

 

They got quiet after that. Gerard concentrated on the road as Frank contemplated in his mind how to tell him about Adam. He didn’t want Gerard assuming things so he was trying to find a good way to open the conversation.

 

“I saw Adam at the club yesterday. We had an interesting talk.”

 

“About what?”

 

“He kept staring at my neck and it pissed me off so I took him outside to ask what his deal was; turns out he likes me… a lot.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“That’s all you have to say?”

 

“What more is there for me to say? I’m assuming you turned him down and sent him on his way right?”

 

Frank tugged at his lip ring nervously. Gerard glanced between Frank and the road when he realized Frank hadn’t answered back right away.

 

“Right…?”

 

“Well… sort of.”

 

“What do you mean _‘sort of’_?”

 

“I talked to him about it. Yes I told him that I couldn’t be with him but I didn’t just turn him away. He is my friend you know?”

 

“Okay so what _did_ you do?”

 

“I took him back into the club and got him a drink then we danced a bit.”

 

“Don’t you think that was giving him false hope?”

 

“No… he knew what was up.”

 

“So you shook your ass for him?”

 

“Gerard!”

 

“I’m just asking.”

 

Gerard’s grip tightened on the steering wheel. He knew he had to control himself. He didn’t need what happened in his last relationship to ruin what he has with Frank. He was actually like a jealous boyfriend when he knew what Frank would be doing at the club. He just didn’t like that he did it with someone who has the hots for him. He also wasn’t too keen on Frank purchasing the dude a drink.

 

“He could’ve quenched his own thirst you know?”

 

“You sound like a child you know?”

 

Gerard looked over at Frank now that they were at a red light.

 

“I can’t help it. What’s mine is mine. You didn’t have to buy him a drink.”

 

“I would’ve done it for any of my other friends.”

 

Gerard ignored Frank and got back to driving. He decided that the conversation was over so he wouldn’t blow up at Frank and ruin their day. He knew he was being unfair to Frank by letting his past consume him so he just kept quiet.

 

(Time Passes)

 

“That was really fun Gee.”

 

“Yeah, it was. I’m really glad I took you. We need to get you some more practice though before the holiday season really kicks in.”

 

“Uh oh… what am I in for?”

 

Gerard opened his bedroom door as they made it successfully through the house without running into anything in the dark. Gerard had all of his blinds closed except for his bedroom.

 

“Mikey and I go all the time when December rolls around. I would like it a lot if you could join us and maybe Sean could come too.”

 

Frank sat down on the bed and moaned at the comfort it provided. He had fallen on his ass way too much on that hard ice, he needed a break.

 

“Sean is actually really good at ice skating.”

 

“Wow really?”

 

“Yeah! He goes with my cousin every year. That’s their thing. She’s an ice skater and he learned just for her so that he could spend more time with her when she has to practice.”

 

“That’s actually really cute.”

 

Frank nodded as he slipped off his shoes and slid back into the bed.

 

“I’m going to go make us some hot chocolate. Do you want any sugar in yours?”

 

“I’m gay enough.”

 

Gerard laughed as he exited the room yelling behind him to Frank.

 

“I’ll take that as a no!”

 

Frank giggled and grabbed the remote off of Gerard’s nightstand.

 

“You are correct Sir!”

 

Frank started flipping through channels on the television while he waited patiently for Gerard to return. He decided on an old western movie named The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly. Gerard walked back into the room and smiled brightly when he saw what was on the screen.

 

“You like westerns?”

 

“You’re not living life right if you don’t like at least 3 westerns.”

 

Gerard handed Frank his cup of cocoa before sitting down and sipping his.

 

“You are so right Frankie. Where have you been all my life?”

 

“Growing up.”

 

Gerard laughed and sat his cocoa down, walking over to turn off his light, and then back to the bed with Frank.

 

“Do you want me to pull the blinds?”

 

Frank nodded and Gerard went to close the shutters. It was still very light outside and it was only about 3 in the afternoon. They had decided to come back to Gerard’s place and have some cocoa while watching movies in Gerard’s bed. Gerard was glad this was how they would end their day before he had to take Frank back home.

 

Gerard walked back to the bed and climbed in. He laid his head on Frank’s shoulder and wrapped his arm around Frank’s waist. Frank kissed Gerard on the forehead and adverted his eyes to the screen to watch as Gerard tucked his arm around Frank tighter.


	7. I'm Falling Hard For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being away so long. I had concerts to go to and I went out of town. Also I had no internet access whatsoever. The good thing about that though is that I got two chapters written. So you won't have to wait too long before I upload the next one.
> 
> I was recently prescribed with sleep medication so I don't know how much writing I'll get done because most of my writing is done at night. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. I am also currently editing my other story *Protegé Moi* and finishing the last chapter of it. I can't believe it's almost over.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. You get to know all about Gerard's past relationship thanks to a few cruel words from Frankie. Of course Frankie didn't mean it though. They always make up in the end though. You also get to see a side of Gerard that's a little bit crazy but like he says in the story... 
> 
> “You do crazy things when your heart is broken and you want revenge.” 
> 
> So sit back and enjoy. It took me a bit of time. 
> 
> if you are taking this journey with me thank you so much. I really do this for you guys. 
> 
> I wanna give a special thank you to my girlies. Nene for listening to me talk about it all the time on the phone with her and to Trix for telling me that we have the same thoughts on numbers. ;) you know what I'm talking about mama.
> 
> P.S. The next chapter is 9,000+ words. So I'm looking forward to sharing that one with you guys and I hope you'll like the treat I'll have for you in that one.
> 
> Chapter title from Falling Fast, Avril Lavigne
> 
> P.P.S. After just checking this chapter is 28 words over 9,000. You're welcome. ;)
> 
> P.P.P.S If any of you read this already i put the wrong chapter name. That chapter name i had is actually for the next chapter. I'm sorry. It was very late and running on no sleep.

It was now the last school week before winter break and Frank was seated in his Spanish class willing the time to pass by quickly. He had literally been staring at the clock for the last fifteen minutes of class. They had a full twenty minutes left to go before being dismissed.

 

Frank raised his head from the desk and discreetly pulled out his phone. Upon inspection he realized his teacher wasn’t even paying attention as she sat miserably at her desk grading papers. Frank scrolled through his texts until he landed on Sean and sent him a quick text.

 

_“Could time stand still any longer?” *xofrnk*_

 

Sean texted back almost instantly.

 

_“Seriously dude, don’t jinx it.” *fucking Sean*_

 

Frank chuckled quietly as he sent his reply.

 

_“We’ll surly die in school. I’m like almost certain of it.” *xofrnk*_

 

“What are you doing Mr. Iero?”

 

Okay so maybe his teacher wasn’t that into her grading.

 

“I was just checking the time.”

 

“There’s a clock on the wall for a reason Mr. Iero. I suggest you put that phone away before you don’t have one to put away at all.”

 

“Yes Ma’am.”

 

Frank locked his phone and put it into his pocket without checking what Sean had said back. He looked up at the time on the wall and sighed. They had fourteen minutes left. He couldn’t understand why she cared about his texting when there were students talking throughout the class. Teachers were never fully fair.

 

“This shit sucks.”

 

“You can say that again.”

 

Frank laughed at the kid seated next to him; his name is Max.

 

“I don’t even get why class is so long when we always end up with twenty minutes left each period.”

 

“Unless you have Mr. Way; he makes sure he takes up every single minute of class.”

 

Frank ignored the butterflies that were drumming around inside of his stomach at the mention of his boyfriend’s name.

 

“Tell me about it. At least he’s not a complete bore though.”

 

“Yeah, I can give him that.”

 

Max and Frank shared a laugh. Frank checked the time and sighed at the fact that only two minutes had passed since talking with Max. He took a deep breath and slid down in his seat. He continued to converse with Max and before he knew it the bell was ringing.

 

Frank had never rushed out of class so fast. He just wanted this week to fly by so he could get to winter break already. He was so tired of being here. The only reason he had to continue coming is Mr. Way; he could always meet up with his friends outside of school. Frank hated that he couldn’t do that with his teacher without people getting suspicious of where he was going since he rarely ever went out without Sean.

 

His mom had grilled him for the longest time one night when he’d come into the house super late. He had spent a whole day with Gerard and they had exhausted themselves with exchanging several blowjobs within an hour sitting. To state the obvious they had passed out way pass the time they’d expected.

 

When they awoke it was midnight and Gerard had freaked out. He freaked way more than Frank had and _he_ was the one who would have to come up with a lie and deal with the consequences. Gerard said his reason was that he was the adult and should’ve known better. Gerard didn’t want Frank getting into trouble for his carelessness.

 

Frank had come up with an excuse of going to see a movie that went on for longer than he thought to be the running time. He explained that he would’ve seen an earlier one if he knew it would’ve been that long. Frank’s mother had asked why he hadn’t called and he said he fell asleep before he could do it.

 

He went on to say that he didn’t see the point once he was on his way home. When his mother asked for the ticket stub he said he’d thrown it out. Frank’s mother looked skeptical on believing him but in the end she gave up and sent him to bed with a stern warning.

 

Ever since that day Gerard had Frank back by ten. He knew they’d had a close call with the last time, and he wasn’t chancing Frank getting into trouble where he couldn’t see Gerard, from being punished.

 

They still hadn’t had sex and truthfully neither one of them thought they could hold out any longer. Gerard wanted it to be the right moment. He didn’t want to rush things. Also, if Gerard would actually be honest, he was afraid that if they had sex Frank would somehow disappear.

 

Frank was way past waiting. One night he’d even tried to impale himself on top of Gerard. Gerard got very upset with Frank and needless to say anything they were doing had ceased. Gerard had even taken Frank home earlier than usual at Frank’s angry request. Frank couldn’t understand what the fuck Gerard was waiting for; that was two nights ago.

 

Frank walked into his next class and sat down haughtily. He hadn’t meant to, but seriously he just wanted to go home so he could change, and go to Gerard’s place. Yeah, that was the true reason he was trying to change time. Frank took out his notebook and got busy with his classwork from the day before that they hadn’t finished in this class.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Way sat at his desk watching Frank concentrate on his classwork. He hadn’t fully spoken with Frank since Saturday night when he said bye to him. The following day was filled with a few failed attempts at trying to text with Frank.

 

All of Frank’s replies were hasty and to the point. Mr. Way knew that Frank was still upset but he didn’t care. He just wanted to know that Frank still actually wanted him, which led to Mr. Way asking Frank over after school today.

 

Mr. Way hadn’t meant to but he called Frank’s name and Frank looked up at him with a slightly confused look. Everyone else continued to work on their school work as if no one else was even present. Mr. Way gestured for Frank to come over to him.

 

Frank got up and walked the short distance to his teacher’s desk. He was utterly confused as to what he could want with him. He was doing all of his school work and homework so he knew he didn’t owe Mr. Way anything. Once he was in front of him he raised his brows at him questioningly.

 

“I…”

 

Mr. Way glanced at the student’s to make sure they were still doing their work, which they were, before continuing. Mr. Way decided to speak in code in case anyone was listening.

 

“I am very happy with your work in this class.”

 

Mr. Way raised his eyebrow at Frank and smiled when he noticed that Frank had caught on.

 

“I hope you’ll keep it up.”

 

In translation; I hope you’re still coming to my place.

 

“There’s no way that I wouldn’t.”

 

Mr. Way nodded and pointed towards Frank’s seat.

 

“You may resume to your work.”

 

“Thank you Mr. Way.”

 

Frank turned and headed back to his seat. Frank knew that Mr. Way was staring at his ass and honestly it annoyed Frank a little. He sat down quickly to prevent his teacher from looking any longer than he should have. He couldn’t want it _that_ bad if he wasn’t taking it at every chance that was presented to him.

 

Frank looked at Mr. Way once more before getting back to his work. Mr. Way could tell that Frank was still upset with him but he would try to make up for that later. Right now he had papers to grade so he took his seat behind his desk and commenced to get to it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerard turned on the light as he entered his residence followed by Frank. They took off their coats, scarves, and hats and hung them up. Frank walked over to the sofa and sat down.

 

“Go into the bedroom Frankie.”

 

Frank rolled his eyes but listened to the command. He sat on the bed and watched as Gerard closed the door. Frank let out a breath and stared at Gerard with a fed up look plastered upon his face.

 

“Frank… if you don’t want to be here I can take you home.”

 

“If I didn’t want to be here I wouldn’t be Gerard. You have authority but not _that_ much.”

 

Gerard was stunned that Frank would say that the way he did. He knew Frank was still annoyed but damn.

 

“You don’t exactly give off the impression that you do want to be here.”

 

“Gerard I do, okay? But if you’re not going to give me what I want than why waste my time?”

 

“So this is only about me fucking you? Is that what you’re really trying to tell me? What? You’re not having fun with me anymore? The last thing that can entertain you is me sticking my cock in you?”

 

“No! That’s not…”

 

“And then what… huh!?”

 

Gerard’s voice slowly started rising. This was exactly what he was afraid of but he didn’t think Frank would disappear because he wanted to.

 

“Are you going to leave me once you get what you want!? Is that always what you wanted!?”

 

“Gerard please just…”

 

“You can’t really be that much of a cock slut that you’d actually use someone to get it!”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

Frank couldn’t believe Gerard would actually say that out of his mouth. He knew what he said was wrong but he didn’t mean it the way Gerard had taken it. Frank stood up and stormed towards the door. Gerard grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

 

Frank didn’t have time to register what was happening before Gerard shoved his tongue into Frank’s mouth and kissed him with a force he’d never used in the past. If Frank wanted it that bad he’d give that to him because he always said he’d give Frank exactly what he wanted. Gerard didn’t like the thought of being used but if it would make Frank happy then so be it.

 

Gerard pulled Frank’s sweater up and off of him and threw it to the floor. Frank tried to voice his objection but was cut off again by Gerard’s mouth back on his. Frank pushed at Gerard’s shoulders but that only caused Gerard to push into him harder. Gerard reached for Frank’s pants and started to undo them.

 

“G-Gerard… please… stop.”

 

“Why? Isn’t this what you wanted?”

 

“Not like this.”

 

Gerard scoffed.

 

“Oh well _excuse_ _me_. First you bitch at me for _not_ giving it to you and now you’re bitching about how I am now that I’m complying with your wishes. What the fuck do you want from me Frank? Huh!?”

 

Gerard’s voice cracked and he backed away from Frank and turned his back on him. He didn’t want Frank to see him like this and he was embarrassed that he’d even started crying in the first place. Gerard knew now that this boy had his heart in a death grip and could do anything to sever it.

 

“Gee…”

 

Frank stared at his boyfriend’s back as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that he’d just made him cry. He never wanted to do that and now he felt like the worst boyfriend in the world. Sure Gerard had made him cry before but they weren’t in a relationship and since they became a unit Gerard did everything in his power to make Frank happy.

 

Frank didn’t even feel like he deserved it anymore. He was acting like a spoiled brat about not being penetrated when Gerard really could’ve just fucked him and threw him away. Frank knew he should be glad that he had someone like Gerard and now he wished he’d never opened his mouth since they entered the room.

 

Frank walked over to Gerard and wrapped his arms around his waist. Gerard tensed and wiped at his face furiously. He didn’t want Frank here right now but he couldn’t bring himself to tell Frank that, probably because he knew he didn’t really mean it, he was just upset right now.

 

“I’m so sorry Gee.”

 

Gerard nodded and pulled Frank’s hands from around him. He left Frank standing at the foot of the bed and walked over to sit down at the head of it. He let his head rest on the headboard and kept his eyes shut.

 

“If you don’t want me here I could call Sean to get me.”

 

Gerard shook his head sadly. Just hearing Frank say he would leave hurt Gerard’s heart more than it should have.

 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just… when you don’t… when you don’t take it all the way with me I feel unwanted and… I don’t know what to do.”

 

Gerard opened his eyes and looked at Frank, like really looked at him. The boy had to be stupid to ever think Gerard didn’t want him. Frank consumed every single one of Gerard’s thoughts; day in and day out. There wasn’t a moment that Frank wasn’t on Gerard’s mind, if you didn’t get the gist of the above.

 

“You’re all I want. I want you so bad that the thought of having sex with you scares me, okay? I don’t wanna lose you. I can’t lose you.”

 

Gerard thought about his past with his ex-boyfriend and frowned.

 

“You won’t Gee.”

 

“How can you say that as convincing as you just did after what you said?”

 

Frank bit his lip and shrugged.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“I just wanted to make you happy again. I brought you here to make up for how upset I got with you and then this happened. I want you in my life but if it’s just going to be for you to use me then I don’t want that. I already had that before… I can’t go through that again.”

 

Frank looked at Gerard confusedly. What or who was Gerard referring to and why hadn’t he said anything before? Frank sat at the bottom of the bed and reached out to touch Gerard’s outstretched leg.

 

“What are you talking about Gee?”

 

Gerard scoffed and smiled sadly.

 

“My ex-boyfriend used me for the little bit of money that I did have. He would take money from me and tell me that he was going out with a friend. I loved him so much that I never questioned him or the amount of money he took just for himself. I always figured they’d be going to more places than one.”

 

Gerard took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to block out the images of the past in his head.

 

“One night while changing into our pajamas I noticed a mark on him. Normally that wouldn’t mean anything because he liked being dominated by me. We were way rougher than you and I.”

 

Gerard shrugged sadly at the memory. Frank could tell that this was a painful thing for Gerard but he needed to know what happened so he caressed Gerard’s leg letting him know that it was okay to continue.

 

“The thing that alarmed me was that he and I hadn’t had sex in a whole month. He was either always out or I was tired. If we were both up for it he wouldn’t… he would only use me to blow him. We hadn’t done anything more than that for the entire month. He didn’t even return the favor, but I didn’t care, because like I said I loved him that much.”

 

It pained Frank to hear Gerard confessing that he loved someone else but he knew Gerard had a past no matter the fact that he was only twenty-six. Gerard had always told Frank that he lived with a boyfriend in the past, but that was it. This was the first time they’d actually talked about him.

 

What pained Frank even more though was the fact that the guy was using him to get off and that’s what it seemed like Frank was doing. Frank would never intentionally make Gerard feel like that. He felt like scum for treating Gerard the way he had, even if it wasn’t intentional.

 

“I asked him about it and he lied to me of course. He told me that he’d fallen down our basement steps and scratched his hip on this random nail that we’d never gotten to remove from one of the steps. It was plausible so I believed him. After that I kept a close watch on him. I scanned his entire body discreetly whenever he changed in front of me. I never found any marks so I stopped. After a while I noticed that he had started changing in the bathroom. That made my suspicion radar go off. One night after he’d changed I tried to seduce him but he kept pushing my hands off. He told me ‘maybe tomorrow’.”

 

Gerard shook his head.

 

“I continued to try until he grabbed my wrists and squeezed rather tightly. I may have been the dominant one but that was only during sex. It was clear he didn’t want that so I backed off. I was still dominating but it was more of a mutual thing outside of the bedroom. I knew he was more in charge than I was although I basically took care of him. He was a college dropout and after so many failed attempts he stopped looking for a job. I granted him that because he had been working his ass off to find one. Anyway… about a week after the incident I had gotten sick at work. My stomach just wasn’t feeling right the whole day so they sent me home.”

 

Gerard stopped and looked at Frank and then turned away as if he was embarrassed about what he was about to say.

 

“Gee… it’s okay baby.”

 

Gerard nodded and sighed before continuing.

 

“I had walked into the house. Toby was supposed to be out but I saw his coat on the back of the sofa along with someone else’s. I figured he’d brought his friend over so I went into the kitchen to see if they were there but they weren’t. I heard muffled voices... they got louder as I approached my room. When I opened the door Toby was tied to the bed being fucked from behind by his ‘friend’. The funny part about it… that ‘friend’ picked just the right moment to scratch at Toby’s hips. I definitely knew where the mark had come from before. God was Toby loving it too. I remember feeling like nothing.”

 

Frank couldn’t believe what Gerard was telling him. How could anyone be so careless with another person’s heart? He now understood so much about Gerard though.

 

“It’s one thing to find out that your boyfriend is cheating… but it’s another to actually catch him in the act… in your bed… where you both make love and sleep every night. It’s the worst feeling in the world.”

 

Frank crawled onto the bed and pulled Gerard into an awkward hug. Gerard turned his body into Frank to lessen the awkwardness and held him. Frank rubbed Gerard’s back and kissed his cheek softly.

 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

 

Gerard nodded and pulled back. He laid his head in Frank’s lap after maneuvering himself on the bed. Frank ran his fingers through Gerard’s hair as he started speaking again.

 

“I lost my shit. I screamed at the top of my lungs and I didn’t care how insane I looked or sounded. They both jumped and looked at me. The guy scrambled off the bed and tried to cover himself. Toby looked like the devil himself was standing in that doorway. He grabbed his clothes and tried to make a run for it while Toby fought pointlessly to try and free himself. Neither of them succeeded. I beat the shit out of the guy. He left with a broken nose, a swollen lip, and two black eyes, and the only reason I stopped is because I knew I’d kill him if I didn’t let him out then and there. They weren’t worth me going to jail.”

 

“They weren’t.”

 

Frank continued to card his fingers through Gerard’s hair.

 

“I threw him out naked and all. I took his coat and dropped it on the steps beside his crumpled body. I pissed on him and that coat before closing the door.”

 

“Wow… I never took you as one to give golden showers.”

 

“You do crazy things when your heart is broken and you want revenge.”

 

“Touché.”

 

Gerard took a deep breath.

 

“I went back into the room and Toby was sobbing like a bitch. I don’t know what he thought I was going to do but he was begging and pleading for his life. I just looked at him for a moment. The man I had given my all to for three years had gone behind my back and hurt me in the cruelest way possible. He treated me like I was nothing. He promised me he’d never hurt me and then he did. I didn’t even know what to do besides start crying.”

 

Gerard closed his eyes as he started telling Frank everything that had happened once he confronted Toby.

 

_*FLASHBACK*_

 

“How long Toby?”

 

Toby looked over at Gerard through his tear filled eyes and sniffed pitifully. He knew he looked like trash and he knew usually Gerard would love it but now… he knew this was something Gerard would never want to see again in his life.

 

“G-Gee… could you untie me?”

 

“MY FUCKING NAME IS GERARD BITCH! NOW ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!”

 

Toby sobbed loudly and gave out a broken answer.

 

“T-t-two m-months.”

 

_“Two months?”_

 

Gerard started crying harder.

 

“Why? Why would you do this to me?”

 

Toby hated to see Gerard cry and he knew he could’ve prevented all of it but he didn’t know how to stop once he started. He craved the feeling of being with someone new. He and Gerard had been together for so long. He knew Gerard still loved him and wanted him but when he got new attention from someone else he couldn’t control himself.

 

Truth be told the guy didn’t even look better than Gerard. He didn’t have anything going for himself really either but Toby was blinded by the attention he was getting. After a month he’d started sleeping with the other guy and stopped sleeping with Gerard. He got the money he needed from Gerard and the attention elsewhere. One guy picked up where the other one lacked.

 

The guy wasn’t better than Gerard in any way, shape, or form at anything; not even the sex. Toby felt so bad about it though that he couldn’t have sex with Gerard. The only thing the guy had going for him was the fact that he hounded over Toby like Gerard had once done in the past. He had attention that Gerard couldn’t give mostly because he was always working.

 

“I needed t-to feel w-w-wanted a-g-gain.”

 

Gerard’s eyes widened.

 

“ _Wanted_ … WANTED!?”

 

Gerard stormed to the bed and punched Toby in his face. Toby’s head lolled to the side and blood formed in his mouth. He spit it out onto the bed and turned to look at Gerard. His wrists were no longer the focus of his pain; it was definitely his mouth.

 

“I WANT YOU DEAD! HOW’S _THAT_ FOR FEELING WANTED!?”

 

Gerard pulled the tight knot, loose and Toby sighed when his arms fell into his lap. His new found comfort didn’t last long before Gerard pulled him off the bed by his hair and dragged him across the room.

 

Gerard swore he could see smoke rising from Toby’s carpet burned ass but he didn’t care. Toby screamed and clawed at Gerard’s wrists to try and make Gerard let him go but Gerard never did.

 

“You’re just a fucking coward! You always tried to take charge in the relationship because deep down you knew you were a cowardice bitch! I’ll show you once and for all who’s in charge.”

 

Gerard let go of Toby and kicked him hard in his side when he tried to get up. Toby tried again and again and each time Gerard kicked him until he couldn’t move anymore.

 

“I t-think you b-broke someth-thing Gee, Gerard! Gerard!”

 

Toby hoped Gerard wouldn't hurt him from slipping up and calling him Gee.

 

“I hope I did because you broke my fucking heart.”

 

Gerard sat down at the table and cried softly into his arms. He couldn’t believe he had been so stupid to let Toby get this far in hurting him. Had he just flat out asked him about it from the beginning he probably would’ve had the truth and been moving on with his life at this very moment.

 

Instead he was crying and debating whether or not to kill his cheating boyfriend before or after he told him everything. Gerard stood up and walked over to the kitchen drawer. He pulled out a knife and kneeled beside Toby’s battered body. He put the knife to Toby’s chin and forced Toby to look him in his eyes.

 

Gerard stared down at the man he had given his all to. He spoiled that man to the fullest and for what? To be fucked over? It just wasn’t fair. Gerard couldn’t understand what he’d done so badly in his life that he deserved this. The eyes he were looking into didn’t belong to the man he had fallen in love with.

 

“Why didn’t you just leave me if you weren’t happy? Why did you have to hurt me?”

 

“I would’ve h-hurt y-you even if I h-had left.”

 

“I wouldn’t have been this hurt.”

 

“I c-couldn’t Gee.”

 

Gerard pushed the knife into Toby’s chin.

 

“Call me Gee again and I will push this straight up into your skull Toby. I swear to God.”

 

Toby swallowed loudly and gave something of a nod, trying to prevent cutting himself on the knife.

 

“C-could you please take the k-knife away?”

 

“Can you take away this pain that I’m going through right now?”

 

“I-I wish I could Gerard… I really do.”

 

“You really don’t.”

 

“I never wanted t-to see you like t-this.”

 

“That’s why you brought him to my house and fucked him in my bed right!?”

 

Tobey shook his head no.

 

“Y-you were su-p-posed to be at w-work.”

 

“AND THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT!?”

 

Gerard pulled the knife from Toby’s chin and cut him swiftly on his arm. Gerard knew that would leave a nice mark and he didn’t care. He was hurting. All he wanted to do was cause Toby the same pain that he was feeling but there’s nothing like heartbreak. Gerard knows that very well.

 

Toby was crying loudly and clutching his arm. He was staring up at Gerard with wild eyes. He couldn’t believe Gerard was capable of such a thing but he was soon finding out that the phrase _‘hell hath no fury like a woman scorned’_ didn’t just apply to woman. He had created a monster and he knew deep down inside that he deserved whatever Gerard decided to do with him.

 

“STOP CRYING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH! YOU WEREN’T CRYING WHILE YOU WERE FUCKING HIM! YOU SOUNDED LIKE YOU WERE HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE!”

 

“I-I wasn’t G-Gerard I-I-I…”

 

Gerard pulled Toby up by his hair and pushed him against the counter. Gerard moved the knife down to Toby’s limp member.

 

“Stop crying before I cut your flaccid little cock off.”

 

Toby hiccups and nods quickly.

 

“You like pain so much so why is this a problem for you?”

 

“Gerard please…”

 

“Please what!?”

 

“Please d-don’t hurt me. C-could you just let me get dressed and I’ll t-tell you whatever you wanna know.”

 

“Had you kept your clothes on in the first place you little slut you wouldn’t have to get dressed now _would_ you!?”

 

“No Gerard.”

 

Gerard flung Toby to the floor harshly.

 

“You have thirty fucking seconds or I swear I’ll end you right where you are when I come for you.”

 

Gerard watched as Toby scurried away to locate his clothes. He heard his phone ringing in the distance but ignored it. He had more pressing matters to handle. He walked towards the room and ran into a rushing Toby.

 

“I-I’m sorry.”

 

“Stop fucking stuttering. That shit isn’t appealing when you’re not fucking.”

 

Toby nodded and backed into the room. Gerard closed the door on his ringing phone that was going off for the second time.

 

“Sit down.”

 

Gerard sat the knife on the dresser and slid down the wall next to it. He didn’t want to be anywhere near or on that bed. Toby however was now seated at the edge of it cowering at the corner furthest from Gerard.

 

“What did you do with all of the money I gave you each time you went out?”

 

“I… I spent it to take Mark out.”

 

“Don’t ever say his name in my presence again.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You spent my hard earned money on someone else?”

 

Toby nodded and wiped quickly at his eyes to stop the tears that escaped. When Gerard spoke in plain English that way Toby saw just how bad the situation was.

 

“I gave you everything Toby. I would’ve given my life for you. You needed somewhere to stay when you were abandoned by your family and I gave you that. I fed you. I clothed you. I made love to you any way you wanted me to. Whatever you asked for I gave it to you without a second thought and _this_ is how you pay me back? All I wanted was for you to be faithful to me and love me. Instead you treated me like shit. You didn’t just cheat on me… you did it in our bed where we did everything together.”

 

Toby started crying freely now. Gerard was right in everything he was saying.

 

“I rocked you to sleep the first night you came to stay with me in _that_ bed. You cried for hours and I was there. I took your virginity in _that_ bed. I painted you on _that_ bed. I fucking proposed to you on _that_ bed. I was saving up to get the ring next month. I guess this was the reason why I couldn’t get it right away.”

 

“I’m sorry Gerard.”

 

“You’re not sorry. You didn’t look sorry when I walked into this room. You were begging him to fuck you. You were pushing back onto him the way you always did with me. You wanted it. You’re only sorry because you got caught.”

 

“That’s not true.”

 

“When we’re you going to tell me?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“So then you aren’t sorry. I know you weren’t going to tell me any time soon. You wanna know how I know that?”

 

Gerard didn’t wait for Toby to answer before he told him.

 

“Because you fucked him in our _bed_. You wouldn’t have done that if you felt bad or if you were going to tell me. You were pushing the boundaries to see how far you could get.”

 

Gerard chuckled sarcastically.

 

“Well look where that got both of you.”

 

Gerard stood up and walked over to Toby.

 

“I don’t even know why I haven’t killed you yet. I think it may have to do with the fact that I’m still hopelessly in love with you.”

 

Gerard caressed Toby’s jawline softly. He looked over his features and looked at the bruises he caused. He reached down and pulled up the sweatshirt that he was wearing. He looked over Toby’s body and closed his eyes. He exhaled deeply and let the shirt cover him again.

 

He had bruised Toby pretty bad and even though he knew Toby deserved it… he felt horrible; because at the end of the day this wasn’t the way Gerard would have handled things had he not found out this way. Gerard backed up slightly and looked at the shirt Toby was wearing.

 

It was the shirt he’d let Toby wear the first night he’d moved in. Toby snuggled in it and told him it made him feel safe. Toby put up a tough front but he was a teddy bear inside and Gerard always truly knew that because he truly knew Toby. Gerard leaned down and kissed Toby softly.

 

Toby sighed into the kiss and lifted his arm to wrap around Gerard’s neck to deepen the kiss. Everything they’d ever been through came out in that kiss and Toby knew that this would be his last time with Gerard as Gerard pulled Toby’s shirt off his head.

 

Gerard kissed the cut he’d left on Toby’s arm before leaving out of the room. He returned with a first aid kit and some peroxide. He took proper care of every bruise he left on Toby.

 

"You look like a mummy."

 

Gerard joked lightly and Toby chuckled along with him. It was saddening that, that would probably be the last laugh they ever share together.

 

He removed the kit and took Toby’s hand in his. He walked out into their living room and started removing the cushions from the sofa. Once he was done he pulled out the bed and smoothed his hand over the sheets. He sat down on it and motioned for Toby to join him. Gerard kissed Toby softly while running his fingers across his body.

 

He took off the sweatpants Toby was wearing and then stood to shed his clothes. That day he made sweet love to Toby for the last time. Gerard had returned Mikey’s calls that night and told him everything. Gerard had found out that his neighbor had actually called Mikey and clued him in on something being wrong. She was worried but didn’t want to get herself into it so she called Mikey.

 

Mikey had already been on the eight hour drive over to where Gerard lives when Gerard had called him back. Mikey had gotten a hotel once Gerard had proven that he was okay enough to wait until the morning to leave. Gerard had a few things he had to do before leaving anyway. The next morning he had left with Mikey, taking only his clothes, and leaving only a note.

 

“Dear Toby,

            I gave you everything that I could. If I didn’t give you the proper attention you needed it was only because I was working so hard to give you everything else. I could’ve fixed the problem if only you had told me about it. I would’ve done anything to make you happy. I guess you didn’t fully understand that.

You are the love of my life and I never thought I could hate you… I probably still don’t. I dislike you a lot though at this moment in time and I don’t think I would ever be able to forgive you. You broke my heart so badly. I literally felt it shattering into a million small pieces. You never know what pain is until you’ve experienced heart break. I hope no one ever does that to you, even if you do deserve it.

I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you until now. I was ready to love you for a lifetime but you weren’t ready for that. I can see that now. No matter what you may say to kid yourself into thinking you were. I wish you would’ve told me instead of showing me.

I’m sorry for the way I treated you when I saw that. At the time I wasn’t and when I look back on this I may even think ‘he deserved it’, but deep down I know you really didn’t. I should’ve never hurt you in that way and I hope you can forgive me for that.

I left everything for you. I even paid the rent for the next three months with some of the money I was going to spend on the ring. I left you $300 to spend on food and I paid the bills for three months too. Anything after that time I can no longer help you with. I hate to abandon you like this but you abandoned my heart when you stepped out on me.

One day I will stop loving you and when that day comes you’ll know. I’ll make contact with you. Somehow, someway. Until then old friend, I’ll see you when.

 

                                                _Sincerely_ ,

                                                            _Your_ _Gee_.

 

_*END FLASHBACK*_

 

Frank was at lost for words after everything Gerard had just revealed to him. He couldn’t believe Gerard had been through that. He didn’t want to make things worse but he had questions.

 

“Why did you pay for him to have things even after he hurt you so badly?”

 

“I loved him. He didn’t have anything and I knew that. It didn’t matter what he had done to me because I had hurt him back pretty badly and in leaving him I know that was painful too. I told him I would always stay with him no matter what but I never thought he would actually test what I said in such a cruel way. Since I was going back on a promise the least I could do was take care of him for a little while longer and give him time to get himself together. It wasn’t like I was going to use the money on anything else. Technically the money was going to him anyway.”

 

Frank shook his head still not fully understanding.

 

“But he hurt you Gee.”

 

“I know that but like I said… I hurt him too.”

 

“Okay. Why did you make love to him just to leave him the next morning?”

 

“It was my way of saying good bye to everything I loved… which was him. That was the only way I knew how. Telling him wasn’t going to cut it for me. I needed him to know how much he hurt me and though we made love… he knew.”

 

“Do you miss him?”

 

“At this moment... yes. He hurt me but we had so much together. I asked him to marry me for a reason. Looking back now I think he just may have been lost.”

 

Frank didn’t like knowing that Gerard missed Toby. He had him now so there was no reason to dwell on the past. Frank wasn’t going to be a dick about it though.

 

“Have you met up with him?”

 

Gerard sighed deeply.

 

“No.”

 

“So you’re still in love with him?”

 

Gerard sat up and looked Frank in his eyes.

 

“I am not in love with him. I do still love him though. You have more of my heart than he does. I promise you that Frankie.”

 

“When did this happen?”

 

“Two years ago.”

 

Frank couldn’t help the pained look that surfaced on his face.

 

 _“After two_ _years_ you still love him?”

 

Frank backed up and tried to control his breathing.

 

“Frank I’m moving on and I’m doing it with you. _You’re_ the one that I want.”

 

Frank sobbed and stood up.

 

“How can I believe that?”

 

“Because you believe in us Frankie, and you should.”

 

“But…”

 

Frank walked away from the bed and headed towards his sweater. He picked it up and covered his body in it again. He felt exposed and wrong.

 

“I’m sorry. I know this is about you and I swear I wanna be there for you but how can I comfort you when I know you still love another man? I’m really trying to calm down… I promise I am… but… you love him! It’s been two years! Will that love ever go away?”

 

Gerard stood up and walked over to Frank. He wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly.

 

“I don’t know Frankie. Only time will tell. I do know that I was in love with him a year ago and now I no longer am. Before I met you I hadn’t been attracted to another man. You changed everything for me. I’m falling hard for you.”

 

Frank looked up at Gerard.

 

“What do you mean Gee?”

 

“I’ll tell you exactly what I mean when the time is right.”

 

Frank nodded sadly and Gerard reached up to catch the falling tears from Frank’s eyes.

 

“I’m sorry I made you cry Gee and I’ll wait for as long as you want me to. I promise I’ll be good and I’ll only give myself to you. I will never look for attention elsewhere because you’re the only person I could ever want it from.”

 

Gerard smiled while tears welled up in his eyes. He wanted to tell Frank he loved him so bad but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead he pulled Frank back to the bed and sat him down. He pushed him back until he was lying flat on his back and climbed on top of him.

 

Gerard licked Frank’s neck before he nibbled on it and sucked lightly. He knew not to leave another mark like before. He couldn’t wait until the day came that he could do as he pleased with Frank anywhere and in any way. He lifted up and took off his shirt. Frank sat up and did the same with his sweater.

 

Gerard then got up and took off his shoes and socks. Frank repeated everything Gerard did until they were both naked in front of each other. Frank crawled on the bed and lay down. Gerard covered Frank’s lower body with his own and moaned when his cock touched with Frank’s.

 

He wanted to be inside of Frank so bad right now but he wasn’t going to have sex with Frank after what he had just told him. Instead he was going to give Frank the greatest orgasm he’d ever had without being penetrated.

 

Gerard slowly rubbed his cock against Frank’s. Frank moaned and held onto Gerard’s arms that were planted on either side of his head. He held on tight and he pushed up into Gerard’s movements. It felt like he was riding the best wave of his life.

 

Gerard continued with the slow rhythm, trying his hardest to make love to Frank, even though he wasn’t inside of him. He wanted Frank to know that he didn’t want to be anywhere but here with him.

 

From the way Frank was arching off the bed and moaning Gerard could tell that Frank felt the same way he did. Gerard pushed Frank’s hair back and kept his hand on Frank’s head. Frank mewled and pushed his head back into the mattress.

 

“Ohhhhhh… ohhh! Oh Gee… oh God Gee!”

 

Frank felt tingling sensations throughout his whole body. He felt them in his hands, abdomen, toes, and legs, everywhere. He could barely breath under Gerard’s amazing touch and when he looked into Gerard’s eyes it took everything in him not to explode right then.

 

Gerard’s eyes were hazy and he looked like he wanted to say something but Frank didn’t quite know what. Of course we all know what he truly wants to say; that he loves Frank. He pressed his lips to Frank’s and his eyes rolled in the back of his head behind his closed eyelids. It was the best kiss he’d had in his entire life.

 

Frank moaned into the kiss when Gerard’s cock brushed the sensitive area of his cock. He felt like he was going to die and honestly this would be the best way to go. His chest felt heavy but in a good way. He felt so close to Gerard he almost felt like they didn’t need penetration… almost.

 

Their cocks were leaking with precum, Frank more than Gerard, but both definitely making a sweet mess to make the motions more fluent. Gerard loved the feelings he felt coursing through his body. Frank was all that he needed right now.

 

“Frankie… I… oh Frankie! I…”

 

Frank opened his eyes and caressed Gerard’s face with both his hands. Gerard could see the earnest in Frank’s eyes for him to say what he wanted to say but he couldn’t.

 

“What is it Gee?”

 

“I like you so much baby.”

 

Frank bit his lip and nodded.

 

“I like you too Gee baby.”

 

Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard’s waist, pulling him closer, and pushed into him harder but just as slow as before. Frank wanted to cum and he wanted Gerard to cum with him. He linked his fingers behind Gerard’s neck and gazed into his eyes.

 

“I think I’m falling for you too Gee.”

 

Gerard moaned out loudly and started cumming all over Frank’s cock and stomach. Frank looked between them and saw how Gerard’s cock pumped out his cum for him, and felt how Gerard’s body quaked against his, and he lost it.

 

His mind became a big haze as he trembled and spilled over both of their stomachs, slickening them both up even more, and loving it. They both continued to moan and rut until they couldn’t take anymore and collapsed on the bed.

 

Gerard looked over at Frank and smiled. He got up off the bed, on shaky legs, and went to get a wet wash cloth to clean them both off. Once he was done he put it back in the bathroom and closed the bedroom door. He climbed into the waiting sheets that Frank had in the air.

 

Frank wrapped the sheets around Gerard’s body and held him tightly. He wasn’t stupid by far, he knew what Gerard had been trying to say, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear it while knowing that Gerard still loved someone else.

 

“Do you think you’ll ever be able to love me the way you loved Toby?”

 

Gerard shook his head no and smiled to ease the hurt look on Frank’s face.

 

“I’ll love you way more than I ever loved him.”

 

“Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

 

Gerard kissed Frank’s nose softly while trying to ignore the temperature of Frank’s nose ring.

 

“Okay baby.”

 

Frank looked up into Gerard’s eyes.

 

“Did you just make love to me?”  


Gerard kissed Frank’s pretty lips softly and grinned at how cold the metal looped into it was. It was just as cold as the metal in Frank’s nose.

 

“The best way that I could without being inside of you.”

 

“That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

 

“I’m glad because it was for me too.”

 

“You mean to tell me that after _all_ the sex you’ve had in the past our tiny little frottage session was the best orgasm you’d ever had.”

 

“I am telling you that and I’m telling you that because it’s true. I meant it when I said that no one has ever made me feel the way that you do. You send electricity through my body with just one touch. So yes, our ‘tiny little frottage session’ was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

 

Frank smiled and snuggled closer to Gerard.

 

“If I ever see the guy that hurt you, you may have to restrain me, because I want to hurt him so badly. You’re the greatest person I’ve ever met and you deserve nothing but the best. I’m going to try to give you that. I’ll even take care of you when I am able to. You’ll never want for nothing.”

 

“Thank you baby.”

 

Frank yawned and nodded as they both drifted off to sleep.

 

**************************************************

Frank laughed as he sat in the food court of the mall with Sean and Adam making jokes. Frank and Adam had become closer after Adam told Frank how he felt and it was an amazing friendship. Sean had even gotten close with the boy, hence why they’re all hanging out.

 

They were doing some Christmas shopping and got hungry in their endeavor so they took a break. They went to the mall directly after school. It was two days before their break started and they were not about to spend it shopping. They had enough decorating to do around their houses.

 

They planned on starting at Frank’s first, then Sean’s, and last but not least Adam’s. After they complete each house they were going to sit around and watch Christmas movies while drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies.

 

Sean looked up and wasn’t surprised at all to see Gerard standing a few feet away watching them. He knew that Frank had told Gerard where they would be today and totally counted on seeing him there. Frank didn’t notice though so Sean let Gerard have his fun watching.

 

Gerard watched and listened as Frank giggled and tried to catch a piece of toffee popcorn in his mouth. It bounced off his nose thanks to Adam’s poor aim. Adam laughed and moved as Frank tried to hit him.

 

Frank stood up and pretended to strangle Adam with his arm. Gerard couldn’t take his eyes off the tight fighting jeans that Frank was wearing. They made his ass look amazing and he was silently praising himself on not getting a boner in the middle of the mall. Mikey sidled up besides Gerard and shook his head.

 

“You are hopeless bro.”

 

“Shut up Mikey.”

 

“Hey… who’s the kid he’s strangling?”

 

“That’s Adam.”

 

“ _That’s_ Adam!?”

 

“Yeah man.”

 

“He’s a looker. Why did Frank pass that up for you?”  


“Fuck off.”

 

“You know I’m kidding big bro. I’m sure there was a reason why he ended up with you and not Adam. I’m about to go find out what that reason was.”

 

Gerard grabbed Mikey’s arm before he could get too far away and yanked him back.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Hey… I have needs too and that boy is one of them. Seriously, just look at him. He’s handsome and cute. I need a boyfriend and so does he. Why not?”

 

“Because you’re six years older than him.”

 

“You’re one to talk when you’re ten years older than your boyfriend.”

 

Mikey whispered harshly. Gerard rolled his eyes.

 

“At least we’re both still in school and teaching doesn’t count as _‘in school’_.”

 

“Alright Mikes. Go for it.”

 

Mikey nodded and headed over to the table with Gerard hot on his heels.

 

“Hey guys!”

 

Mikey spoke up first and Sean waved. Frank turned and saw who it was and his face lit up. He was honestly happy to see Mikey and Gerard. Adam looked and smiled while waving but that was all.

 

“Hello Adam… my brother told me your name.”

 

Mikey explained when he saw the horrified look on Adam’s face.

 

“Oh! Mr. Way’s your brother? That’s cool.”

 

“My name is Mikey.”

 

Adam smiled as he reached out his hand to shake Mikey’s. Mikey took Adam’s hand in his and kissed the top of it. Adam stared in total astonishment.

 

“Nice to meet you Adam.”

 

“I-it’s nice to meet you t-too Mikey.”

 

Everyone was still staring at Mikey with shocked expressions on their faces save for Gerard. It took everything in Gerard not to burst into laughter. Frank looked at him questioningly and Gerard just shrugged.

 

“Could I get you something to drink? A hot chocolate or a coffee?”

 

“I um… already had something to drink.”

 

“Well maybe you could take it to go.”

 

Adam smiled and nodded.

 

“I guess I could do that.”

 

“Okay. Take a walk with me.”

 

Adam stood up and looked at the arm Mikey was offering him hesitantly before linking their arms and walking off with Mikey. Gerard took Adam’s seat and waited for Frank to start in on him. 3… 2…

 

“What was _that_ about?”

 

…1. Gerard chuckled and shook his head at Frank.

 

“Mikey just saw someone he liked and went for it.”

 

“Does you whole family date people years younger than them?”

 

“Sean!”  


“Naw, it’s cool man.”

 

Gerard addressed Frank and placed a soothing palm on Frank’s thigh.

 

“We don’t actually. To be fair Mikey’s only six years older than Adam.”

 

“Oh. I’m sorry about my bluntness. I was just a little caught off guard. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

 

Gerard put up his free hand in a dismissive manner.

 

“Like I said, it’s cool.”

 

Gerard watched as his brother clearly added Adam’s number to his phone. He smiled and turned back to Frank.

 

“How have you been?”

 

Gerard moved his thumb against Frank’s thigh.

 

“You mean since I last saw you in school?”

 

“You know what I mean Frankie.”

 

“I’ve been amazing. It was amazing.”

 

Gerard smiled at the fact that Frank was always in tune with him. After the day they unofficially made love they hadn’t seen each other besides school. Gerard didn’t want to ask Frank through text and they hadn’t been able to talk on the phone because Frank’s mom was always checking in on him now since he’d come in late that time.

 

“I can say the same thing.”

 

Sean scrunched up his face and stood up.

 

“I’ll leave you two to your secret talk.”

 

“That won’t be necessary. I’ll be on my way. See Mikey’s coming.”

 

Sean looked up and sure enough Mikey was returning with a very giddy Adam and a very toothy grin. It was obvious they hit it off right away. Frank faintly wondered if Mikey had told Adam his age.

 

Gerard squeezed Frank’s thigh before standing up and patting him on the shoulder. Adam took his seat back and Sean sat back down in his also. Mikey patted his brother on the back and started walking away.

 

“I’ll give you a call later Adam. See you guys later.”

 

They chorused a bye and Gerard waved to them all.

 

“See you all tomorrow. Bye Frankie.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Adam looked at Frank weirdly and then his eyes grew the size of disco balls.

 

“Y-y-you…”

 

“Adam hush!”

 

Sean reprimanded him and Adam nodded.

 

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me?”

 

“How was I supposed to know if I could trust you with something like that?”

 

“Well since I agreed to date a man six years older than me does that make me any better?”

 

“Well he’s not your _teacher_.”

 

“Shut up Sean!”

 

Sean stared as both the boys grilled him and shouted at him. He zipped his lips and handed Frank the key.


	8. Tonight's Our Night / Say What You Need To Say / Your Eyes Forever Glued To Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's this chapter. I don't have much to say because my computer just died so all the editing I did here I had to do again. Needless to say I am not in a good mood. Also, I wasn't in one in the first place.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> Chapter title from Blood Infections, frankiero and the cellabration.  
> Chapter title from Say What You Need To Say, John Mayer.  
> Chapter title from Blind, Placebo.

“I’m still not too happy with you staying out for Christmas Frank. It’s a family holiday.”

 

Linda folded her arms across her chest and watched as her son sat his bag by the door. The remaining school week had passed and by the last day of school Gerard had asked Frank to stay over at his place from Monday to Thursday morning. Frank didn’t think he’d actually get away with it until he found out that Adam could get him a plausible excuse.

 

Mikey had asked Adam to stay over Gerard’s with him and they’d all make a date of it. Adam told Mikey yes and that he had an excuse that could help Frank out. They got it all together and now here Frank was getting ready to leave soon to which his mother is not a happy camper.

 

“Oh Linda; let the boy have some fun. It’s not like he won’t be home Christmas morning.”

 

Frank smiled at his Dad and kissed him on the cheek. Although Frank’s mother agreed to it unwillingly she still wasn’t happy about Frank not being there at twelve for her to check in on like she always has since he was born. She didn’t voice it though.

 

“I know but I would still like to wake up to my son in the morning.”

 

“I’ll be home before you wake up then.”

 

Frank smiled at his mother and she rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen.

 

“That won’t be necessary. Just have fun because this is the last time you’ll get to stay out on a holiday.”

 

Frank followed his mom into the kitchen and sat at the table. He watched his mother move about getting the rest of the Christmas dinner ready for their family gathering.

 

“Well… I sort of wanted to ask if I could go with Adam to this party on New Year’s Eve but I guess that may be an automatic no huh?”

 

Linda side eyed her son while she placed the turkey on the counter.

 

“You’ll be coming home the same night right?”

 

Frank’s father asked as he entered the room.

 

“Technically, yes.”

 

Now the reason Frank said technically is because it will be after twelve when he gets in but it could still be considered the same night.

 

“Well then I don’t see the problem.”

 

“I think you should consult me too on this Anthony.”

 

“Linda listen… he’s a growing boy and he just wants to have some fun. You have to remember that although you are his mother you were also young once too, and the last time I checked you were the same age as him, staying over my house for New Year’s just so we could kiss at twelve.”

 

Linda smiled at the memory and her smile grew bigger when Anthony wrapped his arms around her waist.

 

“Doesn’t that mean I should probably be more worried?”

 

“We need to trust our son Linda. Besides… we didn’t have sex so don’t assume he will.”

 

She nodded and he kissed the back of her neck.

 

“I like to think that we’ve raised our son right. I don’t think he would make any decisions if he thought they were the wrong ones.”

 

At that moment Frank’s mind wandered to Gerard. He wondered if his father would still say that if he knew the decisions he were making with him.

 

“You’re right Anthony.”

 

Linda turned around and kissed her husband on the lips quickly before looking over at Frank who was just smiling at them.

 

“Have fun Frankie… but not too much fun.”

 

Frank grinned and nodded.

 

“I know mom. I’ll be good.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adam climbed into the back seat of Sean’s car and buckled his seat belt.

 

“We are on our way now.”

 

Frank spoke into the phone. Frank smiled and then said goodbye as he hung up.

 

“They act like they’ve never seen us before.”

 

Adam laughed and Sean shook his head.

 

“I can’t skate for shit, so don’t laugh at me too much.”

 

“I’m sure I’m probably not much better than you at it. Sean, Mikey, and Gerard are the only ones who actually know how to ice skate.”

 

Sean started up the engine and headed towards their destination.

 

“I can’t believe your parents are actually letting you stay out for three days.”

 

Frank shrugged at Sean.

 

“Neither can I but they like Adam, and the fact that they think we’ll be staying at his cousin’s that he hasn’t seen in a year sort of helped me out.”

 

“Thank God for that.”

 

Adam spoke from the back seat.

 

“So what are you guys actually going to be doing with the Way brothers?”

 

“After we go ice skating we’ll be going back to Gerard’s to just hang. Adam and Mikey will be staying on the pull out and I’ll obviously be sleeping with Gerard. The next day we’ll be going to do some last minute shopping and then we’ll be going back to Gerard’s to cook ourselves a small Christmas Eve dinner. On Christmas Eve we’ll be listening to Christmas music and doing some baking before dinner. Of course you know we’ll be returning back home Christmas morning.”

 

Sean nodded.

 

“Well I’ll be with your cousin until Christmas Eve after I leave you guys.”

 

“Cool. Spare me the details _please_.”

 

Adam and Sean laughed as Frank gave them both death glares.

 

(Time Passes)

 

“By this time next year you’ll be way better at this.”

 

“You think we’ll make it to this time next year?”

 

Mikey steadied Adam on the ice and smiled.

 

“I do actually. I mean I know it’s pretty early in the relationship but I think this is something that will grow to be an accomplishing thing.”

 

Adam reciprocated the smile back at Mikey.

 

“I hope so.”

 

As soon as Mikey leaned in for a kiss Adam was knocked from his hands and onto his ass. Mikey looked down to see the cause and laughed. Gerard skated to a halt and joined Mikey in laughter.

 

“You aren’t any better than Adam here.”

 

“Shut up Mikes. I’m sorry Adam.”

 

Adam got on his knees and shook his head.

 

“It’s no problem Frankie.”

 

Frank’s elbow was hurting pretty bad from that fall just now. He slid the wrong way and landed straight on it while crashing into Adam. He was now being pulled up by a laughing Gerard.

 

“It’s not funny Gee.”

 

Frank scowled and turned to help Adam up. Once Adam was steady Frank slowly skated him over to Mikey.

 

“I believe I took him from you.”

 

Mikey took Adam’s hand while he continued to laugh.

 

“No worries Frankie.”

 

Sean hung up his phone as he came over to join the rest of the guys.

 

“That was a pretty ugly fall Frankie. Are you okay?”

 

Frank pulled his arm out of his coat and pulled up his shirt sleeve. Sean looked at Frank’s already bruising elbow and caressed it lightly.

 

“I think I’m okay. Thanks for being the only one who actually _cares_.”

 

Gerard rolled his eyes at his over dramatic boyfriend and started to skate. He did a few spins as he started talking.

 

“You’ll be fine Frank. Besides, I thought you were keen on pain.”

 

“Don’t be a smart ass Gerard. I like pain that I _ask_ for.”

 

Sean pulled Frank’s sleeve back down and helped him put his coat back on.

 

“You’ll need some ice on that and not this ice. You should be fine though. Stuff like that happens to your cousin all the time and I ice her bruises for her.”

 

“Thanks Sean but I don’t think I’ll be getting any icing from anyone but myself.”

 

Gerard stopped in front of Frank and kissed his nose lightly.

 

“I’ll ice it for you baby.”

 

“Yeah whatever.”

 

Frank started skating away from Gerard slowly so that he wouldn’t fall again. Once Frank was out of hearing range Sean spoke up as Mikey gave Gerard a _‘you’re in trouble’_ look.

 

“I think you’re in the dog house man.”

 

“I was just kidding.”

 

“He hurt himself pretty bad though Gerard.”

 

“He did fall hard.”

 

“Thanks Mikey. Sean just said that.”

 

Adam started skating away next.

 

“I’m going to make sure he’s okay.”

 

They all nodded towards Adam and then Gerard started talking again.

 

“I just thought he could take a little fall.”

 

Gerard shrugged and Sean gave him a _‘what the fuck dude’_ look.

 

“This is some hard ass ice dude. His cousin has been doing this for years and she still complains about falling when you would think she’d be used to it.”

 

“Look just apologize Gee. The last thing I want is an angry Frank for three days.”

 

Sean agreed with Mikey and Gerard sighed.

 

“I’ll apologize but I really think he’s just being a baby.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Sean backed up on his skates and charged, crashing his full body into Gerard, and knocking him down. Gerard fell directly on his elbow and hissed loudly in pain.

 

“Get up Gerard. Stop being a _baby_.”

 

Sean skated away after that and Mikey helped Gerard up.

 

“What the fuck man.”

 

“You kind of deserved that.”

 

“Shut it Mikes.”

 

Gerard brushed himself off and looked over as Frank emerged from the bathroom with Adam and Sean started talking to them. He heard Frank’s giggle and smiled. So maybe he was being insensitive to the fact that this isn’t something Frank does regularly and that it could have been very painful.

 

Gerard rubbed at his throbbing elbow and thought to himself _‘hell yeah it is painful’_. Gerard watched as Sean linked arms with Adam and Frank on either side of him and guided them back onto the ice. He started skating but kept an even pace for the two amateur boys.

 

They smiled and giggled when they would slip a little but all in all they were having fun. Mikey slid next to Gerard and bumped him softly. Gerard looked at Mikey and found a smile was plastered on his face. Mikey bumped him again and then started skating in the direction of the boys.

 

“Come on Gee. Let’s join in on the fun.”

 

Gerard laughed and followed Mikey over to where he was. Gerard skated in front of the three boys and went over to Frank. Sean let go of Frank’s arm and Gerard took Frank’s arm in his. Mikey took Adam’s other arm and created a distance between the two love birds so they could converse.

 

“I’m sorry I was being an idiot Frankie. If you want I’ll take care of it properly once we get home.”

 

“Did you just say _‘once we get home’_?”

 

Gerard looked confused and then realization took over his features.

 

“I-I apologize. I kind of forgot our situation.”

 

Gerard dropped his head and avoided eye contact with Frank. Frank lifted Gerard’s face and smiled at him.

 

“I liked the sound of it.”

 

“I can’t wait until it becomes reality.”

 

Frank pulled Gerard’s face down to his to kiss him softly on the lips. Frank pulled back and blushed then started skating.

 

“Let’s go around once more before we call it a day on this here skating.”

 

Gerard took Frank’s outstretched hand and spun around him. He stopped once he was in front of Frank and bowed to kiss Frank’s hand.

 

“Whatever you say mademoiselle.”

 

Frank laughed and let himself be guided on the ice by Gerard.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerard rubbed the icy hot on Frank’s bruised elbow and kissed it lightly once he was done.

 

“There. You should be feeling a bit more comfort in a little while.”

 

“Thanks Gee.”

 

Frank leaned forward and kissed Gerard’s nose. He hopped down from the stool and walked out of the kitchen. Gerard watched as he left and then went to put the icy hot back into the bathroom.

 

Gerard went to join the guys in the living room once he was done. They were having a very heated discussion about who was a better superhero and Gerard briefly wondered how the hell they got wrapped up in that conversation so quickly.

 

“Gee please tell Adam here that Batman is the best.”

 

Frank nodded in agreement of what Mikey said, with wide, earnest eyes. Gerard chuckled at how cute his boyfriend was, and walked over to kiss him on the forehead. Gerard sat down and lifted Frank into his lap.

 

“I’m sorry Adam but my brother and boyfriend are both correct. Now I think you should stop before Mikey actually reconsiders this relationship.”

 

Everybody laughed at Gerard’s joke and Mikey kissed Adam’s cheek.

 

“I wouldn’t wanna have to do that because you are pretty awesome besides that one thing.”

 

Adam chuckled and kissed Mikey on his cheek.

 

“I’ll keep quiet on it.”

 

Gerard smiled and clasped his hands together.

 

“Well since that’s settled… Frankie baby, could you put on a movie for us while I order the take out.”

 

“Of course love.”

 

(Time Passes)

 

“Spin it Mikey!”

 

Everybody laughed as Mikey tried to reach the Twister wheel to spin it. They were all wrapped up in weird variations. Gerard elbowed the back of Mikey’s knee and caused him to wobble. Mikey caught his balance and spun the wheel.

 

“Left foot blue.”

 

Everyone groaned as they all tried to maneuver themselves into the correct position. Gerard’s arm gave out and he knocked into Frank. They both went tumbling down. Frank’s leg kicked Mikey’s and caused him to fall on top of Adam.

 

They laughed and pulled each other up off the floor. Mikey put the game up while Gerard went to put the food away. Frank did the dishes while Adam cleaned the living room and pulled out their bed.

 

“So I think we can call that a successful first night eh guys?”

 

Frank snuggled under Gerard’s arm, the one that wasn’t leaned up against the wall, and nodded. Adam nodded with his head in Mikey’s clavicle.

 

“Yeah I agree big bro. Go get some sleep. We have to get an early start tomorrow.”

 

“You’re right. Good night guys.”

 

Frank yawned as Gerard turned off the light and pulled him down the hallway to the bedroom. Gerard closed the door behind them and turned off the light. He turned on his lamp and sat down on the side of the bed.

 

He slipped off his slippers and socks and climbed under the sheets. Frank emerged from the bathroom and walked into the room and over to his side of the bed. He unknowingly followed the same action Gerard had and then climbed into bed next to him.

 

Gerard smiled at Frank to which Frank giggled. Gerard poked Frank’s nose and then kissed it lightly. Gerard moved his fingers through Frank’s hair and smiled lovingly at him.

 

“You are so important to me. There’s no other way I would have rather spend this holiday other than with you.”

 

Frank kissed Gerard softly.

 

“You’re important to me too Gee.”

 

Gerard kissed Frank’s forehead and then reached behind himself to turn off the lamp. He wrapped his arms tightly around Frank and nuzzled his chin on Frank’s head as Frank snuggled into his neck.

 

“Good night Gee.”

 

“Good night Frankie. Sleep tight.”

 

Gerard heard a faint moan coming from behind his door and chuckled.

 

“So much for them getting some sleep.”

 

“Hm?”

 

Frank replied sleepily.

 

“Listen…”

 

Frank waited for whatever it was that Gerard was referring to. Seconds later he heard a moan seep under the door and laughed.

 

“Somebody’s got the right idea.”

 

Gerard laughed along with Frank.

 

“Yeah. You need sleep though. It’s so obvious you’re tired.”

 

“I know.”

 

That was the last thing Frank said before nodding off in Gerard’s arms. Gerard wasn’t too far behind in doing the same. The last thing he wanted to do was listen to his brother and Adam moaning together and by that time it was getting far more intense.

 

**************************************************

Gerard’s hand came down hard on the annoying alarm clock on his night stand. Frank jumped slightly from the noise.

 

“Sorry baby.”

 

Frank rubbed his eyes and slid up against the headboard. Gerard got out of bed and went to put on his robe.

 

“It’s okay Gee.”

 

Frank yawned and stretched his arms out. Gerard turned and watched Frank from the doorway. He smiled and Frank noticed and tilted his head to the side.

 

“What is it Gee?”

 

“I just like seeing what I’ll be waking up to when I marry you.”

 

Frank blushed and ducked his head.

 

“Your cute little tired face and alert eyes, your messy bed hair and pouty lips, you’re beautiful.”

 

Gerard walked back over to Frank and crawled on the bed in front of him.

 

“I feel like I am when I’m with you.”

 

“Alright, alright. Enough with the romantic comedy stuff. I made breakfast.”

 

They nodded towards Mikey and then kissed like he wasn’t there. Adam appeared in the doorway and smirked. He then stood on his toes and pecked Mikey’s lips. Frank and Gerard stopped and grinned at the two boys in the door.

 

“Okay. We can go now.”

 

Frank climbed out of bed and headed out the room with Gerard and the other two trailing behind him. He went into the kitchen and noted that the table was already set and the food was plated.

 

“Thanks Mikey. It’s almost like being home.”

 

Mikey smiled at Frank.

 

“No problem Frankie boy. They’re also vegan pancakes because Gerard knows how much you love them. He can’t make them as well as I can though.”

 

Frank smiled up at Gerard who was hanging on the back of his chair.

 

“I wouldn’t have minded if you gave it a try.”

 

“Maybe I will next time baby.”

 

Gerard ruffled Frank’s hair and then took the seat next to him. Mikey and Adam were already eating on the opposite side of the table. Frank poured syrup on his pancakes and then cut through them. He took his first bite and moaned.

 

“These are amazing Mikey.”

 

Mikey chuckled at Frank.

 

“Thanks Frankie.”

 

Gerard took the piece that Frank was offering him and nodded.

 

“Very amazing Mikes.”

 

“Adam didn’t give me an opinion.”

 

Adam swallowed the juice he was drinking and wiped at his mouth.

 

“That’s because I choose to busy myself with _enjoying_ my meal other than being a food critique.”

 

They chuckled and Mikey pushed him lightly.

 

“Shut it little one.”

 

Frank smirked and looked over at the two boys. Gerard knew exactly what Frank was about to say just from the smirk on his face.

 

“Did you guys have fun last night?”

 

Bingo! Gerard started laughing. Frank wiggled his brows at them and Adam threw a biscuit at his head. Adam is part of the softball team so needless to say; he hit his target.

 

“How much did you guys actually hear?”

 

“Enough.”

 

Gerard laughed when he saw the look on Mikey’s face.

 

“We only heard the beginning. Chill out dude.”

 

Frank intervened.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think you guys were too worried about it at the time anyway, so no need to worry now.”

 

Frank smiled brightly at the boys.

 

“Just fucking eat so we can get out of here.”

 

Mikey said jokingly.

 

“Sure thing captain.”

 

Everyone began digging into their plates again and getting their meal out of the way. Once they were done Mikey and Adam showered together first and then Gerard and Frank. When that was over they got dressed and headed out to get their shopping done.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frank giggled with Adam as they juggled apples in their arms and hands for their apple pies. Gerard saw them and rushed over with the shopping cart. They dumped the apples into the cart as soon it was in front of them.

 

“Now that you three goof balls are done I could use some help over here.”

 

They all turned around just when Mikey dropped all of the sweet potatoes that he was holding. They laughed and walked over to him.

 

“You three need to know that there are little bags for those for a reason.”

 

“Oh shut up Gerard. You used to do this to mom all the time.”

 

Gerard laughed and mugged Mikey in the head.

 

“No one asked you.”

 

“Well no one asked you either Gee.”

 

Gerard swatted at Frank but missed. Frank backed into a guy and turned around to apologize.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

The guy just stood there looking over at Gerard which caused Frank to look at him confusedly.

 

“Gerard?”

 

Everyone turned around and Gerard’s eyes widened along with Mikey’s.

 

_“Toby!?”_

 

Gerard and Mikey both spoke and it was clear neither of them were expecting to see him. Frank stared at the guy who broke Gerard’s heart and tried his hardest to compose himself. He walked over to Gerard and stood in front of him defiantly.

 

Gerard couldn’t believe Toby was right in front of him in the flesh. He thought he’d never see him again. I mean, Gerard knew what he said in his letter, but after all this time he wasn’t sure he’d actually follow through with contacting him; especially now that Frank was in the picture.

 

Gerard noted how Frank got defensive once he knew who the guy was. Gerard adored Frank so much and knowing that Frank would defend him at any cost also made his stomach feel warm. Right now he had to handle the situation at hand; Toby.

 

“Long time no see… both of you.”

 

Adam stood there confused as to who this guy was. He scooted closer to Frank and whispered his question into Frank’s ear. Frank whispered his answer and Adam now looked at the guy with a slight scowl.

 

“Hey baby did you get the potatoes?”

 

Everyone looked at the guy who walked up next to Toby and he smiled at them all.

 

“Oh hello!”

 

Toby wrapped his arm around the guy’s waist and everyone else just kept quiet.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Babe that’s Mikey and Gerard.”

 

The guy’s features showed recognition of the names.

 

“ _You’re_ Gerard. Wow… nice to finally meet you.”

 

Gerard cleared his throat and nodded.

 

“This is Chris; my boyfriend.”

 

“Nice to meet you Chris.”

 

Gerard reached past Frank and shook Chris’s hand.

 

“I’ve heard so much about you and your brother here.”

 

“I’m sure you have.”

 

Frank finally spoke and Gerard shushed him quietly. Frank sighed angrily and folded his arms. Gerard knew Frank would be a bit snappy with Toby but he didn’t exactly expect Frank to be snappy with Toby’s boyfriend.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Chris. Obviously my brother and I have heard _nothing_ of you.”

 

Mikey seemed to give off the animosity that Gerard wouldn’t let Frank give. Mikey automatically hated Toby after what he had done to his brother. Toby drove Gerard to drink. Gerard was so depressed he wouldn’t get out of bed unless he had to work. Sometimes he would call out of work from being too hung over.

 

Frank smirked as he looked at the two men in front of him. He liked that Mikey seemed to be on his side in this. He didn’t like that Gerard wanted him to hold his tongue for people who meant absolutely nothing to him.

 

“I don’t mean to be rude but who are you?”

 

Toby questioned Frank when he noticed the smirk on his face and Frank smiled naughtily.

 

“I’m Gerard’s boyfriend.”

 

That’s the first time he had ever said that out loud to someone who didn’t know their situation. He had to admit to himself that it felt good and it felt even better knowing that it was someone who doesn’t have Gerard anymore.

 

“Oh… nice to meet you.”

 

Toby really did mean that but he couldn’t help but notice the way Frank looked. He looked like he could care less about Toby’s existence, and on Frank’s part, that was in fact true.

 

“Too bad I can’t say the same.”

 

Adam and Mikey tried their hardest to suppress their laughs as Gerard poked Frank in his back. Gerard was getting a little fed up with Frank right now. He understood where Frank was coming from but he didn’t need this it at this moment.

 

_“Stop it.”_

 

Gerard whispered harshly into Frank’s ear and Frank shouldered Gerard’s chin off of him. Gerard was shocked that Frank actually did that. Toby took Gerard’s attention before he could say anything to Frank.

 

“It’s fine Gerard. It’s obvious he knows all about me.”

 

“Yes I do.”

 

“Well I don’t blame you one bit for being a little angry towards me.”

 

Frank shrugged. Toby didn’t mind Frank’s attitude one bit. He knew where Frank was coming from. He knew he was only acting that way because he must truly care for Gerard.

 

“So how has life been treating you Toby?”

 

Gerard changed the subject so Frank wouldn’t keep on although he didn’t think he would.

 

“Well, I got myself together and now I am interning at a law firm here. I just moved here with Chris to be able to take the offer.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       

 

Gerard nodded with genuine interest.

 

“That’s really great. I mean I know how much you’ve wanted to get into a court room so that’s good to hear.”

 

“Thanks Gee.”

 

“His name is Gerard.”

 

Toby looked at Frank and if he didn’t see that right in front of him was a boy he would have thought he was in fact a dragon. Toby could damn near see the smoke coming from Frank’s nose.

 

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

 

“Frank cut it out!”

 

Frank scoffed and walked away from Gerard. Gerard sighed and shook his head. Adam followed Frank and Mikey placed a hand on Gerard’s shoulder.

 

“I’m going to go get a few more things Gee.”

 

“Okay Mikes.”

 

Mikey walked away leaving the three men alone. He only really walked away because he wasn’t on any of their sides. He was with Frank on this one.

 

“He’s a fireball huh?”

 

“Yeah he is. He’s really a sweetheart though. I promise.”

 

Gerard knew they’d never get to see that side of Frank given the circumstances.

 

“I bet he is. I wouldn’t be very welcoming if I knew someone hurt Chris the way I hurt you.”

 

Gerard shrugged it off. That was the least of his worries and he felt good knowing that he barely felt anything standing in front of Toby. Gerard felt like he was truly getting over the guy, if he wasn’t already.

 

“Hey… that’s in the past as of right now.”

 

“Cool.”

 

Toby didn’t know what else to say. It had been a long time. Some part of him was wishing Gerard wasn’t over him but that was a very small part. He is happy with Chris and though Gerard and Frank are butting heads right now, Toby knows they’re happy with each other.

 

“Hey look Gerard, I just wanna say thank you for everything that you did for him even though you didn’t have to.”

 

Gerard smiled politely at Chris.

 

“It was no problem.”

 

“Maybe we could all sit down for lunch if you guys haven’t already eaten?”

 

Chris suggested and Gerard knew that probably wouldn’t be the best idea with Frank being as angry as he is.

 

“Um… I don’t know.”

 

“Come on. It’d be a good way for old friends to get reacquainted and to make new ones. What do you say?”

 

Chris gave Gerard a reassuring smile and Gerard shrugged and stuck his hands into his pockets.

 

“I really should ask Frank.”

 

“Well if it’s up to him I guess that’s a no.”

 

Chris joked and they all laughed.

 

“He just needs time. I only just told him everything this day last week.”

 

“Well isn’t that a coincidence.”

 

“It seems I picked just the right time because had he found out right now I’m sure he’d have blown this place to smithereens.”

 

They chuckled and Gerard looked over at Frank and Adam talking. He gestured to Adam and Adam nodded his head towards Gerard. Frank looked at him with a pout placed about his lips. Gerard waved him over and Frank started over after he hesitated for a second. Gerard was glad he came rather than being stubborn.

 

“Yes Gee?”

 

Toby couldn’t hide the surprised look on his face that Frank seemed a bit obedient. Gerard kissed Frank’s forehead and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s waist and looked at him with big wide eyes and smiling softly. At that moment Gerard knew they were okay.

 

“Chris proposed that we sit down and have lunch together. Of course I told them it was up to you.”

 

Mikey and Adam were now standing there too. Mikey began placing some things into the cart that he’d picked up.

 

“Wouldn’t it be better if they just come over tomorrow for dinner?”

 

Adam intervened and Frank gave Adam a look that no one could decipher. Adam put his head down and shrugged.

 

“It was just a suggestion.”

 

It was obvious Adam thought he may have said the wrong thing.

 

“Like I said whatever we do would be up to Frank.”

 

Frank looked at Toby and Toby gave Frank a small attempt at a smile. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the boy, because he didn’t know him, but he didn’t know what could set Frank off.

 

“If you think it would be a good idea after considering all things then I don’t see why it would be a problem.”

 

Everyone stared at Frank in honest shock except for Gerard. Gerard had faith in Frank and he knew that Frank would get over however he felt to make him happy. Not that Gerard would be upset if Frank said no. He just knew that Frank wouldn’t be petty and let his anger make the decision for him.

 

“I think it’s time.”

 

Frank, Mikey, and Toby knew that Gerard was referring to what he’d said in his letter to Toby. Frank smiled and nodded.

 

“Well then I guess we can. I agree with Adam though. Maybe dinner at your place tomorrow would be better. Sitting down together right this second wouldn’t be a smart idea.”

 

“Of course baby. Is tomorrow good for you guys?”

 

“Yeah that’s great actually. We didn’t have any plans for tomorrow. We could bring something over too.”

 

“That’d be great.”

 

“You know I’m a good cook but wait until you taste Chris’s cooking. It’s to die for.”

 

“I don’t think we wanna die.”

 

They all laughed at Frank but he kept a straight face. It was obvious they thought Frank was kidding and neither of them caught the serious look on his face from being too busy laughing.

 

“He’s a funny one Gerard.”

 

“Yes he is. That’s one of the many things I love about him.”

 

Frank blushed and looked up at Gerard.

 

“If we get going now we can get cooking out of the way so we can get to some of those other things afterwards. What do you say?”

 

Gerard ignored the fact that everyone else was still standing there and nodded before kissing Frank. Frank smiled into the kiss and Gerard nibbled at Frank’s lip.

 

“Gee…”

 

Mikey tapped Gerard’s shoulder and Gerard pulled away from Frank. Frank smirked and raised a suggestive brow at Gerard.

 

“Yeah… we should get going.”

 

Toby smirked knowingly at Gerard and shook his head.

 

“So we’ll see you guys tomorrow. Mikey take down my number so you can text me the address.”

 

Toby suggested Mikey so that Frank wouldn’t assume anything if he gave Gerard his number. Mikey took down Toby’s number although he wasn’t too keen about the whole thing. He supposed if his brother could get over the past then so could he.

 

“It was nice meeting you all. I’m looking forward to tomorrow.”

 

They all said bye to Chris and Toby and they veered off into another section of the store. Frank looked at Gerard and Gerard smiled.

 

“You know I could’ve been a total asshole don’t you?”

 

“I do Frankie.”

 

“I don’t like him.”

 

“I know baby and I’d never force you to. Maybe after tomorrow you can at least be cordial with him.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

With that Frank kissed Gerard’s lips and then pushed the cart to the shortest line and waited. Mikey sidled up next to Gerard and sent Adam to get in line with Frank.

 

“He handled that way better than I expected.”

 

“He really did but I knew he would.”

 

“You handled that better than I expected too. Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

 

Just then Frank walked over to Gerard and held his hand out.

 

“I need money.”

 

Gerard chuckled and pulled out his wallet then gave it to Frank.

 

“Thanks Mr. Way.”

 

Frank winked and strutted back over to join Adam in the line again. Mikey laughed and shook his head.

 

“You surely got a good one on your hands.”

 

“I love him Mikey.”

 

That was the first time Gerard had said it out loud and to someone.

 

“Who?”

 

“Frank… who else would I be talking about?”

 

Gerard gave Mikey a _‘duh’_ look.

 

“Well you did just see Toby.”

 

“I think seeing Toby has really made it possible for me to finally say that out loud.”

 

“Are you going to tell him?”

 

“As soon as the time is right I will.”

 

“You have him to yourself for two more days. Maybe the time is right.”

 

Gerard nodded.

 

“I mean think about it. Didn’t you say you’ll sit down with Toby when you stop loving him?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Now here he is coming to dinner tomorrow when you have Frank to yourself. It just seems like things are happening in that order for a reason. Don’t let Frank go home without telling him how you truly feel.”

 

“Thanks little bro.”

 

“Anytime Gee. We need to get going. They’re waiting for us to carry the bags.”

 

Gerard looked over and saw that the boys were finished and laughed at their annoyed expressions. Gerard and Mikey went over to get the bags and they all exited the market and headed home.

 

**************************************************

“DO YOU HAVE ANY EYELINER GEE!?”

 

Frank had forgotten to pack his when he was rushing to get everything together. Gerard walked into his room seconds later with an eyeliner pencil.

 

“You didn’t have to shout so loud baby. I was in the bathroom.”

 

Frank shrugged and leaned over the dresser and started applying the makeup.

 

“How was I supposed to know? I was just making sure you could hear me over all those jingle bells blasting through the house.”

 

Gerard laughed at Frank and looked at him through the mirror. Gerard moved behind Frank and pressed himself up against Frank’s ass but softly so he wouldn’t make Frank poke himself in the eye. He gripped Frank’s waist firmly and leaned forward to kiss Frank’s back.

 

“Maybe I should take you like this one day; that way you could see just how beautiful you look when I make you feel good.”

 

Frank smirked and started applying the makeup to his other eye.

 

“Also how mesmerizing you look when I make you cum.”

 

Frank finished with his eye and put the pencil down. He turned around and put his hands on Gerard’s waist, pulling him in closer.

 

“I would love that baby cause then you could see how beautiful _you_ look also when I make you feel good.”

 

Frank fixed Gerard’s shirt collar and then lifted up on his toes to kiss Gerard.

 

“I wish I could make you cum right now.”

 

Gerard placed his face in Frank’s neck and inhaled him.

 

“Who says you can’t? I mean you’ve already got me super hard with just your words.”

 

Frank took Gerard’s hand and placed it on his hardening cock to prove that what he was saying was true.

 

“One touch and I’ll _cum_ apart for you.”

 

Gerard groaned and nipped at Frank’s neck.

 

“We probably shouldn’t Frankie.”

 

“But you brought it up Gee and now I want it _so_ badly. Please _Sir_?”

 

Frank knew exactly what to say to get Gerard to give him what he wanted. Gerard nodded and went over to close his bedroom door. He locked it and walked back over to Frank. He unbuttoned Frank’s pants and pulled his cock through the slit in his underwear. Gerard stroked Frank slowly and Frank moaned out.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Gerard smirked at Frank and picked up speed. He knew they didn’t have much time before Mikey or Adam came looking for them. He got down on his knees and took Frank into his mouth. He stroked Frank with his tongue and hand until Frank was shaking and trying to pull Gerard’s hair from his scalp.

 

“Fuck Gee… I’m gonna…”

 

Frank couldn’t finish his sentence before he was releasing into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard moved his hand and took the rest of Frank into his mouth so that no cum would escape. He swallowed Frank’s warm liquid down and pulled off of him.

 

Frank slumped against the dresser while panting. Gerard was honestly too good at driving him crazy with things that normally wouldn’t. Sure Frank’s had good blow jobs before but no one was as skilled as Gerard when it came to that or anything else Gerard did to him for that matter.

 

Gerard adjusted Frank back into his pants. He zipped them up slowly and stood to kiss him. There was a knock at the door and they both chuckled into the kiss. Gerard pulled back and went to let whoever it was in. Mikey walked into the room and shook his head.

 

“Our guests have arrived.”

 

Gerard nodded and Frank put on his shirt. Gerard walked over to button it up for him and then kissed his cheek once he was done.

 

“Let’s go get this over with baby.”

 

Frank nodded and let himself be taken out of the room and into the living room. When they walked in all eyes were on them. They knew exactly what was going on behind closed doors once they heard that Mikey had to knock. It never dawned on Frank or Gerard that the music was now off.

 

“Hey guys.”

 

Adam smirked at Gerard and Frank. He definitely knew what was going on. Toby noted that Gerard’s mouth looked a little swollen and red and shook his head with a smile.

 

“Hey Frank and Gerard.”

 

Chris spoke up.

 

“Should we get this evening started then?”

 

Everyone nodded at Mikey. Toby stood up and gave Frank the pie he was holding. He specifically gave it to Frank to try and get the boy off his bad side. At the end of the day Toby knew he was wrong but one mistake didn’t define who he was as a whole. He hoped by the end of the night Frank would see that.

 

“It’s sweet potato pie. We picked up so many potatoes yesterday so I thought why not?”

 

Frank gave his best smile as not to be rude and headed towards the kitchen with the pie. Everyone trailed behind him. Frank sat it on the counter and then went to take his seat at the nicely set table.

 

“You did well with the setting Adam.”

 

Adam smiled as everyone else agreed.

 

“Thanks Frankie.”

 

“Let’s eat.”

 

Gerard said and then reached for the eggplant parm to give to his Frankie.

 

(Time Passes)

 

Gerard sat hand in hand with Frankie at the table across from Toby and Chris; leaving Mikey and Adam at the ends of the table. They had just finished desert and were now just lounging and talking.

 

“So how old are you Frank? I’m just asking because you look pretty young.”

 

Frank raised a brow at Chris. Gerard squeezed his hand lightly to keep him calm.

 

“Why is my age any of your concern? You know… Gerard looks pretty young, even your pretty young thing sitting next to you, and let’s not forget Mikey and Adam.”

 

Chris leaned forward on the table and nodded.

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry man. I already know Gerard’s age though and Mikey’s so really that just leaves you and Adam. Although, like you said, they do look young.”

 

Toby smiled to lighten the mood.

 

“Thank God for youthful looks huh?”

 

“Yeah. Thank God.”

 

Gerard chuckled and Mikey just nodded. Chris looked between Frank and Adam.

 

“So am I gonna get an age on you two?”

 

“We’re old enough.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

“Since we’re on the topic of ages how about you spill your own? It can’t be _that_ bad. You don’t look a day over 45."

 

Gerard gasped and stood up while Frank smiled and giggled innocently. He excused himself from the table and then dragged Frank out of the room with him. Gerard pushed Frank up against the wall and took a warning stance. He pointed his finger in Frank’s face to show how serious he was about each word he was speaking.

 

“You are being very rude Frank. You need to either play nice or leave the table like a child would have to do. Now which will it be?”

 

Frank’s mouth dropped open and he pointed towards the kitchen accusingly.

 

“You are upset because he questioned your age but right now you are acting like a toddler. Stop it Frank.”

 

“And right now you are acting like my parent and not my boyfriend.”

 

Frank was getting more and more upset. He felt like Gerard was going against him in a battle that he had unknowingly created in his mind. Frank was possibly blinded by the past of the situation but at this moment he chose to ignore that.

 

“Frank he asked a question like any other normal acquiring mind would.”

 

“And I asked one back! Are you implying that I’m not normal? This is not what our day was supposed to consist of. I let them come over for you but right now I am definitely regretting it.”

 

“All I am asking is that you just please hold back on the smart remarks and stop being fucking childish Frankie. Please!? For me.”

 

Gerard was getting tired of the constant back and forth with Frank. This is not how he wanted to spend their time together at all. Maybe this was all just a ginormous mistake. Gerard knew it would be from the start.

 

“You’re asking me to be someone else. If I have something to say I will say it. _That’s_ one of the things you love about me. Now since Toby and his boyfriend are in the picture you want me to act like the perfect little Princess? Well guess what… I will only obey you when there isn’t an audience. Other than that you can count me out.”

 

Gerard stood there shaking his head with a pained look on his face.

 

“I just wanted to do this to show you that I don’t love him anymore. This was for you. You think it was for me but it was all for you.”

 

Frank sighed loudly.

 

“I don’t even know right now Gerard. I don’t know anything. I just know I want them gone as soon as possible.”

 

Gerard nodded and kissed Frank’s cheek.

 

“Whatever you want Pumpkin.”

 

Frank blushed and bit his lip playfully.

 

“Did you just nickname me Pumpkin a day before Christmas?”

 

Gerard smiled and nodded.

 

“I can nickname you whatever I want, whenever I see fit. Right now you are my little Pumpkin; the angry one in my painting on the wall.”

 

Frank looked at Gerard in a questioning way.

 

“I’ll tell you soon enough.”

 

Frank nodded and pushed Gerard backwards with his hand on his chest.

 

“Let’s go back in there and past this time. I just wanna lay in bed with you.”

 

“Sure Frankie.”

 

Frank wrapped his arm around Gerard’s waist and put his head on his shoulder.

 

“You know… I think I’ll call you my Angel. Seems more appropriate for the holiday.”

 

“Well I also named you that because of your birthday.”

 

“Well I could call you my little Easter Bunny since yours is in the Spring.”

 

“You could. I think I like that.”

 

“Yeah… Bunny. Like the cute little bunny faces you make with me.”

 

“Yeah that’s perfect; just like you.”

 

Frank smiled and walked into the kitchen ahead of Gerard. They took their seats and Frank cleared his throat.

 

“Where were we?”

 

“My age.”

 

Chris looked at Frank with a playful smirk and connected his fingers underneath his chin.

 

“I’m actually twenty-nine.”

 

“You must work hard.”

 

Frank wasn’t being smart when he said that but the guy did look older than twenty-nine.

 

“I do. I like to take care of Toby. Pick up where Gerard left off.”

 

“I’m not saying this to be rude but I think Gerard did more than he should have.”

 

“You’re correct. I don’t think I would’ve ever done what Gerard did.”

 

“Could we not talk about that?”

 

Gerard placed his hand on Frank’s and Frank smiled at him.

 

“Sure Gee, whatever you want. I just have a few more things to say.”

 

Frank turned to Toby now and spoke to him.

 

“Forgive me if I come off a little hostile, because I don’t mean to, it’s just the way I say things sometimes.”

 

Toby nodded and gestured for Frank to continue.

 

“I am not happy about the way that you drove Gee away but I am happy that you did. Had you stuck around and tried to make something broken, whole again, I would’ve never had the pleasure of meeting him and having him to myself. I just wanna thank you for that. I never actually thought I’d be thanking you for anything or in person for that matter. But… thank you all the same. Gerard’s amazing and I wouldn’t dream of doing anything to hurt him or lose him. He’s really all I need.”

 

Toby chuckled and smiled at Frank. Gerard deserved him. Even though he’s a spit ball he surely can say how he feels about Gerard and that’s exactly what Gerard needs; someone who truly cares for him.

 

Gerard was surprised to hear Frank’s declaration and not because he doubted Frank’s feelings for him, but because he said _‘he’s really all I need’_. Gerard wasn’t expecting that part at all. It made his stomach dance with butterflies.

 

“I have to agree with you. I’m not happy about the way that it happened but I am glad it happened. Had I continued to hurt him and myself then I don’t know what we would’ve become. Gerard deserves someone who appreciates what they have in him and I can see that you do whole heartedly. I can tell that he loves you too. There’s this look in his eyes that he used to get with me and I don’t see that. I see so much more than that. Had I not known better I would have suspected that you two have been together from the start.”

 

Frank looked at Gerard but Gerard kept his eyes down on the table. Frank saw that Gerard’s neck was a soft shade of red and his cheeks were tinging with the color too. Frank placed his chin on Gerard’s shoulder and looked at him with large Bambi eyes.

 

“Is that true Gerard?”

 

“We’ll talk later Frankie.”

 

Frank nodded earnestly.

 

“Okay Gee.”

 

“I’m also happy that I’ve found Chris. But I do have to say this though, I will always have a special place in my heart for Gerard, because he was there for me through every pitfall I had in my life. He picked me up when I was literally scraping my body against the ground. He kept me safe and gave me time to get myself into shape. He didn’t just leave me like most people would’ve. He still cared even when he was gone. Chris knows this and I just want you to know this too Gerard. I don’t mean any harm to you Frank.”

 

Frank gave Toby a genuine smile for the first time and Toby gave one right back.

 

“I didn’t understand why he would do that before, but now I know it’s because he’s an amazing person, and he provides whatever the person he’s in love with needs. He gives me everything and I don’t ask for anything.”

 

Gerard noticed the hint that Frank dropped and smiled.

 

“I don’t mean to be rude at all but this is the last night that I have with Frankie. He’s spending Christmas day with his family so if you guys don’t mind. I hope you guys understand.”

 

“You’re perfectly fine Gerard. I can see that there are some things you two need to discuss. Just remember… never leave things unsaid. Say what you need to say. I’ve learned that from making the hugest mistake of my life.”

 

Gerard nodded and walked Chris and Toby out to the door and gave them hope of another meet up some day. Once they were gone Mikey stood in the living room door way, smiling at his brother, while Adam smiled at Frank.

 

“I think you two just grew up a little bit together.”

 

Gerard hugged Frank and nodded.

 

“We still have some growing up to do. I’ll do the dishes. You guys have a nice night together. I’d advise you to turn on some soft music too.”

 

“That was already part of my plan bro.”

 

They laughed and Mikey and Adam moved over towards the sofa to get their station set up. Gerard took Frank into his bedroom and slowly undressed him.

 

“Take a shower baby while I do the dishes. I want your body to be relaxed tonight.”

 

“Okay Gee. What about yours?”

 

“With the promise of what’s to come I’m already starting to unwind.”

 

Frank let out a breathy laugh, grabbed Gerard’s too big robe, and headed towards the bathroom. Gerard watched him with nothing but love in his eyes.

 

(Time Passes)

 

“Your skin is so smooth Frankie.”

 

Gerard was sat next to Frank, naked, running his hands along Frank’s body. He was trying to work up the courage to say what he wanted to say.

 

“So is yours Gee. I think yours is actually smoother than mine.”

 

Gerard shrugged.

 

“Maybe. I bathe in Shea butter sometimes.”

 

“I think I’ll archive that in my mind.”

 

Gerard laughed and continued to touch Frank.

 

“I know you’ve been waiting for this but I really just want to make sure that you’re positive you wanna take this next step with me. I want us to go all the way but only if you’re truly sure.”

 

“I have been sure since the moment I laid eyes on you.”

 

Gerard chuckled and Frank joined in.

 

“I’m serious Gee. Most times I wish I were a virgin again so I could give myself to you fully.”

 

Gerard felt his heart skip a beat at that. He wished Frank were a virgin too, all of the time, but he didn’t mind that he wasn’t. He knew he was still getting all of Frank. Gerard isn’t a virgin and that doesn’t mean he’s not giving all of himself to Frank.

 

“You are Frankie, don’t worry.”

 

Gerard climbed on top of Frank and started kissing him slowly. Frank held the back of Gerard’s head to deepen the kiss. Gerard reached over to grab the bottle of lube and condom from his desk. He pushed his thigh between Frank’s legs to spread them.

 

Frank gave Gerard full access and looked up at him. Gerard sat up on his knees so that he could open the bottle and pour a small amount on his fingers. Once he did he looked down at Frank and smiled sweetly at him.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Frank opened his legs more, not caring that he was fully exposed, and nodded. Gerard leaned down to kiss him while circling his index finger around Frank’s opening. He stopped kissing him and stared down at his face while he slowly started pushing his finger inside of Frank.

 

Frank barely winced as he felt Gerard’s intrusion. Gerard made Frank finger himself plenty of times so he was no stranger to the feeling. Gerard pushed in and out slowly. Once he was sure Frank was okay he inserted the second finger.

 

This time Frank made a small noise in the back of his throat. Gerard stilled once he was fully inside of Frank with his fingers and let Frank adjust. Frank squeezed himself around Gerard, letting him know that he was ready. Gerard started the process of opening Frank with scissoring him.

 

Frank moaned lowly and bit his lip. He moved himself on Gerard’s fingers. Gerard curved his long artistic fingers when he was sure he was near Frank’s prostate and rubbed against the little button. Frank moaned louder this time and gripped Gerard’s arm.

 

“Fuck… Gee I’m ready.”

 

Gerard smiled and nodded. He pulled his fingers out of Frank and put them in his mouth. He licked them teasingly as Frank watched with an open mouth and hazed eyes. Gerard took his fingers from his mouth and reached for the condom.

 

“Do we really need that?”

 

Gerard shrugged as he looked at the condom.

 

“Most people use them. I just thought you’d want to.”

 

“I trust you Gee. Do you trust me?”

 

“I do.”

 

“So we don’t need it; unless, of course, you don’t feel comfortable with not using one?”

 

Gerard threw the condom on the floor with a calming smile on his face.

 

“I was hoping you were comfortable without using one.”

 

Frank nodded and sat up to grab the lube. He poured his desired amount into his hand and took Gerard’s erect cock in his hand. He pumped Gerard and reveled in the pleasure that took over Gerard’s features. His brows were knitted and he was now breathing huskily.

 

Frank kissed Gerard while continuing to please him. Soon Gerard stopped Frank and pushed him back softly onto the bed. He hovered over him and navigated his cock to Frank’s opening using only his hips.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Just take me Gee.”

 

Gerard groaned at Frank’s spoken words and reached for his cock. He placed it firmly against Frank’s hole and pushed. Frank gasped as he felt Gerard’s head pushing through the barrier his body was trying to put up. He schooled his breathing and closed his eyes to release some of the tension. He mentally cursed at the fact that the shower obviously wasn’t the best method of releasing it for him.

 

Gerard ran his fingers through Frank’s hair and looked at him lovingly. Frank opened his eyes and smiled when he was met with Gerard’s gaze. He nodded to tell Gerard to continue pushing. Gerard complied and pushed through that ring of muscle. Once he got past it he started to slide in easily.

 

Gerard couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped as he felt Frank’s walls wrap around him tightly. He was so warm and felt like heaven. If Frank hadn’t told him otherwise, Gerard would’ve sworn Frank was a virgin. He had sex with a few people and none of them were as tight as Frank.

 

A part of Gerard’s brain screamed at him that it was because Frank is still a child technically. Gerard panicked and stopped moving halfway in. Frank looked at Gerard and saw the look on his face.

 

“What’s wrong Gee?”

 

“You’re… you’re… you’re a… a _child_. You’re a child. This is wrong.”

 

“Gerard…”

 

“No Frank this is wrong. We should wait until you’re older.”

 

Gerard started pulling out but Frank wrapped his leg around Gerard’s waist.

 

“Please Gee.”

 

Frank pleaded with Gerard with his words and eyes. He had been waiting for a long time for this moment and now Gerard was trying to back out. He wondered what made Gerard have a change of heart so suddenly so of course he decided to ask.

 

“Why the sudden change of heart?”

 

Gerard blushed while he tried to put the words together in his head. He couldn’t find a way to say it that wouldn’t sound silly so he just said it plain and simple.

 

“You’re tight.”

 

Frank smiled and fought to hold in his laugh.

 

“Aren’t I supposed to be?”

 

Gerard looked down at Frank, since previously he had been looking anywhere but at the boy.

 

“I need to pull out. This is kind of weird to talk about while I’m…”

 

Gerard nodded towards his cock and Frank sighed. He took his leg from around Gerard and let him pull out slowly. Frank winced in pain when he felt the head slip out. Gerard let himself fall on the bed next to Frank and sighed.

 

“I never really thought about it but it seems the true reason I haven’t had sex with you already is because you’re a child.”

 

“Could you stop saying that Gerard, you make it sound like I’m fucking five?”

 

“I’m sorry but…”

 

“No buts Gerard. You have fucked my mouth, came inside of it, on top of me, all over me! You name it; we’ve done it, unless of course _penetration_ is being named. Now you come to the conclusion that I’m a _‘child’_ because I’m tight?”

 

“We should just wait.”

 

“Gerard…”

 

“It’s only two more years.”

 

“Gerard…”

 

“That’s not too long.”

 

“Gerard!”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Stop being a fucking pussy and just make love to me.”

 

Gerard looked at Frank and inhaled slowly before exhaling slower.

 

“Talk about pressure.”

 

“You just had your cock inside of me. You are not getting away this time. This was your idea in the first place. Let’s go Gerard.”

 

Gerard chuckled at Frank’s demanding face and got back up and over Frank. He picked up the forgotten lube from where Frank had tossed it at the bottom of the bed and poured some in his hand. He stroked himself back to his full potential and lined himself up with Frank.

 

Gerard knew Frank had a point. He was being entirely silly about this whole thing. They’ve done so many things, some of which would possibly be considered worse than penetration, and he was acting like they never done anything. Gerard was going to get over it all, once and for all. He wanted Frank and he wanted to please him so that’s what he’s going to do.

 

He pushed in and this time he went in a bit easier but Frank’s muscle still fought against the intrusion. He slid in a little faster than last time but slowed himself when he started going deeper than before. Frank’s face screwed up from the slight discomfort. It’s been way too long since he’s done this. He shifted a bit and focused on unclenching his tightening muscles.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yes… it’s just been awhile.”

 

Gerard smiled and kept still until Frank gave him the go ahead. Not too long after Gerard felt Frank moving himself on his cock. Gerard started moving slowly and sighed at the feeling.

 

“God you feel so good.”

 

Frank bit his lip and moaned at the feeling and Gerard’s words. He grabbed Gerard’s hips and pulled him in deeper.

 

“More.”

 

“You’re so insatiable.”

 

Gerard smirked at Frank but gave him what he asked for. He moved a bit faster but not too fast so that it turned into fucking instead of making love. Frank placed his legs around Gerard and held onto his arms. Gerard’s ears perked up to the sound of the music rising in the living room. Frank smiled at the same time Gerard did when they both heard the song that came on. Gerard used the music to move his hips until Frank spoke.

 

“Can I ride you?”

 

“Of course baby.”

 

Gerard pulled out slowly and waited for Frank to get up before laying in the spot Frank left for him. Once Gerard was settled Frank put his legs on either side of Gerard and reached behind him to push Gerard’s cock back inside of him. He closed his eyes and lowered himself slowly. He let his head fall back and moaned at the feeling that washed over him.

 

He felt so full and so alive with Gerard inside of him and here with him. Frank finally opened his eyes and looked down at Gerard as he started moving slowly. He placed his hands on Gerard’s chest and moaned each time Gerard would brush his spot.

 

Gerard held onto Frank’s hips and moaned along with him. Gerard pushed up with each downward thrust Frank gave him. He dug his nails into Frank and gritted his teeth. Frank felt too good to be true and Gerard couldn’t fathom why he’d ever been given such a masterpiece.

 

Frank’s favorite line of the song was coming up and it felt amazing that it matched this moment perfectly. Frank moved his hands from Gerard’s chest and placed them on either side of Gerard’s head. Gerard’s love induced stare captivated Frank and gave him the courage to actually sing the words out to Gerard. His voice came out more breathy and moaning.

 

“If I could tear you from the ceiling, I’d freeze us both in time. And find a brand new way of seeing, your eyes forever glued to mine.”

 

Gerard moaned and pulled Frank down into a kiss. Frank’s hips never stopped moving, and at the angle he was in Gerard hit his prostate dead on, repeatedly. Frank placed his head on Gerard’s clavicle and mewled out loudly.

 

“Ohhh!”

 

Gerard lifted up into Frank once he felt Frank’s body losing control. He held Frank’s body still and ground up into him, pushing his cock in deeper, and driving Frank insane.

 

“Ohhh, ohhh, _oh_! Ohhh Gooooood… mmmmm!”

 

Gerard could barely keep himself together with the mewling words spilling from Frank’s mouth. He knew Frank was getting closer to the edge and he was thankful because he didn’t think he could hold out much longer due to Frank’s noises.

 

_“Gee!”_

 

Frank held onto Gerard’s arms tightly as his harshly whispered words continued to slip past his lips.

 

“Oh _God_ Gee. I’m gonna cum. Oh God. Oh! OH! OHHHHHHHH!”

 

Frank’s body quaked as he started spilling between their bodies. Gerard felt Frank’s muscles contracting and he knew he wasn’t going to last. He rolled them over so that he was on top and started pushing deeper into Frank, ignoring the slippery mess Frank created between them. Frank whimpered loudly.

 

“Frankie…”

 

“T-that’s it baby. Fill me uuup.”

 

Frank’s body was still shivering under Gerard’s touch and from his thrusts. Frank’s words pushed Gerard and he lost it; physically, mentally, and emotionally. Gerard placed his head in Frank’s neck and let himself go.

 

“I l-love you Frankie! I love yooou.”

 

Frank gasped and held Gerard tighter as they both finished riding out their orgasms. Once they were finished Gerard pulled his head from Frank’s neck and looked down at him. A soft sheen of sweat was covering both their bodies along with Frank’s forgotten cum.

 

Gerard looked at Frank and Frank licked his lips. Gerard pushed Frank’s hair back off his face and kissed him softly. Gerard pulled back and smiled at him. Frank smiled back and let out a breathy chuckle.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Gerard’s smile grew bigger. He glanced over at the clock and kissed Frank.

 

“Merry Christmas.”

 

“Merry Christmas.”


	9. Won't You Think I'm Pretty When I'm Standing Top the Bright Lit City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i hope i haven't had you guys waiting too long. i hate doing that to my readers but i do have other things i have to do. if i could write all day i would. i wrote this while also writing another fic with someone (Helena  
> _Hathaway). you guys should check it out, it's called ***These Eyes Are Blind***. i think you guys would like it. it's her plot and idea but she wanted me to write it with her and i gladly accepted although i was against the plot in the beginning and you'll see why if you read it. 
> 
> okay so anyway, a couple of things happen here but it's mainly revolved around... *drum roll* Mikey and Adam. *gasp* i know right? no way because this is a Frerard. well it's not just a Frerard. if any of you have read my past works you know that each character / couple is as important as the main character / couple. plus this is Mikey so he's definitely important. don't get me wrong though, of course the couple of the fic is in it and there are parts centered around them. Sean even gets a huge part in it. i'll let you guys get to it. i'm rambling horribly.
> 
> P.S. there's an insider in here and i wanna see if my girls catch it. 
> 
> P.P.S. there's a line in here that Frank's said in real life. i wanna see if any of you catch it. :)
> 
> Chapter title from Taste Of Ink, The Used.

Sean and Frank knocked on Adam’s door and waited for him to open it. Not even a minute later the door was being yanked open and they were presented with a red eyed Adam. Frank walked inside and reached for Adam while Sean closed the door behind them. The house was dark because he was the only one home and he wanted it that way.

“Oh baby… how bad was it?”

Adam sniffled and wiped at his nose pathetically with his shirt sleeve. Actually it was Mikey’s shirt; Adam had kept it after coming back home from spending those three days with Mikey. It was now Saturday, December 27th. Two days after and he and Mikey had gotten into a huge fight. 

“Come here. Let’s go to your room so you can tell us what happened.”

Adam hiccupped and nodded. Frank took off his coat and scarf and handed it to Sean. Sean took off his stuff next and hung it all up on the coat hanger.

“O-okay.”

“Sean will make us some hot chocolate, yeah?”

Frank looked over at Sean and Sean nodded, already heading to the kitchen. 

“Thanks Sean.”

“No problem.”

Frank walked Adam upstairs and sat him on his bed. Adam pulled the duvet up over himself and brought his knees to his chest. He ducked his head down into the blanket and wiped at his eyes.

“I hate myself.”

“Don’t say that.”

Frank reached out and placed his hand on Adam’s knee and gave it a reassuring caress. 

“It’s true. He shouldn’t mean this much to me so soon. I shouldn’t care this much.”

Frank briefly thought back to when he had the same feelings about Gerard after only knowing him for such a short time.

“That’s how I felt about Gerard. You’re not alone. Those fucking Way’s just have a _way_ at charming themselves into your heart so quickly.”

Adam chuckled lightly and sniffed. He pulled his head from the blanket and looked at Frank sadly. 

“And pants."

 

Frank laughed loudly as Adam laughed with him. His laughter calmed down slowly and he began talking again.

 

"I swear sometimes I wonder what I am even doing. He’s so much older than I am. Maybe he was right about me being immature.”

“Okay stop right there… Gerard loves to call me immature but at the end of the day I know that he can be more childish than I am. So never bend to what he’s saying to make him feel better about the fact that you may just be acting the correct way someone falling would.”

Frank slid his shoes off and then climbed into the bed next to Adam. He wrapped his arm around him and placed Adam’s head on his shoulder. He carded his fingers through his hair like he had done for Gerard. Adam started crying again silently and Frank let him.

Sean entered the room with a tray and their hot chocolate on it. They each had their own mugs at each other’s house. Adam looked up when he heard the mugs clink together and started crying harder when he looked at his own mug next to Frank’s.

“What’s wrong Adam? I’m pretty sure you fancied hot chocolate a week ago.”

Sean joked and Adam nodded towards the mugs and it clicked for Frank.

“We had a little debate with Mikey the other day about who’s the best super hero. Batman was the topic and yeah.”

Sean nodded and sat the tray down on the dresser.

“I could switch the mug.”

“N-no… it’s okay. It would feel weird having a regular one when you guys have yours.”

Sean smiled and picked up Frank’s Batman mug and handed it to him. Frank smiled and thanked Sean. Sean then gave Adam his Superman mug and took his own Spider-Man mug. He toed off his shoes and then climbed in the bed on the side of Adam that Frank wasn’t occupying.

He leaned his head on Adam’s shoulder briefly and then sat back up. They simultaneously sipped their hot chocolate cautiously. Adam moaned his approval and Frank smiled at his satisfied closed eyes friend. Sean mentally congratulated himself and when he looked at Frank he knew he was doing the same.

“Are you ready to tell us what happened?”

Adam gave Sean the mug and then leaned his head on Sean’s shoulder once he was seated comfortably back in the bed again. He took a deep breath and nodded. Frank leaned on Adam’s shoulder and listened as he started to recount the events of the argument that morning.

***FLASHBACK***

Mikey came back from the bathroom and saw Adam sitting on the sofa with his mouth slightly ajar. He walked further into the living room and saw that Adam was holding his phone. He took it from him and read the text on the screen. Mikey sighed and sat down next to Adam. 

Mikey reached out and touched Adam’s thigh. Adam stood up quickly and stared down at Mikey. For a long time he just looked at him trying to figure out what to do. He’d never been faced with something like this in his life and he didn’t think he would be.

“Are you cheating on me?”

“ _My goodness Adam_ , no!”

Mikey stood up face to face with Adam. It was as if he sensed it, but he knew this would turn violent, by the look in Adam’s eyes. He didn’t want to be caught off guard; of course he wouldn’t fight Adam back.

“So who is that and why would he be asking you _‘when are you gonna come and give me some more of that COCK!?’_ ”

Mikey grabbed Adam’s hand as he took a swing at Mikey’s face. Mikey spun him around in his arms and restrained him. Adam kept wriggling in his arms and thrashing around. Mikey was having a hard time keeping him at bay.

“Adam _please_ calm down!”

“No!”

Adam kicked back off of the table and sent them crashing onto the carpeted floor. Adam tried to scramble off of Mikey, but Mikey grabbed him and rolled him over so that he was on top of him, pinning him down. Mikey leaned down and kissed Adam against his will. Adam struggled for a long while before giving in and opening his mouth to receive Mikey’s passionate kiss.

Adam moaned into the kiss and pushed up into Mikey. Mikey moved his thigh between Adam’s legs, rubbing it against Adam’s crotch. Adam moans again and turns his head to the side. Mikey attaches his mouth to Adam’s neck and sucks, moving his tongue slowly. Adam ruts against Mikey’s thigh, begging for friction. Mikey reaches down and moves his hand between them to pull down Adam’s pajamas.

If this would be the last time Mikey would touch him Adam was going to take it and enjoy it. He didn’t know what else to do but let it happen. His body was sadly calling out for Mikey, even through the anger, and he wasn’t going to deny himself the pleasure especially if it would be the last time.

Adam helps Mikey by shaking his legs out of the pants. Mikey wraps his long fingers around Adam’s cock and starts pumping him. Adam whines and slides inside Mikey’s fist, smearing the pre cum that already started forming, making Mikey insane. 

Mikey wasn’t cheating on Adam at all. He’s been faithful and this is indeed the first time. Mikey was known to get what he wants from where he wants. That wasn’t him anymore. He didn’t know why Adam changed him so much and so quickly but he wished that Adam would believe him when he is actually telling the truth. All his exes always believed his lies and now that he’s telling the truth he doesn’t get the trust he should.

Mikey lifts up and slides his sweats off his waist and kicks them the rest of the way off. Adam reaches down and starts pumping Mikey too now. Mikey takes his free hand and puts his fingers to Adam’s lips. Adam starts sucking on them obscenely, making sure to leave lots of saliva. 

Mikey takes his fingers out and reaches down to run those fingers along Adam’s opening. Adam relaxes to the soft sensations running throw him with each small bump. Mikey pushed one finger into him and started moving it around. Adam pushed down begging Mikey for more.

Mikey didn’t fail to give the boy what he wanted. He pulled his finger out and entered back in with two this time. Adam hissed and shuddered with the motion, rolling his hips slowly, and asking Mikey to move. Mikey started scissoring his fingers to stretch Adam more. Adam moaned and trembled when his prostate was brushed by Mikey’s delicate fingers.

“I want you.”

Mikey pulled his fingers out. He smeared his pre cum around his cock and then held his hand to his face to spit in his palm. He covered his whole cock with it and smiled at the hungry lustful stare in Adam’s eyes. Adam was panting and anticipating what was to come.

Mikey lined himself up and wasted no time in pushing into Adam’s love nest. Adam moaned huskily and threw his head back, arching so high up off the floor into Mikey. Mikey thrusts sharply into Adam as he watches the beautiful way his face is twisting. Adam opens his eyes and gazes off into the distance looking totally blissed out.

Mikey leans down and kisses at Adam’s chin until he moves his face down and connect their lips. They kiss passionately and move into each other. Mikey pushes his fingers through Adam’s hair and kisses him harder with more tongue. Adam moans loudly into Mikey’s mouth when Mikey’s hips take on that certain angle to hit Adam’s prostate.

“Miii-Miikeeeeey!”

“Yeah baby? What do you want me to do?”

Adam shook under Mikey’s thrusts and words.

_ “M-make m-me cum… Mikey! Make me cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!” _

Adam’s explodes between both of their bodies from Mikey’s consistent thrusts at his prostate, slickening up their stomachs and chest. Mikey can’t resist the way Adam’s clenching around him any longer and spills inside of him. Adam stares up at Mikey and then gets this look in his eyes. 

“Is that what you’re giving to him?”

Mikey looks at Adam in astonishment. Whatever sexual spell Adam was under was far gone now, it was instantaneous.

_ “What?” _

Mikey sits up and pulls out of Adam causing him to wince slightly.

“Why the _fuck_ would you say that?”

“You _know_ why!”

Adam stands up and cringes as Mikey’s semen starts sliding down his thighs. He feels disgusting now knowing that Mikey could have been doing the same thing to someone else.

“Who is he!?”

“He’s just a boy I used to mess around with! We stayed friends because we go to the same college! I would’ve never expected him to say that though! If I had I wouldn’t have kept his number!”

Adam pulled on his pajama pants and made a face at the wetness rubbing from his thighs to the pants. It felt repulsive for some reason now. Any other time he would’ve loved it. He loved when Mikey would leave him feeling dirty.

“I don’t believe you Mikey. I think you are having relations with him. I find that totally random for a friend to say. I mean you both go to the same college for crying out loud. How do I know you don’t fuck him somewhere on campus?”

“That is ridiculous Adam!”

“No it isn’t Mikey! That’s totally plausible!”

“Adam, what do I have to do to prove to you that I am telling you the truth?”

Adam shook his head at Mikey. He just couldn’t believe him. He wanted to like hell but he didn’t know Mikey that long and he knew how Mikey was. Mikey never hid that from him but Mikey told him that he was different. Maybe he wasn’t so different after all.

“If only it were that simple.”

“I thought you trusted me!”

“I _did_.”

“Past tense.”

“Yes… exactly.”

“You’re being immature. If you can’t trust me then maybe I shouldn’t be here!”

Mikey was getting angrier by the second. He shoved his legs back into his sweats and pulled them up hastily. Adam couldn’t believe he called him immature. He was on the verge of attacking Mikey again.

“Maybe you shouldn’t!”

“Fine!”

_ “Fine!” _

Mikey grabbed his keys off the mantle, coat off the hook, and waltzed out of Adam’s house, shutting the door harshly behind him. Adam collapsed to the floor and started crying loudly. Mikey stood outside of the door and listened to the boy’s heart breaking. He wanted to go back in there but if Adam wasn’t going to trust him then what would be the point?

Mikey walked away from the door slowly and walked towards his car. He opened the door and slammed it once he was inside. He hit his steering wheel once, twice, three times, and shouted. He stared angrily while gripping the steering wheel. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the one boy who was finally good enough to tame him.

Mikey started up his car and turned on his music. He turned the volume up way too loud for it to be ten in the morning. Mikey put on his glasses and stepped down on the gas. He was going to pay Clay a little visit for ruining his chances with a good guy.

Adam sat there crying and shaking. He was so upset with Mikey and not because of what he saw but because he let him get that close. Mikey made him believe that he was different and he made him fall quicker than he should have. He shouldn’t care this much about Mikey but he does.

Maybe he spent too much time with Mikey and that’s why he felt so attached. Maybe it was because Mikey treated him amazingly. Mikey treated Adam so good that he gave himself away to Mikey after only knowing him for a week. Adam made his last boyfriend wait three months before he got to have him and that ended a week after.

Adam knew he should’ve been more careful with his heart but for some reason Mikey got in there and was holding on. Adam sat there wondering why he’d let himself believe that he was any different than anyone else Mikey had been with. He didn’t think of himself as someone that could have a hold on anyone or anything spectacular. He knew he was nothing special so why did he let Mikey make him feel otherwise?

***END FLASHBACK***

“Wow Adam… I’m sorry you have to go through this.”

“We’re going to help you through it.”

“I trusted him. He told me I was different.”

Adam started crying again and Sean held him.

“Look, I know Mikey has the worst track record but I don’t think he’d purposefully hurt you. I can tell you mean a lot to him.”

“ _How_ Frankie?”

“I can just see it. He asked you to stay over with him for Christ sakes. Gerard told me he was shocked because Mikey never asked people to stay over. He would stay at their house so he can leave when he’s done with whatever they’re doing. Adam, you’re special. I’m telling you, you are. I just know it. I have that feeling.”

“I don’t.”

Sean sighed and looked at Adam.

“Look, I’m with Frankie on this. I don’t think he’d hurt you.”

“Why not?”

“Because you mean something to him and you keep him grounded. He’s been spending all of his time with you.”

“Okay. He still goes to school and that boy goes to school with him. He was at school last week.”

“Adam stop. You’re creating things that aren’t there.”

Adam shook his head and slid from between the two boys. He walked into his bathroom and closed the door loudly. Sean and Frank looked at each other and sighed. What were they going to do to convince Adam that Mikey was innocent?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerard held his brother’s head on his shoulder. He knew Mikey was really upset. He only ever rested his head on Gerard’s shoulder when his life was at a low point. Mikey had told Gerard everything and now Gerard was just trying to put the right words together.

“Mikey… I think you should go back. You should’ve never left him alone in that state. You should’ve been his shoulder even if you were the reason why he needed one in the first place.”

“He wouldn’t listen to me though Gee. I wouldn’t do that to him. I know how I was with people in the past but Adam is really the only one who has my attention. I beat Clay’s ass pretty good.”

Gerard shook his head at Mikey.

“Violence should never be the answer.”

“You’re one to talk _Blade_.”

“Oooooh, that’s a low blow Mikes.”

“Yeah, well?”

Mikey sighed and closed his eyes. It had only been about an hour and a half since the whole thing and he feels like it’s been months. He knew he was probably over reacting. Adam never said he was done with him but he could feel that Adam wasn’t going to be easy to convince. 

Mikey really liked Adam and more than he should have. Mikey was the kind of guy who didn’t like using titles because he knew he’d be cheating. Some people had the luck of getting a title but not the faithfulness. He’d get with them and cheat three days later; that was just Mikey.

Adam was different though. The first time they spoke on the phone Mikey had ended the call by making Adam his boyfriend; that was the first day they’d met. Every day after that Mikey texted Adam and called him every night. He saw Adam whenever he could and just had an amazing three days with him. Now everything was just crashing over one text.

Mikey didn’t know how he was going to do it but he was going to make sure that he kept Adam and be as true to him as he could. Adam was what he needed, just like he’d said the first time he laid eyes on him, and he soon found out that it was true. He would do what his brother said and go back to Adam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frank, Adam, and Sean all looked towards the door when they heard a knock on it. Frank got up from off of the sofa and walked over to the door. He opened it up and was shocked at who was on the other side.

“Hey Frankie.”

“Hey Mikes.”

Frank had nothing against Mikey. He knew that he wouldn’t do that to Adam. He could just tell. He had spent the past hour pointing out why he didn’t think Mikey was guilty of any cheating.

“Come on in man.”

Mikey walked inside and instantly let his eyes fall on Adam. He saw the hurt and pain the boy went through with just one little text. He never wanted to truly hurt him and sleep with someone else. Mikey walked over to where Adam was and held his hand out for him to take.

Adam grasped Mikey’s hand tightly and stood up. Mikey pulled him into a tight hug. Adam closed his eyes and let out a shallow sigh. He couldn’t believe he almost let an amazing guy go over something as stupid as an assumption. Adam pulled back and looked at Mikey.

Adam felt stupid about the whole thing. Mikey had been truthful with him from the start so why would he start lying now? Adam should’ve known to trust Mikey. Just because he lied to others didn’t mean he would lie to him. Adam looked deeply into Mikey’s eyes and knew he wouldn’t purposely hurt him.

“I trust you Mikey.”

Mikey smiled slowly and wrapped him up in another tight embrace. Mikey pulled back and kissed Adam softly but a little heatedly. They were already starting to breathe heavy in each other’s mouths. 

Frank stood up and gestured for Sean to follow him out. They snuck across the floor, grabbed their coats, and opened the door quietly. They exited without being detected by either boy. Adam pulled back and noticed they were gone first.

“That was very nice of them to come over and be with you. I know that should’ve been me consoling you. I was an idiot for leaving you alone and treating you that way. I should’ve had patience with you.”

“It’s okay Mikey. I think it was good that you left so they could talk some sense into me.”

Adam took Mikey’s hand and led him up the stairs. He walked into his room and then closed the door. He went over and sat on his bed. He looked at Mikey expectantly and Mikey started crawling on the bed between Adam’s legs. He took off his coat and let it fall on the floor.

Mikey pulled Adam’s pants off again and motioned for Adam to take off his shirt. Once Adam was done he lay back on his pillows and watched as Mikey took him into his mouth slowly. Adam hissed and moved his hips up into Mikey’s warm and wet mouth.

“You’re mouth feels so gooood.”

Adam was already whining with the slow drags Mikey was doing along his shaft. Mikey smirked around Adam’s cock. He was going to give Adam the best blow job he’d ever received. Mikey pulled off and put his fingers in his mouth and wet them. He pulled them out and stuck them inside of Adam with no warning.

_ “Ahhhhhhhhhh!” _

“Yeah baby.”

Adam panted and moved down on Mikey’s fingers as Mikey took him back into his mouth. Mikey worked his tongue around the muscle every way he knew how. He twirled his tongue fast and then agonizingly slow. Mikey drove Adam insane once he just started hitting Adam’s prostate. Mikey pulled off and whispered over Adam’s head.

“I’m sorry.”

Adam moaned and moved his hips up as Mikey kissed the head of Adam’s cock sensually.

_ “I’m so so sorry baby.” _

Mikey was moaning out his words and Adam was now shaking against the sheets on his bed. He looked fucked out and like he was going to be put into a looney bin. His body seized up and then he shook with his release. He let himself spill into Mikey’s mouth and grinned drunkenly when Mikey licked at the cum that slid out at the corner of his mouth.

“I forgive you Mikey.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What would you have done if you had seen something like that in Gerard’s phone?”

Sean sat down in his bed and put his head in Frank’s lap while Frank flipped through the channels lazily.

“I would’ve reacted the same way. I probably wouldn’t have tried to _hit_ him but I would’ve been very distraught.”

“Would you have believed him?”

Frank thought about it for a moment. 

“I guess I would’ve if I truly believed what was in his eyes. If he looked like he was telling me the truth and was on the brink of tears or something I would’ve believed him.”

“Hm… I don’t know. I think I wouldn’t have. We would’ve been at the guy’s house and I would’ve been whooping some ass. I mean… I trust your cousin but that’s just not something you’d want to see in your significant others’ phone. I’d lose it.”

Frank nodded and threw the remote down. 

“You’re right.”

Frank slid down in the bed.

“Everyone handles things differently but with each scenario it starts the same… not believing the person at first if ever.”

Sean agreed and moved his head onto his pillow. Frank pulled the duvet up over them and snuggled on Sean’s shoulder.

“There’s nothing on man.”

“I know. Let’s take a nap.”

Frank wasn’t about to object to that. They had been up all night on Friday and then were woken up early by Adam so they deserved a nap.

“Yeah.”

Frank snuggled in more and Sean kissed his forehead.

“Sleep tight Frankie.”

Frank smiled and dozed off along with Sean.

(Time Passes)

Sean reached onto the nightstand and pulled the ringing phone off and handed it to Frank. Frank looked at the screen and then answered groggily.

“Hello?”

“Hey baby. Did I wake you?”

“No, I just sound like a zombie on the regs.”

Gerard laughed at Frank’s comeback. He’s even quick when he’s tired.

“I’m sorry baby. I just wanted to invite you over to eat pizza and watch movies with me.”

“I’m kind of cuddled with Sean right now.”

“Hey Gee.”

Frank put the phone to Sean’s ear.

“Hey Sean. Wanna come over to my place with your best friend and watch movies?”

“Sure. I don’t mind being the third wheel.”

“You can cuddle him. I’ll hold his feet.”

“Deal.”

Frank laughed and took the phone back.

“We’ll be there soon babe.”

“Okay baby. Sorry again for waking you.”

“It’s cool. Everyone’s been doing it. Adam… you… it’s fine.”

“Oh yeah… that. Mikey came knocking on my door as soon as I started my coffee machine.”

“Mikey wouldn’t hurt Adam would he?”

That was pretty straight forward and Frank knew that Gerard could lie for his brother but he trusted that he wouldn’t.

“I will tell you this… Adam is the first person Mikey’s ever been faithful to.”

“How do I know he won’t cheat later down the line?”

“Babe… it’s not for you to know. It’s up to Adam to trust him with his heart but truthfully I don’t think Mikey would hurt Adam. I think he’d leave him before hurting him. He was pretty torn up about hurting Adam this morning. He even beat up the guy who sent the text.”

“Oh my God, really?”

“Yeah. I told him he shouldn’t have but he didn’t care. The guy hurt Adam’s feelings so.”

Frank nodded and yawned.

“Yeah. We’ll be there soon baby.”

“Okay. See you soon.”

Frank hung up the phone and sat it down.

“Let’s get something in my stomach before we go.”

“I thought I heard him say something about pizza?”

“Yeah, he did. That’s why I’m only going to make some toast. You know how weird my body can be.”

“Yeah, you do that. I’m gonna put on some different sweats. These ones bug me.”

Frank nodded and slid out of the bed to go make his toast. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed the butter from the fridge and the bread from the bread box. He untied it and pulled out four pieces of bread and popped them into the toaster. He pulled down the levers and pulled out two saucers.

Frank’s mother hated when he used saucers for his toast but he would always try to assure her that it was totally fine and normal. She didn’t see it that way and would make sure she always argued that with Frank. He still did it anyway and Sean’s mother never complained.

The toast popped out, bringing Frank out of his trance. Frank took out the toast cautiously and sat it on the two saucers. He took out a butter knife and started spreading the butter across the pieces of bread. Once he was done he put the butter back and he bread. He took the plates over to the table and sat down. He started eating his toast and let his mind wander a bit. He started letting the scene play out that Adam described as he and Gerard.

***IMAGINATION***

“GERARD!!!”

Frank stood there shaking with anger as he clutched Gerard’s phone in his hand. Gerard came rushing into the living room and looked at Frank like he was expecting a fire.

“What is it Frankie?”

“Don’t you fucking Frankie ME!!!”

Frank threw Gerard’s phone at him and it hit him in the chest. Gerard caught it and looked at Frank like he’d lost his everlasting mind.

_ “What the fuck was that for!?” _

“Who is that Gerard!?”

Gerard looked at his phone and read the text. His eyes widened and he looked at Frank with worry now.

“This is nobody… he’s just an old friend.”

“THAT YOU FUCKED!?”

Gerard walked over to Frank but made sure to keep enough distance between them. Frank looked like he did all those years ago when he was hurt.

“Frankie we…”

“Stop calling me Frankie, Gerard. We are not _friends_ or anything until you tell me what the FUCK that text is about! Did you fuck him!?”

“Frank yeah, but that was way before you.”

Frank sobbed and put his fingers in his hair. He tugged and turned away from Gerard as tears started falling from his eyes.

“Are you still fucking him?”

“No, I promise.”

“I don’t believe you. Why would he text something like that out of nowhere if you two are just friends?”

Frank pointed to the phone and looked at Gerard expectedly.

“I don’t know Frank…”

“YOU’RE LYING!!!”

“Frank I swear…”

“YOU’RE FUCKING LYING!!! YOU’RE A LIAR!!!”

“Frankie please!?”

“WHAT!? PLEASE WHAT!? BELIEVE THE LIES YOU’RE TELLING!? NO FUCKING THANK YOU! YOU’RE A LYING BASTARD!”

Frank walked away from Gerard and started putting on his shoes.

“Frank, where are you going?”

“Away from you, you scum bag.”

“Frank would you please stop talking to me like that; especially since I didn’t do anything.”

Gerard rushed after Frank as he walked to get his coat. He grabbed Frank’s arm and Frank spun around and pushed him back.

“Keep your filthy hands off of me.”

“Frank, you are fucking exaggerating! You don’t know what you’re talking about and you’re making yourself look like a fool! I promise I haven’t been cheating on you!”

“Fuck you! The only reason I would look like a fool is if I let you get away with lying and cheating!”

“Go through our texts Frank. Go ahead! You’ll see everything we talk about! He’s never said that!”

“Oh yeah, because phone calls are exempt!”

“I don’t talk on the phone with him! If you go through the texts you will see that he asked me why I never call him! I don’t want to talk to him other than the occasional _‘hey, how’s your life’_ summary! That’s all Frank!”

Frank stared at Gerard.

“How am I supposed to believe that you’re not doing anything with him after he sends you something like that?”

“Trust me Frank. I am addicted to you. You know that.”

***END IMAGINATION***

Frank jumped and looked at Sean wide eyed.

“What man? You don’t sneak up on people and tap them like that.”

“I’ve been standing here long enough to finish my toast. Thank you by the way.”

Frank looked at Sean’s saucer and sure enough it was empty.

“Sorry. Let’s get going.”

Frank stood up and headed out of the kitchen.

“I would kill Gerard by the way.”

Sean furrowed his brows and then smiled once he realized what Frank was referring to. He laughed and put the plates in the sink before leaving out of the kitchen.

“I’m sure you would.”

Sean grabbed his keys and headed for the door. He followed suit and put on his coat, scarf, gloves, and hat.

“Let’s go violent man.”

Frank laughed and opened the door for them to get on their way.

(Time Passes)

“I hate that you live so far.”

Gerard smiled and opened the door more so the boys could enter.

“Hello to you too baby.”

Frank smiled and took off his coat. 

“Yeah, whatever.”

Sean nodded to Gerard and took off his coat and gave it to Frank.

“This is a nice set up you have in here Gerard.”

“Thank you Sean.”

“You really are an amazing artist.”

Gerard looked at Frank and Frank blushed.

“Thank you both.”

Gerard smiled and Frank blushed deeper. Sean wasn’t supposed to let on that he praises Gerard when he isn’t around. It was just bro code. Frank rolled his eyes at Sean, unbeknownst him.

“So anyway… where’s the pizza?”

Gerard laughed and kissed Frank on his forehead. 

“My baby is always ready for the pizza.”

“Mhmm.”

Gerard chuckled and walked over to the sofa to sit down.

“It’s on its way. Come get comfortable.”

Frank went to join Gerard on the sofa while Sean continued to look at all of Gerard’s art pieces.

“Sean wanted to be an artist when he was younger.”

_ “Really!?” _

Sean looked at Gerard and nodded before letting his head drop.

“I wasn’t half as good as you are though. I gave up.”

Gerard leaned forward and looked at Sean seriously.

“Hey, that’s no way to look at it. If you’re not good you practice until you are. You never give up on your dreams.”

Sean shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“I guess.”

“Hey… I could even help you out dude. I have plenty of supplies, you could come over, and I could teach you a few things. I don’t mind.”

“I don’t know… maybe.”

Frank took off his shoes and folded his legs on the sofa.

“You should do it Sean. You really loved art and you were happy whenever you were doing it.”

Sean walked over and sat on the sofa with them.

“I guess I could give it a try again someday.”

The doorbell rang and Gerard jumped up.

“Pizza’s here!”

Frank clapped excitedly and went into the kitchen to get some paper plates. He walked back out with the desired number and sat them on the table. He looked at the soda and rolled his eyes. He walked back into the kitchen and got some glasses. Gerard was handing out the pizza when he walked back into the room.

Frank smiled at him and sat the glasses down. Gerard and Sean were talking about art and who their favorite artists were. Sean was smiling and laughing with Gerard and it made Frank happy. He was glad his best friend and boyfriend liked each other because they both mean so much to him.

Gerard smiled up at Frank and Frank smiled back. Gerard gave him his pizza and then they all sat around eating and drinking while talking about their art interests and their favorite types of art. They completely forgot about the movie. By the time they were finished eating Gerard had decided they would mess around in his art supplies.

Gerard stood up and gestured for the rest of them to follow him. Frank had never been in Gerard’s art room before. He knew where it was and everything but he just never wanted to intrude on Gerard’s personal work. They stared in amazement at all the pieces lying around and the supplies.

“Wow Gee, you’re loaded with art stuff.”

Sean ran his fingers across the art on an easel next to him.

“See, I could never do this.”

“You could and I’m about to start you on your way.”

Gerard grabbed his paint coat and put it on.

“I’ll have to get you guys some from my closet. I usually only use this one. Mikey rarely does art with me anymore.”

Gerard left out and made his way to get the coats. Frank smiled at Sean as he browsed the room. 

“Why didn’t he become an art teacher?”

“He says it’s still an option. He just wasn’t ready to do it right now.”

Sean nodded.

“He really should though.”

“I agree.”

“What are we agreeing about?”

Gerard walked back into the room and handed the boys the coats. They each took one and put them on.

“He says you should be an art teacher.”

“Yeah… someday.”

Gerard smiled and started gathering the supplies they’d be using.

(Time Passes)

“I enjoyed my time with you guys today.”

Frank smiled into the phone.

“We enjoyed ourselves more.”

“I doubt that. Like I said Mikey doesn't do art with me much anymore. It was fun to have that kind of company."

 

"Well I'm glad we could do that for you."

 

"Are you in bed?”

“Yes I am. I’m going to try and get an appropriate amount of sleep tonight.”

“You should definitely do that.”

Frank turned off his lamp and snuggled down into his bed.

“Are you in bed?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool. So what’s on your mind?”

“You.”

“Yeah? What about me?”

“I wish you were here with me. I got a little spoiled those three days.”

“I did too, to be totally honest.”

Gerard smiled and shifted on his bed. He looked over at the spot where Frank would be and put his phone on speaker. He placed his phone on the pillow he’d be using and pretended he was lying right next to him and talking.

“Are you still coming for the New Year’s get together?”

“Of course baby.”

“Good. That’ll be more time for us to be together.”

“Mom wants me home that night.”

“So we’ll get you home, as long as you’re at my house when the ball drops. I want us to kiss at twelve.”

“I’ve never had a New Year’s kiss.”

“Wow really?”

“My mom and dad but that’s it.”

Gerard felt bad because he’d had plenty and most of them were with Toby.

“Well we’ll be changing _that_.”

Frank grinned and then yawned.

“My baby sounds tired.”

“I am.”

“Okay. We can fall asleep together.”

“I’d like that.”

Frank sat his phone down and put it on speaker.

“Put me on your pillow like you’re on mine.”

Frank chuckled.

“Awe really?”

“Yeah baby.”

Frank turned over in his bed and put Gerard on his pillow. He closed his eyes and yawned again causing a chain reaction. Frank giggled when Gerard yawned.

“You sound cute when you yawn.”

“Yeah, you’re tired.”

Frank giggled again and then yawned.

“Shit. I’m sorry.”

Gerard finished yawning and dismissed Frank.

“It’s just yawning.”

Frank mumbled an _‘okay’_ and Gerard smiled. He knew he was falling asleep now. He couldn’t wait until the day where he’d be holding Frank while he sleeps every night for the rest of their lives. Frank would definitely be the person he marries if he has to stop this world in order for it to happen.

Gerard closed his eyes with a smile still plastered on his face. He knew he’d be dreaming of Frank as usual. He heard Frank’s small snores and giggled. Frank only snores when he’s super tired and Gerard knows that because he’s spent way too much time stalking everything about Frank. Gerard finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep with Frank on his mind and in his ear.

******************************************************

Gerard put out the cups on the table in his tiny dining area and rushed into the kitchen to grab the pans of pizza. He brought them out and sat them on his table with the cups. He checked the time on the clock that hung on the wall and started panicking. 

“Is the cake done!?”

Mikey came into the dining room with the cake in his hand and dropped it harshly on the table.

“Fuck!”

“Are you okay?”

Mikey hissed when he stuck his burnt finger into his mouth. That was definitely a dumb move on his part, along with touching the hot cake pan.

“I need some Neosporin.”

“Bathroom cabinet.”

Gerard picked up the oven mitts that Mikey had disregarded and slipped them on his hands.

“These are meant to go _on_ your hands Mikey.”

“Shut up.”

Mikey left the room in search of the medication. Gerard shook the cake out of the pan and it landed on his glass cake dish. Gerard grabbed the icing and started icing the cake. He made the cake especially for Frank since Frank said he’d like a ‘moist chocolate cake’ during one of their conversations.

Mikey came back into the dining area and dropped napkins on the table and a bag of chips. Mikey grabbed the chip bowl and opened the chips. He poured them into the bowl and the grabbed the bag of pretzels that was already on the table and emptied those out too.

“Thanks Mikes.”

“No problem.”

Mikey went back into the kitchen and grabbed the soda from the refrigerator and brought it to the table.

“Champagne?”

“In the top cabinet on the right.”

Mikey nodded and headed to get it. Gerard is an alcoholic but he is a controlled one. He could have a cup without wanting to drink the whole bottle. Which is why he had a drink when he first saw Frank perform and he’ll be having one tonight with everyone when the ball drops.

Gerard went into the kitchen with Mikey and got the champagne glasses down and took them into the living room and sat them on the coffee table. Mikey followed behind him and sat it down on the table with the glasses. He handed the cork to Gerard and showed Gerard his injured fingers.

“Oh right.”

Gerard picked up the cork and started the process of getting it open. There was a knock at the door and Mikey smiled as he headed towards it. He opened the door and smiled at the three boys.

“Here you go. Two boyfriends, unharmed, and still annoying. Now if you don’t mind I’m going to get to my annoying girlfriend.”

Mikey laughed along with Gerard and Gerard looked over at Sean.

“Thanks a lot for dropping them off. There was so much to get done here.”

“No problem. Have fun tonight guys.”

Sean hugged both of the boys and then left. Frank closed the door and looked over at Mikey and Adam after hearing Adam gasp.

“What is it?”

“He burnt himself.”

Frank took off his coat and walked over to Mikey. He took Mikey’s hand in his and grimaced at the blisters Mikey’s fingers.

“How’d you do that?”

“Fucking idiot didn’t actually _put_ the mitts on his hands.”

The cork popped out and Gerard smiled happily at his work. Mikey looked at him and scowled.

“Fuck off asshole.”

“I’m just saying.”

Gerard stood up and put his arms out for Frank. Frank rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly.

“Hey baby.”

“Hey Gee. I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

Frank pulled back and smiled up at Gerard. Mikey kissed Adam on his cheek and took his coat from him.

“I could do that Mikey, you’re hurt.”

“Would you look at that? You get one little burn and your boyfriend treats you like you’re incapable of hanging something up. I’m fine baby and I can still hang up a coat.”

Adam shrugged and stepped out of Mikey’s way.

“By all means, continue please.”

Mikey chuckled and put the coat on the hook.

“Oooooh Gee! Pizza!?”

“Baby you just had pizza not too long ago.”

“Shut it. You can never have too much pizza. I told you from the beginning that I love pizza.”

Gerard rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen while Frank grabbed the biggest slice of pizza and started eating it.

“I got it especially for you. I had to make it myself since pizza stores are closed.”

Frank closed his eyes and savored the taste. Gerard made the whole thing from scratch and Gerard did an amazing job at it too. It had veggies on it and the whole nine. Frank would surely be pestering Gerard to make more soon. When Gerard returned he laughed at Frank’s exaggerating facial expression.

“I take it you like it?”

Gerard sat the bowl of mixed vegetables on the table and then the pot of vegan soup. 

“I love it. This is _so_ good babe. I think you’ll be my pizza man from now on. Do you make deliveries?”

“Depends on how you’ll be paying me.”

Gerard smirked at Frank and Frank smirked back at him. He sat the remaining piece of pizza down and walked over to Gerard. He kissed him slowly and looked at him seductively.

“I’ll pay you however you want me to baby.”

Mikey looked over at them and shook his head. He wanted to laugh at how corny they are but he didn’t want to ruin their moment so he just continued to watch while Adam ate his pizza and watched with him. Gerard leaned in and whispered in Frank ear and Frank pulled back and feigned shocked.

“Oh Sir, I don’t think I could do _that_.”

Gerard winked at him and licked his lips.

“You don’t have to do anything but take it.”

Mikey decided that was all he wanted to hear. He walked to go use the bathroom. Adam was stood eating his pizza and still looking interestedly. He wasn’t bothered in the littlest form by what they were saying. He found it pretty entertaining.

“I’m pretty good at that. Maybe I could give you another demonstration.”

Gerard closed his eyes for a second; he was getting way too wrapped up in this. He had brief flashbacks I his head of him having sex with Frank. They hadn’t had sex again after their first time and Gerard didn’t think they would anytime soon but that didn’t stop him from wanting it.

“There’s _no_ _way_ I would object to that.”

“Well it’s not gonna happen while I’m standing here so cut it out.”

Frank and Gerard jumped and looked over at Adam. He laughed at them as he shook his head.

“You two are unbelievable man. You should see it. I’m going to record that shit one day.”

Frank placed his hands on his hips and looked at Adam condescendingly.

“And _you’re_ one to talk?”

 

Adam knew Frank was referring to the way he had sex with Mikey when they were supposed to be arguing.

“Shut up.”

“Yeah, I thought so.”

Frank kissed Gerard on his cheek and then went over to finish his pizza. He looked over and saw the soup and squealed delightfully. He went into the kitchen and returned with a stack of bowls and his pizza hanging in his mouth.

“Vegan soup is the best soup and Gerard is the best boyfriend.”

“Hold on.”

Adam put up a _‘wait a minute’_ finger and pointed it at Frank.

“Well they’re both Way’s so…”

Adam nodded and smiled.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Mikey!”

Gerard called out in the direction of the bathroom.

“Is it over!?”

“It’s over fucker now come start the music!”

Mikey came shuffling down the hallway causing everyone to laugh at him. The dance he did was indescribable.

“What do you guys wanna hear first?”

“Say Anything!”

Frank and Adam both requested and the brothers laughed at them.

“You two would’ve been a cute couple.”

Frank snorted and wrapped his arm around Adam’s neck.

“I don’t think he would’ve liked me much after the first week.”

“Ha… we still have next lifetime to find out.”

“I thought I automatically got next lifetime.”

“Sorry, he called dibs. I didn't know about the automatic thing. I can't go back on my word now.”

“Fuck.”

Frank kissed Adam’s forehead and let him out of his death grip.

“I guess you could always have Mikey.”

“Ew! Fuck _no_! Sorry bro but nuh uhn!”

“Ditto man.”

Adam and Frank laughed harder than they should’ve at the brothers but instantly stopped once the music started. They started jumping and singing along to the tune as the brothers stood there watching them and laughing. They could both tell that they were the luckiest boys in the world and they both knew the other was thinking it.

“I know.”

“Yeah.”

They went over and joined in on the dance party. Tonight was going to be one to remember just like all their other nights together.

(Time Passes)

_ “TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEEEEEEAAAAAAR!!!!!” _

They all shouted out and turned to each other to kiss. Gerard kissed Frank slowly and lifted him up off the ground. Mikey and Adam smiled into their kiss and held each other tightly.

“I love you Gee.”

“I love you too Pumpkin.”

Adam looked at Mikey and blushed. They’d never said that to each other and he knew they wouldn’t for a long time coming. However Mikey shocked him by pulling him into a tight hug and kissed his forehead.

“I’m falling for you.”

Adam stared through Mikey like he wasn’t even there. He had to be hearing him wrong. Mikey didn’t fall for people, that just wasn’t his style. What the fuck made Adam so different? It’s just one of those things that happen.

“What?”

“I’m falling for you.”

Gerard and Frank stood there in just as much shock as Adam did. Mikey leaned forward and brushed his lips along Adam’s.

“I’m falling for _you_.”

Mikey kissed Adam after that and Adam had a hard time reciprocating the kiss. His mind was a tangled mess and Mikey kissing him wasn’t making it any better.

“Why? What makes me different?”

“I’ve been asking myself that since I first bought you that hot chocolate.”

“Wow.”

“This is the part where you say _‘I’m falling for you too Mikey’_.”

Adam chuckled nervously and nodded. He couldn’t swallow the lump in his throat.

“I-I’m f-falling for you t-too Mikey.”

Mikey smiled and swept Adam up in his arms. Gerard and Frank smiled brightly at them. They looked at each other and shrugged. They giggled and Frank walked over to the radio. 

“Who’s ready to finish this party before we have to get out of here?”

They all chorused out a _‘me’_ and Frank pressed play on the radio.

“Is it worth it can you even hear me; standing with your spotlight on me? Not enough to feed the hungry. I’m tired and I felt it for a while now.”

Gerard poured the champagne into the glasses and gave them out.

“And won’t you think I’m pretty when I’m standing top the bright lit city?”

Frank sung the lyrics to Gerard and Gerard smiled and nodded. Frank took Gerard’s hand and started swaying with him as he sung the lyrics.

“And I’ll take your hand and pick you up and keep you there so you can see.”

They all stopped singing and commenced to drink their champagne.


	10. Back To School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am currently singing Straight To Video by Mindless Self Indulgence. 'all the problems make me wanna go like a bad girl straight to video. little darling welcome to the show, you're a failure played in stereo.' 
> 
> i started this chapter before i went to NY last week, but i wasn't able to finish before i left. anyway i still wasn't able to get out the 8,000+ that i usually write. i'm so sorry about that. i'm a bit stumped right now. there's really nowhere else i could've taken this chapter. had i did a time jump like i started to that only would've been 1,000+ words and a huge cliff hanger so i just stopped at 6,073. i'm gonna start jumping the time a little. it's time for the plot to come into play. so the next chapter might not be anything you're expecting.
> 
> in the last chapter no one noticed the line that i said Frank says in real life. the line was 'have fun tonight guys' spoken by Sean in the fic. 
> 
> anyway here's this chapter and again i apologize for it being shorter than usual. i suck right now. :(
> 
> Chapter title from myself. it fucking sucks. i just couldn't think of one right now.
> 
> P.S. i have a few other fics going right now. Protégé Moi (mine) is one of them. i have to edit the next chapters and then put them out. i may do it back to back. there's another called Extraordinary Boy (hers) with momiji_neyuki. there's also one called These Eyes Are Blind (hers) with Helena_Hathaway. that one is updated more frequently than the others. um... i feel like i'm leaving something out... OH! there's Kittens (hers) but that one is finished. i'm not sure when it'll be up if any of you are reading it. the last chapter i mean. that one is also written with momiji_neyuki. i have two one shots that i'm about to start working on. one is part of my friend's birthday present and the other is just one i came up with a few weeks ago.
> 
> P.P.S. i'll try my hardest not to take too long on the next chapter and to make it 8,000+ words.

Mr. Way smiled as he watched Frank get out of the car with Sean and start heading towards the school. It was the first day back after winter break and he wasn’t happy about it, other than the fact that he gets to see his Frankie. Mr. Way walked towards the entrance and caught up with the two students.

 

“Welcome back boys.”

 

Mr. Way said and they both turned in his direction. Frank smiled shyly and waved while Sean nodded.

 

“Hey Mr. Way.”

 

“Hi. Mr. Way.”

 

Mr. Way smiled at the way Frank was acting. At least he knew he still had a good effect over him. Mr. Way rushed forward to open the door for them and stood to the side as they both entered and nodded their ‘thank you’. Mr. Way entered and let the door close behind him. They all walked in a comfortable silence down the hall.

 

The hallway was basically deserted since Sean and Frank always get to school earlier than they have to. Teachers are usually in the office, lounge, or in class and other students are usually on a different floor at their lockers. Sean and Frank get to their lockers and Mr. Way continues on. He smiles back at Frank and winks.

 

“See you in class Mr. Iero.”

 

Frank let out a breathy chuckle and Sean rolled his eyes.

 

“You are too much boy.”

 

Sean put in his locker combination and took off his coat to put it inside.

 

“Oh shut up. My cousin has you on a string.”

 

“Yeah… whatever.”

 

Sean replied but didn’t object to it at all. He is madly in love with Roxanne and he wouldn’t try to prove otherwise. He’s been with her for a long time and he plans on marrying her when he’s finished high school. The only person who knows that is Frank.

 

“Ha! You couldn’t even deny it.”

 

Frank opened his locker and grabbed his books. He sat them on the floor and slid off his book bag and coat. He forces them into his locker on the tiny excuse for a hook.

 

“I could… but then I’d be lying.”

 

Sean takes his books out and sits them on the floor next to Frank’s.

 

“Did you do all of your assignments over the break?”

 

“Do you really think I would’ve been allowed out of the house if I hadn’t?”

 

Frank’s parents are very strict and Sean of all people knows that. If Frank didn’t do his chores there was no way he’d be able to go out. If he didn’t do all of his schoolwork he had better not even think about fixing his lips to ask about band practice.

 

“Yeah, you’re right.”

 

“How about you?”

 

“I did actually. Your cousin helped me quite a bit; the perks of having a girlfriend older and smarter than you.”

 

Frank laughed and looked down at his friend who was now on the ground.

 

“I actually have a teacher and didn’t get _any_ help.”

 

Sean laughed louder than he should’ve and slapped his knee. The irony was written all over that statement. I guess if you think about it that would be cheating by getting help from a teacher. Sure they’re there for school but at home you’re on your own. Frank is a smart kid either way so he didn’t care much about not having help.

 

“That’s rough man. You shouldn’t have put out just for that.”

 

Frank looked at Sean with a ‘please’ look and snorted while sitting down next to him.

 

“I had been waiting for him to fuck me since the first time I met him and that took longer than I expected. There was _no_ way I was holding out because he didn’t help me with my homework.”

 

Sean laughed again and Frank joined in with him. Sean reached inside his locker and pulled out his phone from his book bag.

 

“We’re hanging out with your cousin today at my house so be ready after school.”

 

“I’m always ready.”

 

“Not since you got with you know who. There’s always some surprise detention or car ride. You’re with us today. It’s been a long time and she misses you. It was her idea.”

 

“Awe, really? Well then there’s definitely no way I’m missing it.”

 

“Good.”

 

Sean sighed and let his head fall on Frank’s shoulder after he sent his text to Roxanne. Frank opened his book and started reading up on his history chapter. His teacher liked to surprise them with tests every Monday and pretend that it’s still a surprise. Frank knew this Monday would be no different.

 

“Pop quiz?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Sean nodded on Frank’s shoulder.

 

“I’m glad I don’t have that teacher.”

 

“The semester will change dude. You’ll be lucky if you don’t end up having him.”

 

Sean scoffed and shook his head.

 

“Don’t jinx me dude. I will murder you if I end up with that guy.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Frank was walking down the hall to his Science class when Bert came up to him all smiles and white teeth. Frank smiled back and walked into his class with Bert close behind him. Mr. Way looked up as both of the boys entered and raised a brow at Bert.

 

“I’ll only be a second Mr. Way.”

 

Mr. Way nodded and watched intently as Frank sat down and Bert sat down next to him.

 

“So my birthday is this weekend. Do you want to come to my party? It’s gonna be at my place and there will be plenty of pizza.”

 

Frank laughed and shook his head. Mr. Way would’ve laughed if this wasn’t the same guy who tried to get at Frank in the beginning. This was like déjà vu except now it is Bert’s birthday approaching and he isn’t asking Frank to be his date.

 

“I’ll have to check with my parents but I’m sure they’ll agree.”

 

Frank glanced over at his teacher quickly and then looked back at Bert. Frank knew he would have to get Gerard’s permission to go. Frank also knew given how Gerard felt about Bert it wouldn’t be an easy task.

 

“Okay cool and look, your best bud is invited too.”

 

“Okay cool. I’ll be sure to tell him about it.”

 

“Alright Frankie, text me and let me know.”

 

Bert stood up and patted Frank on the shoulder before heading towards the door.

 

“See you Mr. Way.”

 

Mr. Way nodded at him and watched as he swerved through the students entering the classroom. Frank looked at his teacher while taking out his books. Frank tried to give him a small smile but Mr. Way just smirked slightly and then stood up to write the notes on the board as he always did. Frank opened his book and started heading his paper.

 

“What’s up Mr. Way!?”

 

Bob entered the class and yelled out loudly. Mr. Way laughed and continued writing the notes. Bob walked to the back of the class and sat down heavily in his seat. Adam walked into the class next and rushed over to his seat to get started on his notes. Mr. Way only left the notes up for five minutes after he wrote them.

 

“Hi Bryar. I can tell you’ve had a successful winter break.”

 

“I sure did Mr. Way, how about you?”

 

“My winter break was perfect.”

 

Frank’s face broke out into a smile, he couldn’t help it. Next to him he saw Adam smile too and they chuckled a bit to each other. After they’d finished their drinks New Year’s Day they continued eating pizza and dancing around the house. It was pretty eventful and fun. All of them had agreed that they hadn’t had that much fun in a very long time.

 

When Sean came to pick them up it was one in the morning and the party was still going. Sean joined in on the fun and they got even crazier. They all ended up in Gerard’s art room and made a huge painting together. It’s now hanging over Gerard’s television in the living room. They didn’t get home until four in the morning and they all stayed at Frank’s place.

 

“Hey Frankie.”

 

“Hey Adam. Wanna hang with me and Sean today? You’ll finally meet my cousin.”

 

“Yeah sure.”

 

Mr. Way turned to them and gave them a small head nod telling them to cease the talking and they smiled before getting back to their notes.

 

“After we write all of these notes we have a surprise quiz.”

 

The class erupted into groans and shouts of disapproval.

 

“Hey! Hey! Everybody quiet! Get the notes done. The sooner the notes are done the quicker we’ll get to the test and get it over with.”

 

There were a few more groans before the class quieted down as they were instructed and finished getting their notes.

 

“This will be my second quiz today.”

 

Frank spoke up and rolled his eyes as he continued to look at the board and write at the same time. He was pretty good at writing while not looking and that’s why he always got his notes done so quickly. He didn’t have to look up and down; he just looked straight ahead and got the words down.

 

“Oh really Mr. Iero?”

 

“Yeah. My history teacher gives us one every Monday and still pretends it’s a surprise.”

 

The students laughed along with Mr. Way.

 

“Well that’s just stupid.”

 

Mr. Way replied and took his chair to the side of his desk to sit down. He picked up his coffee and began sipping it slowly. It was still pretty hot since he’d just run to get it from the teacher’s lounge before class started.

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

Frank finished his notes and sat down his pen. Mr. Way leaned forward and grabbed the stack of papers off his desk.

 

“Do you mind passing these out since you’re finished first?”

 

Frank shrugged and nodded.

 

“Sure, I’ll do it Mr. Way.”

 

“Thanks Frank.”

 

Frank took the papers and started counting off the recommended number for the first row and so on. Mr. Way discreetly kept glancing over at Frank’s ass. When he leaned over his own desk to give the papers to the kid that sits behind him Mr. Way choked on his coffee. Everyone looked at him and Frank gave him a worried look. Mr. Way waved them off and patted his chest.

 

“I just swallowed the wrong way.”

 

“Come on Mr. Way I know you’re better at swallowing than _that_!”

 

Mr. Way burst out into laughter with the rest of the class. When he finally started containing his laughter he spoke out to Bob.

 

“Because that was so funny I’m not going to give you a detention.”

 

He continued to giggle at the boy along with a few students scattered throughout the room.

 

“I’ll be here all week.”

 

“You will if you pull that again.”

 

The class laughed and Frank brought the remaining papers over to Mr. Way. Mr. Way took them and sat them on his desk.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Frank walked back over to his desk and sat down.

 

“Okay, so let’s get this done as quickly as possible, and then share some winter break stories.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Frank closed the door and jumped on Sean’s bed. Roxanne hit him in his back and he sat up quickly. He crawled away from her and sat next to Adam. Adam just laughed at them and took a sip of his soda. Frank grabbed Adam’s soda and took a long pull from it.

 

“Well geez Frankie. Leave me some please?”

 

Frank gave Adam back his soda and kissed his cheek.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Sean walked into the room and sat at the top of the bed. Roxanne crawled over to him and laid down in his lap.

 

“So Frankie, what’s been new?”

 

Frank shrugged and chuckled.

 

“Any shows coming up?”

 

“I have some but they’re not until next month.”

 

“Okay cool. Be sure to tell me so I can make them.”

 

Frank nodded and she kicked him in the leg. He looked at her and she gave him the _‘well’_ look. Frank reciprocated the look with a confused one.

 

“I’m confuzzled, what’s up?”

 

Roxanne laughed and hit him in his thigh. They made up that word when they were fourteen and bored in Frank’s mind. They may have also just finished their first blunt that night too. Sean has a cousin he scores from and it was not easy to convince him at all.

 

“Come on now, I see you glowing. I’m not stupid by far. Who’s the guy that’s got you looking like a pregnant chick?”

 

Adam and Sean started laughing while Roxanne smiled at him knowingly.

 

“Oh fuck off!”

 

“Come on man, spill I’m your cousin! I should’ve known first!”

 

“Technically no, because they’re both with me when I’m with him.”

 

“So it’s someone from school?”

 

“You could say that, yeah.”

 

“Hmmm… is he cute guys?”

 

“He looks good.”

 

Sean answers and Roxanne looks over at Adam.

 

“He’s pretty gorgeous.”

 

Roxanne smiled and beamed at Frank.

 

“So when are you bringing him by for dinner?”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Oh come on! Auntie and Uncle won’t embarrass you.”

 

“That’s not the point.”

 

“So what _is_ the point?”

 

All of the boys got quiet and looked anywhere but at Roxanne. She shifted and gave them a look. After they hadn’t said anything for longer than she liked she sat up correctly and looked at all of them.

 

“Alright, what’s going on guys?”

 

Adam looked at her and then looked away quickly. He didn’t want there to be any bad blood when they just met, he was steering clear of that; this is Frank’s matter. Sean kneed Frank and nodded at Roxanne. Frank looked at her and sighed.

 

“Look Roxanne, I am dating someone, and he does go to my school. I can’t bring him home to my parents though because… well you see…”

 

“Spit it out!”

 

“He’s my teacher Roxanne.”

 

Roxanne’s eyes grew wide and she gasped. She looked between the boys waiting to see if any of them were joking, she soon found out that this was no game.

 

“Frank, how could you do that? That’s your teacher!”

 

“He kind of just told _you_ that.”

 

“Now is not the time for your sarcastic bullshit Sean. Shut the hell up.”

 

Sean threw his hands up in surrender and Roxanne turned back to Frank.

 

“How old is he?”

 

“He’s twenty-six.”

 

“What the hell are you thinking!?”

 

Frank gets on his knees in front of Roxanne now.

 

“I’m thinking he’s amazing and I’m in love with him.”

 

“No man that would have sex with a sixteen year old boy when he’s clearly too old for him could be amazing. He’s a pedophile.”

 

Frank frowned at Roxanne’s choice of words.

 

“Ephebophilia.”

 

Roxanne turns to Adam and scowls.

 

“What?”

 

Adam clears his throat and looks at her nervously. He isn’t scared of her but she’s honestly scary right now. She looks like she is going to set the house ablaze with just her stare.

 

“That’s the correct term. Frank would have to be thirteen or younger for it to be considered pedophilia.”

 

“Does it look like I give a shit what the correct term is right now? My cousin is fucking a twenty-six year old man!”

 

Frank pushed her back and snarled at her.

 

“Would you quiet the fuck down? This isn’t something you can just yell at the top of your lungs.”

 

Frank knew the house was empty but that didn’t mean that someone couldn’t walk in on their conversation. They would be having dinner at Sean’s tonight after all. Sean’s parents usually came home early on dinner night at their house. Roxanne pushed him back and he fell over from his previous stance.

 

“Fuck you Frank.”

 

“Fuck you Roxy! Why do you care so much!? This isn’t your life, it’s mine! I know what I’m doing!”

 

Roxanne stood up and looked down at Frank with her hands on her hips.

 

“Oh do you now? What you’re doing is committing two types of crimes, or should I say he is. He’s sleeping with a minor and his student. What else has he done?”

 

“He hasn’t done anything Roxanne. He’s a perfect human being and you would know that if you got the chance to know him.”

 

“Oh there is no way I am meeting someone who’d stick his cock in a teenager that’s ten years younger than him. No thank you.”

 

Roxanne started pacing the room and shaking her head causing her long ponytail to swing back and forth down her back.

 

“Why do you keep assuming we’ve had sex?”

 

“Because I know you Frank! You love sex and if it isn’t penetration you’re having some other form of sex! I’m not stupid!”

 

“If you must know we’ve only had sex one time.”

 

“Why, because you can’t necessarily fuck him whenever you want? You can’t bring him over to your place and sneak him into your bedroom. You can’t fuck him on your parent’s couch because he’s damn near their age!”

 

Frank stood up and shouted in Roxanne’s face loudly.

 

“FUCK YOU OKAY? I DON’T NEED YOU JUDGING ME OR MY BOYFRIEND! FOR YOUR INFORMATION WE HADN’T HAD SEX BECAUSE HE WAS FUCKING SCARED BECAUSE I AM YOUNG! DON’T ACT LIKE HE JUST WALKS AROUND FUCKING CHILDREN OR SOMETHING ROXANNE! YOU DON’T FUCKING KNOW HIM!”

 

“I DON’T NEED TO KNOW HIM TO KNOW THAT HE’S NOT RIGHT IN THE HEAD!”

 

Frank pushed up into Roxanne’s face and she shoved back. Sean jumped up and forced himself between the two.

 

“Look Roxanne, just calm down. You’re being mean.”

 

“Are you seriously taking his side right now Sean?”

 

“Well he is my best friend and I’ve known him longer than you. That’s neither here nor there though, you’re being mean.”

 

“So because I’m speaking the truth I’m being mean? How are you even okay with this Sean?”

 

Sean sighed and put his hands on his head.

 

“He’s my best friend Roxanne.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I got that part.”

 

She placed her hands back on her hips and rolled her eyes at him.

 

“So I’m going to be behind him in anything he does.”

 

“So if he decides to blow up the white house are you going to go and get him the arsenal you dumb fuck!?”

 

“No!”

 

Sean closed his eyes and let out a long exhale.

 

“This is his life and he’s in love.”

 

“How are you even trying to justify this Sean? We are going to have children one day! Would this be okay if your daughter or son was fucking their teacher?”

 

“No Roxanne and I wish you would stop calling it fucking! That’s not the only thing they have okay. I have seen them together, they are meant for each other.”

 

“If they’re meant for each other then why couldn’t he wait for him then?”

 

“I’m standing right here and I’m the one who pressured him into it.”

 

Roxanne scoffed and made a face.

 

“Oh come on! He’s a fucking adult! How could you have pressured him into it?”

 

“He did Roxanne, trust me. You know Frank, when he wants something he gets it.”

 

“Well that’s just selfish. If you love him so much Frank why are you with him?”

 

Frank looked at her like she just fell and bumped her head.

 

“What?”

 

“If you love him then why are you with him? You can’t love him as much as you say if you’re putting his job on the line. You could get him fired or better yet… locked up! Then what… are you going to be visiting him in Riker’s!?”

 

“Fuck you okay!? Why should we have to wait for love because some assholes say it’s wrong!?”

 

“Frank have you lost your everlasting mind!? I guess it’s a good thing two males can’t elope because you’d just let them run wild wouldn’t you!?”

 

Frank scoffed and shook his head at her. This is his family and she is talking to him like he is some random guy on the street. There’s one thing to be against what he’s doing and there’s another to insult him entirely. Frank stared at her with tears filling his eyes.

 

“For your information I’m going to adopt. You’re supposed to be my family. Why are you saying such mean things to me?”

 

“I am your family Frank and if you know me you know I don’t sugarcoat anything. There’s no reason for me to.”

 

“There is… the shit you have said is hurtful Roxanne and what hurts even more is that you can’t even see it.”

 

Sean took Frank into his arms and shushed him as he started crying into his shoulder. Sean looked over at Roxanne and she just stood there shaking her head. She looked over at Adam and it was clear that the boy felt she was wrong too.

 

“Look… I’m sorry Frank for whatever I may have said to hurt you, but I’m not sorry for how I feel about the situation. It’s wrong and I’m not going to sit here and act like it isn’t.”

 

With that Roxanne turned and left out of the room. Adam stood up and walked over to Sean and Frank. He hugged Frank from behind while Sean continued to hold him from the front. Frank was now shaking with the intensity of his breakdown. He never expected things to go this way when he told her.

 

Frank hadn’t told Roxanne because he didn’t know how she would take it. He really wanted to tell her so when she asked about it he was kind of happy. Frank never expected it to escalate to this though. This got way out of hand and too many harsh words were spewed. Frank didn’t know if he could forgive her for this so quickly; if ever.

 

Roxanne didn’t just say how she felt on the matter she went as far as saying she’s glad Frank can’t have children with another man. She insulted his intelligence by saying he wouldn’t take care of them correctly. Just because Frank is gay doesn’t mean he’ll raise them to be gay. Just because he’s in a relationship with someone ten years older than him doesn’t mean he’s going to force his children to sleep with their teachers too. Frank would be a great father and he knows Gerard would be too.

 

Frank understands where she’s coming from but at the same time it pisses him off. He gets that he’s underage but it’s not like he isn’t old enough to consent. If Frank was fourteen or younger then he could see why she would react so angrily. If this is Roxanne’s reaction Frank can only imagine how his parents will react if they ever were to find out. There is no way he could let that happen.

 

Frank started panicking when he realized that Roxanne could possibly tell them. Frank knows she’s upset but he would hope that she wouldn’t betray him in that way; no matter how upset she may be. Frank knows they have a bond that’s more like brother and sister than cousins; he trusts her. She may be belligerent but she isn’t an idiot. She knows that Frank’s parents would probably kill him.

 

“Do you want to sit down?”

 

Frank sniffed and nodded while pulling back to wipe at his eyes. He has a headache now from all the shouting and crying; he just wants to sleep. Sean and Adam guided him to the bed and he laid down on it in fetal position. Frank’s phone started ringing and Adam picked it up. ‘Sir’ flashed on the screen and he smiled softly.

 

“It’s Gerard, Frankie.”

 

“He shouldn’t take it.”

 

“N-no, I’ll t-take it.”

 

“You can barely talk.”

 

“He’ll calm me down.”

 

“At least let me explain to him what’s wrong first.”

 

Frank nodded and Sean took the phone from Adam and answered it.

 

“Hey Gerard.”

 

“Sean?”

 

“Yeah, Frankie’s lying down right now. He wants to talk to you, but he’s a bit upset, and I know he won’t be able to explain why to the best of his ability; so I’m going to.”

 

Gerard was getting anxious now. Did something bad happen to Frank? Gerard was now sitting up straight in his seat and anticipating what was to be said.

 

“Okay Sean, what is it?”

 

Gerard sat and listened intently as Sean recounted what had just gone down before he placed the phone call. He was now happy that he did call; it was like he was supposed to. Gerard wishes he was with Frank to really comfort him. Gerard knew Roxanne was right in some of the things she said, but she was wrong to demean Frank. Gerard knows Frank is really down.

 

Gerard can even hear as Frank starts crying again while Sean spoke the hurtful words again. Gerard listens to every single word and sighs. For a brief moment he gets the urge to go over and get Frank but he knows he can’t just show up there. He also knows this is the night he has dinner with his family so he knew that wouldn’t be okay. Maybe he could sit at the end of the street with him in his car.

 

“Can I talk to him now?”

 

“Of course Gee.”

 

“Hey Sean?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks for taking up for him. You didn’t have to do that but you did. You’re a great friend to him and I’m glad he has you.”

 

“I’m glad he has me too.”

 

Gerard laughs lightly with Sean.

 

“I’m glad he has you too.”

 

Sean says seriously and he means it. He knows that this is against the law, but why now? In the olden times grown ass men were marrying and impregnating fourteen year olds and most times against their will. Frank made this choice and he can go back on it at any time if he wants to. Sean is behind him one hundred percent.

 

“Thanks Sean.”

 

“No problem. Here he is.”

 

Sean hands the phone over to Frank and lays down to wrap his arm around him. Adam ran his fingers through Frank’s hair and listened as he tried to talk.

 

“H-h-hello.”

 

“Hi baby.”

 

“I-I-I w-wish you were h-here with me.”

 

Gerard’s heart was breaking listening to Frank on the phone. He never heard him this upset before, not even when they had their disagreements. Gerard knew that was because he had never said anything half as hurtful as Roxanne.

 

“I know you do baby. Do you want me to come over and sit with you?”

 

“W-would you?”

 

“Of course baby. I’d do anything for you, especially something as simple as that.”

 

Frank smiled sadly and nodded.

 

“Okay. G-get here soon okay?”

 

“Okay baby. I’m leaving out right now.”

 

“Okay. Text me when you’re outside.”

 

(Time Passes)

 

Frank pulls on his shoes and heads downstairs with Adam and Sean right behind him. They all throw on their hoodies and walk towards the door. Roxanne walks out of the kitchen and looks at all three of the boys.

 

“Where are you guys going?”

 

Adam and Sean looked at her while Frank opened the door and kept on walking. Roxanne shook her head and sighed.

 

“We’re walking him somewhere real quick. We’ll be back in two minutes.”

 

“Will he be back?”

 

“When he’s done with what he’s doing.”

 

Roxanne twisted her lips and looked at Sean.

 

“He’s meeting up with him isn’t he?”

 

Sean nodded and Roxanne scoffed in disgust. She turned around and went back into the kitchen. Sean walked out and closed the door after Adam was out of the way of it. They both shuddered as the cold air hit them and walked briskly over to Frank. They linked their arms with his and walked down the block to get to Gerard’s car.

 

Gerard watched as the boys headed towards his car and smiled at them. Gerard admired how condoling they were to and for each other’s. They would be friends for the rest of their lives and Gerard could tell. They have closeness like Mikey and he does. He adores that about them immensely.

 

Gerard got out of the car and opened his arms and Frank rushed into them. Gerard held him tightly as Frank nuzzled into his neck and fought back more tears. Sean reached forward and patted Sean on the shoulder. Gerard nodded to both of the boys and they nodded back before turning and heading back to the house.

 

Gerard walked Frank over to the car and opened the back door. Frank climbed inside and Gerard followed closely behind. He closed the door briskly and took Frank back into his arms. He kissed Frank’s forehead and ran his thumb along Frank’s clothed arm.

 

“I understand what she was saying, but I love you so much Gerard. I don’t care if it’s wrong. I will never leave you for anyone in this world. Fuck what everyone thinks. We love each other and that’s all that matters.”

 

“I know Frankie, but she is right. What I am doing is horrible. This shouldn’t be happening so just try and understand a little bit more. I’m sure she’s trying to understand your side more right now as we speak.”

 

“It’s not just that. Sean told you what she said to me. She was evil for no reason.”

 

“At that moment she felt she had a reason just as you feel she didn’t. She was angry Frankie and people don’t know what to do when they’re angry so they spew things they don’t always truly mean. I don’t think any of those things she said was meant to hurt you.”

 

Frank sighed and snuggled into Gerard more. Gerard lifted Frank’s head and Frank looked up at him with innocent eyes. He could see how truly hurt he was. Gerard leaned down and kissed his lips softly. He pulled back and ran his finger along Frank’s bottom lip.

 

“I love you… that’s all that matters.”

 

“I love you too Gee.”

 

*****BACK IN THE HOUSE*****

 

“You were horribly wrong Roxanne. You should’ve never said those evil things to him. He’s your flesh and blood and you broke him down badly.”

 

“What he is doing is wrong! You’re really going to sit here and reprimand me but not him!? What is _wrong_ with you Sean!? I do not understand how your mind is functioning!”

 

Roxanne walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She sat down on the sofa that Adam was occupying. He tried to get away from the whole thing, but it was just following him around. Adam knew the only way he’d truly escape would be to leave, but he couldn’t do that.

 

“He’s my best friend!”

 

“So that makes it right!? I am your girlfriend!”

 

“You are, and we’re in love!”

 

Roxanne turned towards Sean dramatically and threw her hands in the air.

 

“What does that have to do with anything!?”

 

Sean dropped down in front of her on one knee and took her hand in his.

 

“We’re in love so why can’t you just let Frankie be in love!? You’re being selfish and not seeing this from his point of view!”

 

“Yeah! Because his point of view is fucked and nasty!”

 

Sean dropped her hand and stood up with an angry glare plastered to his face.

 

“You’re acting like the dude is twenty or thirty years older than Frank! Frank knows what he’s doing!”

 

“Clearly he doesn’t Sean!”

 

“Why because it’s not what you think he should be doing!?”

 

“Exactly!”

 

“Fuck you Roxanne!”

 

Roxanne recoiled like Sean had just slapped her. She couldn’t believe what she had just heard. In the entirety of their relationship Sean had never spoken to Roxanne like that and he surely never used those words towards her.

 

“So you’re picking something wrong over our relationship right now?”

 

“If you can’t be a little understanding of the situation for your own cousin then this relationship is wrong.”

 

Roxanne stood up and marched up to Sean and got in his face.

 

“Are you breaking up with me?”

 

Roxanne looked like she was about to explode. That wasn’t what Sean had meant, but if she didn’t reconsider her anger towards Frank he’d have to do something.

 

“I’m just saying that I never thought you’d react like this. This isn’t the Roxanne I know. The Roxy I know would be understanding and try to help her cousin out. She wouldn’t insult him and make him cry. Even if she thought what he is doing is wrong she would try to tell him that in a different manner.”

 

Sean pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly.

 

“I just think you should go home and give yourself some time to think about all of this.”

 

Roxanne pushed Sean off of her and stalked towards the steps to recover her shoes and phone from Sean’s bedroom.

 

“Fine. If you want me gone then I’m gone. Don’t worry about taking me home, I’ll call my friend Jason.”

 

“The hell you are, you know I hate him!”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Roxanne walked into Sean’s room and slipped her shoes onto her feet. She grabbed her back pack and phone and opened it up to place her phone call. She walked back downstairs and grabbed her jacket, hat, scarf, and gloves and started putting it on while she waited for the other line to pick up.

 

“Hey! Could you do me a huge favor Jason?”

 

Sean walked up to her and gave her a warning glare.

 

“Could you come pick me up from Sean’s house please? Oh I don’t want him taking me home. Yeah, sure. Everything’s okay I just need to get home. If you could help me with that I’d be grateful. Thank you so much Jason. You remember the way right? Okay see you soon.”

 

Roxanne hung up the phone and Sean shook his head at her. He rushed up to his room and slammed the door shut. Adam looked at her and she looked at him.

 

“You think I’m wrong too don’t you?”

 

“I think you should just try to be more understanding. No one is saying that you have to agree, just don’t hurt Frank in the process of disagreeing.”

 

Adam let her ponder that while he went upstairs to check on Sean. He opened the door slowly and poked his head inside.

 

“Knock, knock.”

 

“Come in buddy.”

 

Adam walked into the room and went over to the bed.

 

“This wasn’t what I was expecting when Frank invited me over.”

 

“Truthfully none of us were. I knew she wouldn’t agree, but I didn’t think she’d turn into the mother from Sister Act. This is a side of her that I never knew existed.”

 

“That’s because she was never faced with this kind of bombshell. You should try to understand that if you want her to understand for Frank.”

 

Sean thought about it and knew that Adam was right. Everybody just needed to sit down and understand for everyone else’s sake. Sean got up and walked downstairs. He walked over to Roxanne and held his hand out.

 

“Give me your phone.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Do what I fucking said Roxanne.”

 

Roxanne raised a brow at Sean but didn’t hesitate any longer with handing over the phone. Sean unlocked it and went to her recent calls. He redialed Jason’s number and waited for the voice on the other end.

 

“Hello? Yeah. You can turn your car around.”

 

Roxanne rolled her eyes.

 

“I can take care of my girlfriend I don’t need you to do that.”

 

Sean looked at the phone when he heard the next thing out of Jason’s mouth.

 

“That won’t be happening ever again if you both know what’s good for you. Good bye.”

 

Sean hung up the phone and handed it back to Roxanne.

 

“If you ever speak to him again you and I are over.”

 

“So now I can’t have friends?”

 

“Not ones that disrespect me and you’re lucky this is the only reaction you’re getting.”

 

Roxanne looked at Sean in total shock. She’d never seen this side of him. She stopped talking and just looked at him.

 

“We’re going to talk and try to understand each other. You got that?”

 

Roxanne nodded and Sean sat down next to her. Adam closed Sean’s bedroom door with a smile on his face. He had faith in the evening ending the right way.

 

*****BACK IN THE CAR*****

 

Gerard reciprocated the kiss Frank was now pressing against his lips. They worked their lips together sensually slow. Frank maneuvered himself in Gerard’s lap and held his face in his hands. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank’s waist tightly. He pulled back and looked into his eyes while rubbing his thumbs under Frank’s shirt.

 

“I think you should try to talk to your cousin now baby.”

 

“I will Gee. I just want to make you feel good for a little bit.”

 

“I don’t think that’s appropriate right now baby. I just listened to someone tell me horrible names that my boyfriend’s cousin called me.”

 

Frank nodded sadly at Gerard.

 

“You’re right. That was insensitive of me.”

 

“It’s fine baby. Besides you’re the one who needs to be taken care of.”

 

“You’ve already done that babe. I feel much better now.”

 

Gerard pecked Frank’s lips and smiled at him sweetly.

 

“I’m glad baby. Come on so I can walk you back to the house.”

 

Frank smiled and climbed off of Gerard. Gerard had never walked Frank to his house before or Sean’s. Frank knew it was because they didn’t want to chance anything. Gerard wanted to share this with Frank so that he could make Frank feel better. Gerard opened the door and climbed out of the car.

 

He held his hand out for Frank and Frank slid over and took it. He let Gerard guide him out of the car and turned to shut the door. Gerard wasn’t stupid enough to put his hands on Frank while being near his house, but he did walk as close as considered appropriate. They walked to the house in a comfortable silence, both sharing side glances and smiles with the other. They reached the door and Frank reached for the knob and opened it.

 

Frank glanced at the clock on the wall and then ushered for Gerard to enter. He knew it would be another twenty minutes before their parents were due back at the house. Sean and Roxanne were sitting on the couch and Adam had just walked in from the kitchen.

 

“Hey Gee!”

 

Adam walked over to him and hugged him since he wasn’t able to properly address him while Frank was so upset. Gerard returned the hug while getting daggers thrown in his direction from Roxanne’s piercing eyes. Adam pulled back and walked over to the recliner and sat down with his hot chocolate.

 

“I made you some too Frankie. There’s your mug.”

 

Frank nodded to Adam and then looked over at Roxanne. She stood up and walked over to him. She hugged him and he hugged her back tightly.

 

“I’m sorry Frankie. I still don’t agree with this, but I’ll keep my comments to myself, and I won’t tell my auntie and uncle.”

 

“Thanks Roxy.”

 

“We _are_ going to talk about this again though; one on one.”

 

“I know.”

 

Frank turned to Gerard and gestured to him.

 

“This is Gerard.”

 

Roxanne looked at him closely and then her eyes grew wide.

 

“ _This_ is your teacher!? The hot guy from the mall! Oh my God.”

 

Roxanne shook her head and put her hand out for Gerard to shake while placing her other one on her hip. Gerard accepted the shake and smiled at her.

 

“You’re Roxanne. I’ve heard tons about you and yes I remember you from the mall too.”

 

“I would’ve never thought you were that old.”

 

Gerard laughed and she rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“I know what you mean.”

 

Frank looked at the time again and interrupted them.

 

“The parents should be heading in soon. I think it’s time for you to go.”

 

Frank looked at Gerard and Gerard smiled sadly.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Gerard hugged Frank tightly and then kissed his forehead.

 

“Give me a call when you’re settled in.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Gerard smiled and headed to the door. Frank rushed ahead of him and opened the door.

 

“Good night guys. See you tomorrow and nice meeting you Roxanne.”

 

“Nice meeting you too.”

 

With that Gerard left the house and Frank watched him walk away. Gerard smiled back at him and Frank waved.

 

“Okay Frankie, it’s not the summer time out there.”

 

Frank stuck his tongue out at Roxanne and closed the door.

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

**************************************************

Frank woke up to the sound of his door closing softly. He peaked from under his blankets and saw Sean approaching.

 

“Don’t touch me. You already woke me.”

 

“We’re going to be late Frank.”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Seven o’ clock.”

 

“We have plenty of time.”

 

“We always get there early.”

 

“Well this day we’ll get there on time.”

 

Sean reached down and yanked the duvet off of Frank.

 

“What the fuck man!? You know I hate that shit!

 

“LANGUAGE!!!!!”

 

Frank’s mother called from downstairs and Sean started laughing.

 

“I’m sixteen now remember!?”

 

“It’s too damn early in the fucking morning!”

 

Frank laughed while Sean laughed louder.

 

“Both of you cut the shit!”

 

“Okay Dad!”

 

Frank and his mother answered at the same time. Frank climbed out of bed and pushed a hysterical Sean out of his way.

 

“Go downstairs and laugh. I’m going to shower.”

 

“Hurry up babe we have to go.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

Frank closed his bathroom door and Sean went downstairs to join Frank’s mother and father in the kitchen and eat breakfast… again.

 

 


	11. Back To The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile huh? Hey guys. I'm so very sorry for having you all waiting. I'm so tired, but I don't want to make you wait any longer, so anything that's supposed to be in italics... won't be. Haha! So here goes guys, I hope it was well worth the wait.

[](http://s325.photobucket.com/user/frankskeptsecret/media/fic%20pics/ttiyslwmteachergerard_zps335144a1.jpg.html) [](http://s325.photobucket.com/user/frankskeptsecret/media/fic%20pics/upclosefrnk_zpsa0cd656c.jpg.html)

 

“Hey.”

 

Mr. Way smiles softly and Frank tries to fight off the butterflies that are fluttering inside of him. Frank thought he would never see his teacher, well old teacher, ever again. He didn’t change much except he’s added a little color to his attire and he looks a little more confident. Frank suddenly feels silly in his presence. The older man has probably moved on and is doing way better in life.

 

Frank felt like he was just a little fling of the past. He didn’t want to try and sit here and pretend that Mr. Way still felt the same way he had when they last saw each other. Frank would never deny that he still feels the same for his teacher though. He still dreams about him and thinks about him constantly.

 

There isn’t a day that passes that Mr. Way isn’t on his mind. Everything he ever does reminds him of the teacher. His relationship with his parents even reminded Frank of his teacher. They haven’t been the same towards Frank since they found out about Mr. Way. They still love him unconditionally, but it’s just different. You can just feel it.

 

Frank stood there shifting awkwardly when he realized he had gotten caught up in his thoughts. He offered Mr. Way a smile back and looked anywhere but at the teacher. You would think Frank would be jumping up and down or doing something more than standing there like an idiot. He just doesn’t know what to say. He could start with greeting Mr. Way back though.

 

“Hi.”

 

Mr. Way could sense Frank’s hesitation. It was as if things changed between them. Of course they have, it’s been two years. Frank probably has a boyfriend his age and moved on with him. There’s no way Frank would sit around waiting for something that he wasn’t even sure was going to happen. Here they are though, standing face to face in the middle of a crowded school hallway.

 

If they were alone Mr. Way would pull the boy into a tight embrace and never let him go. He’d been waiting to see Frank again ever since the last time he did. The funny thing is the boy doesn’t even look different. His hair is a little longer and he has new gauges in his ear, but he still looks like the innocent boy he met and fell in love with. This was still his Frankie standing in front of him.

 

Mr. Way could feel the electricity between them. Nothing had changed at all. Their feelings for each other are still intact. The only thing was that Mr. Way wasn’t sure of is where they stand with each other. Frank could be involved with someone else and Mr. Way has someone that he’s been seeing.

 

Mr. Way didn’t know what to do or say. On one hand he really wanted to sit down with Frank and catch up on everything, but on the other he didn’t feel like he deserved that right. Had he not left Frank he would know everything that was going on. They wouldn’t be standing here not knowing what to do. Mr. Way wasn’t certain right now.

 

If Frank still felt the same way towards him that didn’t mean that Frank wasn’t upset with him. Frank had begged Mr. Way to stay with him. He begged him not to leave. When Mr. Way made up his mind to leave Frank begged him to at least write him or something, but nothing ever came in the mail, because Mr. Way never sent anything. Mr. Way wanted Frank to move on from him and fix things with his family.

 

Mr. Way would always be told that Frank had asked about him through Mikey and it would make Mr. Way sad. It broke his heart that Frank was still asking about him. It should have made him happy, but he wanted Frank to live his life. He didn’t want him hanging on and not making the most of life. Eventually Mikey stopped telling his brother altogether.

 

“I should probably get going.”

 

Frank stated after too long of an awkward silence. He didn’t know what to do and just standing there was getting them a few suspicious stares. Frank didn’t need that right now, he gets that enough from his parents.

 

“Could I take you to lunch or something? I just want to catch up with you.”

 

Mr. Way decided to just go for it. He didn’t want this to be awkward for them and he didn’t want them to act as if nothing happened. He wanted to sit down and talk with Frank. By the hesitant look on Frank’s face Mr. Way knew Frank probably had other plans about it.

 

“I don’t think that’d be wise. I have to get to class. This is my first day; I don’t want to make a bad first impression.”

 

“You could never do that.”

 

Frank shook his head and sighed. He didn’t have time for this and especially from Mr. Way. He was trying to butter him up and it just wasn’t going to work; not after all this time. If this was sixteen or seventeen year old Frank then he probably would’ve melted like snow on the first sunny spring day, but it wasn’t. Frank is nineteen now and he isn’t going to go about this in a love struck way.

 

“I’ll be going now.”

 

“Please?”

 

Mr. Way was desperate now. He didn’t care about the students in the hallway or anything. He’d been hoping to see Frank again and now that he had the opportunity he wasn’t about to let it pass him by. This meant a lot to him; Frank means a lot to him.

 

“Why? You could’ve met up with me long ago.”

 

Frank whispered and looked around nervously. He was getting heated and he knew that wouldn’t be a good thing. He straightened himself and created a distance between him and his old teacher.

 

“I have the same number.”

 

With that Frank turned and headed towards his first class for the day. Mr. Way watched him walk down the hallway and nearly jumped out of his skin when Mikey walked up behind him and tapped him on his back harshly.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“There’s no way I’d miss the reunion dude.”

 

Gerard looked at Mikey and Mikey smirked. Gerard grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hallway through the students trying to get to their classes. Gerard didn’t have a session this period so he pushed Mikey into his class and closed his door.

 

“You knew he would be here?”

 

Mikey nodded and folded his arms across his chest.

 

“I tried to tell you the other night, but you were in a rush to go out with that guy.”

 

“I just know how much you don’t like him Mikey so I was trying to get you two away from each other as soon as possible.”

 

Mikey scoffed and rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips.

 

“Where did you get that idea?”

 

“What’s his name?”

 

Mikey looked thoughtfully for a second and Gerard threw his hands in the air exasperatedly.

 

“See!?”

 

“It’s Scott right?”

 

Gerard laughed and walked over to his desk to sit down.

 

“It’s Louis, Mikey.”

 

“I-I knew that.”

 

Mikey said with a fake laugh and shrug.

 

“Then why do you always call him ‘guy’?”

 

Mikey opened and closed his mouth as he moved his hands animatedly through the air.

 

“Look, because I don’t like him.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Gerard picked up a stack of papers and started sorting through them.

 

“What’s your feud with him?”

 

“He’s not who you want. He doesn’t make you smile the way I know you can. You haven’t even tried to bed him and you’ve been talking for two months. You guys aren’t even boyfriends yet; you’re just ‘talking’.”

 

Mikey finished his sentence with an eye roll and quotes.

 

“I just want to take it slow.”

 

“Look, I’ve seen you take it slow bro and it never lasted this long. You’ve given the Hare enough time to take two naps and still win the race.”

 

Gerard scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“You haven’t had sex since Frankie and you’ve still to keep your hands off of the guy. He wants to jump your bones so badly and you pretend not to see it.”

 

“Oh please. Everything isn’t about sex Mikey.”

 

“I never said that, but he still isn’t your boyfriend. I have a boyfriend and you don’t. Shouldn’t that tell you something?”

 

Gerard shook his head and dismissed Mikey’s question and accusations.

 

“You could’ve told me some other time.”

 

“You were always busy with work or him so I just decided to let you see for yourself.”

 

Mikey sat on the edge of Gerard’s desk and turned towards him.

 

“Did he know that I work here?”

 

“No and surprisingly I’m shocked that you never knew he wanted to come to this college.”

 

“I always asked what college he would choose, but he never said a name. He just shrugged and would snuggle into me, and say ‘enough college talk’.”

 

Gerard gazed off like he was remembering something and Mikey made a disgusted face.

 

“Ew Gerard. Spare me the sexual memory lane gaze. Please?”

 

Gerard rolled his eyes and sighed, dropping the papers on his desk. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Mikey.

 

“He’s going to kill me.”

 

“You’re telling me. You kind of deserve it though.”

 

“I thought we were brothers Mikes.”

 

“We are, and in me loving you that mean always being truthful with you and you were wrong.”

 

Gerard let out a sobbing sigh and let his head fall back against his chair. Gerard didn’t know how he was going to be able to get Frank to see that leaving was the best thing for him to do. He knew he wouldn’t be able to do that though, because he hasn’t even been able to convince himself of that. At the end of the day Gerard knew he should’ve stayed around for Frank. He was just being a coward and running away.

 

Frank was the one true thing in his life and he just left him behind. Gerard thought back to the night when everything changed for the worst and sighed again. Frank needed him then more than ever and he just left. Gerard felt like an asshole for doing that to Frank. Frank didn’t deserve that.

 

**********FLASHBACK**********

 

Frank and Gerard walked hand in hand slowly to Frank’s house. Frank decided to give his parents time to calm down before going home. He tried to convince Gerard to just go home, but Gerard was afraid of what his parents might do, and truthfully… so was Frank. Frank had never been so scared in his life. Tonight would be a night to remember and not in a good way for either of the guys.

 

Frank and Gerard were out at dinner when Gerard spotted the principle of their school approaching their table; the fucking principle. Frank started panicking and looked at Gerard desperately. There was no way out of it and they knew it.

 

“Mr. Way… Mr. Iero. What a surprise.”

 

Frank chuckled nervously and swallowed loudly. He suddenly felt overheated and ready to combust. He wondered if he was as red as he felt.

 

“What brings you two here?”

 

“Dinner.”

 

Gerard answered nonchalantly and Principle Carter cleared his throat.

 

“Together? At this hour of the night?”

 

“The answer still remains the same Principle Carter.”

 

Gerard offered a polite smile and Frank just began to get antsier in his seat.

 

“Could I have a word with you two please?”

 

“U-uh s-sure Principle Carter.”

 

There were a few glances shot in their direction, and if Frank wasn’t in this situation he would laugh at how horrible those people were at being discreet. Principle Carter motioned to his wife that he’d be back and followed Gerard and Frank into the men’s bathroom. Frank stood there wringing his hands nervously with his head bowed. Gerard remained calm for the sake of both of them.

 

 

“You know this is against the school policy and law Mr. Way so there’s no reason for me to tell you this is wrong. All I want to know is why would you risk your job and freedom for this?”

 

Principle Carter gestured between the two of them and Gerard sighed.

 

“Because this is love.”

 

Principle Carter nodded and looked over at Frank.

 

“Mr. Iero, I will be placing a phone call to your parents as soon as you leave this place. If you’re wondering how that’s possible, I have my laptop with the student’s files on it.”

 

Frank turned pale and leaned against the counter. Gerard rubbed his back and sighed again.

 

“As for you Mr. Way you will quit your job and leave quietly on Monday morning. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes Principle Carter.”

 

“The reason I am not reporting you is, because I know this isn’t something you would do normally. You’re a good person and I don’t want your career severed and you behind bars. However, I will not allow you to commit this crime in my school. You understand don’t you?”

 

“I do Principle Carter.”

 

Principle Carter nodded and sighed.

 

“I’m sorry Frank, but this has to be brought to your parent’s attention. They have a right to know and have a say in this situation.”

 

Frank turned on the water and splashed some on his face. He felt like he was going to be sick. His head is swaying and his vision is blurring. Frank’s parents are going to kill him and he knows that. No matter how chill they are, they aren’t that chill. Frank was already kissing his freedom goodbye.

 

“Well, I have to get back to my wife.”

 

“Must be nice.”

 

Frank finally spoke up.

 

“Elaborate for me Mr. Iero?”

 

Frank turned off the water and wiped his hand down his face.

 

“It must be nice being able to love who you want and have a peaceful dinner with them.”

 

“Frank…”

 

“Forget it.”

 

Frank said and stormed out of the bathroom. Gerard followed after him and Principle Carter shook his head sadly. He did feel bad for the couple, but he had to do what’s right. Frank walked out of the restaurant without any of his things. Gerard paid the tab quickly and rushed out after Frank with their belongings in hand. Principle Carter opened his laptop and got started with his task.

 

So here Frank was unlocking the door and walking into the house with Gerard close behind him. Gerard looked around the house for a brief moment knowing this was the first and last time he’d be inside of Frank’s home. Frank’s parents weren’t in the living room, but Frank knew they were in the kitchen. That’s where they always talked to Frank about things so Frank took off all of his stuff and gestured for Gerard to follow him.

 

“Frank.”

 

Linda stopped speaking when she saw Gerard behind Frank and looked at Anthony. Anthony turned in his seat and looked at both of the boys in his doorway.

 

“You had the audacity to bring him into our home?”

 

Anthony spoke in a calm tone, too calm. Frank’s heart was pounding so loud he was sure every single one of them could hear it. Frank struggled to speak and Gerard touched Frank’s back discreetly. Gerard felt Frank shaking with fear and instantly felt like an ass. This is his entire fault; he should’ve never put Frank in this situation.

 

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

 

Anthony looked at his son sternly while he waited for an answer. Frank still couldn’t form a sentence or even swallow the lump in his throat. It was as if Frank lost all ability to talk or even think.

 

“I asked you a question Frank Anthony Iero! SPEAK BOY!”

 

Anthony hit the table and Frank damn near jumped ten feet in the air. He had never been more afraid of his father in his life.

 

“I-I-I d-don’t have anything to say father.”

 

“Well maybe your teacher here has something he wants to say.”

 

“Just, whatever you do, don’t hurt Frankie.”

 

“Don’t call him that. His name is Frank, and quite frankly I don’t want my son’s name in your mouth. God only knows what else of his was in your mouth.”

 

“Anthony!”

 

“No, Linda, it’s true. What have you been doing to my boy?”

 

“Daddy.”

 

Frank sobbed softly and shook his head at his father.

 

“Please don’t ask things like that.”

 

“I want to know what you have been up to Frank and I want to know now.”

 

“Dad please. I can’t say those kinds of things in front of you.”

 

Anthony shot up out of his chair and rushed towards Frank. Gerard pushed Frank behind him and stood in front of Anthony.

 

“Please Mr. Iero, please calm down.”

 

“You have been doing unmentionable things with my little boy and you want me to calm down!?”

 

Anthony looked at Frank and saw the fear in his son’s eyes. He can’t believe this is his same Frankie that’s in this incident in the first place. It’s unreal to either of the Iero’s. When they had gotten the phone call they had thought Principle Carter had to be mistaken. There was no way that their son would be doing something like that.

 

Here the evidence is, though, staring them right in the face. Frank held onto Gerard tightly and kept himself hidden behind him. Gerard put his hands up in surrender to show Anthony that he wasn’t up for a fight. He would never disrespect Frank’s parents like that. Gerard is better than that; he wouldn’t let them hurt Frank though.

 

“Could we all just sit down and talk about this?”

 

Gerard tried to reason with Anthony. He wanted the best outcome from the situation. Gerard didn’t want anything violent to happen and he didn’t want a screaming match either. That wouldn’t be any good for Frank or the family at all. It wouldn’t be good for Gerard either.

 

“What is there to talk about? How you raped my son?”

 

“Dad, he didn’t rape me. Please don’t say things like that. Gerard would never hurt me.”

 

“Is that what he’s told you? Is that how he made you crawl into bed with him?”

 

“Now that is enough Anthony!”

 

Linda spoke sternly and walked between the boys with her hands on her hips.

 

“We are going to sit down and talk about this like civilized adult. Does everyone understand that?”

 

Frank nodded hurriedly behind Gerard’s shoulder and Gerard just gave a small nod in her direction while still keeping his gaze on Anthony. Anthony was staring back at him over Linda’s shoulder.

 

“Do you understand Anthony?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I understand.”

 

Linda sighed and pointed towards the living room. Frank and Gerard turned and headed in that direction. Anthony trailed slowly behind his wife while staring at the back of Gerard’s head. Gerard and Frank sat down on the sofa while Anthony sat in his chair and Linda on the arm.

 

“How long has this been going on?”

 

Anthony’s looking at Gerard with such hatred Frank can barely believe that’s his father sitting there. He obviously understands where all of his anger is stemming from though.

 

“Since my birthday party.”

 

“What!?”

 

Frank’s mother screams and she places her hand on her heart as if this is truly causing her a heart attack.

 

“Where?”

 

Frank’s father asks in a low growl.

 

“Before he left… I-in the bathroom.”

 

Frank swallowed loudly and looked over at Gerard. Gerard took Frank’s hand in his and squeezed it comfortingly. Frank watched his father scowl at the movement.

 

“What else happened in the bathroom?”

 

Frank’s father continued to question him.

 

“Why do you need to know details father?”

 

“You just did anything with him at your party!? While your mother and I were in the same building, and in public!?”

 

Gerard sighed and shook his head. He felt so bad for Frank and he knew it was his entire fault. He knew he should’ve just let things go until Frank was of age.

 

“It’s my fault too. I should’ve waited for him. I know that, but Mr. Iero… I fell for your son the moment I laid eyes on him. I know you don’t want to hear any of that, and that you think I’m a freak, but it’s never happened before this. I was never attracted to anyone younger. Your son is just so mature for his age… I don’t know.”

 

“I bet he is!”

 

Frank’s father stands up and starts pacing.

 

“You’re grounded until you go to college. That means no phone, no band, no television, and certainly no Gerard.”

 

Anthony says his name like it’s poison on his tongue.

 

“But dad…”

 

Frank could understand his father taking away his electronics, but for him to basically take away his career and his love pains him to the core.

 

“There are no buts Frank. Your father and I will not tolerate that type of behavior while you’re under our roof.”

 

Frank can’t believe his parents are treating this like he committed a crime. Sure, Gerard did, but Frank didn’t commit any crimes. Love should never be a crime. He’s a sixteen year old that should be able to decide who he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

 

“You’re acting like I killed somebody. Behavior? You say it as if I’m cutting heads off chickens. What Gerard and I have going on has never interfered with anyone’s life.”

 

“It’s interfering with ours! Now you will do as your father and I tell you and that’s no more sneaking around with Gerard. And you shouldn’t come around here seeking to speak with him ever again.”

 

“I understand Mrs. Iero.”

 

Frank whipped his head around and looked at Gerard with wide eyes.

 

“What are you saying Gerard? You can’t leave me!”

 

Frank was now becoming hysterical. What would Frank do without Gerard in his life somehow? He won’t ever be able to see him in school again, so where else would he besides outside of school. Frank wasn’t about to let Gerard go without a fight. There was no way he’d surrender his love willingly.

 

“Mom, dad, you can’t take him away from me. Please, just think about how bad it would hurt me.”

 

“Did you think about how bad it would hurt us to know that our son we raised with great values and discipline has become someone we never thought possible?”

 

“Who have I become father? I am still Frank Anthony Thomas Iero. I am still your son! I still have all those same values and discipline. This doesn’t make me a bad person.”

 

Frank sobs and grips Gerard’s hand to his heart.

 

“We’re not bad people, we’re in love.”

 

“You don’t know what love is Frank!”

 

Frank’s father stands there with both of his hands firmly on his hips.

 

“How can you say that when I grew up in a loving environment? You and mother are the definition of love. Gerard and I are the definition of love.”

 

“How could you do this?”

 

Frank’s mother is directing this question to Gerard and he gives the most obvious answer.

 

“Love makes you do crazy things.”

 

“Get out of my house.”

 

Frank’s father advances towards Gerard and Gerard stands up and heads for the door. Frank chases after him and grabs his hand.

 

“Please don’t leave Gerard.”

 

“Frank stop acting like a pathetic child. You call this mature?”

 

Frank’s father grabbed his arm and yanked him back causing Gerard to fall back with them.

 

“Let go of him Frank.”

 

“You let go of Frank!”

 

Gerard shouts and Linda is rushing between the three men, pulling at their arms, and trying to get them to all let go.

 

“This is ridiculous! Stop it please!”

 

Frank’s mother finally got her husband off of Frank.

 

“What’s ridiculous is that no one cares about Frank’s feelings right now! No one cares about the decisions he wants to make!”

 

Gerard had magically found his voice and was using it. This isn’t fair to Frank, and yeah, sure, Frank probably shouldn’t be in a relationship with a man way older than him, and his teacher, but he’s in love. You can’t help who you love.

 

“His decisions have been the wrong decisions. He’s a child. He doesn’t know what he wants. He thinks he does, but he doesn’t. What about you Gerard? You’re only worried about yourself. Have you ever thought that Frank should be with someone his own age? All you saw was your ‘love’ for him and then you manipulated him into thinking he loves you too. You manipulated him into jumping in bed with you.”

 

Anthony placed his hands on his hips and shook his head at Gerard. Gerard looked at him like he’d just been slapped by the older man. Gerard never took advantage of Frank. Frank let go of Gerard’s arm and stepped in front of him, facing his parents.

 

“Gerard didn’t manipulate me into anything. I was the one who made the first move. I’m the one who pushed Gerard into anything we’ve done. We didn’t even have sex until two months after we got together.”

 

“You hush your mouth!”

 

Anthony roared and Frank scoffed and shook his head.

 

“You wanted details, right? Here they are! He didn’t want to have sex with me, because I’m young, but we did! We made love and it was incredible, because we’re in love!”

 

“That is enough Frank!”

 

Linda shouted at her son and Frank wasn’t anywhere near done. Before Frank could say anything Gerard spoke up.

 

“Frankie, don’t say anything else. Just listen to your parents. This can only get worse the more you talk.”

 

Frank closes his mouth and turns to Gerard instead.

 

“Please don’t go. I am begging you Gerard. Please don’t leave me.”

 

Frank’s eyes are watering and he’s aware of how he must look to his parents, and Gerard, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t want to lose Gerard.

 

“Frank… *sigh* we have to respect your parents’ wishes.”

 

Anthony and Linda both nodded at the same time.

 

“Well then I’ll move out.”

 

“You most certainly will not!”

 

Frank’s mother said sternly and Frank looked at his mother.

 

“I will. I can get a job somewhere, and I can get a small apartment, or something. That way I can live the life I want to, and with Gerard.”

 

Gerard’s voice snapped Frank’s head back in his direction.

 

“You can’t do that Frankie. You have to think about this rationally. You won’t find a job quick enough, and as much as I would love to, I can’t welcome you into my home. I would feel wrong going against your parents’ wishes.”

 

Gerard left out the fact that Frank’s parents could always send the cops over to arrest Gerard too.

 

“So you’re just going to leave me?”

 

“You have to focus on school. You have to focus on what you wanted in life before I came along. You can’t throw everything away, because of me.”

 

“What I want is to become a musician, and that’s being taken away from me. Now you’re going to turn your back on me after everything I’m losing? I will have nothing when you’re gone.”

 

“You have friends, and family Frank. It’s very clear your parents don’t want us together. I can’t go against them.”

 

“All this time you’ve been going against them. What’s the difference now?”

 

“They didn’t know before. I hadn’t met them before. I hadn’t been told to my face by them that they don’t want me with their son.”

 

“And you’re just going to accept that!? We’re in love Gerard! How can you walk out on me as if we never meant anything, and after everything we’ve been through together?”

 

Frank’s parents glanced at each other when Frank said that. What could they have been through? What went on between them?

 

“You’re looking at this all wrong Frankie. I want to be with you. You mean so much to me, but I have to let you go, even if I don’t want to.”

 

The tears were now falling on Frank’s face, and for a second Gerard could’ve sworn he saw Frank’s parents’ mood shift, but only for a second.

 

“Why?”

 

“You’ll never be happy. You’ll miss your family, and you’ll miss your friends. If you go against them then things will end badly between you all. As much as I wish they were on our side, they’re not, but I know it’s because they love you so much. I understand where they’re coming from. I can’t say that I’d be inviting if I had a child that was in a relationship with their teacher. I don’t know how I’d feel about that. I have to let you go.”

 

“No.”

 

Frank started sobbing loudly and shaking his head.

 

“No! No! You can’t do this to me! We c-can be f-friends! We don’t have to do anything. I promise I won’t try anything. I’ll be good! Mom, Dad, please?”

 

Linda turned away from Frank and started crying. She didn’t want to see her son like this, but it’s for the best, and she’s sticking to that. Anthony walked over to Frank and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“You need to focus on your life right now Frank. I know you don’t think you can do this, but you can. We raised a strong son, and you’re still that person Frank. I know you are. You need to be in order to get things back to the way they were.”

 

“If we’re meant to be, we’ll be.”

 

Gerard spoke softly after Anthony finished and Frank sobbed harder into his father’s shirt.

 

“Nothing needs to go back to the way it was. The only difference is that Gerard is in my life now. I’m happier, you’ve seen that. You’d been asking me for months, and I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t, because I knew this would happen.”

 

“It’s just not right Frank.”

 

Anthony let go of his son and looked him in his eyes.

 

“It’s not right. I know you’re happy, but sometimes the best things aren’t always the right things.”

 

“Love isn’t right?”

 

Frank shook his father’s hands off of him.

 

“You get to go to bed with the woman you love every night. All I’m asking for is to be able to communicate with Gerard, and I can’t have that, because it’s not right?”

 

“You’ll understand someday Frank.”

 

“I understand… I understand how people like me feel. When I was younger I could never understand why someone would date their teachers, or someone older than them, and I was on the parents’ side to separate them at all costs. Now that I’ve dealt with it firsthand I understand how it’s possible. I understand why people do it. I understand how you can love someone you shouldn’t.”

 

Frank’s mother walked over to him and took his hands in hers.

 

“So why can’t you understand how we feel?”

 

“The same reason why you can’t understand how I feel.”

 

Linda sighed along with Anthony and let go of Frank’s hands.

 

“It doesn’t matter anymore.”

 

Frank wiped the tears from his face and sniffed. He held his head low, ignoring his mother, father, and teacher being in the room. He pulled at a piece of string hanging from his shirt.

 

“Gerard doesn’t want me now anyway, so you’ll get what you want.”

 

Gerard’s heart ripped at the seams. He never wanted to make Frank feel like he didn’t want him, because that’s not the case at all.

 

“That’s not true Frankie. I love you so much. You know that.”

 

“No I don’t. If you loved me you wouldn’t be doing this right now.”

 

“If I stay with you the cops could be involved, and then I really won’t be able to be with you ever again. Is that what you want Frank?”

 

“I want you to be a man and stand up for our relationship.”

 

“I am Frank. I am being a man and walking away, because if I stay, I could be put into jail. We’ll never have a future if that’s the case. I told you, if we’re meant to be, we will be. I haven’t gone through this all by myself. You know we’re meant to be. We’ll be together someday, just not now.”

 

“I think this is over now Frankie. We all need to go to bed.”

 

Tears started streaming down Frank’s face again and he turned and ran up the steps to his room. A moment after his departure his door was heard being slammed by one pissed off and saddened Frank.

 

“I’m sorry about all of this.”

 

Gerard’s voice cracked and he turned to head out the door.

 

“So are we.”

 

Anthony spoke as he watched Gerard walk to his car with his head hung low.

 

“Did we do the right thing Anthony?”

 

“I think we did. Like Gerard said, if they’re meant to be together, they’ll be. Right now isn’t the time.”

 

With that the Iero’s went back into the house and closed the door.

 

**********END FLASHBACK**********

 

Mr. Way sighed and looked at Mikey. Mikey knew he had just finished remembering how everything happened. It was a truly sad moment for both the boys. It didn’t only affect Gerard and Frank though; it affected them all. Adam, Sean, and Mikey were all included in the pain of things.

 

(Time Passes)

 

Frank was sitting in his dorm getting his homework done. It was his first day and already the work was being piled on. ‘Welcome to college’ one of the professors spoke which caused all of the students to groan. Frank’s phone went off, and when he looked at what it said, he was embarrassed. After all this time he never changed his name in his phone, even after getting a new one.

 

It had been so long since Frank had gotten any kind of contact from him that he almost forgot how it made him feel. Frank’s heart is pounding in his chest, and his breathing has quickened, all from just one text. Frank opened the text after calming himself down as much as he could.

 

‘Can we meet for lunch? It can be anywhere you want. I just want to talk to you.’

 

Frank sighed and thought about it. If he was still young, he would’ve already been at the spot, waiting for Gerard. He’s grown up now, and he can’t help, but let his anger get the best of him. He begged Gerard and still he left him alone. Frank still remembers that night as if it were yesterday.

 

**********FLASHBACK**********

 

“Frank? What are you doing here?”

 

Frank didn’t say anything he just pulled Sean out of bed and down the stairs. He grabbed Sean’s hoodie and keys and they were out the door.

 

“I need you to take me to go see him.”

 

“Do you think that’s wise Frankie?”

 

“Please Sean. I just need to try one more time.”

 

Sean sighed and led Frank over to his car. They got in as quietly as they could and within a few minutes they were on the highway to Gerard’s house. Frank filled Sean in on everything on the whole ride over. Frank had only told Sean that his parents knew, and his phone was taken away once Gerard had left, as promised. So this is the only way he could talk to Sean, because the house phone was off limits after a certain time in the Iero household.

 

When they arrived Sean walked Frank to Gerard’s house. Frank took his time trying to gather his thoughts together. He didn’t know what he was going to do or say to change anything. When he knocked on the door Mikey answered.

 

“Hey Frankie.”

 

“Hey Mikes.”

 

Frank sniffed and Mikey pulled him into a tight hug.

 

“I’m sorry this happened.”

 

Frank pulled back and nodded.

 

“Now probably isn’t the best time. Gerard is pretty distraught, and your parents will be upset if they find out you’re not home.”

 

“My parents rarely ever wake at night.”

 

“Yeah, but things like this happen all the time. What if they want to make sure you haven’t run away?”

 

“It’ll only take a few minutes, and then I’ll be on my way.”

 

“Okay Frankie. I’m going to take a walk to the diner with Sean to give you two some space.”

 

“Yeah, call me when you’re ready.”

 

“I will.”

 

Mikey grabbed his jacket and gave Frank another hug before leaving with Sean. Frank walked through Gerard’s apartment and stopped at his door. He could hear sobbing and it broke his heart. Frank pushed the door open and Gerard’s head shot up when the door closed.

 

Gerard was shocked to see Frank standing there. They both looked like someone had told them their first pet had died. Both their eyes were red and Frank’s had a faint swell to them. Gerard wiped at his eyes and took in a shuddery breath.

 

“You shouldn’t be here.”

 

“I’m so tired of everyone telling me what I should or shouldn’t be doing. I’m here… for you. I’m not giving you up that easy Gerard.”

 

“You have to whether you like it or not!”

 

Gerard didn’t mean to raise his voice, but he needed Frank to see. He was making it harder for the both of them.

 

“Just go Frank! You’re making this so much harder than it has to be!”

 

“It shouldn’t have to be hard! Just fucking stay with me Gerard! That’s all I want! We don’t even have to see each other, or talk on the phone!”

 

Frank walked closer to the bed and stopped right in front of Gerard.

 

“We could exchange letters through Mikey… Adam or even Sean.”

 

“That can’t happen Frank. What if they snoop through your things and find them?”

 

Frank opened his mouth to say something, but Gerard starting speaking before he had the chance to defend his idea.

 

“Frank, you have to be mature about this. You have to respect your parents.”

 

Frank grabbed his hair and tugged on it. Why was Gerard fighting this so bad?

 

“I thought you wanted to be with me! I thought you’d do anything to keep us together! Why are you switching up now? Everything you told me was a blatant lie!”

 

They had been together for over a year now, and Gerard told him they’d always be together. Gerard promised Frank that if it ever came to this he’d stick by Frank. He’s taking all of that back now, and it’s crushing Frank.

 

“I know what I said Frankie, okay!? It’s not that easy once you meet the parents and they don’t want you to have anything to do with their son! I know I fucking promised you, and I’m going back on my word! I know that! It’s eating me up inside. I have been crying for hours, because of this, so don’t you dare stand there and act like I don’t care about you! Don’t you fucking do that!”

 

“If you care you wouldn’t be leaving me with nothing! You don’t love me.”

 

Gerard stood up, grabbed Frank by his hoodie, dragged him into his face, and screamed louder than he ever thought possible at Frank.

 

“I care! I fucking care! I CARE! I LOVE YOU AND I’M NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND LET YOU TELL ME OTHERWISE! IF YOU DON’T THINK I LOVE YOU THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!?”

 

Frank whimpered as he tried to hold back his tears. He’d never seen Gerard this angry, and the last time he raised his voice at him was before they even became an item.

 

“WHY ARE YOU HERE!?”

 

“BECAUSE I NEED YOU! I FUCKING NEED YOU! WHETHER YOU LOVE ME OR NOT!

 

Gerard’s features softened and he let go of Frank. Gerard started crying and pulled Frank into him. He squeezed him so tightly, knowing this could possibly be the last time he ever gets to touch Frank in his life.

 

“I’m so sorry Frank. I wish things could be different, but they can’t; not right now. Do you understand Frankie?”

 

Frank whimpered a ‘no’ and Gerard sighed.

 

“If we ever come across each other again, we’ll make it work. When you’re older, and no one can tell you what to do, we can make us work. We just have to be strong enough for each other right now. It’s not going to be easy, but it’s what has to happen.”

 

Frank just nods and sniffs.

 

“I thought we’d be together forever.”

 

“Maybe we will.”

 

“Can you… can you make love to me this last time?”

 

It hurt Gerard to hear Frank ask that, because it sounded like Frank had no hope in them ever being together again, but he knew Frank was probably right. They’ll probably never see each other again. Frank will go to college, and Gerard will go God knows where.

 

“Please?”

 

Frank adds after Gerard is silent with his thoughts for too long.

 

“Yes baby.”

 

**********END FLASHBACK**********

 

‘I have to get through with my homework. I’ll let you know if I’m up for it when I’m done.’

 

Frank hits send and before he can even sit his phone down it’s going off again.

 

‘Okay, whatever you want, I’ll be willing to accept.’

 

‘Okay.’

 

Frank sat his phone down and started writing again. He could barely focus on his homework now, shit, who was he kidding, he couldn’t even focus on his classwork. All that has been running through his mind is Gerard. The way he looked two years ago versus now. How beautiful he still is and how confident; it’s almost as if he wasn’t bad off without Frank.

 

Frank knows that’s not fair to assume, because he himself looks just fine, and he was miserable without Gerard in his life. Frank sighed and pushed his books to the side. He grabbed his phone, and called up Sean, making sure to put it on speaker. He walked to his unpacked bags to find something nice to wear. Whether Gerard had somebody new or not, Frank was going to make him wish he’d never left.

 

“Hello.”

 

“He asked me to have lunch with him to talk.”

 

Frank shifted through a few of his shirts and picked the one he liked best.

 

“And… what did you say?”

 

“I said I’d let him know how I feel after I finish my homework.”

 

Frank moved to his other bag that contained his jeans and opened it.

 

“But you’re definitely going right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I just know you’ve both been waiting for this.”

 

Frank stopped and looked at his phone.

 

“What?”

 

“I mean you.”

 

Frank placed his hands on his hips and scowled.

 

“What has Mikey been telling you?”

 

“Nothing!”

 

“You’re lying, and you’re my best friend!”

 

“I’m not lying! He’s been telling Adam, and Adam just passed it along. I didn’t want to intervene, because I knew you’d be seeing him again.”

 

“You what!?”

 

“Oh shit.”

 

“You fucking knew this whole time that he works here and you hadn’t thought to tell me!?”

 

“I have to go.”

 

“Don’t you dare fucking-“

 

“Bye Frankie.”

 

Frank heard the dial tone seconds later and sighed. Frank was going to ring Sean’s neck as soon as he saw him. For now he had to get back to the task at hand.

 

(Time Passes)

 

Gerard watched as Frank approached the bench he was seated on in the park Frank had told Gerard to meet him at. Frank had changed his clothes and Gerard had definitely noticed. Gerard couldn’t ignore how amazing Frank looked, but then again, from what Gerard remembers, which is everything, Frank always looked amazing. Of course that wouldn’t change now. Gerard had to school his face to look neutral and not like he wanted to do anything, but talk to Frank.

 

Frank was wearing a fitting pair of black pants, black and white Etnies, and a black shirt with buttons that buttoned up slanted and long sleeves almost covering his hands. It all seemed so simple, but it didn’t look simple at all in Gerard’s eyes. In fact, the shirt reminded Gerard of a jacket Frank used to wear that had a bunch of zippers on it, and zipped slanted. His face was clear of any make up, but that didn’t make much of a difference, because his eyes still shimmered in the sunlight. He looked absolutely breath taking, same as he did two years ago.

 

“I hope I didn’t leave you waiting too long. Adam showed up and we had to get some things situated in our dorm.”

 

“Yeah? It’s nice you have a friend to room with. It’s so horrible rooming with a stranger. I never knew you were going to be at this college. Adam never told me when we talked.”

 

“No one told me you’d be here either.”

 

Frank sat down on the bench, but inches away from Gerard, making sure to keep the distance. Gerard turned towards Frank and offered him a smile that Frank didn’t return. Gerard sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair.

 

“It’s nice seeing you again.”

 

“You too.”

 

Frank answered shortly and Gerard couldn’t help but feel his heart sink a little. This isn’t anything like he imagined it would be if he ever saw Frank again. Truth be told he thought they’d hug and kiss each other, go back to Gerard’s place, and get up to whatever they wanted. Gerard knew it was stupid and naïve, but it was the optimistic side of him shining through in those moments. He knew the smart side of him should’ve expected this.

 

“You look great Frank.”

 

“You don’t look bad yourself. You almost look too well.”

 

“What are you implying?”

 

“You wanted to talk?”

 

Frank ignored what Gerard asked and skipped directly to the point. He didn’t have time for beating around the bush, and if Gerard remembered anything about Frank it should’ve been that he gets straight to the punch.

 

“How are you?”

 

“I’m in college aren’t I? I did what you wanted. Happy? Can I go now?”

 

Gerard sighed and looked out in the distance. The park was fairly empty, save for a couple running about with their children.

 

“I am. Had you not I probably wouldn’t be sitting here with you right now.”

 

“Yeah, well that would’ve been your fault too.”

 

Gerard sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“I just wanted to apologize.”

 

“Some things never change.”

 

Gerard knew Frank was referring back to all the times Gerard had to say sorry for something he’d done or said to Frank in the past. It made him feel stupid and ashamed, but he moved the feelings aside.

 

“I shouldn’t have left you the way I did. I regretted it every single day… including now. I should’ve at least sent you letters, but after I had left I didn’t think you’d want that.”

 

Frank scoffed and rolled his eyes. He kept his gaze off in the distance so he didn’t have to look in Gerard’s eyes. He knew if he did he’d be trapped. Frank could never resist Gerard’s eyes, and they were always the reason he forgave him so quickly in the past, so he’s just keeping his attention elsewhere. Frank could feel Gerard’s eyes burning a hole through him though.

 

“Look, that’s not good enough. If you didn’t think I would want that all you had to do was have Mikey, Adam, or Sean ask me. You could’ve written the letter and asked yourself. You didn’t do either of those things so that leads me to believe that you couldn’t have regretted it that much.”

 

Frank had a very valid point and Gerard couldn’t argue against that.

 

“I was a coward. I was afraid of what you might say. If you would’ve rejected me, I wouldn’t have known what to do.”

 

Frank chuckled and shook his head. He was so over this and it had just begun.

 

“Is that all Professor Way?”

 

Gerard was shocked by the formal address, but he didn’t say anything about it.

 

“I just wanted to talk.”

 

“And we’ve done that.”

 

“Yeah… but I did offer you lunch.”

 

Gerard started fumbling for a bag next to the bench that Frank hadn’t noticed until just then.

 

“I made you something.”

 

Gerard grabbed the foil out of his bag and handed it to Frank. Frank stared at it, but didn’t take it.

 

“It’s not going to bite you. That’s more of what you’re supposed to do. Here… take it.”

 

Frank sighed and took the foil from Gerard. He opened it and smiled a little. It was a piece of pizza, like the one Gerard had made for him on New Year’s Day. Memories came rushing back to Frank and suddenly he didn’t want to be around Gerard anymore. Frank wanted to be back in his dorm, crying, because he had missed Gerard so much, and this one little thing caused so much pain in Frank’s heart.

 

“You didn’t have to…”

 

Frank trailed off, playing with a small piece of the foil.

 

“I wanted to. I just remembered how much you loved it when I made it for you in the past.”

 

Gerard noticed the look on Frank’s face and instantly regretted it. He looked as if someone had shot him right in the heart.

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

Gerard was cut off by his phone ringing. Gerard pulled it from his pocket and wished it was anyone else, but him while he was with Frank.

 

“It’ll be quick.”

 

Frank waved dismissively and opened the foil back up. He took a small piece off his pizza and popped it in his mouth. It was still as good as he remembered.

 

“Hello. Yes. I’m sorry for cancelling, something came up. An old friend came to town.”

 

Frank side eyed Gerard when he said that, but didn’t say anything.

 

“Yeah. I’ll see you then. Okay. Bye.”

 

“Boyfriend?”

 

Frank asked as soon as Gerard hung up.

 

“I’m sorry, that was rude of me.”

 

“No, it’s okay. He’s… someone I’ve been talking to for two months now.”

 

“But he’s not your boyfriend?”

 

“No.”

 

Frank didn’t know what to make of that.

 

“You didn’t have to cancel on account of me.”

 

“I know that, but I wanted to.”

 

“You called me an old friend.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Glad to know that’s all you think of me.”

 

“That’s not all I think of you, but he wouldn’t have been too happy knowing I blew him off for an ex.”

 

“Well that’s new. You’ve turned into a liar.”

 

Gerard gasped and screwed up his face.

 

“I’m not a liar. I just didn’t tell him the whole truth.”

 

“I guess. Maybe I should go. I don’t want your boyfriend to be upset if he finds out the whole truth.”

 

“Please don’t go.”

 

Frank stands up and Gerard reciprocates the action.

 

“I don’t want you to go.”

 

Frank turns to Gerard and smiles sadly.

 

“I know the feeling.”

 

Gerard looks like he’s on the verge of tears, and Frank has to look away, because he can’t take that look in his eyes. Frank places his hand on Gerard’s shoulder to say bye but Gerard reaches up and places his hand on top of Frank’s. Frank looks at Gerard, really looks at him, for the first time that evening.

 

Frank feels everything he’s ever felt for Gerard come rushing back to the surface. Gerard closes his eyes for a moment and inhales deeply and lets it out slowly. He opens his eyes, and he looks at Frank, and Frank’s already looking at him. Gerard takes Frank’s hand off his shoulder and holds it in his. Frank looks at their intertwined hands, but only briefly, because before he knew what was happening Gerard had pulled him into a hug.

 

Gerard held Frank as tight as humanly possible, and if Frank could breathe to complain he wouldn’t. Frank laid his head on his chest and sighed. Gerard felt like a creep for doing it, but he inhaled Frank’s scent, and if Frank wasn’t holding him he would’ve collapsed. It’s something so simple, just his scent, and Gerard wants to be locked away with him from the rest of the world.

 

At that moment Gerard had an epiphany about why he hadn’t made Louis his boyfriend yet, but he would keep that to himself. There’s no telling if Frank would even want him back, so Gerard’s not going to jump the gun. Gerard knows he doesn’t really deserve him back anyway. Frank sighs again and Gerard smiles. He missed being close to Frank more than anything.

 

“I missed you so much Frankie.”

 

Frank’s breath caught in his throat. Gerard’s still the best person to ever call him that, and he said he missed him. Frank could feel it, but to hear Gerard say it meant so much.

 

“I missed you too.”

 

Gerard pulled back and looked Frank in his eyes. Gerard smiled and pushed a piece of Frank’s hair behind his ear. It’s longer than it was before, but still swoops in his face. Frank is still as beautiful as the first time Gerard laid eyes on him.

 

“I know… so are you.”

 

Frank spoke and Gerard’s smile grew wider, because Frank knew exactly what Gerard was thinking, and he thought the same. Frank held up the pizza in his hand and smiled.

 

“Thanks for the pizza. It’s still as good as I remember.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Frank backed away from Gerard slowly with a sad look in his eyes. He didn't want to leave Gerard again, but he didn't feel comfortable knowing Gerard was involved with someone else. Surely they'd kissed, or other things that Frank just doesn't want to think about, so he's going to do the right thing and distance himself from Gerard. No matter how much it hurts him right now. Frank finally has Gerard back in his life, but Gerard didn't wait for Frank, like Frank had waited for Gerard. Frank wasn't sure if they could be friends, at least not right now, but maybe in the future. For now Frank is going to do the right thing and walk away like Gerard had done two years ago.

 

“I’m glad to see you were able to start moving on. I hope it works out for you.”

 

“Frankie…”

 

“See you around Professor Way.”

 

With that Frank was walking away from Gerard. Gerard didn’t know what to do, or say, so he just stayed there staring at Frank as he slowly disappeared into the distance. At that moment he didn’t know where he wanted to go with his life, but he knew he wanted Frank in it, whether as friends or something more.


	12. Lips That Felt Just Like The Inside Of A Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided not to slack on this as bad as I did the last time. So here's the update way faster than the last one. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Chapter title from California King Bed by Rihanna.

It’s been one week since Frank has been going to college. All his life has consisted of is homework, Adam, and glances in Professor Way’s direction whenever they crossed paths in the hallway. The two of them hadn’t spoken besides the occasional ‘hi’ or nod in the other’s direction, and it was always Professor Way who initiated it. If it were up to Frank he’d avoid Professor Way at all costs, because honestly it hurt too bad to see him.

Frank never dreamt that he’d be avoiding Professor Way in any way, shape, or form, in his life. It’s funny how things change. Frank had always thought they’d be right back together if they ever ran into each other again, but that turned out to be a lie too. Professor Way hadn’t waited for Frank. Frank resigned himself to thinking he wasn’t worth being waited for.

Every night Adam had to reassure Frank that that wasn’t the case, and every night Frank cried himself to sleep, because it was the case. No matter what anyone said the evidence was right there. Professor Way had someone else he was engaging with and that clearly means Frank wasn’t worth waiting for. Adam always argued that the guy, who Frank learned is named Louis, (such an ugly name if you asked him), isn’t exactly Professor Way’s boyfriend. That doesn’t make any difference to Frank though; Professor Way was trying to move on.

Everything Frank thought he knew and wanted all turned out to just be something that couldn’t happen. Yeah, sure, Frank could meet up with Professor Way, and tell him how he truly feels, but the fear of being rejected is too great. Frank remembers how he felt when he was younger and Professor Way had rejected him; he didn’t want a repeat of that. If Professor Way rejected him when he was single, he’d definitely reject him now that he’s involved. You could say Frank’s being a coward, but really he’s just trying to protect his heart from more pain.

Maybe if Frank had gone straight to college instead of moping around trying to find his purpose in life after high school he and Professor Way would’ve been fine. They would’ve been back together and living happily ever after by now. Instead Frank was busy looking for some sort of happiness and he could’ve found it by going straight to college. It pisses Frank off so badly most days that everyone knew where Professor Way was, but never told him. They knew what college Frank wanted to go to and they could’ve said something.

Frank would give them the benefit of the doubt though. Professor Way hadn’t started working at the University right away, but when they found out, and knew Frank would be heading there they should’ve said something. Frank feels like everyone played with his relationship as if it were a game, or what could’ve been his relationship. Everyone was just waiting around for them to run into each other instead of saying ‘hey, your ex will be there, you two should talk’ before Professor Way became involved with someone else. No one thought about it that way, because they all have their precious significant others now, so apparently Frank’s happiness don’t matter.

Frank knows it’s not fair to say that, but can anyone really blame him? Frank’s spent so much time being angry, upset, hurt, and crying so you would think that if one had the chance to make him happy they would, but they didn’t. Nobody put forth effort including Professor Way. Sure Frank could’ve written him a letter, but what’s the point when it’s clear Professor Way wanted no contact with him? Maybe Frank should’ve put in some effort, but in the end all he keeps thinking is what would’ve been the point?

Adam bursts through the door, interrupting Frank’s thoughts. Frank goes to say something about the door being left open when Sean comes trotting in their dorm. Frank jumps up like someone lit a fire under his ass and runs over to Sean. Sean laughs and returns Frank’s hug and picks him up on his shoulder. Sean carries Frank over to his bed and throws him down on it.

“What are you doing here?”

“Adam told me you’ve been moping. I came to give you a boy’s night.”

Frank scowls over at Adam and he’s smiling innocently.

“Come on man. You were so miserable. I couldn’t take seeing that look on your face for a moment longer. Nothing I did or said made you feel better.”

“So he called the master at making you feel better… me.”

Sean points to himself and smiles brightly.

“How did you even get in here, you’re not a student here?”

Frank tilts his head, more than a little confused.

“Well the dorm isn’t attached to the college and if anyone asks I have someone to cover for me.”

“Who’s that?”

“It doesn’t matter. Let’s get this party going.”

Sean sits his bag on Frank’s bed and starts rummaging through it.

“Sean…”

Frank gives Sean a warning look and Sean sighs.

“Oh God, Gerard okay?”

“What? No! Not okay!”

“Why not!? You have never had any problems with me communicating with him before. What’s the problem now?”

“The problem isn’t you communicating with him. I don’t want him doing any favors for me.”

“He’s not doing you any favors. He’s doing me a favor. Besides, there’s no telling if I’ll even need that favor.”

Sean pulls out a bottle of Vodka and a quarter bag of weed and closes his bag back. Frank snatches it from Sean and puts it on his desk before he goes to his closet to get his jacket.

“The reason you need the favor is because of me, so whatever.”

“Look, just forget about all that. You’re going to have to learn to tolerate Gerard again anyway for a few hours. I hope you didn’t forget about Mikey’s party for tomorrow.”

“I did forget about it, because I don’t even get what it’s for.”

It’s not Mikey’s birthday for another three weeks, and he didn’t tell Frank what it was for when he invited him. Frank didn’t question him either; he just said ‘I’ll be there’ and went on about his business so Professor Way could stop staring at him from the short distance away.

“He’s celebrating finishing college apparently.”

Adam intervenes and shrugs. 

“This late?”

Sean and Frank both ask confusedly. Adam shrugs again and slips his jacket back on.

“Look, that’s what he said. I’m just as confused as you guys. I asked Gerard, and he gave me the same answer.”

Frank made a face at the mention of Gerard’s name again and rolled his eyes.

“Let’s just go get some wraps. There’s a store down the road.”

“Your car or mine?”

Sean asked and Frank shrugged.

“Mine. Save your gas for the drive back.”

Sean had given Frank his car for his graduation since Sean’s parents had gotten him a new one. That basically solidified their friendship after that. No one just gives someone a car unless they mean a hell of a lot. They headed for the door before Frank stopped and went back over to his desk. He picked up the liquor and weed and put it back in Sean’s bag. Sean quirked a brow at him and Frank shrugged.

“We can get started in the car. There’s this park we could go to too. It overlooks the water. It’s pretty cool.”

“It’s a boy’s night, not a date night.”

Sean chuckles and Frank shoots Adam another scowl.

“You can stay here Adam.”

“Someone’s on their period.”

“What?”

Sean starts laughing and Frank huffs.

“I’m just dicking around. Let’s go.”

Adam smiles and pats Frank on the back. Frank shrugs Adam’s hand off of him and Adam laughs.

“Let’s hurry up and get those panties out of your butt huh?”

“I am going to murder you.”

(Time Passes)

“It just says ‘dress nicely’.”

Frank says with air quotes after reading a text Mikey sent him. He took a puff off his joint and held the smoke in. Moments later Sean and Adam’s phones went off. They both looked down at their phones and looked at each other and then Frank.

“Yours says it to?”

Sean gestures to Adam’s phone and Adam nods his head.

“Yeah.”

“Says what?”

Frank asks and they nod to his phone.

“The same thing yours says.”

“Why do we have to dress nicely?”

Frank has a baffled look on his face and Adam is the first to burst into laughter. High and confused is a very funny look on Frank’s face. Sean starts laughing and then shakes his head. Sean takes the joint from Frank and puffs it.

“Should you be smoking yet Frankie? I thought you had to take a drug test for your job.”

Adam asks with a concerned look on his face.

“My paper work came through quicker than they’d expected. I took it already. I forgot to tell you guys. I start this upcoming Tuesday.”

“Alright man!”

Sean says through the smoke in his mouth and pats Frank on his back. Adam hands Frank the vodka and takes the joint from Sean. 

“Drink up Frankie. We’re celebrating tonight and tomorrow at Mikey’s little shindig.”

Adam puffs on the joint once he’s finish talking.

“You got that right.”

Sean adds after Adam. Frank takes a pull of the liquor and passes it to Sean. He takes his swig and then continues with the rotation, handing it to Adam. Adam passes the joint to Frank and drinks off the vodka.

“It’s something really suspicious about tomorrow.”

Sean laughs and Adam sputters the vodka onto the hood of the car, spraying Frank and Sean. They jerk back and Adam waves his hands in the air, spilling some of the liquor onto the roof of the car where he’s sitting.

“Shit, sorry guys. He just won’t let it go.”

Adam keeps laughing and Sean nods and starts laughing again.

“Yeah, what are you expecting to happen Frankie?”

“I don’t know Sean, but it damn sure isn’t a graduation celebration.”

Adam is now so hysterical; he’s rolling on the roof of the car. Moments later he rolls off the roof and onto the ground.

“Ow!”

“Adaaaaaam!”

Frank crawls off the hood of the car and reaches for the liquor.

“You’re spilling all the goods!”

“Oh! I’m fine, thanks for asking!”

Adam says sarcastically, standing up, and brushing off his body.

“I’m sorry, but it kind of defeats the purpose of a boy’s night with liquor if there is none.”

“Well Sean’s smoking all of the weed!”

Adam points at Sean accusingly and Sean chokes on the smoke he inhaled.

“Hey, there’s tons more of this. There’s only one bottle of that.”

“We can always get Mikey to get us some more.”

“That’s a plan, since you’re the one who spilled it all.”

“Why buy some when he should have some at his party?”

“Sean’s right.”

Frank scoffs and bends down to pick up a rock.

“Doesn’t seem like a party anymore. Sounds like a damn adult convention or something. Dress nicely?”

Frank throws the rock out into the water and smiles to himself when it lands.

“Adults drink too.”

Adam pointed out and Sean nodded in agreement. Frank looked at them and shrugged. Frank gave Sean the bottle of liquor and opened the car door.

“Maybe we should get back to the dorm before we’re way too fucked up to make it back.”

Frank gets into the car and starts it up.

“Yeah, but let’s make a store run. I need some damn snacks.”

Sean says still seated on the hood of the car.

“You and I both.”

“All of us.”

Adam says and climbs into the back of the car.

“Sean, come on! What are you doing?”

“The vibration of the engine feels funny, and kind of good, being a little high.”

“You have to be a lot high to be saying that.”

“So do you to think that was a proper sentence Frank.”

“Shut it Adam.”

“Just get in the damn car before I drive with you on the hood.”

“That would be a hoot.”

“Until I hit the brakes. Get in the damn car!”

“Okay you fucking party pooper.”

Frank rolls his eyes and laughs as Sean slides off the car and onto the ground very dramatically. Sean crawls to the passenger side and gets into the car.

“I should’ve gotten in the back with Adam.”

“Nope. All mine.”

Adam spreads himself over the back seat.

“Shut up.”

Sean and Adam both stick out their tongues at Frank and he rolls his eyes again and sighs as he backs out of their spot and heads to the closest store.

************************************************************

“Are you ready for tomorrow?”

Gerard’s sitting on his couch with Mikey’s head in his lap. He’s carding his fingers through Mikey’s hair and nursing a drink in the other hand.

“More ready than ever. I never thought I would be after what happened when I was younger, but here I am. The real question, though, is are you ready?”

Gerard looked down at Mikey with a confused expression.

“What do you mean?”

Mikey rolled his eyes and looked up at his brother.

“I invited Frankie and you invited Louis to come. What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to be there to support my brother. That’s what I’m going to do.”

Gerard states in a matter of fact tone. Gerard’s not worried about anything at this moment. Yes, he’s a bit nervous to see how Frank will react, but he’s actually anxious to see him. He knows he’s wrong for wanting to see Frank while Louis is there, but Frank’s the one person Gerard truly loved in his whole life. There’s not a chance that will arise that Gerard won’t take to be in the same room as Frank. It’d be better if they were going to be in the same bedroom together.

“Are you going to introduce them?”

“If the occasion shall arise.”

“Whatever you do, make sure Frank knows I wasn’t the one who invited that guy. As a matter of fact, I will.”

Gerard hadn’t wanted to invite Louis, but when Mikey spoke of the occasion in front of Louis, Louis basically invited himself.

“You can at least call him by his name Mikes.”

“For what? We’ve talked about this. I don’t owe him anything.”

“It’s not about owing him anything, it’s about being polite.”

“I’m not insulting him if he’s not here. It’s not like you’re going to marry the guy so whatever. I’m going to get a beer. Do you want one?”

“Nope. I’ll finish this right here.”

Gerard holds up his glass and Mikey nods.

“Okay.”

Mikey stands up and goes into his kitchen to get his beer. When he returns Gerard looks deep in thought until he notices Mikey’s presence.

“It sort of is your fault that he’s coming.”

Gerard says bringing the subject back up. Mikey makes a face and shakes his head.

“There’s no way this is my fault.”

“You’re the one who brought it up in front of him. After that he sort of invited himself. There’s no way I could turn him down without a good enough reason.”

“There is a good enough reason.”

“What is that?”

“I don’t want him there and I didn’t invite him.”

Gerard sighs and stands up walking over to sit down at the table with Mikey.

“You don’t have to be so rude Mikey. What’s your problem with him? I like the guy. Why can’t you just accept that?”

“I have accepted it, I just don’t get why you do. Besides disliking him for Frank’s sake, I dislike him for yours too.”

Gerard twists his lips and tilts his head at Mikey.

“How is that?”

Mikey makes a face at Gerard as if to say shut the fuck up.

“If you’d shut up I was just getting to that.”

Gerard zips his lips and Mikey continues, moving his hands as he talks.

“You two have absolutely nothing in common besides the fact that you both do art. You don’t like the same music, movies, and not even food. He doesn’t eat if you ask me. Frank’s a vegetarian and he ate more than that guy. I swear he runs on sunlight.”

“Stop being ridiculous.”

Mikey snaps his fingers and points at Gerard.

“I got it! You like him, because you don’t have to pay for his dinner when you go out, because he doesn’t order any.”

“Oh fuck off Mikes.”

Mikey shrugs and drinks from his beer. Gerard follows suit and drinks from his glass.

“You know Frank’s probably going to think you did this purposely right?”

Mikey swirls the bottom of his beer bottle on the table while looking up at Gerard through his lashes.

“He probably is. God, I wish you hadn’t opened your big mouth.”

“In my house. I’m sorry. I wish you hadn’t brought him over here.”

“I told him I’d spend a little time with him. I couldn’t stand him up again. All I’ve been doing is avoiding him since Frank’s been here, and he was getting upset, and suspicious.”

“Suspicious?”

“He thought there was someone else I was seeing.”

“Well, shit. Technically there is. You see Frank every day at the University.”

“Don’t be a smart ass.”

“I have a knack for that.”

Gerard smirks and shakes his head.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Deal with me like you have for all these years.”

Mikey smiles innocently and then fixes his face.

“Are you even going to tell the guy who Frank is?”

“He’s a very jealous person. Like more jealous than Frank. I don’t know yet.”

Mikey scratches his head and finishes off his drink.

“He called me while I was with Frank the other day, and Frank felt some kind of way that I told Louis he was an ‘old friend’.”

“You said that?”

Gerard nods.

“In front of his face?”

Gerard sighs and nods again.

“You chose this guy’s jealousy over Frank’s feelings?”

Gerard stands up and pushes his hands through his hair.

“I didn’t want to go through the whole ordeal of explaining to Louis why I stood him up for Frank. Shouldn’t it have been enough that I did stand him up for Frank?”

Mikey looks at Gerard like he lost his everlasting mind.

“I can’t believe you just said that.”

“What?”

“You’re the big brother here man. I’m going to go take a shower. You sit there and try to figure it out.”

Mikey finishes the last of his beer and goes to take his shower, leaving Gerard there to ponder what he said.

**************************************************

Frank’s standing in front of the long mirror in their dorm fixing his tie. Sean stands behind him, flipping down his collar, and giving Frank and himself a once over.

“We look pretty good.”

“I’ll say.”

Adam says as he dips in front of both of the boys to fix his jacket.

“This should be what he meant by dressy.”

Frank and Sean chuckled.

“You think so genius?”

“Shut up. Let’s get out of here.”

Frank is the first to leave the mirror and grabs his jacket. He slips it on and grabs his car keys off his desk and turns off his lamp. The guys are already waiting in the hallway for Frank. Frank closes the door and locks it.

(Time Passes)

Gerard is standing in the corner sipping on a drink when he sees Frank entering the door. He’s dressed very impressive. Frank’s wearing a pair of red chucks with his suit and Gerard has to smile. Gerard watches as Mikey rushes over to them and as if like a moth to a flame Frank’s eyes zero in on Gerard’s. Gerard holds his gaze and lifts his hand to wave to him. Frank gives a small smile and waves back.

Mikey looks over at Gerard and smiles while rolling his eyes. Mikey takes Adam’s arm in his and leads him into another part of the house. Sean soon walks off after them and Frank’s left standing there staring at Gerard. Frank looks anywhere but in Gerard’s eyes again once he starts walking over to him. Gerard smiles at him and touches his shoulder as soon as he’s within his reach.

“Hey Frankie.”

“Hi Gee.”

Frank chuckles nervously and keeps his eyes wandering. He’s trying not to focus on how good Gerard looks. Frank’s not supposed to be thinking things like that. This is supposed to be an innocent thing between them, but with how amazingly beautiful Gerard looks, Frank can’t help but want to give himself to Gerard in more ways than one. It’s like back in high school for a brief moment in Frank’s head.

“I’m glad you could make it.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for anything.”

Frank shrugged and looked off in the distance, pulling on his lip ring with his teeth. Gerard’s eyes were stuck on the motion. Frank looked at Gerard through his lashes. He released his ring slowly and then cleared his throat.

“Um, I should go with the guys.”

“You just got here with me. Stay with me for a little while? Please?”

Gerard pleaded with his eyes and Frank sighed and nodded.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“You look very nice tonight Frankie.”

Frank’s spine shivered whenever Gerard said his name and the way he was saying it was almost like a hidden prayer behind it. Frank’s eyes roamed over Gerard’s body and he bit the inside of his lip to keep from doing anything stupid like reaching out and pulling Gerard into him.

“As do you.”

“Well. I knew I’d see someone special here tonight. I decided to put in effort.”

“You didn’t have to put in much.”

Frank realized he was flirting with a man who was involved with someone else. He looked around and then heard the door being closed. Gerard’s eyes shot in the same direction as Frank’s. It was Louis entering the door. His eyes went straight to Gerard and he smiled. Gerard returned the smile and Frank looked at him and then dropped his head.

“Maybe I should go.”

“Hey!”

Louis is next to Frank and Gerard within seconds, preventing Frank from making the great escape.

“Hey Louis.”

Louis walked over to Gerard and put his arm around Gerard’s waist. Louis sized Frank up and Frank had to bite his tongue to stop from saying something about it.

“I know who you are. You’re Frank right? That ‘old friend’?”

Frank cocked his head to the side.

“How do you know who he is Louis?”

Gerard looked at Louis, waiting for his answer.

“I saw the pictures of you and him in your underwear drawer. That’s a weird place to put them.”

Frank couldn’t believe Gerard kept those photos. Mikey, Adam, Gerard, and Frank had all gone out to the movies at a mall in Gerard’s town over the summer. There was a photo booth and the couples had taken photos in them. They had all gotten copies for themselves and obviously Gerard chose to keep them. That made Frank smile inside.

“Of course now you look a bit older. Say, how old were you then?”

“I think I should go with the guys now. I’ll see you in school Gee.”

Frank chuckles softly and smirks.

“I meant Professor Way.”

Louis raises his brows at Frank and then nods his head at Frank as if dismissing him. Frank touches Gerard’s arm lightly and smiles as he walks away. Gerard’s whole body heats up from just the simple little movement. Gerard watches as Frank walks away with one last look over his shoulder, deliberately giving Gerard the eyes.

At that moment Gerard knew this would be an interesting night. Gerard would bet money on that if anyone was willing to. Gerard looked at Louis and he had the deepest scowl embedded on his face. After a moment Louis sighs and rolls his eyes. 

“We need to talk about this tonight when we go back to your place.”

“Okay Louis, but as of now I’m done with it. This is my brother’s night and I’m not going to let anyone ruin it.”

Louis shrugged and nodded. 

(Time Passes)

Mikey stood next to Adam in the center of the room. Everyone was surrounded around them and smiling at Mikey. There is people that Mikey went to college with and high school in attendance; all friends, but none of them family, besides Gerard, Frank, and Sean.

“This year I got to graduate, and it was really something I didn’t think I would do when I was younger. With the help of my brother and some great friends I met over the past two years I accomplished that.”

Mikey reached for Adam and wrapped his arm around his waist. Adam smiled and his whole face blushed.

“Adam was always by my side, even when I messed up. I decided long ago I would want to spend the rest of my life with him.”

Mikey removed his arm from Adam’s waist and got down on one knee. Adam placed his hand over his open mouth. His eyes were wide and his legs were going weak.

“Mikey… what are you…”

Mikey takes out jewelry box and open it. Everyone starts clapping as Adam starts laughing and crying.

“I told you it was something suspicious about all of this.”

Frank shouted out and everybody in the room started laughing, including Gerard. Frank glanced in Gerard’s direction and bowed his head in shyness. There was something about the way Gerard was looking at him while being with someone. It made Frank feel a little bit dirty if he was being honest and it turned him on immensely. Frank supposes it’s because he hasn’t been sleeping with anybody. He got one blow job from somebody and that was it. Frank needed to be touched, but he knew that would be wrong. Fantasizing is fine for Frank though.

“Will you marry me Adam?”

Frank wolf whistles when he looks at the ring.

“If he won’t then I surely will.”

Everybody laughs again and looks at Adam for his answer.

“Yes. My God yes.”

Mikey takes the ring out the box and slides it on Adam’s finger. Adam clutches his hand to his chest and smiles down at Mikey. Mikey stands up and hugs Adam tightly while everyone else smiles and claps. The music starts back up and everybody stands around waiting to congratulate the guys.

“Congratulations little brother. I’m sorry mom and dad couldn’t make it tonight.”

“It’s okay Gee. You are here and so are many of my important friends. It doesn’t make a difference. Sure, a small part of me wants them to be there, but another part of me isn’t stressing it. It is what it is.”

Mikey and Gerard had had a falling out with their parents when Mikey was caught sleeping around with someone twice his age. Ever since then, they had distanced themselves from their own children. They still helped them out financially, because they were very well off, but they wanted nothing to do with them. They blamed Gerard for knowing about it and not telling them. After that Mikey had begun his journey of sleeping around with anybody he could get. It made him reckless, but only one thing got in front of him like a stop sign; Adam.

Adam changed everything for Mikey like Frank had for Gerard. That’s why Mikey wished his brother would just stop fooling around with that guy and start winning Frank back. Mikey isn’t going to say anything to him about it though, because he’s only going to try to argue his way out of it. Gerard is just too much of a coward these days, and if Mikey was being completely honest, Frank deserved better. So if he didn’t take Gerard back, Mikey wouldn’t be surprised.

 

“I’m proud of you Mikes.”

“Thanks Gee. Now all you have to do is make me proud.”

Mikey nods over at Frank and Gerard sighs. Frank’s smiling and congratulating Adam. The look in his eyes is one of pure happiness for his friend and Gerard could see it plain as day. Frank is holding Adam’s hand in his, admiring his ring. Gerard smiles at how childishly cute Frank looks, and at this moment it doesn’t feel wrong.

Frank doesn’t look childish, because he is; he looks childish because he’s happy. That’s the difference between then and now. In the past when Gerard would think Frank looked like a child it was because he was and now he’s not anymore. Gerard can have Frank, but instead he’s wasting his time with someone he could never see himself having a future with. If Gerard could see that he would’ve been made Louis his boyfriend, but that’s not the case.

Mikey pats Gerard on the shoulder and walks over to where Adam and Frank are. Sean joins them and they all laugh at something that Gerard has no clue about. Gerard walks over to the group of people he had spent the last few years of his life with. He’s happy that Frank is standing in that circle again.

“No seriously, Frank would not let it go. The more Frank drank and smoke the more paranoid he became.”

“About what?”

Gerard asks because he’s obviously lost, having just joined the conversation.

“Frank kept saying it was weird that I was having a graduation party this late and that we had to dress nicely for it.”

Gerard nodded now understanding fully.

“I was totally right though!”

Everyone laughed and Gerard smiled at Frank. He missed seeing that smile on his face and hearing that sound come from his mouth, or any sound at all. Gerard missed Frank’s laugh, and the way he giggled. He missed how bright his smile is and how wide it can get. Gerard has been obsessed with all of that about Frank since day one.

“You’re smart.”

Gerard says and Frank looks at him with a blush. It was such a simple thing for him to say and yet Frank was heating up.

“Well it’s not rocket science. Anyone could’ve figured that out.”

Everyone stops laughing, just now realizing that Louis was standing there, and they all looked at him as if he was from another dimension; including Gerard.

“Are you implying that they’re stupid?”

“Of course not Mikey. I was just… never mind.”

Louis waves his hand dismissively.

“Congratulations.”

Louis stuck his hand out for Mikey to take and he did, but only to be polite for his brother.

“Thank you.”

Louis nodded and reached for Adam’s hand next. Adam took his hand and gave a small smile as he repeated the congratulations.

“I’m going to go get a drink. Anybody want anything?”

“We’re covered.”

Mikey and Adam both raised their glasses in the air. Sean held up his beer and shook his head no.

“Gerard?”

“Yeah, I’ll take a beer. Thank you.”

“Sure.”

Frank purposely let’s his gaze linger on Gerard longer than needed. Yeah, Frank had grown up, but it didn’t seem like Louis was being a full grown adult himself. So, yes, Frank is going to play a little game tonight. There’s nothing wrong with a little harmless competition right? Besides, the guy called him dumb in so many words.

Gerard returns the gaze until Frank turns away and heads for the kitchen. When Gerard turns back Adam, Sean, Mikey, and Louis’ eyes are all on Gerard. Sean drinks some of his beer with a smirk on his face. Mikey’s smirking with his glass held to his lips and Adam just starts chugging his drink.

“Do you mind if I speak with you for a moment?”

Gerard stumbles to find an answer until he just ends up nodding. Louis grabs Gerard by the arm and pulls him up the stairs. Gerard can hear the guys laughing like fucking children and he’d be sure to ruin them when he’s through with Louis. They enter the first door at the top of the landing which happens to be Mikey’s bedroom. Louis closes the door and turns to look at Gerard with his hands on his hips.

“What the hell is going on Gerard?”

Louis stands there waiting for an answer that Gerard can’t give him. Gerard doesn’t know what’s going on. One moment Frank wants nothing to do with him and the next he’s blushing and batting his eyelids. It’s truly confusing Gerard, but he’s only taking it as nothing, but a joke. If Frank wanted Gerard they’d be together already. Gerard was almost certain of that.

“I don’t know what you’re-“

Louis throws his hands in the air and scowls at Gerard.

“Don’t play stupid with me. I’m not deaf, dumb, or blind.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Gerard looks at him genuinely confused.

“Because I’d have to be those things not to notice the fucking sparks between you and that, that, boy! Is he even legal Gerard!?”

Louis looks up at the ceiling and shakes his head. Gerard would tease the guy on how dramatic he’s being if he wasn’t the reason why he was being dramatic in the first place.

“Is he more than just an ‘old friend’?”

“There’s nothing between Frank and I.”

“Yeah, but was there?”

Gerard sighs and turns away from Louis. He doesn’t want to be doing this right now. He just wants to be back at the party enjoying it and the drink that Frank’s getting for him.

“Frank and I have a past.”

Gerard looks at Louis and Louis looks like he’s about to implode.

“You’ve been spending time with him like it’s nothing.”

Gerard doesn’t consider a few minutes as ‘spending time’. 

“It is nothing Louis. We spent a few minutes together for one day. You’re reading too much into things.”

Louis turns and looks at Gerard.

“Am I!?”

“Yes, yes you are!”

“You’ve been standing me up and the first time it was because this old friend came to town. I coincidentally found a picture of you and that old friend.”

“What does that-“

“Shut up! I am talking. Now that old friend is here and you’re giving him the eyes. You’re both giving each other the eyes.”

“Okay, now you have lost your mind.”

Louis whips around and looks at Gerard incredulously.

“Whenever he looks at you your chest stops fucking moving Gerard. I pay attention okay. I’m not fucking dense.”

Louis moves his hands around trying to find the words he wants to speak.

“You, you, you look at him like…”

“I don’t look at him like anything.”

“You do! You look at him like, like…”

“Like what!?”

 

“Like you fucking worship him or something!”

“No I don’t.”

Even as Gerard says that he knows he’s lying. Gerard does worship Frank; he always has. That’s something that’s possibly never going to change. There’s just something about Frank that Gerard can’t quite put his finger on after all this time. If Gerard took things further with Louis then he’d still be stuck longing and wishing for Frank.

“You do Gerard. So my question to you is this… are you going to finally make me your boyfriend or are you going to chase some old fling that’s probably not even legal? I bet he’s a damn student at your college.”

Gerard doesn’t say anything, he just looks at Louis. Louis rolls his eyes and sighs.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Have you been telling me the truth about anything?”

“I never once lied to you Louis.”

“So don’t lie to me now. Why haven’t you made me your boyfriend?”

Gerard bites his lip and turns away from Louis. He pushes his hands through his hair and sits on the bed. He sighs loudly and looks over at Louis. The man is a great guy, besides his jealous streak, and he doesn’t deserve this right now. Honestly, before Frank even came back in the picture, Gerard was perfectly fine with Louis; he still is. 

His mind is just so clouded and he’s confused like hell. Even if he chose Frank there’s no telling if Frank wants him back so honestly Gerard doesn’t know what to do or say to Louis. Gerard figures now would be a good time to just throw in the towel with Louis. It’s not like they’re a couple anyway, but Gerard just can’t find the courage to do it. Gerard has been stringing him along for two months and now he’s finally choosing now to ask Gerard why.

“I don’t really know why I haven’t.”

Louis walks over to Gerard and reaches out to lift his head.

“So why don’t you do it right now?”

Gerard looks at Louis sadly.

“Now isn’t the time Louis. I’m sorry.”

Louis let’s his hand drop from Gerard’s face and creates a distance between he and Gerard.

“Just how long do you expect me to wait for you?”

Gerard stands up and crosses his arms in front of himself.

“I just need to figure out a few things. Now isn’t the time to be in a relationship.”

Louis invades Gerard’s personal space.

“And you’ve just now figured that out? You’ve had two months. Are you telling me I wasted two months of my life on something that isn’t going to happen?”

“No!”

Gerard sighs and takes Louis’ hands in his.

“I’m just saying that I don’t know what I want now.”

“And what am I supposed to do if you figure it out and what you want isn’t me?”

“Let it go I guess. Look, I can’t guarantee that I’ll make you my boyfriend when I settle things, but you knew from the beginning that I didn’t want to rush into things.”

Louis takes his hands from Gerard and wraps them around himself. 

“You said you didn’t want to rush into things, not that you have to figure out what you want. The first thing basically states that we would be together, just not yet. Two months later you’re telling me there’s a possibility that we might not ever fully be together?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Why are you doing this? Is it because of him?”

Louis points to the door and Gerard knows he’s referring to Frank.

“I don’t know.”

Gerard knows fully well that it’s because of Frank, but he just can’t force himself to hurt Louis any more than he already is. Honesty is the best policy, but Gerard’s not that good with that at this moment.

“It’s him.”

“Maybe it is; maybe it isn’t. I just can’t be your boyfriend right now.”

“Fine. I’ll just go.”

“Don’t be like that. You’re a really nice guy Louis, and I like you a lot-“

“Is always how it starts when someone is trying to turn someone else down.”

Gerard shakes his head, because Louis has this all wrong.

“I’m not turning you down. I just need more time.”

“Right. I’ll just continue to sit around and wait for you to want to hang out with me again. I’ll sit around waiting for you to want to be my boyfriend. I’ll sit around waiting for you to tell me that it’s not going to happen at all.”

Louis heads for the door and Gerard follows after him.

“Louis…”

“I’ll see you later.”

“Come on, don’t go.”

Louis turns to look at Gerard with his hand on the knob of the door.

“I was never invited in the first place.”

The music leaks through the room as Louis opens the door and storms out. Gerard stuck his head out the door and shouted for Louis to come back in the room. Louis kept storming down the stairs so Gerard went back into the room and slammed the door shut.

Frank walked back into the living room just as Louis came running down the steps with a look of anger on his face. For a brief moment Frank wondered what was going on with him. Louis grabbed his coat and was out the door within seconds.

“Hey, where did Gerard go guys?”

“He’s upstairs.”

Mikey smiles and goes back to talking with Adam.

“Well should I wait for him to come get his drink or take it to him?”

All the guys turned to Frank and spoke in unison.

“Take it to him.”

“Goodness, okay. No need to get pushy.”

Frank starts walking towards the steps when Sean stops him.

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret Frankie.”

“I’m not drunk Sean.”

“You are… you’re drunk on Gerard, and you always have been. Don’t make any decisions based on feelings alone. Use your head.”

Frank quirks an eyebrow at Sean.

“Not that head. God, just go.”

Frank laughs and walks off up the steps with the drinks in his hand. Surely he wouldn’t do anything stupid. He knows that Gerard is dating someone and he’s not going to actually get in between that. Teasing is one thing; pulling two people apart that could be potentially good for each other is another. Frank just isn’t that kind of person.

Gerard hears a small thud on the door and goes to open the door. Once he does he finds himself face to face with a smiling Frank with both their drinks in his hands. Gerard moves to the side to let Frank pass and closes the door. He turns to him and smiles back.

“I believe this is for you.”

Frank holds out the beer for Gerard to take.

“Thank you.”

When Gerard takes the bottle from him his fingers brush against Frank’s. Frank lets out a breathy chuckle and smiles. Frank battles with himself inside of his own head for words to say. It’s really hard for him to find the right words with Gerard’s eyes on him like that. It’s truly making Frank weak in the damn knees and he’s tired of feeling like this.

Gerard’s eyes roam Frank’s body and he feels like the biggest asshole in the world. He was just fighting with Louis a few moments ago and now he’s practically forcing himself not to jump on Frank. It’s the first time they’ve been alone in a room together in two years, and his mind is wandering to so many things they could be doing right now, other than staring at each other. 

“That’s so great for Mikey and Adam isn’t it?”

Gerard shoves the hand in his pocket that doesn’t contain the beer.

“Yeah, it’s amazing. I never thought my little brother would be settling down before me.”

“I bet you didn’t.”

The air falls silent and Frank swirls his drink trying to avoid eye contact with Gerard. He takes a sip of his drink and walks around the room slowly. 

“Mikes has a nice room here.”

“He does.”

For a moment Frank wants to ask Gerard what happened with Louis but he knew that wasn’t his place. A part of him was hoping they’d had a huge fight and Gerard had told Louis he never wanted to see him again. That part was the evil and mean part of Frank. Is it so wrong to want back everything he had in the past? Frank knows it’s very wrong of him to want them to be over out of selfishness.

Frank takes a seat on Mikey’s bed and takes another swig of his drink. Gerard stands by the door watching him closely. Gerard knows Frank’s deep in thought because he’s studied his faces long enough to know what each one meant. Gerard watches as Frank keeps taking small sips of his drink with his perfect lips. Gerard shakes his head trying to clear it of all bad thoughts.

This isn’t the kind of guy Gerard wants to be. He doesn’t want to be with someone else while lusting over another. Furthermore, he doesn’t want to be in a relationship with someone when he knows he's still in love with another. Every sign points to Gerard letting Louis go either way. Gerard should’ve never started dating the guy knowing he wasn’t over Frank.

Gerard never expected Frank to show back up though. He never expected to be seeing him every day walking down the hallways in school again. Gerard never expected to be standing here longing to touch Frank. None of this was in Gerard’s plans when this semester started. Gerard thought he was finally going to get his life together.

Maybe Frank coming there is part of Gerard getting his life back together. Maybe Louis and Mikey is right; Gerard wants Frank. Honestly, no one has to tell Gerard that, though. It’s common fucking sense. Anybody could see that and still Gerard wasn’t going to take the steps to get Frank back. 

Frank finishes his drink and looks over at Gerard. Gerard’s eyes are already on him and he suddenly feels exposed. Gerard always had a way with making Frank feel naked in front of him with layers of clothing on. It’s just the piercing way Gerard’s eyes stare as if looking through him. Frank sits his glass on the desk and stands up to go back downstairs with the rest of the party.

“We should get back.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” 

Frank's pretty certain Gerard is going to move out of his way until he doesn’t. Frank’s standing face to face with Gerard and he doesn’t know what to do. Gerard reaches over and puts his beer on the dresser. What Gerard does next surprises the hell out of them both. Gerard pulls Frank in and kisses him.

Frank instantly melts into him like he never melted before. He melts like fucking butter on corn on the cob. Gerard pushes his fingers through Frank’s hair and he tugs it a little bit. The kiss is totally innocent, it’s just a bunch of Gerard tasting Frank, and not wanting to let go.

Everything feels so familiar. Frank’s lip ring pressing into his own lip. Frank’s nose ring brushing against his own nose whenever they turn their heads. Frank’s hair is still soft under his fingertips, and Frank still holds Gerard as tight as he ever did whenever they kissed before.

Frank’s head was spinning from the feel of Gerard pressed against him again. The heat radiating between them is starting to become too much for Frank, but he doesn’t pull away. Something about how Gerard’s lips feel like the inside of a rose keeps him there. Frank feels Gerard move his leg between his thighs and he damn near collapses from the touch. Gerard has to move his hands from Frank’s hair to his hips to keep him upright. 

Gerard starts moving them towards the bed, and when they get there they go tumbling onto it. Gerard’s on top of Frank and pulling his suit jacket open. He gets it off seconds later and then starts with Frank’s tie. Frank’s moving his hips into Gerard and he’s holding his arms so tightly he’s sure he’s going to bruise him. Once the tie is off their eyes connect and Frank pulls Gerard back down for another kiss.

This one is heated and he’s clawing at Gerard’s shirt to get him naked so he can roam his fingers all over his body. All Frank’s wanted is to be able to touch Gerard again and now that he has the chance he’s not going to let that pass him by. Frank gets Gerard’s shirt open and he’s pushing it off of him in no time. Gerard pulls back and looks down at Frank as he undoes the last button on Frank’s shirt. Frank sits up and takes the shirt off.

Gerard’s shocked to see a few tattoos on Frank’s body. It seriously heats Gerard up even more. Frank watches as Gerard’s breathing gets shallow while staring at the swallows on his hips. Gerard’s eyes shift back up to the little flame on Frank’s chest and the little word ‘hope’. Gerard’s cock jumped at the sight of Frank with ink on his body.

Gerard lays Frank back down onto the bed. He leans forward and starts sucking on Frank’s clavicle. It’s been so long since he’s been able to do that and he just knows he’s going to faint being able to touch Frank like this again. He sits back and looks down at Frank. Gerard intertwines their fingers and pin them onto the bed. 

Frank’s looking back up at Gerard with wide eyes and Gerard’s lost in them. Everything they’ve ever been through can be seen within Frank’s eyes and Gerard has to turn away for a moment to stop himself from getting emotional. Frank’s still moving under him, but only slightly. Gerard looks back down at Frank and starts moving his hips down into him again.

“I missed you so much.”

Frank just nods and whimpers as he keeps moving into Gerard. Frank wants to tell Gerard the same thing, but he can’t, not with the way he’s not able to breathe. Gerard takes one of his hands from Frank’s and places it on Frank’s cheek. Gerard starts caressing it lightly and bites his lip. He takes in all of Frank’s features, trying to embed them in his brain in case he never gets this chance again. He wants to remember how Frank looked tonight.

Frank’s eyebrows are knitted together and his mouth is slightly ajar. His eyes are sparkling, and so is his piercings in the light. There’s a tiny mark above Frank’s nose that wasn’t there before and Gerard smiles a little because of it. Frank smiles back, knowing exactly what he’s looking at, and loving the fact that he noticed it. Gerard would always notice every detail on Frank though.

Frank can see the tears in Gerard’s eyes and it starts to hit Frank; Gerard isn’t his. What they are doing right now is wrong. Gerard is involved with someone else and Frank knows it. However, he can’t stop moving his hips up into Gerard, and he certainly can’t stop the moan that escapes his lips when Gerard moves down on him at a certain angle.

Frank sits up and rolls them over so that he’s on top. Gerard looks up at him and places his hands on Frank’s hips. Frank moves his hips back and forth in slow motion and Gerard almost dies. Frank’s got his hands in his hair and he’s looking down at Gerard with the filthiest look in his eyes it could be considered a crime. He looks so beautiful like this and he knows he wants this forever.

“I want you so bad.”

Frank moans out his words and tugs on his hair a little for emphasis on just how bad he wants Gerard. Gerard groans and moves his hands up the small of Frank’s back.

“Oh Frankie… I want you… more than you’ll ever know. I just want to take you right now.”

Frank’s breathing gets heavier, if that’s even possible. He moves his hands down his own body and Gerard’s eyes trail Frank’s movements.

“What’s stopping you?”

As soon as the words leave Frank’s mouth he regrets it. Frank knows what’s stopping Gerard and he knows what’s stopping himself; Louis. Gerard isn’t Frank’s and that not going to be the case until Louis is out of the picture. Frank can’t sleep with Gerard knowing Louis is expecting Gerard not to. Frank can’t take Gerard no matter how bad he wants to. 

Gerard notices the look on Frank’s face and stops all movements. Frank slides out of Gerard’s lap and they both sigh. Frank looks over at Gerard sadly and sighs again. Frank can’t believe they’re back at a point in their lives where they can’t have each other. Seriously, all Gerard has to do is man up, but Frank isn’t going to force him into anything.

“We can’t do this.”

“Frank.”

“You have Louis to think about Gerard.”

Frank shakes his head and stands up.

“We can’t do this.”

Frank leans over the bed for his shirt and Gerard sits up. He catches a glimpse of something on Frank’s back.

“Hey, what’s that?”

Gerard stands up and is shocked at what he sees.

“You really got it?”

Frank straightens up and shrugs shyly. He keeps his eyes on the floor.

“I said I would.”

“I know, but after everything… I didn’t think you would still get it.”

“Why not? It was still designed by someone very important.”

Gerard just stares at Frank not believing anything at the moment because he’s so stunned.

“Can I see it?”

Frank turns around and Gerard gets closer to Frank’s back. He’s staring at the pumpkin he’d drawn for Frank while in bed watching movies with him over night. Frank said he was going to get it as soon as he turned eighteen; it was meant to be his first tattoo. Frank stayed true to his word. On the morning of his eighteenth birthday Sean drove him to the tattoo parlor and helped Frank pay for the tattoo.

 

“Was it your first?”

“Yes.”

Gerard reaches out and touches the tattoo. Frank visibly shivers when Gerard runs his hand across the design; his design. Gerard bends forward and kisses the tattoo softly. Frank’s eyes slip close and his head falls back a little. Gerard stands back up and wraps his arms around Frank’s waist.

Tears start falling down Gerard’s cheeks, but he remains quiet as he holds Frank. Despite Gerard’s efforts to be quiet, Frank feels Gerard’s body shaking, and knows he's crying. Frank turned in Gerard’s arms and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck. He stood on his toes and kissed Gerard’s lips.

“I’m sorry Frankie.”

“I know you are.”

Frank presses his forehead to Gerard’s and looks into his tear filled eyes. Frank wipes at the tears on Gerard’s face and fights back his own.

“I have to go.”

Frank pulls back and Gerard lets go reluctantly. Gerard watches as Frank slips back on his shirt and grabs his tie from the floor. He stuffs it in his pocket and takes his suit jacket off the bed. He puts that on and then starts buttoning his shirt before moving onto the jacket. While Frank’s doing that, Gerard’s buttoning his own shirt that he put back on. 

It doesn’t dawn on Gerard that Frank’s really about to leave until he’s watching Frank walk towards the door. In no time Gerard’s rushing to the door and blocking it. Frank sighs and looks at Gerard like he’s crazy. Gerard just holds his hands out in front of himself trying to get Frank not to move.

“Please, just a few more minutes. I know I keep asking that, but, it’s just… I spent so much time away from you that I just want whatever time I can get with you.”

“We can’t do that Gerard. This isn’t right. I’m not your boyfriend. You are dating someone and I know for sure that he wouldn’t want you in my face right now.”

“I don’t care about him right now.”

“Really?”

Gerard shrugs and keeps his eyes on Frank’s. He suppose he does care, because if he didn’t he’d be inside of Frank already, but he can’t do it. The guilt will eat him away. Gerard knows Louis isn’t his boyfriend, but he owes him loyalty.

“He matters, it’s just… you matter more. And it’ll just be us talking a little, that’s all.”

“We don’t need to be in a room together by ourselves.”

“We can.”

“No we can’t Gerard. Look at what just happened. I may not like the guy, but I’m not going to do something like this to him.”

“We’re just talking.”

“For now… what about a few minutes from now? When we get too close and our eyes connect the way they always do? What will you do when… when…”

Frank moves closer to Gerard and places his hands on his chest before continuing.

“What will you do when I touch you like this after losing the fight with myself not to touch you?”

Gerard inhales deeply and Frank moves his hands up to Gerard’s shoulders.

“What will you do when I get on my toes...”

Frank lifts up on his toes as he keeps talking.

“…and press into you…”

Frank molds his body with Gerard’s and moves his hands onto Gerard’s neck. Frank leans into Gerard’s ear and whispers.

“…and kiss you… what will you do then?”

Frank pulls back and looks up at Gerard through his hair and lashes. Gerard’s looking down at him and he looks so far gone from Frank’s words. Gerard moves his hands to Frank’s hips and pulls him closer. Frank arches a brow at Gerard.

“Exactly. You’ll pull me closer and I’ll go willingly. I’ll go because I want you so bad and I know you want me.”

Frank moves his crotch into Gerard’s and marvels at the noise Gerard let’s out into his ear. 

“Soon all logic and rationality will be out the window. I’ll be touching you in all the places I know drives you crazy and you’ll love it. You’ll make love to me and make me scream your name so loud everyone downstairs will hear us.”

“Fuck Frank.”

“Yeah, that’s also what you’ll say. We’ll make each other feel so good until we can’t take it anymore. We’ll drive one another insane with just the right look… the right touch… the right sound being emitted.”

Frank brings his lips back up to Gerard’s ears, while intertwining their hands together, and whispering.

“Then you’ll cum inside of me and hold me so tightly like you never want to let go. And I’ll cum with you, because we’re so in sync like that.” 

Gerard squeezes Frank’s hands tightly and Frank moans when Gerard moves into him. They’re both so damn hard they’re lucky they’re not wearing jeans or they’d be done bust out of them by now. Gerard groans when Frank presses into him more.

“And you’ll hold me and whisper sweet nothings in my ear. And I’ll eat it all up. But then you’ll regret it. You’ll regret it so much when you see him again.”

Gerard shakes his head no and Frank nods.

“You will, and I don’t want to be a regret.”

Frank pulls back and looks up at Gerard. Gerard’s heart is pounding in his chest and he can’t fully understand what just happened, but he knows that it’s not going any further. He focuses his eyes on Frank and nods in agreement. There’s no way he’d make Frank a regret.

“You won’t be a regret. I’ll end it. Is that what you want?”

“I want you to do what you think is best for you Gerard. We can’t walk around school and campus together. We would still have to hide out in certain places. With Louis you don’t have to do that. You can freely love and be loved with him.”

“That’s not what it’s about Frank. I don’t love him and I don’t want him to love me. I want you. I love you.”

Frank’s eyes grow wide and he’s shocked at the declaration. Surely Gerard is just saying that. There’s no way he could still be in love with Frank. Frank is well aware that he’s still in love with Gerard, but you never forget your first love. It’s expected of Frank to still be clinging to Gerard; it’s not expected of Gerard to still be stuck on Frank.

“What?”

“I love you.”

Gerard says it with such certainty and Frank has to catch his breath.

“Why are you with him?”

“I don’t know. Mikey has been asking me the same thing.”

“This is wrong Gerard. I have to go. You have to figure out what you want. Until then I can’t be around you. It’s not fair to me, it’s not fair to you, and it certainly isn’t fair to Louis.”

Frank pulls back completely and fixes his suit before grasping the knob in his hand.

“I would tell you I love you too, but I don’t want to set myself up for something that may lead in more heartbreak. I’ll see you around Gerard.”

With that Gerard is left alone with his thoughts for the second time that night. He knows he has to go back downstairs and face Frank and the party sometime, but for now he’s just going to lie down and let images of what just happened play through his mind. Gerard already knows what he has to do; it’s just not going to be easy.


	13. Happily Ever After Below The Waist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going to go to the bathroom. I guess the wine is getting to my bladder.”
> 
> Gerard nods up at him and smiles. Louis leans down and kisses him on the lips and Frank has to restrain himself from groaning in disgust. Louis smiles at Frank and heads to the bathroom. Frank turns his attention back to Gerard and his leg. He starts moving his foot up again and Gerard jumps a little when Frank gets to his inner thigh.
> 
> “I’m going to go help set up the game.”
> 
> Bert kisses Frank’s forehead and leaves the room.
> 
> Frank moves his foot to kick off his shoes and then moves his foot back to Gerard’s thigh. He moves it up and down for a bit before moving it to Gerard’s cock. Gerard grabbed Frank’s foot to stop him and they both looked at each other. Frank started moving his foot despite the hold Gerard had on it. Gerard’s cock took no time in responding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter of this story as of right now. I'm sure I'll be doing an epilogue, but I may or may not add a few more chapters. I might not, though, judging by how long it took me to get this done. Thank you all for being patient and staying with me through this. I really appreciate each and every one of you.

Two weeks have pass since Gerard had the whole incident with Frank and Louis. He still hasn’t done anything about either of the boys. Gerard still says hi to Frank in school and he still longs to do more than that, but nothing ever happens. In fact it always seems like Frank is in a rush to get away from him and Gerard can understand that. Gerard hasn’t exactly been the best person to him recently.

 

Someone else Gerard hasn’t been the best to is Louis. They still talk and see each other but there’s a difference in each encounter. Louis seems detached now and he barely seems to have anything to say to Gerard. Even when Gerard finds the topic of discussion Louis still doesn’t like to keep up with it. Gerard’s at a standstill with both of the boys and at this point in his life he’s wondering what the point is.

 

Gerard is taking Louis on a date with him tonight at Mikey’s birthday get together and they both have full knowledge that Frank will be attending that dinner. Louis was hesitant to agree to going, and can anyone really blame him, why would he want to be in the same vicinity of Frank again knowing how Gerard feels about him? The only reason Louis agreed is because it’s a couple’s thing and knowing Frank would be bringing a date calmed him down a little. Knowing that had a different effect on Gerard. He couldn’t stop wondering who’d be there with Frank.

 

Mikey claimed that he didn’t know who it would be but Gerard could tell he was lying. He decided to leave it alone especially since it would only anger him more that his brother would side with Frank and lie to him. Gerard’s just going to have to wait until tonight to find out. He knew it was immature of him but he repeatedly chanted to himself for the guy to be unattractive or at least less attractive than he is. He sighs and goes over to his closet.

 

Gerard starts gathering his clothes for the evening and his same old dusty converse. He has to pick up Louis at seven o’ clock and it’s five forty five already. It takes Gerard a while to get ready, what can he say? It takes him five cups of coffee and four bathroom runs within an hour before he gets in the shower. He can’t waste that much time tonight though so he’s getting things together so he can enjoy a drink instead of coffee before heading out.

 

**************************************************

 

Frank opens his dorm room door and smiles at the boy on the other side of it.

 

“Hey you.”

 

“Hey Frankie.”

 

The boy enters the room and hugs Frank tightly with one arm. When they part he pulls his other arm from behind his back and presents a rose and a bottle of cheap wine to Frank.

 

“You still love giving me roses huh?”

 

“Of course. You deserve every single one.”

 

“Oh cut it out.”

 

The boy closed the door behind him and follows Frank over to the bed.

 

“Long time no see.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine. I was a little surprised when you called me up to be your date.”

 

“Hey, just like high school right?”

 

Bert smiled and nodded at Frank.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Bert gave Frank the rose and Frank took it smiling fondly.

 

“So where is your roommate?”

 

“He’s already with his fiancée. Wow, that’s so weird to say.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Adam right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Yeah, everyone heard about his engagement. A lot of people are shocked at how much he changed and that’s he’s in a more committed relationship than any of us.”

 

Frank laughs and nods his head with a huge smile on his face.

 

“Yeah, man. It’s unbelievable but it’s good.”

 

“Yeah. So when are we going to leave?”

 

“We’ll head over at seven.”

 

“Cool. So let’s open this up and have a few sips, yeah?”

 

Bert raises the bottle of wine in the air and Frank takes it and walks over to his dresser to grab some cups.

 

“Definitely.”

 

Bert smiled at Frank as he began opening the bottle and pouring it into the cups. Frank sat the bottle down and smirked at Bert as he walked over to him with both cups in his hand.

 

“Here you go.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Bert takes the cup from Frank and sips some of it. Frank sits down and mirrors Bert’s actions. Bert looks over at Frank and sighs.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Frank recoils and raises his brows at Bert with a smile on his face.

 

“Your liquid courage sets in quickly huh?”

 

Bert laughs loudly and shakes his head.

 

“I just love your lips and your piercing. I remember the first time I kissed you was when you first got it done.”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Frank didn’t know what possessed him to say it but he did and Bert took heed to it. He leaned forward and pulled Frank in by the back of his head. Frank wrapped his arm around Bert’s waist and moved into the kiss. Bert snaked his tongue into Frank’s mouth and Frank sighed. It’s been a long time since he kissed someone without feeling heartache.

 

“I think you’ve gotten even better there Frankie.”

 

“I think I’d have to say the same about you.”

 

Bert smiles and takes a gulp of his wine. He sits the cup on Frank’s stand and takes Frank’s cup and puts it next to his. Bert then took Frank’s chin in his hand and moved his lips to his again. They both sighed into the kiss and Frank smiled.

 

“Don’t you think I should start getting ready?”

 

“Yeah, you should, but I don’t want you to.”

 

“That requires me to be naked.”

 

“By all means then.”

 

Frank smirked as he stood up and took off his shirt. Bert bit his lip and ran his eyes all over Frank’s body.

 

“Damn.”

 

**************************************************

 

Mikey sat the last dish on the table for the night. He and Adam had been cooking all day. They had taken a few breaks when certain foods were in the oven to make each other feel good if you know what I mean. Adam walked into the dining room and started setting the plates, napkins, and silver wear. Mikey went into the kitchen to grab the glasses and bottle of wine.

 

Mikey came back to the table and sat each glass next to a plate. After he was done with that he opened the bottle of wine and filled each glass with the red liquid. He sat the bottle in the middle of the table and stood back to admire the setup he and his fiancée had created. Adam came out of the kitchen and walked over to him to join him in taking in their progress.

 

“We did pretty good Mikes.”

 

“Yeah we did. I’m glad you share the same intimate setting as me. People always thought I had an old soul or something. A lot of my friends would’ve wanted us to go out and party and get wasted. I don’t like to do that. I like to have the most important people with me for dinner and get drunk that way.”

 

Adam chuckles and squeezes Mikey around his waist.

 

“I love that about you.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

Mikey leaned down and kissed Adam on his forehead.

 

“You know, we have a while before people start arriving. How about we go have a little fun in the bedroom?”

 

Adam smirked and pulled away from Mikey. He turned and started walking towards their bedroom with a little sway in his hips.

 

“What are you waiting for baby?”

 

Adam disappears inside of the bedroom and Mikey smiles as he rushes in behind him.

 

**************************************************

 

Gerard pulls up to Louis’ home and exits the car. He walks up the pathway and knocks on the door once he’s in front of it. It takes Louis awhile to get to the door which leaves Gerard a little antsy. He thought he was backing out or went somewhere with someone else. When he opened the door, though, Gerard could see why he took so long to get to the door. Louis looked overly dressed to impress and he damn sure impressed Gerard.

 

“Wow, you look amazing.”

 

“Yeah, well. You know. I’m up against stiff competition.”

 

Louis turns away and grabs his keys and wallet before stepping outside and closing the door. Gerard put his hand around Louis’ waist.

 

“Louis, come on. What is this, huh? We’re supposed to be having a good night and focusing on us.”

 

“There is no us, Gerard. Just stop kidding yourself.”

 

Louis pushes Gerard’s arm off of him and starts walking towards the car.

 

“I just want to see how far you can go with this sick little game of yours.”

 

Gerard sighs and moves to the passenger side to open the door for Louis. Louis thanks him and gets into the car. He busies himself with his seat belt while Gerard walks around the car and gets in. Gerard puts his keys into the ignition and started the car up. He puts on his seat belt and turns on the radio then pulls off.

 

**************************************************

 

Mikey and Adam both landed on the bed out of breath and giggling.

 

“God…”

 

“I know.”

 

Mikey interrupts Adam and laughs.

 

“We should get ready. It’s about that time for everyone to arrive.”

 

“Okay baby.”

 

Adam sits up in bed and wraps his body in the sheet. Mikey slaps his butt as he climbs off the bed. Adam smirks back at him before disappearing out the room to go to the bathroom. Mikey continues to smile in the direction his husband just disappeared in. He gets up after a while of being in the same position for too long and starts to gather his clothing for the evening.

 

**************************************************

 

Frank walks up the pathway to the house with his arm linked with Bert’s and holding a bottle of wine in his hand. They get to the door and Frank knocks. They stand there patiently for a while until the door is pulled open by a freshly dressed Adam.

 

“Hey guys, I’m so glad you could make it. Nice to see you again Bert.”

 

“You too, Adam. You look great.”

 

“Thank you. Come on in.”

 

Adam moves to the side for them to enter the house. They walk in and Adam closes the door. He takes the wine from Frank and takes it to the kitchen while Mikey and Bert rid themselves of their jackets. They hang them on the coat rack and go into the living room. Adam comes and joins them after he comes from the kitchen.

 

“Mikey will just be a moment. He’s probably trying to get his eyeliner straight.”

 

“That’ll be the only thing straight in this house.”

 

Frank says and they all laugh.

 

“You’re just about right about that. I’m going to go tell him you have arrived. I’ll be right back.”

 

As Adam climbs the stairs there’s a knock at the door. Frank’s heart stops for a moment, because he knows exactly who it is and who’s going to be accompanying him.

 

“Could you get that for me Frankie?”

 

Adam calls over his shoulder as he gets to the top landing of the stairs.

 

“Of course.”

 

Bert takes a seat on the couch as Frank walks to the door and opens it.

 

“Oh! What a surprise. He answers the doors of other people’s homes. Lovely.”

 

Gerard squeezes Louis’ hand and makes a noise deep in his throat telling Louis to stop. He’s holding a homemade cake in his other hand for Mikey.

 

“Hello… _Laurence_ is it?”

 

Frank says knowing full well that that’s not Louis name at all. Louis lets out a fake chuckle and gives a smile just as fake.

 

“Louis.”

 

“Ah, right.”

 

Frank looks at Gerard and smirks a little just to make Louis bristle. Frank isn’t on good terms with Gerard at all, but he doesn’t want Louis to know that so he puts on a good face and greets him.

 

“Hello Gerard.”

 

Gerard smiles nervously and nods to Frank.

 

“Hey, Frank. Nice seeing you again.”

 

“Always a pleasure.”

 

Frank’s smirk grows and he moves out the way. He can feel Louis burning a hole in the side of his face with his eyes.

 

“Come in. Mikey’s just finishing up in the bathroom. They’ll be down in a moment.”

 

They walk into the house and Frank closes the door. They all walk to the living room and Gerard stops and stares at the kid on the sofa.

 

“Bert?”

 

“Hey, Mr. Way. It’s been awhile huh?”

 

“Yes, it has. I wasn’t expecting to see _you_ here.”

 

“I think it’s a thing Frank and I have established. We’re always each other’s stand in for if we don’t have a date. It helps that we have a little unfinished business each time too.”

 

Gerard raises a brow at Bert and Frank chuckles. At that moment Mikey and Adam descends the stairs.

 

“Great, everyone’s here. Shall we eat?”

 

Mikey hugs Gerard and they start to the dining room. He takes the cake from him and sits it in the middle of the table.

 

“And you’re _sure_ you didn’t know who he was bringing along?”

 

Gerard whispers to Mikey.

 

“No clue.”

 

Mikey smiles and walks to his seat at the table. Mikey sits at the head with Adam at the other end. Gerard sits on the right of his brother with Louis next to him. Frank sits opposite Gerard with Bert next to him. Everyone scoots their seats closer to the table and starts plating their food.

 

Everyone takes what they want and passes it to the next person until all of the food has been rotated. Frank stands to open the bottle of wine that he brought. He pops the cork and goes around the table filling everyone’s glasses. When Frank gets to Gerard’s glass he can feel Gerard staring at him as he pours. Frank looks at him and goes back to his seat.

 

“Everything looks amazing.”

 

Bert says.

 

“Yeah and it _smells_ amazing too.”

 

Louis adds after him.

 

“Yeah.

 

Gerard says and Frank looks at him briefly.

 

“Thanks guys.”

 

Everyone gets quiet as they start to eat their food. A few of them gives approving groans at one point or another. When they get half way through dinner Mikey decides to start a conversation.

 

“I hope I didn’t pull any of you out of important plans for this dinner. I just wanted my close family and _Louis_ to be here.”

 

“The shade... is real.”

 

Frank says and Bert and Adam can’t help snickering. Louis just smiles and takes a sip of his wine.

 

“Thanks for inviting me this time.”

 

Mikey raises a brow at him and sees the look on Gerard’s face. It’s obvious he lied to Louis and Gerard doesn’t want Mikey to blow up the spot. Mikey nods and smiles at Louis.

 

“Right. So anyway… thanks for coming guys.”

 

Everyone let’s out a no problem or something of the sorts and continues eating.

 

“Mikey almost burned dinner.”

 

“No, I didn’t. That was you.”

 

Adam laughs and shakes his head.

 

“He had the oven so high. It was a good thing I just happened to be going into the kitchen and saw it in time. We would be eating our plates right now.”

 

They all laugh and Mikey sticks his tongue out at Adam across the table.

 

“How old are you now Mikey?”

 

Louis asks and Frank has to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the sound of his voice.

 

“I’m actually not sure.”

 

Mikey attempts to joke with Louis and Louis laughs.

 

“Very well.”

 

He takes another sip of his wine and Gerard clears his throat and speaks.

 

“So what else do we have planned for tonight?”

 

“Oooh how about drunk Twister?”

 

Bert laughed and nodded in agreement with Frank.

 

“I’m in.”

 

Adam chimes and looks at Mikey.

 

“Fine with me.”

 

Adam claps his hands excitedly and jumps up from the table.

 

“I’m going to go get it and set it up. You guys finish eating.”

 

Adam leaves the dining room quickly and Mikey laughs.

 

“He’s always enthusiastic. Especially when drinks are involved.”

 

Louis laughs and rests his head on Gerard’s shoulder.

 

“Sounds like Gee here.”

 

Frank visibly cringes at Louis calling Gerard, Gee and Gerard doesn’t miss it either. They connect eyes and then Frank’s reaching for his drink. He finishes the whole glass and grabs the wine.

 

“Trying to get a head start huh?”

 

Louis says and Frank looks at him.

 

“Something like that.”

 

He pours the wine and looks at everyone else glasses.

 

“More?”

 

He doesn’t wait for anyone to answer before he starts pouring wine into Bert’s glass and so on and so forth. Once he’s done he sits back down and starts drinking from his glass again. Gerard watches him over the rim of his own glass and Frank catches him. Suddenly Gerard feels something inching up his leg and he looks across at Frank to see him smirking in his glass. Louis stands up and that causes Frank to stop and Gerard to sit up straight.

 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom. I guess the wine is getting to my bladder.”

 

Gerard nods up at him and smiles. Louis leans down and kisses him on the lips and Frank has to restrain himself from groaning in disgust. Louis smiles at Frank and heads to the bathroom. Frank turns his attention back to Gerard and his leg. He starts moving his foot up again and Gerard jumps a little when Frank gets to his inner thigh.

 

“I’m going to go help set up the game.”

 

Bert kisses Frank’s forehead and leaves the room.

 

Frank moves his foot to kick off his shoes and then moves his foot back to Gerard’s thigh. He moves it up and down for a bit before moving it to Gerard’s cock. Gerard grabbed Frank’s foot to stop him and they both looked at each other. Frank started moving his foot despite the hold Gerard had on it. Gerard’s cock took no time in responding.

 

Mikey stood up and removed himself from the table after analyzing what was going on and Gerard was happy. He moaned lowly in the back of his throat and Frank pants on the other side of the table. He keeps moving his foot and Gerard still has a hold on it but not for the same reason as before. Frank bites his lip as he watches Gerard react to his administrations on him. He is loving everything Frank is giving at the moment.

 

It came to an end though and rather abruptly. Louis walked back into the kitchen with Adam and their voices snapped Gerard and Frank out of it. Frank and Gerard straightened themselves in their seats and Frank kicked off his other shoe to get ready for twister. He grabbed his glass of wine and Bert’s and looked at Gerard one more time before turning and heading into the living room. Gerard watches him walk away and stands with his own glass.

 

“Shall we get the games started?”

 

Gerard asks as he heads for the living room.

 

“We shall.”

 

Adam replies as he grabs his and Mikey’s glasses and Louis takes his own and they head back out to the living area.

 

__________________________________________________

 

Mikey laughs at the pretzel that Frank, Gerard, and Louis are stuck in. Adam is still standing clear luckily and he’s pretty happy about that. Bert was out of the game long before it even started. Mikey spins and laughs when it stops.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Left hand green!”

 

“Ah man!”

 

They all say and Mikey laughs his ass off as they all try to reach and maneuver over one another. Louis gives out which causes Gerard and Frank to go down too. Gerard’s on the bottom with Frank on top and then Louis on top of him. Frank pushes Louis up and then climbs off of Gerard.

 

“That was an interesting game.”

 

Frank grabs his glass and starts pouring more wine. Bert holds up his glass and Frank gives him more too.

 

“Yeah, it was. Even more interesting to watch.”

 

Bert says and Frank looks at him.

 

“You think so?”

 

“Maybe not.”

 

Bert sips his wine and Frank sits the bottle back down and does the same. Frank looked around the room and noticed everyone was in fact drinking. He had to laugh at that and then slowly the rest of them joined in. Frank sat down next to Bert, Adam next to Mikey, and Gerard next to Louis.

 

“So are we making this a good night for you Mikes?”

 

“Of course, Frankie. Whenever we’re all together is a good night, day, evening.”

 

They laugh and Frank bumps fists with Mikey.

 

“So what did Adam here get you for your birthday?”

 

Everyone looks at Adam and he smirks.

 

“Or has he not given it to you yet because we’re still here?”

 

Everyone hooted and whistled as Adam blushed and kicked at them playfully.

 

“If you must know he’s already gotten some of it right before you all came. Why do you think he was taking so long to come out? I laid it on him and he had to recuperate.”

 

Everyone hyped the situation up and pointed at Mikey. Now it was his turn to swing and kick at them.

 

“Shut up, shut up. Let’s get some music going and more drinks so we can dance our asses off.”

 

Everyone hoots and hollers as they jump up. Some going to mess with the music while the others go for more alcohol.

 

*************************************************

 

Frank and Bert tumbled into his dorm room kissing and touching all over each other. Bert kicks the door closed and moves them deeper into the room until they land on Frank’s bed. He moves his hands to the hem of Frank’s shirt and began pushing it off. Frank sat up and helped him move along the process.

 

“God, _look_ at your body. Your tattoos.”

 

Bert moved his lips down to Frank’s hips and began sucking on them. Frank moves his hands to the back of Bert’s head and pushes his hips into his mouth while tugging on his lip ring.

 

____________________________________________________

 

Gerard opened Louis pants slowly and pulled them down around his ankles. He pulled Louis cock threw his underwear and began pumping him quickly.

 

“Fuck.”

 

This is the first time he and Louis are doing anything and all Gerard can think about is Frank. He doesn’t know why his mind is stuck on him. Maybe it’s because he knows he went home with Bert. They may be handling that unfinished business Bert had mentioned early in the evening.

 

“Gerard?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Gerard had been so consumed in his thoughts with Frank that he hadn’t noticed Louis had been calling his name for quite some time now.

 

“Where’s your head?”

 

“I’m here.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Louis looks at Gerard and Gerard nods.

 

“Yes.”

 

He leans down and kisses Louis as he starts stroking him again.

 

“I’m sure.”

 

Gerard moves his mouth down to Louis chest and starts nibbling on his nipples.

 

__________________________________________________

 

Bert took Frank into his mouth and began sucking him. Frank groaned and arched up into the air. He began tugging on Bert’s hair and pumping his hips into his mouth.

 

“You’re so good.”

 

Bert kept sucking him and looking up at him to see his reaction. Frank bit his lip hard and groaned again and louder than before.

 

“Shit… so close.”

 

__________________________________________________

 

Gerard watched as Louis shook and came into his hand. Louis slumped into the bed and pulled Gerard down with him. He kissed him as he moved his hands to Gerard’s pants. He opened them and pulled them down. Gerard wiped his hand on the sheets and helped Louis remove his pants.

 

Louis got Gerard’s cock into his hand and began pumping as he moved down his body. Louis takes Gerard into his mouth and begins sucking him slowly. Gerard moans and let’s his head fall back. It’s been so long since he’s had someone else other than himself on his cock and that someone is using their tongue to service him. It felt damn good and Gerard couldn’t deny that.

 

“You’re so good.”

 

Little did Gerard know Frank had just spoken those same words to another man.

 

___________________________________________________

 

Frank shook and came deep inside of Bert’s mouth. Bert swallowed him down while staring up at him and smirking around his cock.

 

“You even taste amazing Iero.”

 

“Mmm, I’ve been told.”

 

Frank smiles and pulls Bert up his body. He wraps his legs around his hips as he begins opening Bert’s pants. He pushes his hands into them and pushes them down. He pulls Bert’s hips and cock into him with his legs and begins moving his hips.

 

“I want you to get off on me. Cum all over me.”

 

Bert groans and pushes down into Frank.

 

“Fuck, yes.”

 

__________________________________________________

 

Gerard gets up and goes into the bathroom to get something to clean them off with. Louis sits up and goes over to his dresser to get some pajamas. Gerard comes out of the bathroom wiped off and hands the wash cloth to Louis. He begins putting his clothes back on while Louis cleans himself and watches him.

 

“So I’m going to assume you’re not staying the night.”

 

“No, not tonight. Sorry. I have work to do before this weekend is over.”

 

“Work. Right.”

 

Louis starts putting on his pajamas and then heads to the bathroom to put away the wash cloth. Gerard sighs and grabs his phone off the floor and then his keys off the dresser. Louis comes out of the bathroom and opens the bedroom door.

 

“I’ll see you out.”

 

Gerard walks through the door with Louis behind him. He stands by the door as Louis opens it.

 

“I enjoyed tonight.”

 

Gerard leans down and goes in for a kiss on Louis mouth but he turned his head and Gerard caught his cheek. Louis gives a fake smile and nods.

 

“Me too. Clearly you didn’t enjoy it as much as I did.”

 

Louis goes back inside of the house and closes the door. Gerard stands there for a moment before turning and going to his car. He climbs inside and buckles himself up. He turns on the car and messes with his radio until he finds a song he’s satisfied with. He pulls off and heads back to the campus.

 

__________________________________________________

 

Bert cums hard between them while kissing Frank and moaning into his mouth.

 

“God, you’re so heavenly.”

 

Frank laughs and kisses Bert again.

 

“I’ll take your word for it.”

 

Frank pushes Bert up and off of him.

 

“You should get going soon. I have homework to get to.”

 

“Really? It must be a lot of homework since you can’t use all off tomorrow to do it.”

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

Bert laughs and gets up off the bed to find something to clean them off with.

 

__________________________________________________

 

Gerard pulls into the parking lot and parks in his spot. He turns off his car and gets out. He starts to make his way over to his part of the college when he sees a door to one of the dorms open and sees Frank coming out with Bert. Frank leans in to kiss Bert and wraps his arms around his neck. Gerard’s skin heats up as he feels anger consuming him.

 

Bert walks away and gets into his car. Frank watches as Bert’s car disappears. Just as he’s about to go into his dorm Gerard rushes over and pushes him inside. Frank screams and turns to see who’s attacking him. Gerard’s face comes into view in the moonlight shining through his window and Frank gasps.

 

“What are you doing!?”

 

“What the hell was _that_ about!?”

 

Gerard points to the door as he refers to what he just watched happen between Bert and Frank.

 

“What was _what_ about!?”

 

Frank looks at Gerard as if he’s insane.

 

“You sat there and flirted with me and then came back here and _fucked_ him!?”

 

Frank places his hands on his hips and looks at Gerard.

 

“That’s pretty bold of you to assume!”

 

Gerard got in Frank’s face and pointed his finger in it too.

 

“Oh, please! I know _you_ , Frank! Your hormones were raging tonight and every other night when we were dating! You came back here and you let him fuck you!”

 

“If I had let him fuck me, trust, he wouldn’t have left.”

 

Frank raised a brow at Gerard matter of factly.

 

“So what did you do? Did you perform oral on him?”

 

“Didn’t have to.”

 

Frank smirked at Gerard and Gerard advanced on him. He pushed Frank into his wall and yelled in his face.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH HIM!?”

 

“It’s none of your business! You don’t _own_ me! I’m not _yours_ anymore! You have someone! I’m sure you’ve even had them yourself and now you’re upset that I’ve done the same!? It’s not fair!”

 

Frank pushes Gerard.

 

“It’s _not_ fair!”

 

He pushes him again and makes him lose his footing. Gerard gets up and stares at Frank.

 

“You are mine! You’re always going to be mine!”

 

Frank scoffs and Gerard moves back into his personal space.

 

“You’re always going to be mine.”

 

Gerard takes Frank’s face in his hands and moves in to kiss him. Frank pulls back and pushes Gerard.

 

“No!”

 

Gerard nods and moves towards Frank again.

 

“Yes, Frank. We belong together.”

 

Gerard takes Frank back into his hands and kisses him again. Frank lets it happen, but he doesn’t kiss him back.

 

“Please kiss me, Frankie.”

 

“No.”

 

Frank begins pulling back, but Gerard only tightens his grip on him.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Gerard kisses him again and Frank moans. He pushes back again and Gerard just stares at him this time.

 

“What do you want Frank? It sounds like you’re unsure.”

 

“I want you to be sure.”

 

“Elaborate.”

 

“I want you to be sure that you want me. I need to know that I’ll be you’re one and only. I need to know that Louis means nothing to you and that he will be gone after tonight.”

 

“I promise… I will make sure of it.”

 

“Does he mean anything to you?”

 

“No, Frankie. It’s always been you. It will always be you.”

 

Gerard knows how wrong he is to have kept stringing Louis along and even more wrong for getting into bed with him knowing his feelings for Frank. Gerard can’t help it, though, he loves Frank too much. He’s known this from the beginning, but he thought with time he’d start moving on, that didn’t happen though. Now Frank’s here and Gerard knows he won’t move now. Not with Frank here, not with him willing to let him in again.

 

“You’re right.”

 

Frank walks over to Gerard and runs his hands up his chest and to his hair.

 

“It _will_ always be me.”

 

Frank kisses Gerard and pulls him towards his bed. Gerard more so started pushing him there and Frank didn’t protest. Before he knew it he was falling back on it with Gerard over top of him. He reached up and pulled Gerard down by the nape of his neck and kissed him. Gerard pushed his tongue into Frank’s mouth and explored him.

 

“Did you let him kiss you like this?”

 

Frank shook his head no as he traced Gerard’s lips with his fingers. He replaced them with his tongue. He pushed it into Gerard’s mouth after a little more teasing. Gerard sucked on it and moved his hands down into Frank’s pajama pants. Frank opened Gerard’s shirt and moved down his chest to flick his tongue across his nipples repeatedly.

 

“Shit, Frankie. Missed this so much. Missed you.”

 

Frank bit down on Gerard’s nipple and chuckled softly.

 

“I missed you too.”

 

Frank then sucked on his nipple while moving his hand to Gerard’s pants. He took them off and noted the precum already staining the front of them.

 

“Eager are we?”

 

“I want you so bad.”

 

Gerard started leaving soft bites along Frank’s jawline until he got to his ear where he started nibbling there.

 

“I’m glad you do. It’s your fault why you haven’t had me though.”

 

Frank pushes Gerard pants down and then the rest of the way off with his feet.

 

“Yeah so you decided to give yourself to someone else?”

 

Gerard pushed into Frank and lifted his leg.

 

“Well you did too, didn’t you?”

 

Frank looked up at Gerard and he looked back down at him.

 

“I guess, only a little.”

 

Frank nodded and shrugged.

 

“The same thing I did.”

 

“Did it mean anything?”

 

Frank stared Gerard in his eyes and shook his head.

 

“It meant nothing Gerard. I was just having a bit of fun.”

 

Gerard sighed and looked back at Frank.

 

“And what is this that you have with me?”

 

Frank smiles a little and bites his lip softly.

 

“Love.”

 

Gerard moves his hand down Frank’s body. Frank pushes his shirt off his shoulders and arms.

 

“I want you to wear that for me like you used to.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Frank pushes Gerard off of him softly and gets up on his knees. He picks the shirt up and slips it onto his body. He buttons the bottom four buttons and leave the others open for Gerard to admire some of his body and tattoos. Gerard groaned and leaned forward. He raked his nails down Frank’s thighs and moved his mouth to his neck.

 

He bit down causing Frank to cry out loudly. He licked the spot soothingly and Frank moaned in response and moved up into the touch. Frank held the back of Gerard’s head as he kept moving his tongue. He wrapped his legs around Gerard’s hips and moved up into him. He could feel Gerard’s cum coating their cocks together.

 

Gerard reached over for Frank’s nightstand and opened the drawer to locate the lube that he knew was there. It didn’t feel slippery like it was used recently so that made Gerard feel a little better. Still he was going to show Frank that he was his again. Once and for all. No more games.

 

“I’m going to make you mine again.”

 

Frank nodded and reached for the lube from Gerard to help move along the process. He opened it and squeezed a pleasant amount onto Gerard’s fingers. Gerard coated his fingers in the lube and then moved his hand under his shirt and to Frank’s opening. He pushed one finger in and as he pulled out and pushed back in he added another finger. Frank hissed and scratched at Gerard’s back while squeezing his hips around him.

 

“You still like it like that, right?”

 

Frank moans and moves down onto Gerard’s fingers slowly riding them.

 

“Yes, Gee.”

 

Gerard bit his lip as he watched Frank’s face screw up in ecstasy. He looked so beautiful and Gerard was happy he was lucky enough to be seeing him like this again. He doesn’t want the last person to have seen him like this to be Bert. He digs his fingers in deeper and crook them searching for Frank’s prostate and locating it.

 

“T-that’s m-my spooooot!”

 

Frank’s hips shakes and he squeezes around Gerard’s fingers. Gerard adds another finger and continues to hit Frank’s spot. He smirks down at the boy who’s eyes are now rolling in the back of his head.

 

“God, baby, and I haven’t even slid my warm pulsating cock into you yet.”

 

Frank has always been one for dirty talk and Gerard hasn’t forgotten that.

 

“You still drive me crazy with not much effort.”

 

“I’m glad baby.”

 

Gerard slides his fingers out of Frank and starts putting lube on his cock. Frank pants and stares down at Gerard’s hand working over his cock. He bites his lip and groans while arching up into Gerard.

 

“God, just fuck me. I want to feel you… need to feel you.”

 

Gerard moaned and gripped Frank’s clothed hip with one hand and his cock with his other. He moves to Frank’s opening and takes a deep breath before he starts pushing into him. Frank groaned deep in his throat followed by Gerard moaning loudly.

 

“Fuck, baby. Still so tight.”

 

Frank moans as Gerard pushes deeper into him. He moves his hips down and shrieks as Gerard bottoms out.

 

“God, Gee.”

 

Frank grips Gerard tightly and pulls him down to kiss him. The kiss is dirty but passionate and this is what they’ve both been missing. The way they can make each other feel naughty and used, but still loved and wanted; all at the same time.

 

“Well… go on. Make me yours again.”

 

Gerard moans into Frank’s neck as he starts moving his hips into him slowly. Frank tightens his legs around him and moves his hands to Gerard’s hair. He pulls his head up and starts kissing Gerard again as he moves his hips down and in circles around his cock. Gerard starts moving into him harder and deeper causing them both to moan through the kiss.

 

“I forgot how good you make me feel.”

 

Frank moans and sits up causing Gerard to do the same. He pulls out of Frank in the process and Frank pushes Gerard on his back.

 

“Well let me remind you.”

 

Frank climbs on top of Gerard and runs his hands over Gerard’s torso. He leans down and licks Gerard’s nipple before moving to the other. Gerard grips Frank’s hips and Frank smirks to himself. He moves up to Gerard’s ear and whispers softly.

 

“I’m going to make you never want to leave me again.”

 

Gerard moans softly and Frank reaches down to take Gerard’s cock in his hand. He sits up and lines it up with his opening. He slides Gerard back inside of himself slowly while letting out a long moan.

 

“Oh shit, Frankie.”

 

Gerard moves his hands over Frank’s half exposed chest and bites his lip. Frank moves his hands to his hair and starts moving himself up and down on Gerard slowly. He wants to drive him insane, starting from beginning to climax.

 

“This is only the beginning.”

 

He starts moving in circles much like he had been previously doing and rocking back and forth. He can feel Gerard’s cock brushing his prostate and lifts himself up a little so he won’t end up too consumed in the feeling of Gerard’s cock on his prostate. He starts moving faster and faster.

 

“Frankie… oh… Frankie…”

 

“You love it Mr. Way?”

 

Gerard looks up at Frank and nods and let’s out a very shuddery ‘yes’. Hearing Frank call him Mr. Way still does something to him and he knows deep down inside it always will.

 

“Say it. Say you love it.”

 

Frank starts rocking harder and moaning. Letting himself enjoy what he’s doing to both of their bodies.

 

“Saaay it!”

 

Frank moans loudly and Gerard has to force the words out.

 

“I-I-I l-love it. I love it.”

 

“Oh God!”

 

Frank moves faster and pushes himself all the way down on Gerard and hits his own prostate.

 

“Oh! Oh! Oh Gee!”

 

Gerard groans and grips Frank’s hips. He moves up into him as Frank keeps riding him wildly. His hands still in his hair and his thighs tightly clenching Gerard’s hips.

 

“Your turn.”

 

Frank bites his lip and looks down at him. His mouth falls open and he pants shakily while trying to get the words out.

 

“I love it, Gee.”

 

Gerard moans and rolls them both over. He pulls out of Frank and turns him on his stomach before linking his fingers with Frank’s and pushing back into him.

 

“Ohhhhhhhhhh!”

 

Frank’s eyes roll in the back of his head as he feels Gerard press into his prostate again and again. Gerard grips his hands as tight as he can while pushing into him and moaning. He bites down on Frank’s shoulder, through the shirt, causing him to cry out in ecstasy.

 

“Harderrr! Bite me harder, Gee!”

 

“You’ve always been such a slut for being bit.”

 

Gerard bites him again and complied with his wishes. Frank shudders and Gerard can feel Frank starting to tighten around him.

 

“You gonna cum for me baby?”

 

“Y-y-yes.”

 

Gerard groans and pushes into Frank harder. Loving every moment that’s passing, every moan that’s pouring from his lips, every quiver that runs through Frank’s bones. Before Gerard even has a second to think he’s cumming deep inside of Frank.

 

“That’s i-it G-G-Gee. Oh, yes. Fill me up.”

 

Gerard moves his hand to Frank’s neck and starts choking him while still gripping his other hand in his. That along with the fact that he’s basically fucking into the bed sets Frank off and he starts cumming and screaming loudly.

 

“Mmm… yeah, Frankie. Missed that sound.”

 

Frank keeps whimpering as he finishes cumming into the mattress. Once Frank settles down Gerard pulls out of him and moves down. Frank isn’t expecting it and gasps when Gerard pushes his tongue into his opening.

 

“G-Gee?”

 

“I’m not even halfway done with you.”

 

Frank moans and pushes his head back into the mattress. Gerard swirls his tongue inside of Frank tasting himself along with the lube.

 

“You taste so good with me in you. You wanna taste?”

 

“Oh, God, yes.”

 

Gerard pushes his fingers inside of Frank without warning and moves up his body. He turns Frank around and pushes his tongue inside of his mouth then his fingers. Frank’s tongue moves hungrily, trying to taste all of them, and not having enough.

 

“More. I want more.”

 

Gerard moves his hand back down and into Frank again. He moves his fingers inside of him, collecting as much of his cum as possible. He moves his fingers back to Frank’s lips and watches as Frank’s tongue snakes from between his lips and around his fingers. Gerard can’t hold back the soft moan that escapes his own lips. Frank keeps sucking on his fingers as if they were hijs cock.

 

“I want you to cum for me again.”

 

Frank looks at him and nods. He swirls his tongue around the digits again before pulling them from his mouth. He pushes Gerard’s hand back down to his opening and pushes his fingers back inside. That alone drives Gerard crazy. Frank holds Gerard’s wrist as he makes him fuck into him.

 

“Shit Frank.”

 

Frank bites his lip and moves down on Gerard’s fingers. He moans when Gerard crooks them and hits his prostate; his semi growing a little more.

 

“You’re so naughty.”

 

Frank moans in response and starts moving his hips more.

 

“Touch yourself for me.”

 

Frank nods and moves his free hand to his cock. He starts pumping himself slowly, the touch being too much after just coming. He keeps going despite that, only wanting to please Gerard more and more. Gerard picks up the forgotten lube and takes Frank’s hand that’s on his cock and puts some into it. He moves Frank’s hand back to his cock and watches him move.

 

“So amazing.”

 

“Ah…”

 

“So beautiful like this.”

 

“Ahhh…”

 

Gerard keeps talking as he watches Frank’s cock come to life in his own hand.

 

“So fucking perfect for me.”

 

“Ah, ah, ah… I’m…”

 

“Don’t cum until I tell you to. I want you to lose it for me.”

 

Frank groans loudly and his eyes roll back. He’s so close and he should’ve known Gerard was going to make him hold it. Gerard pulls his fingers out of Frank and replaces them with his tongue.

 

“Ahhh!”

 

That’s what Gerard wanted to hear. He wants to hear Frank lose it from his own hand and his tongue. He wants to feel Frank pulse around his tongue. He wants to watch Frank erupt. He circles his tongue inside of him, opening his mouth wide, so he can push his tongue in as deep as possible.

 

“Oh God, Gee. Oh God… God…”

 

Frank can feel himself falling apart and he doesn’t know how much longer he can hold back.

 

“Gee… please!”

 

“Please what?”

 

Gerard puts his tongue back inside of Frank and he shakes.

 

“Please let me lose it for yooooou!”

 

Gerard sold and as soon as Frank feels him nodding against him he starts cumming. Shooting himself everywhere and Gerard gets exactly what he wants. He feels him pulsating around him tightly and that makes Gerard cum again, having gotten hard because of Frank’s noises and moves.

 

“Goodness Gee.”

 

Gerard chuckles a little and moves up the bed next to him. He finds himself cleaning Frank’s cum off with his tongue. Frank watches him and plays with his hair with a content smile on his face.

 

“Now that I have you again I’m never letting you go.”

 

Gerard looks up at Frank and smiles.

 

“I could say the same thing baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very muchly for reading / commenting / kudos. I greatly appreciate it.
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*


End file.
